The Chronicles of Angel Book 4
by nurjen08
Summary: High school is done and college is here for Angel and his friends. Angel faces the usual vampires and demons but as time goes on he must face one of the deadliest beings of all…man. The continuation of TCOA series. AU, role reversal. Rated M.
1. Champion

_**The Chronicles of Angel Book 4**_

_**By Jen**_

_**A/N: Guess who's back? Back again? Jen is back, tell a friend. Hello my readers. Hope you had a great summer. I know you have been and finally Book 4 has arrived. Fair warning it resembles season 4 but yet it's so different. I have changed things to fit with Angel as the slayer. I've changed episodes around completely and added some new ones plus added to the already existing episodes. What's in store for you guys? You might think you know what's going to happen but you're in for a surprise. Anyone nervous as what's come? You should be, things get…dirty and I'm talking mean and fun too. Happy Reading. Here…we…go.**_

_**Summary: High school is done and college is here for the A-Team. Angel faces the usual vampires and demons but as time goes on he must face one of the deadliest beings of all…man. The continuation of TCOA series. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and everything belongs to Joss Whedon. **_

Chapter 1 Champion

_Oh, I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home.  
And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_That I would get lost along the way?_

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum_

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?_  
_For not a year later it's got you lying on your back._  
_You should have closed your windows and got another dog._  
_You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_The angels would speed me away._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_The Regulator by Clutch_

Summer time was nearing the end. Soon school hallways would start to get full, books would be open and pencil broken. It's always exciting to start the new term and see old friends. But when you graduate high school sometimes your friends leave. Cordelia was one, she was gone now. Last night they gave a her a party and now she was off to Columbia University for school. Of course she would be back during the holidays.

But when people left even just one the quietness seems much louder even if it's one person. Xander would be returning soon. He had kept his word and went on the trip to Europe and was backpacking through the countryside. That's two out of eight of the A-Team members gone. But the battle continues as it always does and always will.

Angel kicked down a door holding up his crossbow with the little flashlight on the end. He was the same Angel, the black on black look. He slowly took a step in the broken down house searching. He slowly advanced inside and pulled the trigger and an arrow flew landing in a head of a demon. Buffy came charging in and staked another demon and then Willow came in followed by Doyle, Oz then Giles. This broken down house was a demon nest and it was time to take them out. The team cleared the room so quickly and quietly you wouldn't even known they were there.

But now it was time to venture further back into the dark. Angel carefully went down a hallway as Buffy followed. She then went down a different hall to keep searching. Angel slowly crept looking around. He then heard something and held up the crossbow with his finger on the trigger. He slowly advances to the door and reaches for it. He grabbed the knob and pulled it wide opened but then lowered his crossbow with a smile as Buffy smiled back at him. There was a dead demon on the ground near her so she took care of it.

The house was cleared as the team gathered at the entranceway. They cleared a nest of demons, before that they hunted some vampires so overall it was good night. They filed out and would be going home. Angel stood off to the side lighting up a cigarette to calm himself a little. This mission seemed to go very smoothly but it could have gotten out of control fast. These days his group, the A-Team was very tight. Buffy didn't approve of the smoking but she could tell him until the cows came home then tell the cows. Buffy was the last one out and Angel followed in behind her.

* * *

Home was different these days. Giles now lives at the mansion with Buffy since the high school was burned down and the Council fired him. He had no income. Doyle still lived at the mansion as well. Angel didn't live there but he was at the mansion often. Tonight he was staying with Buffy. Once the fall semester starts up he'll be spending more time at the dorms than the mansion or his own house. He was going to give the dorm idea a try and if it doesn't work he can move back home.

Buffy was in bed laying there waiting for Angel. They still couldn't be intimate but that doesn't mean they haven't gotten closer over the summer. He was getting older, wiser and she liked it. Not only that but in the human maturity stand point he was reaching her age. In a little less than a year he'll be nineteen. Buffy couldn't wrap her head around it; it felt like a lifetime ago they met. He was sixteen when they met and now he was eighteen going on nineteen come next March.

Angel was in the bathroom washing up for the night. He toweled his face off and then reached out wiping the steam off the mirror and looked at himself. He looked older these days. Maybe because there was a war and war ages you faster. Angel toweled off his hands and on his wrist were tattoos. On his left wrist it said vampire and on the left it said slayer but they weren't in English it was written in Greek and old language and it looked like this βρυκόλακας φονιάς. The tattoo had two meanings, one was just stating what he is or it meant slayer in love with a vampire or a vampire in love with a slayer. It depends how you look at it.

That wasn't the only tattoo he had now a days. He had one on his right shoulder of a bird. It was a Griffin from the Book of Kells, with the addition of the letter "A" beneath it standing for his name. A Griffin represents both wisdom and power and is commonly associated with strength in war. Also they mate for life and if their partner dies then they live alone for the rest of their days. This tattoo seemed to be a good description of Angel.

He has one other tattoo now on his left side and it was the Triquetra Knot, Buffy's Triquetra Knot. Within in the knot there was writing in Latin since Buffy can both read and speak it. In it, it says Amor et vita mea Aeterna which translates to My Love and Life Forever. Also in it was a date the date was April 16th 1999, the day he and Buffy met. He didn't have these tattoos for no reason they each had a meaning behind them. Angel left the bathroom and shut the light off and crawled into bed next to Buffy for some much needed sleep.

* * *

The mansion and the A-Team was in full swing at the moment as the day started. This was a busy a summer for them hunting vampires and demons. Doyle's vision allowed them to save more lives these days. They had a whiteboard up with all the demons they have killed. It sort of looked like they were keeping track or score of something. They were, Buffy is to become human after fulfilling her destiny and fighting evil. This was their way of keeping track of how much she had done. Buffy wasn't awake though it was still her bedtime at the moment. Giles was sipping some tea to get himself going for the day.

"So, carnis demons?" Giles asked sitting down at the table.

"No, had to be sloth demons," Willow jumped in. "They nest and they're…very, very sloth like slow." She finished explaining.

"Like a sloth." Oz jumped in.

"Yes," Willow smiled and looked to Giles but he didn't look amused he looked tired. "Point is another point for the A-Team." She nodded and that much was true. "Oh, Angel we need to sign up for classes." Angel looked up at her and the was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"Later," Angel downed the last bit of his coffee and walked back to the kitchen setting the cup in the sink.

"So," Willow looked to Doyle. "Any visions brewing?" And the half demon looked up at her with his coffee cup in mid air. He shook his head slowly continuing to drink his coffee. "Guess not," Willow sounded disappointed.

"I say you guys take the day off." Giles spoke up looking around. "The semester is about to start again and you all have been working hard," Giles explained and yes they should do something fun like the beach or see movies.

"Might have to wait after this vision." Doyle put his cup down and everyone gathered around him as he convulsed for a few seconds. It passed and he took in some deep breaths regaining himself. "Ow," Doyle grunted holding his head. "Ok, ok…oh shit,"

"What did you see?" Giles asked and Doyle looked up to Angel.

"You remember that big ass demon Faith sent on you?" Doyle asked the slayer and he nodded. "Got another one," Just then the phone rang and for some reason it made everyone jump. They all looked around the room at each as the phone rang and Giles sighed walking over to it. Only a few people had the number for the mansion and those few people were in the room right now. It could be a telemarketer they have gotten a few of those calls and they are annoying. "Hello?" Giles asked.

Everyone sat around waiting for Giles to return and talk about Doyle's vision. Guess they weren't going to get sometime off to see movies or do anything normal. It was ok it keeps them busy and they still end up hanging out together.

"Angel," Giles walked back to the kitchen and he looked up at her. "Lorne Greene?" He asked sounding confused. Angel however knew who Lorne is and his eyes widen.

* * *

Angel, Buffy and Doyle were packing up. Lorne requested their presence in Los Angeles. Of course Willow, Oz and Giles wanted to go with. But if this had anything to do with the Prio Motu then it's best they stay behind. Giles took some quick notes on the demon even though Angel has defeated one not that long ago come to think of it. It wasn't an easy kill to say the least.

"Leaving?" Joyce asked as Angel was in his room packing. "For how long?"

"A few days." Angel answered stuffing his bag. This worried Joyce last time he left he had no intention of returning. "Got a call from a friend in LA, needs my help and I owe him." Joyce sighed with a both understanding and a reluctant nod. "I'll be ok mom." She was getting more and more use to Angel's line of work these although she still worried greatly for him.

* * *

The sun was down and the city lit up for the night. It's been a year since Angel has been in this city and part of him never wanted to return. He only had half his crew with him at the moment but it was the stronger half. Willow was still learning magic and controlling it but everyday she got better with it. The three of them parked and Angel led them to a place called Caritas and walked in. Buffy and Doyle looked around the place and Angel had forgot to tell them about what kind of place this was.

Angel was shocked at first when he came in here. It's a safe haven for demons and a karaoke bar. You find something new everyday when you look outside the realm of normal reality.

"Angel?" Buffy asked looking around and he looked to her. "This stool pigeon owns…a…demon karaoke bar?" Angel looked to her and shrugged. "How do you find these people?" She asked wanting to smile but couldn't.

"It's ok we're safe in here." Angel assured her and Doyle nodded.

"Safe?" The half demon sounded scared. "How? There's demons everywhere."

"Trust me, we're ok." Angel answered looking around. "Let me talk to Lorne and see what's going on." Angel went to turn around and green demon with small red horns stood before him. "Lorne,"

"That's Lorne?" Doyle asked looking confused. "Seriously how do you find these people?"

"You must be Doyle, nice to meet you," Lorne held out his hand to the half demon. Doyle slowly shook hands with the green demon. Then Lorne looked to Buffy. "Elizabeth,"

"Going by Buffy these days." She stated and then Lorne held out his hand for a shake but Buffy didn't return the shake. Lorne shrugged and sipped his cocktail and looked to Angel.

"She's pretty Angel." Lorne commented. "And look at you last time I saw you, you were on the run now look at you. One heck of a slayer." Angel didn't have time for small chat and wanted to know why he was in town. "Hey, calm down big guy, I'll tell you why you're here."

"Ok, tell me." Angel demanded.

"Prio Motu is here in town. They usually don't like the above ground situation so sewers is your best bet." Lorne started to explain.

"You called me here to take care of your own demon problems?" Angel asked and Lorne shrugged.

"There's more behind this little case then just an ugly nasty demon Angel cake. You've faced a Prio once but the one you faced was just a teen." Lorne continued and Angel's eyes widen. That demon was huge a few months ago and now he was told they get bigger? "Yeah, so while you got a half breed and a vampire with you, you'll need one other person."

"Who?" Buffy asked and Lorne took out a card handing it to Angel. Angel took the card and it had a name of a hotel on it. The hotel was called the Hyperion.

"Rooms are paid for just drop your name." Lorne explained meaning this little vacation might take awhile. "My other contact will meet you guys there." Lorne took a sip still staring at Angel. "Get on stage and sing."

"No." Angel had no hesitation in objection.

"Bet you can sing." Lorne egged him on.

"No," Angel then started to leave with Buffy and Doyle following.

"Wait Angel you should sing." Buffy started with a little glint in her eyes thinking about Angel singing possibly serenating to her. "I want to hear you sing." She smiled.

"You know if you sing I can read you." Lorne reminded him.

"I don't sing." Angel stated clearly.

"Look slayer, I can see you got that look going on. You got a…hmm a swag about you. But you know there always comes a fall afterwards." Lorne warned him and Angel sighed.

"No, I got a demon to kill." Angel then started to leave with Buffy and Doyle following him. It was a good try though.

* * *

Doyle went to check in at the hotel while Buffy and Angel hit the sewers of the city. They didn't have plans to kill the demon tonight just to find out where it was. Angel carried his crossbow knowing vampires could be down here as well and other nasty things.

"Yuck it stinks," Buffy commented and then she yelped. "Rat! Rat!" She saw the little thing scurry away and Angel looked to her and she shrugged. "It came out of no where." She justified her actions. Angel kept walking and she knew something was on his mind. "I still say you should sing."

"Why?" Angel asked as they continued to walk around.

"Be kind of cute," Buffy answered. "Blackmail for later." Angel then gave her a stern look. "Oh come on," She smiled and that forced him to smile a little. Angel stopped dead in his tracks looking at her and she knew the look. "Angel, we're in a nasty, filthy, rat infested sewer," She protested meaning this was the least romantic place but it didn't stop him. Angel leaned in for a kiss anyways and she wouldn't protest it. But the sweet moment went away.

The couple looked up seeing a woman running and that only meant trouble. She wasn't really running but more of a waddle, she was pregnant.

"We're here to help." Angel assured her and then something rounded a corner. It was the Prio Motu. It had a huge axe ready to kill. Angel held up the crossbow and fired at the demon. It didn't even phase the demon and it charged at Angel and tackled him to the ground. Buffy ran to help him and kicked the demon off Angel. The demon growled at Buffy and charged at her slamming the axe down at her. She blocked the axe and kicked the demon away.

The demon then circled her as she waited for a moment. This thing was strong and massive. Buffy saw a shard of metal hanging from behind the demon. The demon charged at her and she braced herself. It punched her in the face and then went to slam its axe down again and she caught its wrist. The demon then grabbed Buffy by the throat and picked her off the ground. Just then Angel kicked the demon away and it dropped its axe. Buffy crawled to the axe and picked it up and swung at the demon and the blade was embedded at its side.

The demon screamed in pain and Angel punched it hard. Buffy then jumped in the air and kicked it back. She did that several times and then gave it one good shove and the hanging broken metal shard went through its chest. The demon screamed in pain and Angel picked up his crossbow and at point blank range pulled the trigger and the arrow went between the eyes and the demon was dead.

"What have you done?" The woman asked and the slayer and vampire looked to the woman as she was in shock. She ran to the dead demon in tears and pulled the arrow out. Both Angel and Buffy were extremely confused. "Why did you do this!" The screamed out.

"He was going to hurt you." Buffy answered and the woman shook her head no.

"He was my protector." The woman sounded out of breath as she started to back away.

"We, we protect people, we were sent here." Buffy started and the lady looked confused and started to back away. "That's a Prio Motu a killer." She was trying to justify why she and Angel killed it.

"What was it protecting you from?" Angel asked as they followed the woman.

"Things you wouldn't handle like the Tribunal!" She yelled out and then turned to the two. "I don't care who you two are. He was my protector, I had one friend in this god forsaken world and you two killed him." She was out of breath and in tears. "Stay the hell away from me." She demanded and took off.

* * *

Buffy sat on the hotel bed while Angel was in the corner of the room leaning against the wall. Angel and Buffy explained to Doyle what had happened and even he was shocked. A Prio Motu was good.

"Look, it's not your guys' fault ok. Prio Motus are nasty killers." Doyle assured them. Angel wasn't concerned about killing the demon he was more concerned about the pregnant woman and Buffy. "I would have done the same thing it was self defense." Angel started to pace and Doyle sighed. "What were you guys supposed to do? Think something like that could change and be good?"

"I did," Buffy spoke up and now Angel understood why this was bothering her more than him. Of course it bother him but for Buffy it hit close to home. She was a vampire but she wasn't evil. Her past still plagues her and defines who she is even though she was far from Elizabeth.

"Oh god," Doyle also realized it. "I'm sorry Buffy."

"He was a solider like us." Buffy then got up and paced around. "Now that woman is alone and helpless."

"Buffy, we can still make this right." Angel looked to her. "It was protecting the woman so she's our responsibility now." Buffy nodded. "She mentioned something about the Tribunal." Doyle nodded meaning some research needed to be done. He will phone Giles for more help on that. Angel still saw that Buffy was distraught with that happened earlier and needed to cheer her up. What was done was done but it didn't mean it was over. "Buffy," The small blond vampire looked up at the slayer. "You can't see everything, you're just a vampire like everyone else…and…and that came out wrong."

"Better hit the streets." Doyle suggested breaking the awkward but yet light moment. Buffy knew what he was trying to do and it helped.

"Right," Angel and Buffy said together and gathered some weapons to head out. Just as they opened the door someone was standing there about ready to knock. He was young black man, baldhead and in a hoody.

"You guys must be the A-Team." He said and walked in and the three looked confused. "Charles Gunn, call me Gunn." He introduced himself. "Lorne sent me here to help."

* * *

The four were in the car together as Gunn explained who he was. He was a vampire hunter. Him and his younger sister were orphans because of vampires. To seek revenge they hunted vampires. One day though his sister was killed and turned into a vampire. Gunn had a small group of vampire hunters and Lorne funded their little program. For a human he was strong at what he did.

"So we were supposed to help the Prio not kill it," Doyle continued on. "Well, thanks for the obscure vision Powers That be."

"Shit happens." Gunn assured them. "Thought all we had to dodge were roaches and vampires." He muttered. "So, where would the woman be?"

"Somewhere near the sewers we killed the Prio." Buffy answered.

"No," Angel was feeling something. "They were running from something, they live elsewhere. Somewhere close though." Angel informed them.

"Where are the sewers?" Gunn asked.

"Near the DWP." Angel answered and Gunn looked a little nervous.

"I know all the pockets and I guess you want to do this right now." Gunn looked around.

"Right now would be good." Buffy added.

* * *

The four of them were heading down a hill to the underground. LA was full of underground tunnels that stretched for miles. It was a great place to get lost and hide. People, vampires and demons live down here and it can get a little rough. It made sense why the woman would live down here.

"How deep are these tunnels?" Angel asked as they walked together.

"Pretty deep bro." Gunn answered. "Call them tombs. My crew and I cleaned out a vampire nest down here last year been checking in on it occasionally." The four were now walking down deeper in the tunnels. It was strange to know that there were those people out there that were in the vampire hunting business. Buffy's never come up against them just slayers. But if the Council knew and knew how to treat them right they could have an army. But it was the Council they were too stupid to see pass there cup of tea. But for Angel to know that he wasn't the only one fighting made the fight seem easier to face.

"Rules down here if you guys ever want to come back," Gunn started. "Got to stay together, these tombs twist and turn. Bring a light and mark your way out." He then pointed to a white arrow painted on the wall pointed to the way they came. "We put these up, anyone runs off they can be mistaken for a vampire and it's happen before." It looked like this Gunn had everything under control. They were about to round a corner when Gunn stopped. "Hold up," Gunn stared at something a vent. "That wasn't there before." He pointed out and now Angel, Buffy and Doyle understood why Lorne had Gunn onboard with this mission. The four walked up to the vent and it was very new.

"I don't feel any air coming from this thing." Buffy waved her hand around. There should be air because the vent was huge. All four looked at each other and they grabbed the vent and pulled it and it started to open like a door. They walked in and saw a fire going, two beds set up and a little table. "For a sewer it's pretty clean." They began to look around and Angel found a diary.

"Kamal," Buffy muttered the name on the diary. "That was his name." And she sounded guilty again. Angel then saw a wooden box and it looked important. He opened it but there was nothing there. Buffy then walked over to the box and knelt down and reached under and pulled something. It was a copper disk of some kind.

"The hell is that?" Gunn asked and Doyle shrugged.

"Bet it has something to do with the Tribunal." Doyle added.

"We need to get back and call Giles." Angel stated and then they heard something. They turned around and saw the pregnant woman standing there. "You're safe."

"You guys need to leave." She stated as she walked further in.

"What's happening?" Buffy asked.

"Look I just want to protect my baby." She answered in frustration.

"We're here to help." Doyle told her and she looked at them. "Why are you down here?"

"Look, six months ago I was just a normal cashier making sure I had the money to provide for my daughter. Now I'm in a sewer hoping my baby is just born. How was I supposed to know she's supposed to be a seer, warrior, something important?" The lady answered their questions.

"We can help." Buffy stepped in. "Let us help you and your daughter." The woman looked at the four of them as they stood there. They all came to seek her out meaning they cared.

"We need to find the coat of arms," The lady explained. "Kamal said I need to present it to the Tribunal and they might call this off." Then the lady saw Buffy holding up the copper talisman and she smiled.

"Let's get out of here." Doyle suggested and the woman followed them. They opened the door and looked down the tunnel hearing something. There were shadows walking to them.

"Vampires?" Doyle whispered.

"There's a price on my head." The woman informed them.

"Demons." Buffy stated sensing what they were. They had to go back further into the tombs and find another way out. Buffy took the woman's hand as Angel led the group. It's a good thing they brought some weapons.

"Stay together," Gunn informed them. Angel took out his flashlight and saw an arrow pointing to a direction. They all ran as quietly and swiftly as possible down the tunnel. Buffy went up to the front because she could see the best without light. Angel held up his crossbow while tossing the flashlight to Doyle and Gunn kept the woman close. They rounded a corner and Buffy saw vampires.

"Back, back, go back!" She whispered loudly at them and pushed them back. They ran down another tunnel and kept running. Then Buffy stopped and looked up seeing a vent and pointed. Buffy started to climb and Gunn had the lady go up next while Angel had his crossbow pointing down the tunnel. Doyle went up after Gunn then Angel followed. They ran down the road to the parked car and then got in and drove off.

"What's the Tribunal?" Angel asked as he drove.

"Way to ease into that one." Buffy muttered and the woman sighed.

"Some other unworldly court that can protect my baby." She explained. "You go before them with the talisman and…I don't know how it works. Kamal said he was going to be my champion." She finished.

* * *

They were back at the hotel and Angel saw Buffy standing out on the balcony. She was still upset about killing the Prio knowing it was trying to protect this woman. Angel walked outside to join her.

"Talk to me." He stated knowing sometimes you had to beat it out of her. Buffy looked up at him.

"I thought…" Buffy paused. "I thought I was close. We've been fighting nonstop and I thought I was done. I could be human again and then…then this happens."

"We've all gotten cocky Buffy." Angel looked to her. "I have because I want to see you become human so badly that I didn't pay attention." Angel then faced her. "You will become human, it's going to take a while but I know you well enough and I'll be there to see it." Buffy smiled a little and he pulled her in for a hug. The woman saw the hug from the glass doors. She could see something between them and smiled. Just then Doyle came outside.

"Got something," He informed the two and they came back inside. Doyle walked to the phone and pressed a button. "Giles you hear me?" Doyle asked.

"I can hear you." It was Giles' voice. "Ok, this talisman is something medieval. It is to be presented when going before the Chair of Judgment," The former Watcher explained. "The Tribunal settle…disputes so to speak."

"Like lawyers?" Buffy asked hoping that was the answer.

"They do it in a very primitive way uh a fight to the death." Giles corrected Buffy.

"The Prio is strong enough for that." Angel stated and the woman looked around. "Where does this happen?"

"Anywhere," Giles' answered on the speaker. "They don't live in our reality they can pop up anywhere."

"We need to find this place and now." Buffy knew time was always against them and it will never change.

"How?" Gunn asked.

"There's one way." Angel stated looking around and it was time to throw his hands up on this.

* * *

Buffy, Doyle, Gunn and the woman named Jo sat at a little table while Angel was on stage. They were back at Lorne's bar and Angel was singing. Buffy thought it was going to be cute see Angel singing but right now it was painful and she vowed for it to never happen again. He looked so awkward up there and the song he chose didn't help his case what so ever.

"Oh Mandy," Angel kept singing and he looked like he wanted to die right now. "Well, you came and you gave without takin'. But I sent you away, oh Mandy," Lorne sat in the back listening while part of Angel's crew just listening and were also in just as much agony as the slayer. "Well, you kissed me and stopped me from shakin' and I need you today, oh Mandy. Well, you came and you gave,"

"Your boyfriend will do anything to save a life." Doyle commented and Buffy nodded slowly as she watched Angel up there. Lorne came up to the stage to both save Angel's and the lives of those listening to him. Once the mic was put down you could hear a collective sigh. Lorne brought Angel to the table where his friends sat.

"Well, you're just a hot ticket," Lorne began as he sat down.

"Where can we find the Tribunal?" Angel wanted to cut to the chase and hopefully Lorne could read something in him and Angel could connect the dots. But Lorne read something else about Angel and things were confusing but there was something there, something important something about a sunrise or the break of dawn.

"Wherever she is, miss Jo can't escape it but without a champion," Lorne then looked to Jo and the face said it all. "You know where to go." Jo knew what Lorne meant she'll know where to go without knowing because she can feel it. "Better get walking,"

"Can we save her?" Buffy asked.

"You can always try." Lorne then got up to attend to his people leaving the crew alone.

* * *

Jo did as Kamal told her to and she walked the streets of LA. She was followed by Angel and Buffy as they were on a less populated street at the moment. Then Jo stopped and looked around and the ground shook. Jo turned around as three hood beings sat on chairs of stone and down the way a knight on a horse paced. The rider on the horse came up and tossed a talisman on the ground.

"Where is your coat of arms?" The center being asked. "Where is your champion?"

"Please I only ask for asylum." Jo begged.

"Asylum is not given it is earned human." The center being stated. "Two must engage in battle since you have no champion your life is forfeit." The rider got off the horse and took out his sword.

"Um excuse me," Buffy stepped in and everyone looked at her and then Angel threw in the talisman.

"She has two champions," Angel stated.

"Only one can enter." The center being said and Angel nodded.

"Nothing about tag teaming right?" Buffy asked and the center being looked confused and she shrugged. That meant one of them will start and will step out if needed while the other jumps in. Buffy and Angel didn't need to talk as their expressions said it all. Angel will take the first round.

Jo stepped aside as Buffy walked Angel to the empty horse as a jousting match was about to start. Buffy wouldn't do any jousting fear that a piece of wood could hit her in the wrong spot.

"Ever ridden a horse before?" Buffy asked and Angel with his eyes answered no.

"A pony on my fifth birthday." He answered and she nodded looking worried.

"Crash coarse, hold tightly on the reins and tightly on the jousting stick. You kick the horse at the same time with your heels and make this sound." Buffy made a clicking noise. "Keep using your heels to drive the horse faster and if you need to stop pull on the reins. Rules of jousting if you knock him off he loses but since this a fight to the death and you knock him off get off your horse fast to take him out." Buffy finished and Angel nodded. "Just toss me the sword if you need me to take over."

"We've faced worse right?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled a little and leaned in kissing his cheek.

"The fair maiden also kisses the cheek of her knight for luck." Buffy explained and Angel liked that. He forgets sometimes when she actually grew up. Even though in the seventeen hundreds knights weren't as popular it was still around. Buffy backed away as Angel mounted on the horse and put the shield on one arm and Buffy handed him his jousting stick. The center being held up a red scarf for a moment as Buffy backed up more. The scarf was dropped and the rider of one horse and Angel began to charge.

The riders got closer and closer and one got a hit. Angel got a piece of the other rider but didn't knock him off. That meant they had to go again and they charged at one another. Their jousting sticks hit both of them in the chest and they both flew off their horses. Angel hit the concrete pretty hard and slowly rolled over and spat some blood out. He got up as quickly as possible and grabbed the sword from the horse and turned around and saw the other rider advancing slowly to him.

"Fight to the death." The center being announced. The rider had an axe and went to slam it down. Angel spun and blocked the axe with the sword and they were in duel to the death match. Angel blocked all the riders move easily but Buffy could tell he was tired. They've been up since they've arrived and in about two hours it'll be sunrise.

"Angel!" Buffy called out and he looked to her. He did a back flip and tossed her the sword and she caught it and jumped into battle as Angel took a step back. Buffy was also tired but she had one advantage and it was time to use it. She blocked a few moves and took a purposely wrong step and was stabbed. Jo gasped but Angel knew what was about to happen. Buffy fell to one knee pretending to go down as the rider walked away proudly.

"You lose." The center being announced.

"Nope," Buffy looked up and pulled the sword out of her chest and tossed it to Angel. Angel jumped in the air and sliced the rider's head clean off. Jo looked shocked at Buffy not understanding, that sword should have killed her.

"You have won, the woman and her daughter are under our protection until the daughter becomes eighteen." The center being stated and disappeared.

"That's it?" Buffy asked. "No gold medal?"

* * *

It was a bright day in Sunnydale as Buffy sat on her couch thinking. She's been trying to keep score of what she's been doing hoping to earn enough points to save herself. But this isn't a game or a race it's life. If she is to be redeem then she'll have to earn it without keeping track she had to just fight and move on. As she sat there in deep thought a red rose was placed on the coffee table and Buffy looked up at Angel.

"One soul at a time." Angel began and she smiled with a nod as he sat down next to her. "No more keeping track we just do what we need to do." And she agreed.

"Say sign up for classes?" Buffy snuck that in and Angel sighed.

"Yeah been putting that off." Angel admitted and looked to her and held out his hand and she took it. "Road to redemption is a rocky one."

"Think I'll make it?" She asked and Angel gave a soft smile.

"You will." And he was honest.

"Please don't ever sing again." Buffy begged.

"I don't plan on it." Angel added and they started to just talk about whatever they wanted to talk about. Their little conversions were enjoyable it what's keeps the outside world at bay, kept them sane and close. Right now the topic of discussion was the Vulcan mind meld. Buffy has started to watch some modern TV and Angel had to help her understand. She put her hand on his face trying it and he smiled explain why it's done. It really is just the little things in life that keep you going.

_**Aaahhh I did a crossover with Angel. Hoped you liked it as we got see the group before college starts. There will be more crossovers and blending of BTVS and ATS to come. So, got your feet wet and as you can tell it's not season 4. I've kept parts of the season and you'll see them as we move along. But then again we're in a whole new ball game. **_

_**The forum for Book 4 is up with a chapter in review for you guys if you want more insight. I'll post a sneak peek of chapter two here and a longer look in the forum. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are most welcome and I'm happy to be back writing again. **_

_Chapter 2 Burning Down the House_

_The human was brought before her and she morphed into her vampire face and fed. She drained the young boy dry and started to walk around._

"_Sunday," A vampire came over to her and the blonde vampire looked to him. "We have a few problems with this town."_

"_Like what?" She asked sitting down._

"_The male slayer lives here." The vampire answered and she smiled._

"_Well, I was a slayer myself so no issues there." Sunday sounded confidant._

"_Elizabeth lives here too." The vampire add and Sunday stood up. Sunday or in her human days went as Marie and one night Marie was attacking a vampire a blonde that called herself Elizabeth and was killed and turned._


	2. Burning Down the House

Chapter 2 Burning Down the House

_**A/N: I'll be posting once a week for now. So, we kicked off with a bit of a bang and now the story continues. This is the BTVS chapter and my version of the Freshman. It's a little different though I can say that much. Hope you like it. **_

_Watch out;  
You might get what you're after.  
Cool babies;  
Strange but not a stranger.  
I'm-an-or-din-a-ry-guy.  
Burning down the house._

_Hold tight;_  
_Wait till the parties over._  
_Hold tight;_  
_We're in for nasty weather._  
_There-has-got-to-be-a-way._  
_Burning down the house._

_Here's your ticket pack your bag:_  
_Time for jumpin' overboard._  
_Transportation is here._  
_Close enough but not too far,_  
_Maybe you know where you are._  
_Fightin' fire with fire._

_All wet;_  
_Hey you might need a raincoat._  
_Shakedown;_  
_Dreams walking in broad daylight._  
_Three-hun-dred-six-ty-five-de-grees._  
_Burning down the house._

_It was once upon a place,_  
_Sometimes I listen to myself._  
_Gonna come in first place._  
_People on their way to work:_  
_Say baby what did you expect?_  
_Gonna burst into flame._

_Burning down the house._

_My house;_  
_Is out of the ordinary._  
_That's right;_  
_Don't want to hurt nobody._  
_Some-things-sure-can-knock-me-off-my-fee t._  
_Burning down the house._

_No visible means of support and you have not seen nothin' yet._  
_Everything's stuck together._  
_I don't know what you expect staring into the TV set._  
_Fighting fire with fire._

_Burning Down the House cover by The Used. _

Angel, Willow and Oz signed up classes and now they waited to start their first day. Angel wasn't going to deny it, he was nervous. He also going to live on campus and see how that would take. The UC Sunnydale campus was on the other side of town and it was easier to stay on campus. Buffy's mansion was about the halfway mark between Angel's house and the University. Move in day was happening soon along with Rush Week. At the O'Brien house the packing had begun.

Angel was in his room sorting out what he was going to take. The general rule is take two weeks worth of clothes along with some nice outfits and a good pair of running shoes. Freshman tend to over pack and realize half the stuff they brought was never worn. When you go to college you'll but the apparel and then all of sudden you have more clothes. Angel also had to pack some toiletries like his razor and toothbrush. His room was going to be empty soon. Helping him pack was Buffy. Joyce wasn't helping she was too busy going through baby pictures of Angel and finding his old baby outfits. Buffy would smile when Joyce would show them how small Angel was because it was true, he was tiny once.

"What about this shirt?" Buffy asked holding up a nice button up shirt. Angel shook his head no and she hung it back up. If he forgot something it wasn't a big deal he could always come home and get it. These two were starting to finish up the packing with some music going on. Angel was turning Buffy into a rock and roll fan. Joyce was going to miss the music and started to cry in her room thinking about it and then held one of Angel's little baby clothes closer then the doorbell rang. Angel headed downstairs to see who it was and it was Giles.

"Afternoon Angel," The former Watcher greeted him and Angel let him. "Still packing?" Angel nodded. "Came here to help you pack it all in the car."

"Thanks," Angel was grateful for the help as they headed back up stairs to start bringing down the suitcases. Just then Joyce was in the hallway with tears in her eyes holding something.

"Oh god, I found your little booties," Joyce fought hard not to cry but it wasn't going to happen. Joyce held up a pair little black baby shoes and tears were falling. Buffy was standing at Angel's door with a smile loving Joyce's reaction thinking it was sweet. Giles kind of got a kick out this. Angel however was a little embarrassed. "You were so little, oh god I'm crying again." Angel sighed as Joyce walked down the hall sobbing holding his baby shoes. She had a box full of his old baby stuff and she was still going though it and taking a trip down memory lane.

"Wow," Buffy commented with a smile as Angel walked into his room start getting stuff downstairs. The look her gave her was that _"just, whatever"_ look. Giles and Buffy smiled at each other knowing this was embarrassing the slayer but she was Joyce's baby boy and no matter how old he got he was always going to be her baby boy.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Angel commented as he started to tape down a box and Buffy marked another box and then handed it to Giles.

"You sure you just going across town and not across country?" Giles joked as he started to leave the room. Angel smiled a little and thought what would have happened if he did go to college like on the East Coast. You think his mom is crying now it would be a lot worse if he was leaving the state. Angel started to tape up the boxes meaning the packing was done. Buffy would mark them so he knew what was what.

"Oh god, I'm crying again." Joyce announced as she probably found something else from his childhood. Buffy smiled at this and Angel just looked annoyed.

Buffy would wait at the house since it was only two in the afternoon and she would have to wait until the sun went down. Plus it'll help Joyce when she comes back to the empty house. Buffy stayed in the house as Giles helped Angel pack the boxes in his car and Joyce watched. Buffy couldn't believe he was in college now. Looking back on that first day when they meant, it was a lifetime ago at least that's what it feels like. It's only been about three years. Giles wasn't going to the campus he was just here to help with the packing. Once the boxes were in Angel's car the slayer came back to the vampire.

"Nervous?" Buffy asked and he shrugged a little and just leaned in for a hug. Things were changing that much was for sure. "See you soon." Buffy smiled and Angel leaned in for a kiss. Once they shared a kiss Angel headed back to his car and Joyce got into her SUV and Giles walked up to Buffy watching the cars pull out of the driveway. "Aww, your slayer is all grown up." Buffy joked and Giles nodded with a smile. Just then the happy look on Giles' face disappeared. "Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, sorry might be getting a little sentimental." He admitted and they all were. Going to college is a big deal, it's a step into a larger world. They knew Angel would be able to handle it and they would see still him but college. Something about college made everything seem like it was changing and to those who are going it made them seem older and more mature.

"Tea?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yes, please," Giles answered and they went into the house to wait for Joyce's return.

* * *

Angel was registered as a full time student working on his general degree. His major was history, which he'll earn in four years if he stays on track. Willow's major was physics and Oz was undecided. Cordelia was studying psychology over in Columbia. It was going to be a busy year for them all. Freshman year can make or break you. It's not high school anymore, you have to make your own schedule and ask for help. All in all it's "welcome to the real world."

Today was move-in day for the college students. In three days class will begin but for now it was time to get into your dorm rooms, buy books, get a feel of your surroundings all the things you do for move in. Not only that but Rush Week was going on and now was the time to pledge to fraternities, sororities and chapters. Now was the time to start looking for something outside the classroom. Angel joked during the summer that maybe he'll make his own club like Angel Investigations and Cordelia liked it saying the slogan should be "We Help the Hopeless."

Joyce was with Angel as he was going to move in and she was acting like he was on the other side of the country. She was here to see him off and move all the boxes into his room. Mother and son started to unpack the car and began to transfer boxes once Angel came back from the office with his room key. Angel was light traveler and didn't have much and it was good thing. The rooms weren't small but they weren't big. He got the basic housing plan so it was two beds, two desks and two closets. The bathrooms were down the hall along with the laundry room

"Wow, wow you're in college." Joyce smiled and Angel really didn't want her here but she was going to do it anyways. "Smell that Angel? It smells like education." As they were done setting the last of the boxes down.

"Wow mom," Angel wanted to laugh but this was sort of embarrassing.

"Angel!" Willow came down the hall. "Hi, miss O'Brien." She was just one level up.

"Hi Willow, you excited?" Joyce asked and the red head nodded.

"Alright mom, I gotta go." Angel spoke and she nodded and he could see the tears again.

"Ok, ok now you call me everyday and if you get hungry just come home and I'll make you anything you want." Joyce told her son. She knew she was over reacting but still this was her baby and he wasn't going to be around everyday. They shared a hug and Angel will be home again soon.

"Love you mom," Angel told her and she squeezed him tighter.

"Love you too my Angel." She kissed his cheek and left. Angel looked to his new small room and now it was time to explore the campus and buy books and get the last few things done. The two friends walked around the campus. It wasn't the biggest university but if you had one class on the east side of the campus and one on the west with only fifteen minutes in between you might want to invest in a bike. As they walked around Willow looked happy.

"Enjoying yourself?" Angel asked her and she nodded with a smile.

"I'm excited to start and we're not living at home we can, we can smoke if we wanted to." Willow stated and Angel gave her a strange look. "Ok, you already smoke which is bad by the way you shouldn't do it. But we can do whatever we want and not have our parents hover over us." She explained and Angel was happy that she was having a good time and just then the two got bombarded with flyers and pamphlets.

Angel headed to the library with Willow and Oz appeared.

"Liking the college life?" He asked as the three walked together all them holding flyers. "What did you get?" Oz asked as he thumbed through them.

"I got jello shots." Angel answered.

"I want jello shots." Willow wined a little and Angel handed her the flyer and she smiled taking it. They were going to the campus bookstore to get their books. The library was on the way and they wanted to check it out. The size of the university means the library should be nice. The three walked into the building giving themselves a tour of the campus and walked into the library and all three were impressed.

"Wow," Angel commented looking around seeing the huge bookshelves of books. "There's enough books here to keep Buffy busy for years." Buffy was still reading everyday and this library would be her heaven. Angel had to bring her here to see this.

"Our old library at the high school is like, like so small." Willow added.

"Think this will be headquarters?" Oz asked and they shrugged and they moved on to find the bookstore.

Once at the bookstore they pulled out their schedules to find their books for the semester. Three all had the same classes for the most part just different times. They had English one, psychology, Algebra and Biology. Oz was taking an extra music class. Angel searched for used books to save money. He ended up getting a scholarship and finical aid so he was covered for a long time.

After some searching the three had a basket each of their books and walked up to the counter to pay. They were just talking and sort of taking in the moment. The semester would start and before you know it, it'll be over too. College can go by so fast and be overwhelming so before it starts was the time enjoy the last little bit of freedom.

"Anything on Xander?" Angel asked as he started to pay for his books.

"Not for a while, last I heard he came back from Europe and is now traveling the US, wanted to see the mountains." Willow answered. Angel saw the final price and gave the clerk his account number and was all set.

"If my mom saw the bill for these books I would hope it would be a funny aneurysm." Angel stated as he took his books.

* * *

Angel was now in his dorm hall walking to his room. He opened the door and someone was already in there.

"Hi, I'm Chris," The boy greeted.

"Angel," He introduced himself.

"Well, I think we're going to have a great time." Chris seemed a little perky. But then again most Freshman are perky and then Angel saw Chris' side of the room. It was decorated with Star Wars, Star Trek, FireFly, Doctor Who and anything else nerdy one could think of. It was going to be an interesting semester Angel thought. Angel set his books on his desk and started to unpack his things.

* * *

The weekend was done, Rush Week was finishing up and Angel got settled into his seat waiting for class to begin. There was low chatter among the students about this class. Every seat was full as there were a hundred and twenty kids all jammed together. Walsh the professor was a tough one. Just then the door opened with a woman walking in. She had short, very short blonde hair, was a older and looked a little cranky.

"Welcome to Psychology one o one," She began. "There will be no foolishness in this class. Everything must be turned in on time no excuses unless you are dying. I don't offer extra credit so don't ask." She then picked up a stack of papers and handed it to a man and he started to pass it around. "This is your coarse syllabus and I trust you can read it. Everything is in there, all the due dates, chapter readings everything." Angel took a copy of the syllabus and skimmed through it. "Some of you are here because you need the three credits, others want to major in this. It doesn't matter and I don't give grades you earn them." Basically she was telling them she was not their mommy. Welcome to college.

* * *

Mean while in a broken down building a young woman well she looked young smiled as food was brought to her. She was new in town looking for a better place. She and her crew have been traveling for a while these days. Something drew them to Sunnydale although they didn't know why. The human was brought before her and she morphed into her vampire face and fed. She drained the young boy dry and started to walk around. She hated the daylight, no fun and you had to wait for hours before having fun.

"Sunday," A vampire came over to her and the blonde vampire looked to him. "We have a few problems with this town." Sunday didn't look worried as she sat back down.

"Like what?" She asked fixing her long blonde hair.

"The male slayer lives here." The vampire answered and she smiled. She was the only that smiled the rest of the vampires looked worried. Angel has gained some recognition in the underworld.

"Well, I was a slayer myself so no issues there." Sunday sounded confidant.

"I hear he's like seven feet tall." One vampire spoke up.

"I heard he can crush a man's skull with his bare hands." A second vampire added. Angel's reputation not only got around in the underworld but it was a little exaggerated sometimes.

"He killed the Master." Another vampire jumped in, that was true but the second part the vampire was about to say wasn't. "Took out a whole nest of vampires with nothing but one stake and there was like thirty of them." Sunday just sat there looking bored. She knew most of this was just hype. She sat back in her chair as her vampires talked about the male slayer like he was ghost.

"Elizabeth lives here too." A vampire add and Sunday stood up. Now that name made her mad. Not every vampire liked Elizabeth actually very few did. She was a bitch and she was very mean to other vampires. But that's not why Sunday didn't like her. Sunday or in her human days went as Marie and one night Marie was attacking a vampire a blonde one that called herself Elizabeth and was killed and turned. Sunday wanted to join Elizabeth but was shot down. The vampires around her continued to whispered in fear of the male slayer and Elizabeth because of the rumors but Sunday looked most pleased. Maybe now she can have her revenge and kill a slayer.

* * *

The first week of college all the frat houses had parties going on. There was no invitation to go you just went to one. Angel was in his dorm room looking in the mirror ready to go. While Angel wasn't into the party scene he decided to go. It was free and he ad nothing else to do at the moment. Angel called Buffy wanting to know if she would go. He grabbed his wallet shoving it into his back pocket and then grabbed his room key and made his way to the door. He could hear music blaring from the room above him as the dorm was throwing its own parties. Angel and opened the door and smiled a little.

"Xander," Angel greeted him and was surprised. The two boys did their bro hug and then pulled away. They both looked the same yet they looked different. Xander has been gone since graduation in June and it is now August. "How was Europe?" Xander shrugged a little.

"Basically, got as far as Germany and the engine fell out of my car," Xander started as the two of them walked down the hall together. "So, I ended up washing dishes at 'The Fabulous Ladies Night Club' for about a month and a half while I tried to pay for the repairs." Angel laughed a little. "No one really bothered me or spoke to me until one night when one of the male strippers called in sick and no power on earth will make me tell the rest of the story."

"Oh I'd pay big money to see that." Angel smiled as they left the dorms.

"Well, saved enough for a plane ticket back here and went to the Appalachian Mountains and then came home to where everything is exactly as it was except I sleep in the basement and pay rent." Xander finished his story.

"You were a male stripper in Europe?" Angel asked just to be sure.

"Not happening, so where are we going?" Xander asked as he followed the slayer out of the dorms and to the parking lot.

"Want to see a real college party." Angel answered and Xander smiled.

"Like college chicks?" Xander asked with a smile. "I'm down with that." Angel just wanted to know what the hype was about.

* * *

The two came up to a frat house and there were people everywhere and half were already drunk. This was just outside the house and if you walk just a few seconds up the road there was another party just like this one. The music was blasting and in the next frat house over it was the same thing. You could hop from house to house and get the same party, which was college life.

"Dude, college is awesome." Xander smiled as off in the distance a wet t-shirt contest was going and that had Xander's attention, maybe he should have gone to college. Angel walked away from Xander and he quickly followed him like old times. They walked in looking around seeing people talking and dancing. Angel was going head over to the drinks and as he walked someone bumped into him and the guy gave him a nasty look. Angel recognized him as the TA in his Psychology class. The man kept walking and Angel continued to the drinks. He and Xander grabbed a beer each and clicked red cups together and took a sip and spat it out.

"What the hell is this?" Xander asked looking at the red cups.

"Really cheap beer." Angel answered and they tossed the cups away. Beer from a keg meant it wasn't the best choice.

"Guess quality isn't on the list." Xander commented as he looked around the party seeing people dancing and talking. But Angel was looking at something else. Buffy walked into the house and the party doesn't start until she walks in. Angel hasn't seen her all week. He's been so busy trying to get his schedule is some sort of order. But she kept the vampires at bay until he was situated. Xander was talking about something but Angel couldn't hear it. He hasn't seen Buffy since he came to the campus so he left Xander and weaved through the crowd.

Buffy looked around seeing the college kids dancing. She was once a partier in her Elizabeth days. These days she enjoyed the quietness but once in a while it was fun to dance. Just then she could feel him and turned around seeing Angel. She did miss him and knew the college life would be demanding on him. Angel didn't even greet her he just walked up and kissed her.

"Missed me?" She asked and he nodded as they hugged. Once the first few weeks of class get settled then they'll see each other more. They pulled away looking at one another and then someone else greeted Buffy.

"Buffy!" Xander reach out and hugged her and she hugged him back. The team was almost back together again.

"How was Europe?" Buffy asked him as the three friends stood together. One day they might find new friends but this was the safety net.

"He was a male stripper." Angel answered and Xander gave a deep sigh.

"Oh, do tell," Buffy insisted as she wrapped her arms around Angel's waist. But the look on Xander face was the "no tell all" face. Buffy did a scoff she wanted to know. "Where's Oz and Willow?"

"They're coming." Angel answered and walked up to Buffy taking her to dance leaving Xander as the third wheel and it became just like old times. Xander sipped on the beer liking being back home just then a red head was there and slowly the gang was back together. Doyle was still at the mansion and was on the fence about coming out to the party. Giles had no interested in it. Angel, Buffy, Oz, Willow and Xander were all together again.

* * *

The gang didn't stay that long at the party and started to walk the campus together. They all told Xander about their summer and how they killed lots of vampires and demons and went to LA and met Gunn. It was an eventful summer for all of them. As they walked they saw another group of people ahead and would just go around but Buffy stopped them and Angel picked up on it, vampires.

"Well, well, well hello Elizabeth," The blonde vampire greeted her. "Nice boy toy, the male slayer,"

"Who the hell are you?" Angel demanded.

"He's cute, why haven't you turned him?" Sunday asked as the group of vampires surrounded them. "Elizabeth you look shocked to see me? You know you were going to see me again someday."

"Who are you?" Angel demanded again and she smiled.

"Kill them, leave the slayer and Elizabeth to me." Sunday ordered and the seven-vampire crew attacked them. If they had been here in Sunnydale long enough they would learned that this was the A-Team, they've been fighting vampires and demons for over three years now. In fact this wasn't even all of the A-Team. Not only that people of Sunnydale were learning that monsters were real but someone was out there keeping them at bay. Buffy kicked a vampire away and then went to Sunday.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked and Sunday smiled and threw a punch too her.

"You're getting soft in your old days." Sunday mocked her and went to slam her foot down and Buffy caught it and threw her away. Buffy jumped back up as Sunday paced a little. "I'm here to take this town."

"Good luck with that you know how many people came in for an interview and got rejected?" Buffy asked being sarcastic. "Plus those shoes and that hair already judging and so far you aren't getting the job." Sunday charged at her and Buffy blocked her. Angel took out a vampire and went to help Buffy. Sunday could see that everyone was still alive and her vampires were dying. She then shoved Buffy hard and she fell back into Angel and he caught her.

"This isn't over, putting the word out to all the vamps that I want you guys dead. If you have the balls then come find me." Sunday warned and then took off into the night with the last three of the vampire crew she had. She has more back at her nest.

* * *

"How many hits is that on us?" Xander asked.

"I don't know lost track." Willow answered him.

"Well, nothing says welcome home Xander than being attacked by vampires." He deadpanned and the gang needed to head back to the mansion to regroup and get a plan together.

The mansion was busy as Buffy explained who the vampire was and why she might be around here.

"Ah, yes the vampire slayer Marie," Giles had a Watcher's Diary. "She was turned by Elizabeth back in the eighteen hundreds."

"Ok, but why come to Sunnydale besides the obvious?" Doyle asked as they all sat at the dining room table.

"Me," Buffy answered. "She wanted to be in little group and I said no."

"So this is for a hundred and some odd years of rejection?" Xander asked.

"To a certain point yes." Giles answered. "She goes by the name Sunday,"

"Why Sunday?" Willow asked.

"Why not?" Oz countered and Willow shrugged to the suggestion.

"Sunday usually preys on the weak, takes their belongings for self keeping and later moves on." Giles finished as he read from the diary. "She has several vampires under her command though so she shouldn't be one to take likely."

"Well, Avengers assemble we got a vamp to take out and she put the hit out on us." Xander spoke up wanting some action.

"So what do we do?" Willow asked.

"Put the bitch in the ground." Xander asked and yes it was old times again.

"Got to find her first." Doyle added.

"Well, most of the vampires hung around the high school because of the children." Giles explained the patterns and Angel looked around.

"Guess UC Sunnydale is the new buffet in town now." Oz added and there was a collective nod. That meant there needed to be some recon about this Sunday person beyond the books.

"But where?" Willow asked as she had her laptop open.

"Dark and dinghy places is a start, something local near the campus too." Angel told Willow the information and she started to type it in. "The campus is a public place so she could hide there too." This group has truly become something else in finding information and how fast they work.

"Got it," Willow spoke up and they looked to her. "There's an old frat house near Stevens Hall and it's been under renovations and is closed off to the public." Angel stood up knowing where to go.

"Let' burn it." Angel stated and everyone smiled and got up. But when Angel says burn something then he means literally means burn it.

* * *

This part of campus was still under construction and being remodeled so there were very few students. The place was fenced off to the public, which made it even better for vampires. The entire crew crept around to be sure no vampires saw them. There were vampires out on the lawn and they were in a holding pattern meaning they were waiting for Sunday's orders. The crew gathered around with their weapons bag and started gather what they wanted to take. Angel took his giant crossbow and a stake. The rest of the crew took smaller crossbows as Sunday had a rather hefty army around her.

They also had in a smaller bag had some gasoline. Once everyone took their weapon of choice they would raid the place. Angel gave Xander and Doyle the task to lock Sunday in the building and the whole idea was to kill the vampires quietly so they could surprise Sunday. They all gathered up and started to cut a hole into the fence because of the location of where they were at. It would take too long to find the actually entrance and they might make too much noise.

"Damn, it feels good to be home." Xander commented as it was time.

"Formation," Angel stated and they did as they were told and always do. Buffy took up the front as Angel took up the rear. He would surprise the vampires by firing from behind and later the group would fire as needed. They quickly ran into the yard using the shadows and then Angel fired at one vampire and he was dust. The vampires quickly realized they were under attack and went to fight. Buffy jumped into the air and sliced one head off, held out her small crossbow and fired at another one. Angel fired at an oncoming vampire and kept moving through to get a clearing for Doyle and Xander. Angel fired at another got vampire but the arrow nearly caught Buffy. She flashed him an evil look and he mouthed to her 'sorry.'

They were fighting the vampires off quietly so they could sneak up on Sunday. The vampires in the yard were turning into dust and the gang took them out. Looks like Sunday didn't do her homework about this group. Angel saw Doyle and Xander already finished with the door and he had to smile a little as the mission was accomplished as he took out the last of the vampires easily. Buffy, Oz, Willow and Giles took out a few more vampires and this gig was becoming very easy these days.

Xander and Doyle were dumping gasoline around the building. If the building was under renovations then maybe burning it down would give the college some help, start over. Willow poured a powder around the house to keep the fire from going on that point. Angel tossed Giles a lighter and the former Watcher caught it and lit the gasoline up. Willow then chanted something, which made the fire burn faster on the inside. The gang finished clearing he yard and started to regroup. Just then they saw Sunday appear at the window and she ran trying to get out the door but it wouldn't open as Doyle and Xander had it shut tight with a bungycord.

Sunday from the inside panicked as the fire was already in the building. Willow's chant work and the fire was taking the building down as the A-Team watched it burn. They killed a whole hoard of vampires and their leader and saved many lives by doing this. It was another mission for the books and then finally they heard the scream of Sunday confirming she was done for. It was too easy for them. About four years ago they wouldn't have been able to clear a whole nest of twenty vampires like they just did. They've come along but they still had a ways to go as the old house burned.

* * *

It maybe four in the morning but that was a usual time for the A-Team to be eating their victory breakfast. This wasn't the biggest win it was vampire thinking they could walk over them.

"So, how is college?" Buffy asked Angel as he ate and he shrugged.

"Really? Just like high school." He answered because it felt like high school just more people.

"Then this should be a piece of cake." Buffy was chipper.

"This year will be different, it'll be new but I think we can handle it." Giles added and they all nodded. Things were changing alright. This group was getting older and wiser for the most part. They've faced some difficult things that has tried their strength and morals but they have made it this far and looking back to very first days this group has made it a lot further than anyone could have imagined at this point. It was just another normal and casual night in the good old town of Sunnydale.

_**Yeah, not the most exciting chapter I know. Although I did a universe within a universe if anyone caught that. Chapter three you guys will like. The story starts off a little slow but don't worry it'll be a rollercoaster come chapter 10 and on. This chapter is here to set Angel up for the story as far as being in college and where the group is. There's more in the forum about this chapter. Also remember from here on out I'll be posting weekly so chapter three won't be up until next weekend. **_

_**Don't forget to check out my bio page for my polls. TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse will have a review of this chapter and a longer look into chapter 3. Comments, reviews all that is always welcome. **_

_Chapter 3 Roommates_

"_Giles this is insane even for you, you've never done this before." Buffy walked along side him. _

"_I know the ritual," Giles stated as if that's all it was going to take. _

"_So do I but this takes tons of strength mental strength." Buffy explained and now Angel was concerned._

"_Why?" Angel asked._

"_These things can last for weeks even months and in some cases both the possessed and the priest died." Buffy answered. _

"_It's to resist power to suggestion." Giles stated and then Buffy stopped him. _

"_Elizabeth can suggest and she can make anyone believe what she wanted. It's just a small piece of truth mixed with lies. Drusilla knows how to do it and she's done it too you. You've been possessed yourself by Igone and you couldn't control it. You're strong Giles but not strong enough for this." Buffy was concerned for the Watcher. "I say we fight a demon with a demon."_

"_Buffy you can't touch holy relics." Giles reminded her and then she looked to Angel._

"_He can." Buffy added. _

"_A vampire preforming an exorcism, now I've seen everything." Giles was a little sarcastic. _


	3. Roommates

_Chapter 3 Roommates_

_**A/N: Ok, this chapter and I'll explain more in the forum is different. All in all it's a Buffy chapter and her coming to terms within herself. Also there's a fair bit of Latin in this chapter, which I will explain in the forum. It's here to preserve tradition to sum it up. The translation is at the end. I tried cutting it back but every time I did it lost the direction I was going for. So it's a long chapter but I hope you guys like it and see it as I envision it. Enjoy. **_

_Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salva nos. Salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos._

_Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salva nos. Salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos._

_Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos. Salvator mundi, salva nos._

_Taizé Eucharist, Salvator mundi_

The stars were out and the campus was still busy. Some students lived off campus others in the dorms but the place was open twenty four seven. Willow was writing a paper, Oz was with Angel on patrol. Angel was starting to miss being on patrol with Buffy these days. She lived about half an hour away and patrolled where he used to live. The gang was somewhat split up now. They expected this but it was still weird.

"He's just…weird like he stares at you and I don't know." Angel was complaining to Oz about his roommate Chris. Chris at first seemed ok but now something was up.

"You know, you've never actually lived with anyone before besides your mom so people's quirks can get to you." Oz commented to him and then Angel pulled the trigger and dusted a vampire. "Remember it use to be fun doing that?"

"Yeah I know." Angel sounded bored and so did Oz.

* * *

Back at the dorms Angel was trying to get a little bit of studying done but he felt someone looking at him. He looked over and saw Chris sitting on his bed staring at Angel. Chris quickly looked away as if he wasn't looking at Angel. Angel went back to his book but then felt it again.

"Ok, what the hell?" Angel turned around wanting some answers. "You stare at me why?" Chris said nothing and Angel sighed in frustration and tried to ignore the fact that Chris was still staring at him.

* * *

Something was holding him down and putting blood on him. Angel tried to pull away as whatever this thing was held his face and sucked something from him most likely his soul.

Angel woke up and looked to his clock seeing he had one minute left before it went off. He sat up and saw that Chris was asleep still. Angel wasn't sleeping much these days as he kept having that dream which meant something. He should probably call Giles about it and have it researched. Then he started to think about Buffy. She was only thirty minutes down the road but it felt like they were so far apart. Maybe if he doesn't get slammed with homework he'll go to the mansion this weekend. Just then his alarm went off.

"Fuck," Angel commented and that's the best way to describe how the day was going to go.

* * *

Finally the weekend was here and Angel couldn't get off campus fast enough. As he was walking away he felt something and turned around and saw Chris standing at the steps staring at him. Angel turned his back and picked up his speed just a little until he got to his car. He put his bag with some clothes in it in the back and sped off.

Angel walked through the front door of the mansion and was mauled by a blonde vampire. She held him and greeted him like she hadn't seen him in three years. And then they shared a kiss it was just a sweet one at first but when Angel pulled away just slightly he leaned in for a more passionate one. Just as it began to get heated Doyle whistled walking in and stopped. They pulled away for a moment and looked to the half demon.

"Oh, sorry, don't mind me. Carry on." And Doyle left but Angel needed to tell Giles of his weird dreams about this demon. He wasn't sure if it was a premonition or not. Angel walked to Buffy's room to set his bag down and headed back downstairs where Giles was walking around reading a book.

"Ah, Angel," The former Watcher greeted him.

"Giles," And the former Watcher and slayer did a quick hug. "You busy?" Giles shrugged and they headed to the dining table.

Angel described Giles his dreams he's been having. They were rather bloody and horrific come to think about it. There was blood, a demon, blackness and it was both scary to hear and be a part of it. Giles took down notes asking Angel to be as detailed as possible.

"And then there's my roommate," Angel continued on. "He's creepy as hell, stares at you but it's like nothings there." Angel paused for a moment thinking about Chris. "He was cool at first, talked to me then one day it stopped."

"That's odd." Giles commented and Angel nodded agreeing.

"Come to think of it the dreams started to happen after Chris started to get creepy." Angel added.

"You think he's causing them?" Doyle came into the room. Buffy was asleep for now and would wake up in a few hours. Angel shrugged to the question but it seemed to make sense. "Maybe he's a witch or something."

"I'll need to do some research on this see if this a ritual of some kind." Giles stood up with his notepad and headed to the study. Angel just sighed and hoped if it was Chris causing them then maybe tonight he'll get some sleep since he was away from the dorms. Angel stood up and walked around the mansion feeling a sense of comfort and home. Angel headed to the backside of the mansion to the huge back porch. The land out before them was awesome and Buffy owned 20 acres of it. Angel just stood out on that porch letting the wind blow on him. He could hear the wind chimes singing with the breeze it was so calm and serene.

"Love it out here," Doyle came out and commented as Angel sat in the rocking chair and Doyle on a porch chair. "One day Buffy will enjoy the scene during the day." Angel leaned back in the rocking chair and let it rock slowly feeling comfortable. He hasn't felt this comfortable in weeks. College, and he won't admit this, was overwhelming. At least in high school everything was close, people knew each other and home was just a few blocks away. But now everything was so distance from each other. He hoped this feeling would pass as he goes through the semester and through the year.

As Angel sat there a little humming bird flew up to a hanging bird feeder to sip on some sugar water. Out here at the mansion time seemed to slow down, the world fell away, peace was felt and it's no wonder why Buffy chose to live here. Not to mention the space she liked space. She grew up in a small apartment so to have space was amazing.

"I know you won't open up to me but something is on your mind, I can see it." Doyle leaned back in the chair and he could fall asleep out here it was so comfortable. Angel just shrugged looking out into the huge backyard that met up with the woods. "Have you talked to Buffy about it?" He then answered with a shake of his head. Angel opened up to Buffy even though she may have to beat it out of him. "Going to?"

"Maybe," He answered as he still rocked. He looked so tired right now. Were classes already taking their toll on him this early? No, the classes were easy he could do them blind folded it was his slayer duties. Being out of that small niche into a larger world he felt alone again. His friends were spread out now. Cordelia was off in Columbia College, Willow was submersed in her studies, Oz was living the college life of music, Xander was working full time, his Watcher was no longer a Watcher, his mom lived on the other side of town, Buffy patrolled here. Everything was distance again.

After sitting outside for a little while he and Doyle talking once in a while and enjoying the dying summer days he went back inside. Giles was hard at research while Angel headed upstairs to the dark second level. He walked all the way down to the end of the hall and quietly opened the door and went in. Buffy was asleep in the dark room and he navigated to the bed and quietly crawled in for much needed morning nap.

* * *

Angel woke up and rolled over and saw the time, it was three in the afternoon and he could tell Buffy was gone. Angel slept like a rock, no dreams of demons or blood. Angel sat up and didn't mean to sleep half the Friday away. He only had classes Monday to Thursday. He showed up here around nine in the morning and slept from eleven until three in the afternoon. Angel came downstairs and had a feeling Buffy would want to go to the Bronze tonight with him and then patrol or patrol and then go to the Bronze. Tomorrow night the whole gang would be here for dinner.

Angel walked into the living room where Buffy was sitting on the couch reading yet another book. Angel had to take her to the campus library where she can look around. He had a feeling he would be using his library card a lot while he was in college. Buffy looked up seeing Angel still with sleepy eyes.

"Morning," She greeted him.

"Morning," He greeted back. "Why did you let me sleep like that?"

"Oh, I tried to wake you and you didn't budge, figured you needed the sleep." Buffy explained herself and he nodded, he did need it. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold. "What are you thinking?" And Angel sighed.

"Nothing," Angel lied as he sat down on the couch next to her. Buffy knew that was a lie as she closed her book.

"You have a something face," Meaning just spill it because she'll figure it out at some point.

"Just," Angel paused. "I feel a little lost." He final said it and Buffy nodded understanding and she had a feeling that's what it was. "Everything is changing."

"I know, I'm adjusting too." Buffy faced him just then Giles walked in and that made Angel feel better that he said something.

"This year will be different, it'll be new but I think we can handle it." The former Watcher assured the slayer also feeling that sense disconnect. It'll pass as the months go on. "I might have some information about this dream of yours and it concerns me."

"Whole gang should be here?" Angel asked because it sounded serious and Giles nodded.

"You all could be in danger." Giles answered.

* * *

Saturday night came around and dinner was over and now it was time to discuss what Angel has been seeing. Hopefully this was something physical he could fight it. Giles went to get his notes from the den while some of the table was cleared off. He sat back down and was ready to explain.

"It's not a ritual," Giles began. "It's a manifestation," Everyone looked to him. "From what Angel has described it's a soul sucking process."

"Someone's taking my soul?" Angel asked.

"Yes, or at least trying to." Giles answered. "It's a process for a demon. A demon that is either trying to take over you because it has found you or it's jumping bodies."

"What demon would do that to Angel?" Xander asked while picking at some random French fries eating them and looked around the table. Everyone looked at him confused. "Right, Angel's killed lots of demons and they would love to take over him."

"There are three species of demon that do this a Froctor, Mok'tagar, or an Ethros demon." Giles continued. "The dream you describing, I'm having a hard time narrowing it down." Giles was saying Angel's dreams were too vague to completely make out at the moment. "But if this is happening then the demon is somewhere near by."

"Chris." Angel spoke up. "He was a normal person when I met him and then one day it stopped and there's just something about him I don't like." Angel tried to give his defense why it could be Chris. "Is there a way to know if he is a demon?"

"He might now be a demon, a demon may have him and is trying to take you." Giles explained.

"Why jump ship?" Doyle asked because that was a good question.

"Maybe because Angel's the slayer." Willow suggested and everyone seemed to agree.

"How can we tell if the demon has him or if he's just a creepy guy?" Oz asked.

"There is a way. If we can get him to ingest something called Psylis Eucalipsis powder it will make the demon reveal itself." Giles answered.

"And what the person goes grr and the head spins around?" Buffy joked and Giles nodded.

"Presley," Giles answered and Buffy's eyes widen to that comment. "But we need to know what demon we're up against to fight it whether it's in the boy or outside of the boy." Giles sounded worried.

"How can we tell what demon we're fighting?" Buffy asked in fear for Angel.

* * *

The whole gang was back at the college campus heading to Stevenson Hall. There was one way to find out. Other worldly things like ghost, demons and such other paranormal things can leave around residue known as ectoplasm. Giles has only seen it once during his earlier days as a Watcher so he had to explain to the group what it could look like as demons and ghost can have different kinds. One thing they will notice about it is that it glows brightly.

They started to search the outside of the dorm close to the walls to find this ectoplasm. There wouldn't be much but it would be a sign that a demon is here. They all split up looking around and it didn't take long for Buffy and Angel to find it.

"Oh, that looks so gross." Buffy commented as Angel flagged Giles over his way. Angel looked to the ground to the green glowing goo sitting there. Everyone gathered around to see it as Giles gathered it up. Angel then looked up and saw a window; his dorm window and that unnerved him.

* * *

The gang waited around the mansion on Giles. He was doing research to figure out what demon this was. At least something was being done. While he was researching the goo Willow was putting together the Psylis Eusalipsis powder. It wouldn't hurt anyone who eats it so if Chris wasn't the demon then nothing would happen. If the demon was inside of him then it'll show itself.

"Found it!" Giles announced and everyone got up from the living room and headed to the study and saw Giles at the desk. "It's an Ethros, a fully grown one too." Giles sifted through a book. "An Ethros is bad too, they kill and they are very powerful."

"So, can I kill it?" Angel asked and Giles nodded and Angel wasn't expecting that answer.

"If not inside a host they are physical." Giles answered.

"That's…good right?" Buffy asked.

"We need to get Chris to ingest this powder right away." Giles answered which meant no this was not good.

"How do we feed it to him?" Oz asked.

* * *

Angel was back at the dorms Sunday afternoon with a plate of brownies on the nightstand. He spotted Chris wondering the campus but he'll come back here soon. Angel wanted to eat a brownie but refrained because there was something else in those brownies. Not far away Oz and Willow waited just in case they needed to restrain Chris if he was the demon. They were going to take him to the mansion if he was possessed.

Angel sat on his bed reading or at least pretended to read and the door opened. Chris walked in, shut it and then walked to his bed all the while staring at Angel. Angel looked up to the guy and wanted to make small talk.

"Uh, my, my girlfriend made these and I, I can't eat them all." Angel grabbed the plate of brownies and held them out. Chris got up from the bed, took one, sat down and took a huge bite from it still staring at Angel. The staring was getting creepier, uncomfortable and just down right out weird now. Chris finished the brownie and nothing happened. Angel was somewhat disappointed which meant Chris was just a creepy kid. But it meant the demon was lurking around physically. Angel set his book down and was going to grab his stuff to shower when Chris screamed. He was on the floor thrashing about.

Angel rushed to the door and opened it and whistled and in a flash Willow and Oz came running down. They stepped inside the room and Chris looked different as he thrashed about. His face went pale and cuts were everywhere. The thrashing stopped and Angel checked on him and he was out. There was also a sedative in the brownies so they could transport him.

* * *

Angel, Willow and Oz came through the doors of the mansion all holding Chris up. Buffy, Giles, Xander and Doyle waited for them and when they saw Chris the powder worked but they didn't like what they saw. The four of them helped Chris upstairs to an empty room and placed him on the bed. Willow then grabbed a huge jar and started to pour sand around the bed as the group gathered together.

"You think I should put plastic down?" Buffy asked and they all looked at her with some confusion. "Because are we expecting green vomit and what not? I saw the movie." No one answered her as Willow finished putting the sand down and reciting something.

"Ok, what Willow put down is a binding spell, as long as the circle is not broken then the demon can not leave the bed." Giles informed them and they felt better. "We've angered the demon by forcing it reveal itself so be careful. It will try to lure you in so don't listen and don't talk to the demon either."

"Ok, but I kind of agree with Buffy, should we tie him down and is this going to turn into the whole 'the power of Christ compels' you deal?" Xander asked sounding nervous. As they started to leave the room and headed downstairs the lights flickered.

"I've found a priest who has performed an exorcism before," Giles started. "He's at the Holy Blood Catholic Church off of First Street."

"Giles," Buffy started. "I grew up in a time where exorcisms were still common, priest these days don't perform them not without an investigation and when all medical test have failed." She finished.

"That's why you're coming with to help convince the priest." Giles told Buffy and her eyes widen.

"Giles I haven't set foot inside a church in over two hundred years well except when I met Dru. Anyways, I can't even remember the last time I went to confession." Buffy explained meaning a vampire inside a church, on holy grounds might not be the best thing.

"Buffy I need your help." Giles begged her. Buffy gave a sigh and nodded. Angel followed them out while the rest stayed behind. "You guys stay here and don't go upstairs."

* * *

The three pulled up to the church and stepped outside. They waited until they were all together and started to the steps and then once they were at the front door Angel and Giles went to open the doors but Buffy didn't budge. The slayer and the former Watcher looked to her as she looked scared. The night she died she stood before a church and she was almost ready to step inside to beg for forgiveness thinking it was her who caused her father's pain. But instead on that night she turned away from the church and God for good.

"It's ok Buffy," Angel assured her and held out his hand she took it. They walked through the doors into the church. It was Adoration hour as the people and other minsters chanted. Buffy walked slowly to be sure she wouldn't touch anything in fear of burning. She has a soul but she was still a vampire. The Church hasn't changed as she could smell the incense. Buffy then looked up to a huge hanging cross of the Christ and stared at it hearing the Kyrie being sung as the people here were done with the entire Confiteor. The Confiteor translate roughly into confess and the Kyrie was asking for forgiveness and mercy.

Angel stood next to Buffy as Giles went to the baptismal font and gathered some holy water. Everything was being chanted in Latin so Angel had no idea what was being said but he knew Buffy did.

"You know what's happening?" Angel asked quietly and Buffy nodded.

"Hour of adoration, it's when you ask for forgiveness and pray for the mercy of everyone." Buffy answered.

"You use to go to this?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"All the time, asking for help and forgiveness. I can't do that anymore, too many sins to be forgiven." Buffy answered and Angel could tell in her voice this place made her…sad and lonely. She felt that God and the Church abandon her so long ago and that's some of the reason why she became the vampire. "But the adoration in Latin was always beautiful like it is now." She then felt Angel's fingers interlock with hers squeezing her hand and she squeezed back. Giles came over to them and then pointed to a nun praying the Decade on the rosary and the three walked to her.

"Excuse me, sister?" Giles started and older lady looked up at the three of them. "I'm sorry to disturb you and I apologize," She smiled and stood up.

"Not at all," She was soft spoken to them. "How can I…" She paused looking at Buffy and Buffy turned away slightly. The nun's eyes narrowed and her faced wrinkled a little. "You dare come into His house? Come to a place of worship?" She asked Buffy.

"I'm, I'm not what you think." Buffy defended herself but the nun knew better and held out her rosary and Buffy backed up a little. "I'm here to help, someone's possessed."

"We need to find Father Fredrick," Giles continued. "It's urgent."

"You can find Father Fredrick outside the last headstone on your right." The nun stated and their eyes widen. "He's been dead for a week now." The nun looked to them. "He died saving a life of a little girl possessed by an Ethros demon."

"It jumped," Giles stated and the nun nodded.

"If the Ethros has returned and you are trying to save someone then my prayers are with you," She then looked to Buffy. "All of you." Buffy smiled a little. "An Ethros demon is very smart and very dangerous more dangerous than you." She directed her gaze to Buffy. "Tell me demon," She kept her eyes on Buffy. "Are you willing to read the Roman missal and assist? I doubt this young man here can read Latin." Buffy nodded but it was a hesitated nod. "I'll get you guys the copy," She stepped away for a moment and Buffy looked up to the cross again thinking to herself if God does exist then they needed him now.

The nun returned with two books and handed them to Giles as the silent chanting continued softly around the low-lit church.

"May the Lord be with you," The nun said to them and Giles and Angel nodded.

"And with your spirit." Buffy answered back and the nun gave her a very faint smile and the three left. Buffy wasn't sure if this was the last time she'll be in a place like this. She took a quick glance back at the crucified Christ and then kept walking. But then she realized what they were going to do. "Giles this is insane even for you, you've never done this before." Buffy walked along side him.

"I know the ritual," Giles stated as if that's all it was going to take.

"So do I but this takes tons of strength mental strength." Buffy explained and now Angel was concerned.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"These things can last for weeks even months and in some cases both the possessed and the priest die." Buffy answered.

"It's to resist power to suggestion." Giles stated and then Buffy stopped him.

"Elizabeth can suggest and she can make anyone believe what she wanted. It's just a small piece of truth mixed with lies. Drusilla knows how to do it and she's done it too you. You've been possessed yourself by Igone and you couldn't control it. You're strong Giles but not strong enough for this." Buffy was concerned for the Watcher. "I say we fight a demon with a demon."

"Buffy you can't touch holy relics." Giles reminded her and then she looked to Angel.

"He can." Buffy added.

"A vampire preforming an exorcism, now I've seen everything." Giles was a little sarcastic.

"We are on the Hell Mouth," Buffy reminded him and the three were off.

* * *

The gang was all together back at the mansion in the study.

"How is he?" Giles asked and Willow shrugged.

"He's gotten a little madder." Willow answered and then there was a loud scream from upstairs. "We did look up the Ethros demon and we have a…a problem."

"If an Ethros is cast out it jumps to next nearest body." Xander explained.

"That's what killed the priest," Buffy spoke up. "The force was probably too great."

"But we've done this before," Xander reminded them and only Oz and Doyle looked confused. "Remember Igone, Buffy you killed him by letting him jump to you." And Willow shook her head no.

"Igone jump to a dead or an unconscious victim," Willow explained. "This demon wants live victims, Buffy's not alive."

"Shit," Doyle said.

"Fuck," Angel muttered. "Now what?"

"There might something we can do," Willow wasn't finished and she looked to Xander who had the book. "There's a box for the demon." That made everyone feel better.

"This is good," Giles commented.

"Yeah, according to the text the demon gets all dingy when driven out, bad sense of direction and jumps to the nearest warm body but the force it causes usually kills the person." Xander explained as he summed up the text. "Means Buffy is safe. With the box it goes right to it and locks it away for a thousand years."

"Can we build one of these?" Doyle asked and Angel looked over to the text.

"It's made of six hundred species of virgin woods and hand crafted by blind Tibetan monks." Angel finished reading.

"So…no we can't make our own?" Doyle asked being sarcastic and Buffy rolled her eyes at him.

"The Magic Shop?" Willow asked and Giles nodded. It was worth a try. "I'll see what they have." And Willow and Oz headed out.

"Get to bag an Ethros, well box one." Xander slipped in as it was time to get ready. Just then the lights flashed and Angel felt Buffy get closer to him.

"Angel," Giles looked to the slayer. "Remember you did a protection prayer to keep Elizabeth out?" Giles asked and he nodded. "We might want to do it now and oh good," Giles saw that Angel was wearing the Saint Michael medal and cross necklace. "That should help," He pointed and Angel looked down at the necklace chain and then pulled the cross and medal out. He usually wore it under his clothes around Buffy to keep it from burning her and when he slept next to her he took it off completely. "Better do the prayer."

"We're blessing the mansion," Angel reminded Giles and he nodded. "What about Buffy?" He asked and then Giles realized they couldn't bless the mansion not as her being a vampire. "We can still bless ourselves though." Buffy was safe from the demon but not everyone else. Giles picked up the Roman missal and flipped through it and found the text he wanted and had everyone gather around him.

"We all recite this together." Giles instructed well they all would but not Buffy.

"Saint Michael, the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the Devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray. And do thou, oh Prince of the Heavenly Host, by the power of God, cast into Hell, Satan and all the other evil spirits who prowl about the world, seeking the ruin of souls. Amen." Giles, Doyle, Xander and Angel recited looking at each other and the lights flickered again.

"Ok, who's getting nervous?" Xander asked raising his hand and Doyle followed.

"We need to start the ritual now." Giles stated. "Doyle, Xander wait down here." He ordered and they nodded as he, Angel and Buffy went upstairs. "Angel, you will hold the book for Buffy and the cross as she reads. Buffy," He looked to her. "You will lead us." She nodded nervously and they walked into the room seeing Chris sitting there wanting to attack but couldn't.

"Yeah, this is going to be just like the movie." Buffy commented as Giles opened the book up and gave it to Angel. He opened his book and looked to Buffy nodding to begin. At a quick glance she realized she didn't need to read it well she did for placement but she knew this. She took a moment and began.

"Patre nostro qui sunt in cælo, sanctificetur nomen tuum; advéniat regnum tuum; earh fiat volúntas tua, sicut in cælo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie; et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris; Et ne nos inducas in tentationem;" Buffy didn't need to read that she still knew the Lords Prayer by heart both in English and in Latin. Angel smiled at her a little for doing this. This had to be so uncomfortable for her but he trusted and knew she could do this.

"Sed libera nos a malo." Giles finished as he would respond to Buffy.

"A vampire doing an exorcism?" The demon asked and Buffy looked to the possessed boy. "You have no God demon," He mocked her. "And if you did, he isn't here not with you, he never was,"

"Buffy," Angel softly called to her and she looked up to him. "It's ok," He assured her knowing she was doing this not save that boy's life but to save Angel's because the demon was targeting Angel. "Keep going, you can do this." She nodded and looked down and knew the psalm that was coming up. It was all childhood, her mom taught her so many psalms and passages.

"Deus, in nomine tuo salvum me fac virtute tua, et discerne causam meam." Buffy kept going.

"You need to work on that Latin, it sucks." The demon kept talking.

"Deus, exaudi orationem meam; audisti verba oris mei." Giles read.

"Viri superbi insurrexerunt adversum me, ferus est, quaerit animam meam; non posuerunt Deum in conspectu suo." Buffy ignored what the demon was saying as Angel held the book.

"Ecce Deus auxiliatur mihi; Dominus sustentat animam meam." Giles responded to Buffy and the demon laughed at him.

"Averte mala super inimicos meos in veritate tua disperde illos. Omnes: Voluntarie sacrificabo tibi; Et confitebor nomini tuo Domine: quoniam bonum est:" Buffy continued once in a while looking to Angel and kept his eyes on her. "Quoniam ex omni tribulatione eripuisti me estis, Oculi mei super inimicos meos."

"Gloria Patri." Giles finished.

"Sicut erat in principio." Buffy kept going. "Salvum fac servum tuum."

"Sperantem in te, Deus meus." Giles said.

"Jenny's here Ripper," The demon spoke up and Giles did his best to not listen.

"Inveniat in te, Domine, turris." Buffy ignored the demon.

"A facie inimici." Giles went on.

"She sent Jenny here." The demon smiled looking at Buffy and the demon was bring up the unwanted past for all three of them.

"Nihil profíciat inimícus in eo." Buffy was into the text now and it seemed that she and Giles found a rythme.

"Et filius iniquitatis non nocebit ei esse potuit." Giles responded blocking out some of the nasty things the demon was saying. Angel listened and wasn't going to deny that hearing Buffy and Giles going back and forth like this was pretty cool.

"Domine, auxilium de sancto mittere." Buffy would glance at Angel making sure he was ok.

"Et de Sion tuere eum." Giles had to read ahead, he knew Latin but Buffy was better at it.

"Dómine, exáudi oratiónem meam." Buffy could tell she was going too quickly and smiled just barely but she did.

"Et cum spíritu tuo." Giles responded again.

"Dominus vobiscum." Buffy was finishing this part of the ritual but it was only going to get harder. The demon was going to get angrier at them.

"Et cum spiritu tuo." Giles told Buffy.

"Oremus." Buffy said and it was time to start the ritual, those were just prayers and psalms the real deal was coming.

* * *

Willow and Oz were now at the Magic Shop to find the box. They were searching for it and there was a shelf of boxes.

"Will any box work?" Oz asked as they searched.

"Bless it be," A man came up to them and bowed and Willow did likewise.

"Bless it be," She repeated and Oz just did a small wave. "We need an Ethros box." Willow stated knowing they needed to get back as soon as possible.

"I don't have one," The storeowner said and both Oz and Willow looked disappointed. "But not to fret," As the man turned around and walked behind the cashier counter. He reached for a box on the fourth self. "Shoresack box,"

"Is there a difference?" Willow asked inspecting the box as the manager put it on the counter. Oz couldn't tell if there was a difference even if his life depended on it.

"About twenty bucks," The manager answered.

"Crafted by blind Tibetan monks?" Oz asked.

"Mute nuns, even better." The manager added and Oz shrugged.

"We got an Ethros demon will this work?" Willow asked.

"Probably, Shoresacks are a little smaller, this box maybe a little tight around the shoulders." The manager finished and both Willow and Oz looked at each other.

"Bag it." They said at the same time.

* * *

Back at the mansion the ritual went on. The demon would say a few things here and there to try and distract them but it wasn't anything big. But the demon knew enough and smiled looking at Buffy as she continued.

"They will kill you someday Lizzy," The demon spoke and Buffy looked up and her eyes widen. The voice changed and it was her father's voice. "You're not good enough to be in this world, you weren't even good enough to be my daughter." Angel and Giles didn't know her father's voice but the look on Buffy's face was enough to tell them it was bad. The demon smiled at her.

"You're not him." Buffy muttered and the demon laughed.

"You were never going to amount to nothing and you haven't, not even good enough for the slayer in bed." The demon mocked and then looked to Angel. "You should kill her, end it now, she wants death." He then looked to Buffy. "You and your sister were just whores and that's all you'll ever be." Angel heard enough and picked up the cross and held it to the demon.

"Buffy, pick up where you left off," Angel told her and she peered over Giles since she couldn't pick up the bible and they started.

Willow and Oz came back and they rushed upstairs with Doyle and Xander following. They opened the door and there was a heated battle going. The demon was still trying to fight back with words but Angel couldn't take it and had enough. He held the cross down on Chris's chest. Giles knew he had to take over and the part they were at was the renewal of baptismal vows and something inside him told him that Buffy needed this part more than anything. Not just from the demon but from her own demon, her own past that hasn't even begun to heal, her own guilt and her own humanity.

"Abrenuntias peccato, ut in libertate filiorum Dei?" Giles asked and Buffy looked to him as he looked to her. It was time to diminished the demon's strength both the one in Chris and in Buffy. Buffy allowed a small smile and nodded.

"Ago." She responded as the rest of the gang waited with the box open ready.

"Culum facitis malum ita ut peccatum non dominetur mei super vos?" Giles kept going and the demon screamed.

"Ago." Buffy began to ignore the demon and what was happening.

"Satan facitis, auctorem et principem peccati," Giles read knowing this was painful for the demon, it was feeding off Buffy.

"Ago." Buffy kept focus and the gang had no clue what was happening, Willow had a small idea but they were going to fast for her to keep up completely.

"Credis in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, creatorem caeli et terrae?" Giles asked and Buffy nodded.

"Ago." She responded and the demon thrashed.

"Credis in Jesum Christum, Filium eius unicum, Dominum nostrum; natus ex Maria Virgine, passus et sepultus est, tertia die resurrexit a mortuis, sedet ad déxteram Patris?" It was almost over.

"Ago." Buffy got a glance of the demon as it was losing the battle.

"Credis et in Spiritum Sanctum, Sanctam Ecclesiam Catholicam, sanctorum communionem, remissiónem peccatórum, resurrectione corporis, et vitam aeternam?" Giles asked the last vow.

"Ago." Buffy answered and somehow Angel knew that was the end of it and he had enough.

"Get the hell out!" Angel yelled and then smashed the cross against the demon's face. The demon screamed in the scream faded into Chris's scream. Everyone saw it something floated and then dashed to the open box. Buffy quickly pushed Giles aside and jumped grabbing Angel and shoved him away so the demon wouldn't get them. Then the box exploded and everyone looked around in panic.

* * *

They searched the place but Buffy couldn't feel it, there was nothing here, no demons. Chris was asleep upstairs for now.

"Well, it's gone," Buffy stated. "Not good right?"

"It's after Angel so we'll need to find it." Giles answered. "It's going to take time before it can attack, it expelled a lot of energy."

"Could it take like a solid form?" Xander asked and Giles nodded and Angel headed to the training room to grab weapons. "Wait you're going in after it?"

"Takes physical shape, I can kill it." Angel stated. "It'll look for a hostel environment, damp, dark,"

"Sewers," Xander stated. "The usual," Angel nodded as he grabbed an ax and Buffy was about to get a weapon too.

"Buffy you stay," Angel ordered and she looked at him. "Let me take care of this, you did amazing up there." She smiled a little and he leaned in for a soft kiss. "Doyle, let's go,"

"What? Why me?" Doyle asked as Angel threw him a sword.

"Fight a demon with a demon." Angel answered as he started to leave.

"Yeah but I'm only half." Doyle reminded him as he followed.

* * *

Angel and Doyle were now in the sewers. Angel had his flashlight as they looked around. He wanted to kill this thing badly. One it had plans to possess him and two it insulted and threaten Buffy, no one insults or hurts his girlfriend. The two had to be careful while down here because vampires run the sewers. Then Angel heard Doyle whistle and pointed and Angel looked to the wall and shined his flashlight and saw the glowing goo meaning it was here somewhere. They pressed on looking around having a feeling it was in a nook hiding. Hopefully it was still weak enough and Angel could end its misery.

Just then Angel held his hand up telling Doyle to be very quiet and careful. They advanced slowly and something, like a dark shadow stepped from the dark and into the small light of the flashlight.

"You," The demon growled.

"This is far from over." Angel stated and the demon smiled showing its pointed death with its red and yellow eyes.

"You're foolish to come here." The demon spoke in a low, gargling, raspy voice. "You're dealing with forces beyond your comprehension." Angel's heard a speech like this before and he held up his axe and twirled it.

"It's a hobby," Angel stated.

"I've corrupted the most innocent souls, but Elizabeth has no soul no matter what, she's already been damned." The demon laughed and Angel nodded.

"Yeah, we're all fucked and so are you," Angel without warning lunged to the demon and in one swift move decapitated it.

* * *

The place was lit with candles and low lights as the bells toiled the hour. Buffy sat in the back in the pew. The only prayer she has spoke was psalm 91, what happened at the mansion was the first time in two hundred years she prayed the Lords Prayer, that she came into the church for the intention of good. It's been over two hundred years since she renewed her baptismal promises. After all that she still can't truly say she believes in God. There was something out there, something good and she was slowly believing again. But when you lived the life she has it's hard to believe in good and the good of others.

Angel walked in the church knowing this would be the last place he would find her but this was the first place he looked knowing when they came here it had a profound impact on her. He saw the small blonde sitting there alone as something was being chanted and a few others were scattered around praying or sitting like Buffy. Angel slowly walked up to her and she looked up at him. Angel joined her in the pew and looked to the front of the church.

"I don't plan on killing you," Angel started and Buffy looked to him.

"I know you won't but you will if you have too." She finished. "But I wouldn't want you to. You did once and destroyed you, I asked Giles too." Angel remembered that conversion with Giles a year ago. She wanted Giles to put her down if needed because Angel's already done it and he shouldn't have to again.

"I don't know everything about your past Buffy and I know it's not something you want to think about but," Angel paused and looked to her. "Was that your father?" Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know," She answered honestly. "My father," Buffy gathered herself a little. "He was a mean person and I'd like to think justice was done and he went to hell for it but that voice…I don't know. Maybe it was and he is in hell." Buffy looked around and then back to Angel.

"He's not here anymore." Angel reminded her. "You can tell me anything, I won't judge." Angel meant it because her past was just that the past. Buffy nodded with a small smile and looked to the front of the church to the Christ.

"Men like him, like my dad, they make you believe you deserved the abuse. I'd also like to think if my dad walked right through those doors behind us I can tell you to go to hell." That meant maybe now she could, maybe she couldn't. They would never know. "I'm hardly the woman I was when I died Angel," He looked over to him. "Not same person I was when I came here to Sunnydale, completely different than woman a year ago." She then paused a little.

She was far from her past that much Angel knew. She was stronger now because of it. "I'm slowly healing," She stated and what happened last night was another start to her road to redemption. Not to atone for her sins but it was her own personal wounds healing, her deep battles within from her past as a person not the vampire. She had a ways to go but unlike when she was a human she has family and friends now around her to help.

Angel then felt Buffy's hand in his and he looked to her. Buffy let go and reached down and pulled out the kneeler from under the pew in front of her. She got on both knees and sat there for a moment, it's been a while since she's been on her knees to pray. Angel then joined her, it never hurt to pray. Buffy smiled and reached over and took his right hand and made it so he had two fingers and then she brought them up to his forehead.

"You start here, in the name of the Father," Buffy whispered and then she moved his fingers to just under his chest. "The Son," Then she brought his finger to his left shoulder. "The Holy," She finished and brought his fingers to his right shoulder. "Spirit." She finished. "It's how you start every prayer." Angel looked to her with a faint smile and then she did it but she was careful to not touch her body when she did just to be sure it wouldn't hurt her. Angel just sat there in silence but somewhere inside he knew Buffy was finally making her peace with God.

* * *

Another day passed and Angel was in Buffy's room as she helped him unpack. He was moving into the mansion. While it was easier to stay on campus he felt more comfortable here and he was closer to home. It meant he had to get up earlier but it was just a small price. Plus there was a hot shower here at the dorms the showers were luke warm at best.

"So he has no memory of it?" Giles asked as he watched Angel and Buffy get the room rearranged to fit them both.

"Nothing," Angel answered and it was typical of a victim who was possessed to not remember the events but just appear to have blacked out.

"Good," Giles then left as he went to finish his book. All's well that ends well for the most part. Buffy then sat on the end of her bed looking around as the room seemed…fuller now and she liked it. The mansion was more of a home now and not just an enclosed space. Angel looked to her and sat on the edge of the bed with her knowing he was going to like his new housing location plus it'll save money. Just then the two heard something and headed downstairs.

"Vision, vision," Doyle said as he held his head and Giles sat with him. "Bar downtown, classic damsel in distress." He said and both Angel and Buffy nodded meaning it was another night at the office.

_**That's chapter three, told you it was different. If you want more on it you kind find it in the forum such as why I used Latin, why I did this and so on and so forth. The translations are at the very end for both the song in the beginning and Buffy and Giles reading. **_

_**Chapter 4 will get posted next and oh you guys will love it. Got a small look at it here and a second look in the forum, TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse under chapters in review. So go there to chat about anything, ask questions and what not. Don't forget about my bio poles and as always comments, reviews and whatever else are most welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_

_Chapter 4 The Ring_

_Angel finished taking a shower and was happy he made the choice to live here and not on campus. Angel came out of the bathroom and the room was much different looking. The lights were off and a candle lit the room and he saw Buffy on the bed. She was in a red silk short nightgown still wearing the bold red lipstick and Angel's heart raced. They couldn't have sex but it doesn't mean they can't be close and enjoy each other's company. Angel walked to the bed and got in and Buffy invited him. He leaned in for a kiss and she accepted it. Somehow in the mist of getting heated they can keep from going over the edge._

_Translations:_

_Song in the beginning: Savior of the world, save us. Savior of the world, save us. Save us. Save us. Savior of the world, save us. Savior of the world, save us. Savior of the world, save us. Save us. Save us. Savior of the world, save us x14._

_Buffy and Giles:_

_Buffy: Our Father who are in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation,_

_Giles: But deliver us from evil._

Buffy: God, by your name save me, and by your might defend my cause.

_Giles: God, hear my prayer; hearken to the words of my mouth._

Buffy: For haughty men have risen up against me, and fierce men seek my life;  
they set not God before their eyes.

_Giles See, God is my helper; the Lord sustains my life._

Buffy: Turn back the evil upon my foes; in your faithfulness destroy them.

_Giles: Freely will I offer you sacrifice; I will praise your name, Lord, for its goodness,_

Buffy: Because from all distress you have rescued me, and my eyes look down upon my enemies.

_Giles: Glory be to the Father._

Buffy: As it was in the beginning. Save your servant.

_Giles: Who trusts in you, my God._

Buffy: Let him find in you, Lord, a fortified tower.

_Giles: In the face of the enemy._

Buffy: Let the enemy have no power over him.

_Giles: And the son of iniquity be powerless to harm him._

Buffy: Lord, send him aid from your holy place.

_Giles: And watch over him from Sion._

Buffy: Lord, heed my prayer.

_Giles: And let my cry come onto thee_

Buffy: The Lord be with you.

_Giles: And with your spirit._

Buffy: Let us pray.

_Giles: Do you renounce sin, so as to live in the freedom of the children of God?_

_Buffy: I do._

_Giles: Do you reject the lure of evil, so that sin my have no mastery over you?_

_Buffy: I do._

_Giles: Do you reject Satan, the author and prince of sin?_

_Buffy: I do._

_Giles: Do you believe in God, the Father almighty, creator of heaven and earth?_

_Buffy: I do._

_Giles: Do you believe in Jesus Christ, his only Son, our Lord, who was born of the Virgin Mary, suffered death and was buried, rose again from the dead, and is seated at the right hand of the Father?_

_Buffy: I do._

_Giles: Do you believe in the Holy Spirit, the Holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life everlasting?_

_Buffy: I do._


	4. The Ring

Chapter 4 The Ring

_**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't post this chapter until next week but for all you Bangel fans this is your chapter. Also Spike our favorite platinum blonde vampire is back. Hope you all like this. Enjoy. **_

_I can see you in my past,  
but this time's been so alone.  
Can't seem to find you,  
but I've come to take you home.  
Just want to touch you through the glass,  
but you don't see me.  
Do you remember when we met last?_

_Don't lose your faith in love._  
_Don't lose your faith in love._  
_Bring it on home to me,_  
_I'll give you faith in love, today._

_I will know you by the way you look at me._  
_No one can hold your gaze longer than me._  
_No, no one makes you sigh._  
_Don't be afraid,_  
_Come with me,_  
_I'll protect you,_  
_I've got God on my side._

_Don't lose your faith in love._  
_Don't lose your faith in love._  
_Come home with me,_  
_I'll give you faith in love, today._

_And they all think they understand you,_  
_and you just smile and let them think they do._  
_You've accepted you might have to trek alone,_  
_but you'll get your table set for two._  
_And I look into your eyes_  
_and I can see what the others can't,_  
_because they all want to own you,_  
_but I just want to have this dance._

_Don't lose your faith in love._  
_Don't lose your faith in love._  
_Come home to me,_  
_I'll give you faith in love, today._

_Don't lose your faith in love._  
_Don't lose your faith in love._  
_Come home, come home to me._

_da da dum dudu dum_

_Devil Doll- Don't Lose Faith in Love_

It was a typical night at the Bronze for the group. Oz and his band were playing and the song was almost over. The last cord was played and they were done and the regular club music started. Oz went to a table to join the team as they sat there enjoying a rather quiet night. For Buffy and Angel it was time for them to turn in for a little while. Doyle and Xander would have another drink and Willow was going to help Oz pack his things. He was going to LA for a gig. But now that they sort of have a base set up in LA with Lorne and Gunn and Lorne being an entertainer Oz's world open up a little.

Out in the back alley Willow was loading up the gear when she hurt something and looked over seeing a blonde headed woman.

"Harmony?" Willow asked with a smile.

"Willow," Harmony greeted back.

"Haven't seen you since graduation," Willow wanted to catch up with her even though Harmony was always mean to her.

"Yeah, how about that giant snake?" Harmony asked and Willow smiled a little.

"You haven't changed and it's good to see you." Willow said and Harmony smiled and then morphed into a vampire and Willow's eyes widen.

"I've changed a little, summer will do that." And the blonde vampire lunged to Willow. But a cross was shoved into her face by Oz and she backed off. "Hide behind your boyfriend, I have one too and he'll be mad that you picked on me." And she ran off.

* * *

Angel and Buffy were walking in the streets together hand in hand talking. They would talk about their days, talked about how Angel grew up, what school is like and so on. It was just little couple things.

"So, there's a frat party going on tomorrow," Angel continued.

"I'll go," Buffy smiled already knowing what he was going to ask for and he smiled. Just then like any other night a girl was running from a vampire. Buffy and Angel stepped into action quickly and like the tight team they are Buffy tripped the vampire and Angel staked him. The young girl was amazed at what just happened. As this happened someone was watching in the shadows at them. He hated these two deeply with passion.

"How can I thank you, you mysterious, black-clad hunk of a night thing and blonde girl?" Spike said in a girly voice mocking the scene in front of him. "No need, little lady, your tears of gratitude are enough for me." He lowered his voice to mock Angel. "You see, I was once a badass vampire, but love and a pesky curse defanged me. Now I'm just a big, fluffy puppy with bad teeth." His voice went high again for Buffy. The girl then stepped closer but Angel took a step back with Buffy as they kind of just wanted to leave. "No, not the hair! Never the hair!" Spike went back to making fun of Angel and then went into a high voice to mock the girl. "But there must be someway I can show my appreciation." Spike then went to make fun of Buffy. "No, helping those in needs my job," He then went back to being Angel as both Buffy and Angel started to leave. "Evil's still afoot! And I'm almost out of that Nancy-boy hair-gel that I like so much. Quickly, to the Angel-mobile, away!"

Spike lit up a cigarette watching Buffy and Angel leave. He promised to never come back here and he had no plans to but he was on the hunt, a search for something and it was only here in Sunnydale.

"Go on with you. Play the big, strapping heroes while you can. You have a few surprises coming your guys' way. The ring of Amarra a visit from your old pal Spike, and, oh yeah, your gruesome, horrible death." Spike smiled and headed into the shadows of the night.

* * *

At the mansion Giles was sorting though the weapons making sure they were in order and ready for battle and re-shelving the books as Xander buzzed around him. Doyle was upstairs on the phone talking to Cordelia so he wanted to be left alone.

"Put them in order so we can be done with this." Giles demanded to Xander and he sighed.

"I don't get your system." Xander complained to the former Watcher.

"My system?" Giles asked. "It's called the alphabet." He mocked to Xander and just got a scoff as they put the book in order. It wasn't putting them in alphabetical order that was the problem it's just that with Buffy and Giles' books combined there were a lot of books.

"Shouldn't Doyle be helping? He lives here." Xander whined but it meant Doyle should be doing this just then they both heard someone and turned around and Anya of all people walked in. She took off before graduation and has been gone since.

"I need to talk to Xander." She stated.

"Well, it's nice to see you to Anya," Giles greeted and she reached for Xander and pulled him outside. Giles rolled his eyes and scoffed and went back to sorting when he heard whistling knowing it was Doyle. Doyle walked into the study and knew what was happening and was about to run but it was too late he had been spotted.

Angel and Buffy walked into the mansion and when they passed the study they saw the books and looked at each other. They were talking with their eyes and they were saying to quietly get upstairs to avoid sorting books. They started to walk and rounded the corner when Giles stood there with a cup of tea smiling. Buffy groaned in protest and dragged her feet to the study in protest. Angel sighed and followed. Just then Oz and Willow came in.

"Big problem," Willow started and everyone gathered around wondering what just happened. "Got attacked by Harmony the vampire." Buffy didn't know who Harmony was but Angel and Xander did.

"Guess it happened during the battle against the Mayor." Oz stated because a few students were turned that night.

"Well, she threatened us by saying she's going to get her boyfriend." Willow continued but the group didn't look all that into this let alone concerned about it. If Angel runs into her then he'll take care of it but for now he wasn't going to panic.

* * *

Underground a dig was going on a dig that was not authorized by the town's people. This was a secret did. Harmony walked through the tunnels passed the workers as she was upset. She was hungry and wanted to feed but didn't get what she wanted so she went to complain to her boyfriend. Spike was talking to one of the workers a vampire worker.

"It's going to be more work but I'm sure we'll get to it." The worker assured Spike. Spike then grabbed the vampire and slammed him down.

"You better be more than sure mate." Spike wanted to get what he came for and then leave.

"Hi my Blondie Bear," Harmony greeted Spike and he looked upset, he was in the middle of being a bad ass so to speak and now Harmony was ruining it. "Can you kill Willow for me? She and her boyfriend stopped me and now I'm hungry." The name Willow made Spike's eyes widen and he looked to Harmony.

"You attacked Willow?" Spike asked and Harmony nodded with a smile but Spike didn't look all that thrilled. "You attacked Willow? One of the slayers lieutenants?" Harmony nodded and smiled again. "Bloody fucking hell Harmony!" Spike yelled and threw the worker away. "Now the little witch will tell the slayer and this can blow our whole operations!"

"I'm sorry," Harmony whimpered and Spike was beyond frustrated.

"Go and…I don't know eat something please, I'm busy." Spike had work to do and now he had to work faster because soon the slayer will know he's here. Harmony scoffed and left.

* * *

The next night came around and Angel waited outside of the frat house. He could hear the music blaring from the outside as he waited for his date. He then looked over and saw Buffy and she was in a black dress, a tiny strapless black dress with matching black stilettoes, bold red lipstick and her hair falling around her shoulders. Angel wasn't sure if he could contain himself and if he could it wouldn't be for long. She got his attention along with other men. Buffy met up with Angel and he smiled. He was in black slacks, black shoes and a black button up shirt that wasn't button all the way.

They linked arms and walked into the house to the party. People were drinking and caring on with the music the very loud music. Buffy when she was Elizabeth would go to all kinds of parties so she knows this scene. Partying was normal to college life especially for freshman. Some freshman outgrow the party scene others will party until graduation or until they dropped out. Angel wasn't much of a partier and this was a new setting. It was a way for him and Buffy to spend time together but the party scene would die with Angel soon and Buffy could feel it.

As Angel and Buffy walked together hand and hand smiling at one another they both looked up seeing someone they never wanted to see again. Spike was walking with Harmony and between them looking half dead. Spike stopped dead in his tracks seeing the slayer and Buffy although he was sort of fixed on Buffy and he look.

"Spike," Angel didn't sound happy that he was here. "And Harmony,"

"Cute," Buffy mocked them.

"Look at you Lizzy," Spike was still fixed on her. If she dressed like that when she was Elizabeth it meant she was on the prowl.

"Your friend started early?" Buffy asked.

"So, you and the slayer are back together again?" Spike asked. "Told you two couldn't just be friends." He then looked back to Buffy. "Especially when she looks like that huh?"

"And you with Harmony?" Angel asked. "What? You lose a bet?"

"Hey," Harmony scoffed at him.

"Well, how we met is actually funny," Spike smiled and then threw the half dead man at Angel. Buffy laid the man down as Angel ran after Spike and Harmony. Buffy followed and ran in her heels. Angel ran outside and looked around and then Buffy joined up with him and he looked at her confused.

"What?" She asked him.

"You can run in those?" He asked her and she smiled a little and shrugged and they looked around and Buffy pointed to the direction that she could sense Spike went in. They went down the sidewalk to find out why Spike was here. Just then Angel put his hand in an bush and pulled Spike out and punched him. "Why are you here?" Angel asked.

"Dru dump you again?" Buffy asked and then saw Harmony behind her. Spike went to punch Angel and Angel blocked the punch and kicked him back.

"He got dumped by her for a fungus demon it's all he talked about." Harmony spoke up and Spike scoffed. Angel wanted to laugh a little but didn't knowing it would anger the vampire.

"We're leaving, it's too soon to kill you both." Spike threaten the slayer and Buffy.

"Yeah, when we get the Gem of Amarra," Harmony started and Spike growled and raced to her grabbing her and ran off. Angel and Buffy watched them leave and were wondering if they should pursue them. It was odd to see Spike again but they knew he was here for a reason he doesn't drop by for fun.

Angel found a payphone on the campus and called Giles. Buffy hung onto him trying to listen in on the conversion or maybe she was just all over Angel tonight.

"Yeah, Spike with Harmony," Angel confirmed to Giles. "But Harmony said why they're here and they're looking for the Gem of Amarra,"

"The Gem of Amarra?" Giles asked sounding concerned. "You sure?"

"Yeah, why?" Angel asked.

"Well, it doesn't exist," Giles answered over the phone and Buffy looked confused.

"Spike really that stupid?" Buffy asked and Angel wasn't sure if he should answer that question but it he thought about it. Why would Spike be looking for something that wasn't even true? But it's Spike so he still had to be careful.

"It's like vampire equivalent to the Holy Grail." Giles kept going and then Angel heard something.

"What are you doing Giles?" Angel asked.

"Re-arranging things." Giles answered and Buffy sighed. He's been in this _'let's re-organize and re-arrange everything in the mansion'_ for a while. He was cleaning which was nice Buffy didn't have to dust but things are hard to find now. "Anyways the ring supposal holds a great power," They then heard ruffling as Giles was looking through a book. "Ah here it is, there was a great deal of vampire interested in the ring around the tenth century. Vampires combed the earth for it but no one ever found it. It was concluded that it never existed." Giles finished.

"Spike is convinced that it does." Angel stated. "And he's back, should have staked when I had the chance."

"You've done all you can for tonight, I'll research it but you and Buffy enjoy the night." Giles insisted. Angel wanted to go after Spike because he wasn't sure what to do. While Giles says the ring is a myth it is Spike.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Angel hung up and he and Buffy headed back to the party. But they knew Spike ruined the night and they would probably leave early.

* * *

Meanwhile Xander was fixing up his new place, the basement of his parents' basement. He hung up a disco ball and started to climb down the latter hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Xander yelled and the door opened and Anya walked in. Xander sighed seeing her. She just walked back into Sunnydale. "Anya, hi,"

"Your mom said to put in fabric softener when the timer goes off." Anya greeted him and Xander looked to the washer and dyer that were going. "Also I want to talk some more."

"Sure," Xander shrugged. "Something to drink, got cran-apple," He said and she smiled and nodded and he headed over to her bar. When he turned around the dress Anya wore was on the floor and she was naked in front of him.

"We should have sex, it'll get my mind off you." Anya stated and walked closer and Xander had no idea what to do. "I like you. You're funny and you're nicely shaped. And, frankly, it's ludicrous to have these interlocking bodies and not…interlock. Please remove your clothes now."

"And the amazing thing…still more romantic than Faith." Xander commented and Anya leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Spike sat at a desk looking at the map of the tunnel he was digging. But he wasn't really studying, he was more or less thinking about Buffy. What she wore tonight made him think. She used to dress very alluring back when she was Elizabeth and that's one reason why he followed her for so long it had nothing to do with Drusilla. He always had a small obsession with Elizabeth.

"Is Antonio Bendares a vampire?" Harmony asked as she was on the bed reading a magazine.

"No," Spike answered sounding annoyed.

"Oh, can I make him a vampire?" Harmony asked.

"No," Spike wanted her to shut up right now. "Wait on second thought yeah go do that. Take your time and do in Maloney and the kids as well." Harmony wasn't paying attention anymore and looking at her arms.

"Hey, I have no pulse, cool," She was perky but it made Spike cringe. "Can we kill a doctor and steal his stethoscope so I can hear my heart not beat?" She asked and Spike wanted to kill her.

"Harm," Spike had enough. "What does it take to get you to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Spike turned around and then saw Harmony on the bed in a small nightdress. She knew she got his attention.

"If my heart's not beating then why do I have all these veins?" She asked in a seductive voice letting her fingertips glide on her skin enticing Spike. "I'm covered in these blue veins see." And Spike nodded and Spike crawled to the bed. Spike couldn't resist and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Angel and Buffy were back at the mansion and they did leave the party early. Angel finished taking a shower and was happy he made the choice to live here and not on campus. Angel came out of the bathroom and the room was much different looking. The lights were off and a candle lit the room and he saw Buffy on the bed. She was in a red silk nightgown still wearing the bold red lipstick and Angel's heart raced. They couldn't have sex but it doesn't mean they can't be close and enjoy each other's company. Angel walked to the bed and got in and Buffy invited him. He leaned in for a kiss and she accepted it. Somehow in the mist of getting heated they can keep from going over the edge.

Angel kissed her with passion and yes was very happy to have moved in. He then devoured her neck and Buffy held him close. While two other people lived here they managed to keep any noise to a minimal…sometimes. Giles was awake downstairs and Doyle was asleep for the night so the mansion was quiet. Hopefully one day these two star crossed lovers can anchor Buffy's soul and they can be intimate or she becomes human tomorrow. But for now they just had to enjoy just to kiss and touch each other, which they did greatly.

Everyone was having sex tonight or some form of it except Doyle and Giles. Giles was drinking tea and sitting in the study researching. Doyle was missing Cordelia but she'll be home soon for Thanksgiving and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Xander and Anya got dressed in an awkward fashion. They had sex, great sex come to think of it. But this was merely for Anya to get Xander off her mind. She thought if they had sex that would break up the tension.

"So, so I'm over you now." Anya spoke as she made sure the straps of her dress were on her shoulders and her shoes were on. Xander buttoned up his shirt still feeling awkward.

"Um…ok," Xander replied and Anya couldn't help but take offense to that. She didn't think she would take offense to it. She then looked over to Xander as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Ok!" Anya screamed in disgust and Xander looked to her confused. This is what she wanted right? Relieve the sexual tension and move on? Why were girls so confusing? Anya then just got up and stormed out of the basement leaving a still very confused Xander.

* * *

Harmony was drawling on Spike's back as he slept. They weren't supposed to be up for a few hours. She was almost done with her artwork in a black sharpie marker. Spike began to wake and felt something on his back and sighed.

"Harm," Spike started slowly not wanting to get mad but he knew he would. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing Spike loves Harmony on your back." She answered and then Spike smelt the sharpie.

"Why?" Spike was getting upset.

"I don't know, it's fun, I'm bored." Harmony answered as she finished. Spike scoffed and got up.

"I got to get back to work." Meaning he needed to get away from her and Harmony scoffed.

"You love that tunnel more than me." Harmony wined as Spike got dressed and put a shirt on and looked to her.

"I love syphilis more than you." Spike stated and walked away leaving Harmony alone.

* * *

Angel woke up not wanting to wake up. Thank god it was a Saturday morning and no classes. He looked to the time and it was nine in the morning. He then looked down and saw a blonde vampire's head asleep on his chest. She was out completely and he smiled. Now he really didn't want to get up. The candles have long since gone out but the smell of the rose oils still lingered. Angel let his fingertips glide up and down Buffy's back but knew he needed to get out of bed and look for Spike. So what if the vampire was searching for something that was a myth, the vampire was in his town. He's given Spike too many chances to live it was time to kill him.

Angel got up slowly being careful not to wake the sleeping vampire. Buffy was not a morning person and he has a feeling the day she becomes human it won't change. He managed to slip away without disturbing her and quickly got a t-shirt and some sweats on and went to see what food was downstairs. Buffy would wake up sometime after noon. Angel looked to the big king size bed to the petite girl sleeping in it. Angel left the room and walked down the hall.

He headed downstairs to the kitchen and jumped a little seeing Willow at the kitchen table. She was here very early at the moment. Doyle was sipping his cup of coffee while Giles came in with some tea and Willow was on her laptop.

"Morning," Doyle greeted the slayer smiling. Doyle could smell the rose oils. Giles and Willow couldn't because Doyle was half demon so he can pick up faint smells. Doyle picked up real fast that smell meant the slayer and the vampire were busy _"slaying" _last night. For not being able to have sex those two can still have fun. "Got some?" Doyle asked and Angel ignored it and headed to kitchen for something to drink. Tea for him was too bland so he'll take some coffee.

"Hope they were slaying," Giles commented not wanting to know what Angel and Buffy do behind closed doors. "Can we discuss the impending disaster?" Giles asked sitting down as Angel came over wondering what that meant.

"Found something," Willow added and Angel came over as Giles had a book open.

"A text," Giles kept going. "It refers to the Gem of Amarra residing in The Valley of the Sun."

"Sunnydale," Willow interpreted the text as she was on the computer.

"Everything happens here, we should start paying people to see this place." Doyle added.

"Spike even being the halfwit he is may know what the text means and the gem may exist after all." Giles finished as Angel stood there. "It'll be underground in a sealed crypt."

"This is getting to be redundant." Doyle added.

"You guys see if you can find this crypt and I'll try to find Spike before he gets the gem." Angel laid out the plans and got a hundred percent agreement.

"Alright break." Doyle clapped his hands and stood up. They would call in Xander to help and Oz will make his way over soon. Angel headed upstairs to get changed and walked into the room where Buffy was still asleep. He got dressed being as quiet as possible after he changed he walked over to bed and got in cuddling with her to say good-bye and got a groan and smiled.

"Do whatever you want, just, just don't wake me." Buffy mumbled and Angel took a moment and thought about it. He shook it off even though his mind wondered a little thinking about what he could do.

"World in peril, got to go and kick Spike's ass…again." Angel whispered and Buffy slowly nodded.

"Be careful," She mumbled and he kissed her cheek and left. This is how much they are afraid of Spike that they rather sleep than beat him up.

* * *

Down in the tunnels Spike's day seemed to be lightening up a little. They seemed to have found something just above them. Spike was getting excited, finally something was going his way for once.

"Ok, everyone needs to lay low, I don't want the slayer tracking us down here especially you Harm, you're an indoor kitty now." Spike explained but she didn't look happy.

"But you said I could," Harmony wined again and Spike looked to her.

"Listen to me you stupid bitch, this gem is everything." Spike explained the importance of this. "I came back to Sunnydale for it, a place that has witnessed some truly spectacular kickings of my ass. Now, I have them by the balls once the gem is mine. I will not have you screw up." Spike finished and Harmony stood there.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Harmony asked.

"Love hurts baby," Spike answered and then started to dig. He made a small hole and then started to climb up. Harmony handed him a lantern and he looked around for a moment. Just then he saw something, a gold necklace with a green Gem on it and he smiled.

"Wow," Harmony looked around all the gold and jewels. "Can I take stuff?" She asked.

"Do whatever I don't care." Spike answered and Harmony started browse at what she wanted. Spike ripped the necklace off a corpse and put it on and waited. He stood there and then…nothing. He didn't feel any different. There was one way to find out and he started to search and found the perfect thing to test it. Spike reached for a cross and it burned him. "Fuck!" He yelled and took the necklace off and threw it across the room. Just then Harmony started to babble about France and if they sell some of this they could.

The babbling started to make Spike extremely angry. She's already told the slayer what they are after and now she won't shut up. She was pretty look at, fun to have sex with but as soon as she opened her mouth he wished someone would stake him. He had enough of Harmony and grabbed a piece of wood and stabbed her. Harmony stood there in disbelief but after a few seconds nothing happened. She took the stake out and the wound healed. Spike's eyes widen and he saw a ring on her finger. Harmony looked at the ring and she went to run but Spike tackled her. She tried to fight him off but Spike ripped the ring from her and ran off leaving Harmony there by herself.

* * *

Back at the mansion the A-Team was in research mode. Angel was out looking for Spike searching the typical places he could be. Buffy would be awake later unless they found something but even then she's still pretty much confined to the mansion. While Giles read Oz found a huge box of Giles' old vinyl records and he was browsing.

"Either I'm borrowing your albums or I'm moving," Oz commented.

"Think that's impressive you should see Angel's collection." Giles answered mindless as he read. "Damnit,"

"Damnit, damnit's not good." Xander came over and everyone looked up.

"This gem it's," Giles started.

"Whoa, hey look," Doyle pointed to the TV. It was on but the volume was down so he turned it up. It was the news casting about a road collapsing in the ground. The news stated that the road crumbled because the tops of the ground were hollowed out but no construction has been reported in the area. "Ten bucks its Spike." Doyle offered and everyone got up.

"We need to find Angel and fast." Giles stated urgently.

"Why? What does this gem do?" Willow asked.

"Angel's looking around the campus," Xander spoke up and everyone started to head out. Even if Buffy was awake she wouldn't be able to go anywhere. If anything she would continue to research while they are gone so the didn't wake her.

* * *

The campus was still busy even it being a Saturday afternoon. People study, live here, walk around and did normal college activities. This university has a football team but they weren't like the Trojans or the Florida Gators big. Angel decided to head back to mansion and they might have to wait until dark to get Spike. Angel was walking alone.

"Slayer," A voice said and he turned around a fist punched him in the face. Angel was knocked down and looked up seeing Spike, but that's impossible, it's daylight out. Angel got up and managed to block another punch from Spike and Spike kicked him back. Angel took out a stake and slammed it into Spike's chest. Spike looked at the stake and then up to Angel and nothing happened. "That kind of tickles." Spike smiled and then punched Angel away.

"The gem," Angel muttered and Spike nodded holding up his hand.

"Gem of Amarra, I like it." Spike smiled even more. Angel charged at Spike and needed to find a way to get the ring from him. Angel dodged a few blows and then kicked Spike back but it was doing nothing. Spike couldn't be killed right now unless the ring was gone. Angel jumped on a small coffee table and kicked Spike back and then went to do it again and Spike grabbed his foot and tossed him down to the concrete.

"Angel!" Xander came running and jumped on Spike's back. Spike grunted and then slammed his back on the table. It knocked Xander out and Spike went to get Angel. Angel rolled onto his back and with both feet kicked him and then Angel jumped to his feet ready. He then had an idea and Angel ran to Spike, jumped into the air, kicked him in the face, picked up a chair near the table, slammed it on Spike's head and the vampire was disoriented. He was just out of it long enough for Angel to reach for the ring and take it off his finger. Spike then started to catch fire and he started to scream in both pain and anger.

"You bastard, I will kill you!" Spike threatened as he ran off and jumped into the closes manhole. Angel went to Xander to check on him and Xander grunted in pain.

"Did I get him?" Xander asked as Angel held out his hand and Xander took it and stood up.

"Almost," Angel answered patting Xander on the shoulder and then held up the ring.

"We could have died for that?" Xander asked and Angel nodded looking at the small ring with a green gem.

* * *

At the mansion the ring sat in the middle of the dining table as everyone gazed at it. For a small thing it was very powerful and very dangerous to have around.

"I like it, it's kind of pretty." Willow broke the silence.

"Yeah, really worth getting my head bashed in." Xander commented and Giles cleared his throat. Angel and Xander witnessed first hand what this can do to a vampire and why vampires were so keen on finding it for centuries.

"The Gem of Amara, any vampire who wears it is rendered incapable of being harmed and dying." Giles explained. "Sun light, holy relics, garlic, stakes all that, they can't be killed."

"So this thing is dangerous?" Buffy asked.

"If a bad vampire like Spike had it." Willow answered.

"So, we should destroy it?" Xander asked and before anyone could respond Angel spoke up.

"No," Angel was very firm on that and they looked to him. "Buffy," He looked to her and her eyes widen and she started to shake her head no. "I want you to have it, you'll keep it safe and,"

"Angel no," Buffy protested. "If Elizabeth ever,"

"Well," Giles started. "This ring protects the vampire from evil well what a vampire considers evil." He finished and everyone looked to each other. "If you were to wear this Buffy then Elizabeth can't come back because she is considered harmful to you." Then Doyle clapped and looked to Buffy.

"Let's test it, here Buffy put it on and I'll stake you it'll be fun." Doyle wanted her to have it as well. Buffy didn't look sold on it. "Try it on, let's go for a walk outside."

"Yeah Buffy," Willow insisted and Buffy looked around the table. She sighed and reached for the gold ring with a green gem in it. She put it on a finger and looked at it and then stood up and everyone followed. Buffy walked to the garden but stood at the entrance afraid to go into the light. Spike was in the daylight and until Angel took the ring off nothing happened. Buffy then held out her hand into the light and flinched but nothing happened. Buffy kept her hand there and then took a step into the light. For the first time in two hundred and fifty years she had to squint her eyes to the light.

Angel smiled a little as Buffy walked further into the day's light. Buffy looked up and felt the sun's warmth and she forgot how great it felt. She then looked back to Angel as he was fixed on her. She was always beautiful but now seeing her in the light of day there were no words to describe her now.

"She's pale," Oz commented and that sort of ruined the moment but everyone smiled a little and Angel walked out into the sun. Buffy was in a whole new world now, she could in the day again, she could watch the sunrise and set. It felt so new and scary. "No, I mean she's really pale, like paler than you should be, maybe we should take her to the beach to get some color." Oz suggested and Willow playfully smacked him. Doyle watched the vampire just bathe in the light and smiled a little. She's both deserved and earned this.

Buffy kept looking around unsure about this. Part of her liked being outside and in the light but then part of her was so afraid now. For so long she's been in the dark that she is use to it. Then finally she realized she was looking at Angel in the sunlight, she was in the sun again.

* * *

The mansion was empty as Buffy asked everyone to leave. Angel was the only one that stayed because they needed to talk. Doyle and Willow speculated that they were going to do something else but Angel and Buffy insisted they were just going to talk about the ring and what to do with it.

"When was the last time you saw the sun?" Angel asked breaking the silence between them. Buffy had to think about it for the moment.

"Uh, uh, the day I hit the road actually," Buffy answered thinking about it. "My twentieth birthday I…I watched the sunset and once dad passed out I ran." Buffy finished. "I didn't think that would be my last nigh seeing the sun and if I did I might have appreciated it even more."

"You have the chance to see more sunsets." Angel added and it was true but this wasn't a conversion on sunsets. "You could really use this Buffy, it'll keep you safe, you can travel, be almost normal,"

"I get it Angel," Buffy spoke up. "I get it ok it's just," Buffy paused again. "If Elizabeth gets this then…" Buffy didn't finish because she didn't have to.

"Well it says protect from all evil and Elizabeth is evil." Angel added and Buffy nodded. "And Giles confirmed it so," Angel wanted her to have it.

"But we should wait cause it could be grr all over again plus I want to see how this ring takes. Make sure it doesn't have anything strange like make me crazy or something." Angel nodded but he didn't look happy. What she was trying to say was she'll keep it but at some point in time she will destroy it. "Angel," She didn't know what to say. Buffy got up and sat next to him so they were closer. This could be the one thing that'll give them true happiness until she becomes human. "I want you, you know that but it's right to wait and it's worth it." He did agree on that and then stood up.

"It's a good thing I didn't dream that your soul could be anchored in some way oh about ten thousand times because today would have been a real let down." He sighed and stood near the counter and turned around. "So what do we do?" Angel asked because they haven't really come up with a compromise on this. Should it be destroyed, kept, should it get hidden again? Buffy then got up and sighed shrugging not sure what to do with it.

"Just wait and see," She answered meaning do the three-day method. Try for three days and if she likes it then she'll keep it if not then she'll destroy it. Buffy could see Angel was a little upset and tense over this. "Alright I better," Buffy started knowing they needed to be apart for a little while. Here's their big chance to have a taste of happiness and what the future could be for them but instead they were talking about giving it up. They weren't trying to be saints just think of others because if Elizabeth ever gets this ring then the world will end.

"Remove temptation," Angel finished and Buffy nodded then she placed her hand on his as a reassurance touch.

"See you tonight?" She asked and he nodded then they both looked to their hands touching one another's and then into each others eyes. Angel intertwined his fingers with hers and she gripped him and they slammed together and kisses exploded. They have been intimate but they always had to stop and pull back but maybe now they didn't have to hold back from what they wanted most which was just each other.

Angel picked Buffy up placed her on the counter top and she wrapped her legs around his waist. It wasn't enough they wanted more as they let go of control. So he picked her up and they were heading to the room but instead he slammed her against the refrigerator. Buffy never let up the kissing not caring what happened. Angel tried again but once more they didn't make it anywhere and he put her on the kitchen table. They wanted to go upstairs but that wasn't going to happen it was too far as Angel pinned her down and she didn't protest as the heated kissing and groping continued.

They just tore each other's clothes off. If Elizabeth did come back then Willow will just put her soul back. But they didn't think about that right now as they rid themselves of the clothes as fast as possible. Angel wished he didn't have to breathe and just kiss her nonstop. They were going to do it on the kitchen table where everyone eats but it didn't matter where as long as they were together.

The first time they had sex they were both so nervous. Angel never was with a woman and Buffy never loved a man. The experience was new for both of them nearly two years ago. They were so nervous back then but now they just wanted each other so badly. The clothes have never come off this fast even in their dreams that it wasn't very long they were in a heated love making session on the kitchen table. No one was here at the mansion, they had the place to themselves. Angel was even wearing the necklace she gave him nearly four years ago and for once it didn't burn her. She even grabbed it and pulled him in for more kisses.

* * *

Somewhere in there from the time they started on the kitchen table, to the living room, the stairs they made it to bed. They did it there a few times and now Angel was snacking like a mad man. He didn't know how many times they went at it but it worked up an appetite for him. Buffy had some blood on the nightstand as she was starving too. That was the perk of being a vampire and a slayer very high endurance levels. The bed was big enough to fit all the junk food Angel was scarfing down.

"So a perfect yum?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded as he ate a piece of chocolate and then decided to try something. He dipped the chocolate back into the peanut butter, which Buffy will need to buy a new one since Angel doubled dipped. He then fed it to her and she tried it. She can taste but food doesn't sustain her. "How come I never knew about chocolate and peanut butter?" She asked sounding shocked and Angel smiled as he reached for the ice cream.

"Greatest discovery of mankind I think." Angel added and she nodded in agreement. They were both content but they would know if Elizabeth was coming it's been hours since they've started and all Buffy felt was bliss but no Elizabeth. The ring was a hideous ring but if meant she could finally have Angel then oh well, small sacrifices for the greater good. Also wearing it makes her unstoppable, which meant she could protect him the way she wanted to.

"So over needing to be logical," Buffy told him and he smiled up at her nodding. "Like when you were in the kitchen just now, that was enough time apart."

"Too much," He agreed and wanted this to last. Angel leaned in for another kiss and she kissed him back then he pulled away as ice cream fell on him. Angel laughed a little and went to wipe it up but Buffy stopped him and leaned in licking it. She could taste the ice cream and him but to her Angel was sweeter than the ice cream. Angel smiled and let the sensation wash over him but he wasn't hungry anymore and pulled her in for a kiss and he started to feel himself get heated wanting more. Buffy pulled away smiling and pulled his shirt off of her revealing herself to him. She leaned in for another kiss and he gladly accepted it.

* * *

At the college campus the A-Team waited. They weren't sure how long to wait but up in Willow's dorm she had the ritual to return Buffy's soul if they needed to.

"So, you really think they're you know?" Willow asked as they all sat at a pub on campus. Giles was downing a shot of a single malt scotch knowing he'll need it when he went back to the mansion. He hoped his slayer and Buffy will be asleep but something told him they won't be. This fourth shot should help him fall asleep and stay asleep.

"Seriously?" Doyle asked as he sipped on a beer. "You know their history Willow, they have like the most romantic forbidden love of all time and now Buffy's soul is anchored? I'm sure they're just having tea and crackers."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night right?" Xander asked with a smile.

"This will help." Giles stated looking at the empty shot glass.

"Slow down there, you'll wake up with a nasty headache." Doyle warned him and Giles flagged down the waitress for another.

"You guys aren't happy for them?" Willow asked. "I mean they've been so good at being…celibate and now they can finally be happy and you're not happy for them?" Willow sounded upset.

"Oh, I'm happy for them," Giles started. "But you don't live there and while they think they're quiet when they did get together for whatever it was they do, you can hear some things. "

"They were never celibate my witch, they knew how to…do stuff and now that they can… do that, going to need headphones and earplugs." Doyle finished. "And another beer," He held up his bottle.

"Here, here," Giles agreed.

"They can't be that bad." Willow scoffed but she got a look from Doyle and Giles that suggested otherwise.

"Well, at least Angel's getting some." Xander spoke up but it only added to the awkwardness.

* * *

Angel and Buffy finished another round or two and now were in each other's arms. They thought about showering but they couldn't get out of bed nor did they want to. They just laid there and Buffy's head on was on his chest.

"Wow," She said and Angel nodded. They hadn't stopped since they started so the fatigued started to set in, finally. She nuzzled against him listening to his heart. "Such a good sound." She wanted cuddle closer and tried. "Hmm so sleepy but I still want,"

"What?" Angel asked smiling and looked down at her. "You couldn't I mean not that I won't" Buffy smiled giggling a little.

"No, no I'm so tired even a little numb. You?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm good for now," Meaning he can sleep and wait.

"No, it would be nice for this to keep going, time just stops." Buffy was fighting sleep afraid this was a dream.

"We'll make more like it." Angel assured her kissing her head. Then there was a silent peace between them. She could walk in the light and she could be with Angel. There wasn't anything else to ask for.

"Angel," She whispered as she fought sleep.

"Hmm?" He asked also fighting sleep.

"This is the first time I've ever felt like this before." Buffy had smile thinking about it.

"Felt like what?" Angel asked.

"Like a normal girl," She answered. "A normal girl falling asleep in the arms of her boyfriend." Angel smiled and kissed her head, she finally for the first time in her entire existence felt normal. Angel pulled her closer ready for an amazing sleep.

"I love you," Angel whispered softly letting sleep take over and not fighting it anymore.

"I love you," She repeated back and she got as close as possible listening to his heartbeat. It was the most perfect sound she's heard and it was putting her to sleep.

_**Aww, they're together finally. So the ring is the anchor for Buffy and the small normalness they can have. There's going to be more in the forum on this chapter plus another sneak peak to the next chapter. So with that check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse where you can chat with me. Also I posted some FAQs from readers there as well. The question is, did I answer them? Guess you need to find out. Also don't forget the bio polls, comments and reviews are always welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_

_Chapter 5 Haunting You_

_"Love the costume…looks just like…you." Doyle said sarcastically, Angel was dressed as normal self._

"_What I was going for." Angel said and Doyle was dressed in a costume, classis toga costume. Then Giles came into the living room dressed up wearing sombrero and a poncho. He got an interesting look from the two. _

"_What?" Giles asked._

"_Is that a lamp shade?" Angel asked._

"_No, it's a sombrero." Giles answered and then looked to Angel. "I wanted to be festive, as a Watcher I never got to enjoy this holiday and look," Giles walked over to a small Frankenstein doll and pressed a button and the little doll moved. "It's alive!" Giles scream but Angel and Doyle weren't sure if they should be amused or not._


	5. Haunting You

Chapter 5 Haunting You

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_  
_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_  
_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
_And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
_This is Halloween, everybody scream_  
_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la la la-la la_

_La la la la-la la_

_La la la la-la la_

_La la la la-la la_

_La la la la-la la_

_This is Halloween Marilyn Manson cover original song by Danny Elfman_

Halloween was just a day away and for the group in meant the night off. Everyday was Halloween in Sunnydale but they would still go out and have fun. Now that they were in college the campus has tons of parties to go too. The mansion this year was decorated with Halloween decorations like black cats and cobwebs. Right now at the kitchen table there was a plastic tablecloth down as everyone was carving a pumpkin.

"No it's not working for me." Xander said looking at his pumpkin carving. "I was going for furious scary but it's turning out more dryly sardonic." Xander looked at his pumpkin along with Willow and Oz.

"Well it does appear to be mocking you with its eye holes." Willow added and Angel smiled a little.

"Even though it's nose hole seems sad and self loathing." Oz commented Angel looked up; they were putting way too much thought into pumpkins. Angel has carved pumpkins before but never enjoyed it until now.

"What do you think Buff?" Xander asked. Buffy was still carving her pumpkin.

"I was just thinking about the life of a pumpkin." She began. "You grow up in the sun happily entwine with others. Then someone comes along, cuts you open and rips your guts out." She finished with setting a carved out piece of the eye on the table. Angel looked back up at her in a strange look. She then looked to the gang and they all seemed concerned. "What it's true?"

"Ok, and on that happy note," Xander got up from his chair and walked to the kitchen counter as everyone was still carving. "Got a treat for tomorrow's second annual Halloween's screening." Xander wiped his hands clean and grabbed the videos. "People prepare to have your spines tingled and gooses bumped by the terrifying…Fantasia." He looked at the movie. "Fantasia?" He asked and Doyle nodded with a smile. He and Oz were done with their pumpkins as Angel finished up his and Giles was washing his hands of the pumpkin goo.

"Is it just me and all the horrific things we've seen but hippos wearing tutus just don't unnerve me the way they use too?" Oz asked and Willow couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well except that devil looking thing when Night on Bald Mountain plays, that still gets me." Doyle said and Oz nodded in agreement.

"Phantasm." Xander said realizing the mix up and how much of an idiot he looked right now. "It was suppose to be Phantasm." He looked down at the movie. "Stupid video store."

"Never seen either one." Buffy spoke up because it was true.

"Seen it," Angel stated. "Dude shrinks dead people into midgets and they are in a third dimension mining."

"Fantasia?" Buffy asked sounding a little confused. "Thought it was a children's music or something?"

"No that's Phantasm and thanks for ruining the movie Angel." Xander said a little upset.

"No problem." Angel replied back and he was done with his pumpkin. Xander rolled his eyes while setting down the video and took his seat at the dining table.

"So what are we doing for Halloween?" Doyle asked looking around as the pumpkin carving was over.

"Well there's a frat house making a haunted house, say we go." Willow suggested.

"Like Oz said, maybe its all the horrible things but the frat house haunted house thing seems…stupid." Buffy added but Xander looked lost.

"You guys are going to a party?" He asked and Willow, Oz, and Angel nodded. "Well you guys got your little college thing going, not like I have anything to do," Xander wined a little.

"You want to come?" Willow asked knowing he was trying to play the guilt card on them.

"I'm up for it." Xander rose his hand. Buffy shrugged and raised her hand along with Angel. Everyone was in for the party.

"Besides don't think it'll be like when he had to bury the already dead guy." Xander added and Willow, Angel, Giles and Buffy nodded. Oz and Doyle looked confused but it must have happened when they weren't part of the group. It meant they had to get Halloween costumes.

"I'll hold down the fort," Giles spoke up meaning he'll pass out candy to anyone who shows up. The group got up and started to clean everything up and took the pumpkins outside. Tomorrow night it would be Halloween the scariest night of the year if you don't live in Sunnydale.

The nice thing about being in college meant most of the time there were no classes on Friday so Halloween being on a Thursday night was nice. The college had some decorations going on and Angel and Willow sat together in their psychology class. Professor Walsh was finishing her lecture up on the parts of the brain and which part is responsible for fear. Her student assistant sat in the corner of the room as the lecture was about to finish. The class had to turn in an assignment before leaving and some students were franticly trying to finish it.

"The mind can develop fears that don't exist," Walsh kept going and then she looked up seeing the clock knowing the students were anxious to leave. "Please continue reading chapter twenty five for Tuesday's lecture, turn in your assignments to my TA and have a happy and safe Halloween." She said and everyone stood up quickly to get out. Angel handed his paper into the TA and for a moment they just looked to each other. Walsh had several TAs and this one, this older man comes in once every other week. Angel never caught his name and he was real quiet and reserved. Angel brushed off the guarded feeling he had and left to go grab food. He thought maybe his defenses were up because it was Halloween and while the undead sleep he was more watchful because of it.

Angel and Willow headed to the student union to get food and began to talk. Willow asked him how his sex life was going with Buffy. She didn't get an answer from him but she knew the answer because Buffy told her. The sex and the sex life according to Buffy was amazing. Then Willow got into her little speech about magic.

"How much are you practicing?" Angel asked her as they grabbed their orders of cheeseburgers at the Burger King.

"Oh, nothing big," Willow assured the slayer.

"I worry sometimes." Oz stepped in and Willow smiled for a moment and then looked concerned.

"It's ok," Willow assured both boys.

"I know what it's like to have great power and how easy it is to lose control." Oz shared his feeling about Willow practicing and his thoughts of being the werewolf.

"I can control it." Willow stated. "But thanks for caring." She then kissed him and the three friends went to find a table and eat lunch together.

Oz met up with Xander on campus at the frat house they were going to tonight. The house was decorated for the night as the members of the house were making the finishing touches. Oz was letting the guys use his speakers so they can have better music quality and cool background noises.

"Thanks for the sound system," One member said as Oz and Xander finished hooking everything up. Then Xander saw one member painting on the floor that sort of looked like a pentagram. It wasn't the best pentagram but still Xander's been around the paranormal for a while now and he wasn't sure what to think about it.

"What is that?" Xander asked and the guy painting it looked up and shrugged.

"No idea but it's pretty cool." The guy answered. For Xander it meant they were only using it for decorations and nothing more so it meant nothing right?

"So the haunted house is downstairs and the party is here, nice," Xander liked the idea. Then Oz turned on the system and they hears the creepy screams and ghost noises. "Awesome," Xander commented but Oz didn't seem as into it. "Sensing a disturbance in the Force master?"

"Hmm, speakers sound like they are cracking," Oz answered and he took out a pocketknife.

"And stabbing it will make it better?" Xander asked as Oz walked over to them.

"Just going to trim the wire a little." Oz answered but as he did this he cut himself just a little but it fixed the sound. Oz walked back over to Xander to listen but a small drop of blood fell on the strange symbol that was painted.

Angel pulled up to his house to see his mother. He wanted to wish her a Happy Halloween and to tell her to stay safe. Angel grabbed his backpack, locked his car and then headed inside the house. As he walked he saw kids running around laughing dressed up in costumes.

"I'm to old for this." He said to himself with a smile seeing the innocents before him, he lost his innocence a long time ago. The day was a perfect Halloween day, the air was light and crisp with a hint of a cool breeze and the sun was out. His mother also decorated the house and there were pumpkins and fake cobwebs up and a fake skeleton sitting on the porch chair. Angel headed to the front door and when he walked in it smelt like home and he did miss it. But also he heard something running and walked to the dining room and saw his mom with her sewing machine. Not only was his mom sitting at the table sewing something but Buffy was there too.

Angel was still getting use to Buffy walking around in the day. She was still getting use to it as well. She'll forget she can walk in her garden when the sun is out or walk the streets and window shop.

"Happy Halloween Angel," Joyce greeted Angel and she got up from the table and hugged him. She missed him even though he wasn't far.

"What's going on?" Angel asked seeing his mom and Buffy together, which he wasn't going to lie, he did like it.

"Oh, Buffy wanted me to hem this," Joyce walked back to the table and picked up a red cape. "Ok, try it now Buffy, I hemmed the bottom a little and widen the shoulders." Joyce explained and Buffy put it on and it fit perfectly.

"Sorry to do this on such short notice." Buffy apologized but Joyce wasn't bothered by it. Actually Buffy and Joyce have become a little closer since meeting almost three years ago. For Buffy, Joyce was a mother figure. Buffy can sew and hem herself heck she can make her own clothes but it was an excuse to come here and walk in the daylight. Angel was wondering what Buffy was going to be tonight.

"How are classes?" Joyce asked her son as she sat at the table and Buffy started to fold the cape.

"Ok," Angel answered as he walked to the kitchen to see what was around. Joyce could tell something was up with Angel, he didn't have to say anything it was just a mother's gut. Buffy did confirm earlier to Joyce is that he feels a little lonely. Lately though since he has moved into the mansion it's gotten better.

"You dressing up for Halloween?" Joyce asked her son as he turned round with an apple in his mouth and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You ever going to stop eating?" Buffy asked and Joyce smiled. Angel nearly ate his mom out of house and home and now he was doing it to Buffy.

"I don't know." Angel answered both questions and then he saw his mom look. "You're getting sentimental." Angel told her and Joyce shrugged.

"You use to love Halloween." Joyce started and Buffy wanted to hear this. "Dressed up every year I remember your first costume it was a pumpkin. And your father loved to take you out trick or treating." Joyce explained remembering those happy days.

"He was pain," Angel smiled a little and Buffy was getting a little glimpse of Angel's past and she getting to be a part of a family. "Even when I turned twelve he wouldn't let me go by myself." Angel added.

"He just wanted to keep you safe." Joyce added.

"He wanted the candy, I was just a tool." Angel smiled remembering those times.

"That's not true…I wanted the candy." Joyce smiled and then it got quiet. Hank no longer contacted them anymore. About the only thing Angel sees of his father was money in his account. When it was his birthday or a holiday he got extra money. There was a moment of silence and Buffy picked up that these two were reminiscing and thinking about the past. "Your father loved spending time with you."

"Not anymore." Angel added and Joyce felt horrible as did Buffy. From Buffy's point of view fathers were awful people.

"Angel," Joyce looked to her son. "The divorce had nothing to do with you. Your father and I had our differences and it was not you." She assured him. The concept of divorce to Buffy was a strange one. In her time it wasn't allowed and that's why affairs and mistresses were around.

"Maybe," Angel always felt a little guilty inside that he caused the divorce because at the time it happened he was called as a slayer. "After it happened it felt like…being alone was easier."

"It did," Joyce said and Buffy could agree to it as well. "If you haven't noticed I'm not the social butterfly I was when I was with your dad." Joyce paused and looked to Angel. "I was hurt and I didn't make a single friend when we first moved here. But now after time and lots of trust have a close circle and you do too." Joyce then looked to Buffy and the vampire wasn't sure if she was talking to Angel or her. Or maybe her words spoke to both of them. "You have Giles and Xander and Buffy. I think we've done alright for ourselves."

They have so far opened up to people and have friends now. But thinking back when they were a family times then were simple and easy. Now that the world of vampires and demons has been opened to them things were different and harder. For Joyce when Angel was just a child life was easy but now that she had a superhero for a son it changes things.

"I'll always be here for you Angel you know that." Joyce assured him and Angel smiled a little and then went to grab another snack and Joyce smiled. Buffy thought about her family before her mother passed, it was simple. Maybe that's why people try to hold onto memories because there are times that were simple and easy and when the world gets harsh somehow those memories will help.

For Buffy though those simple memories were very few. But she had other ones like coming here and meeting the A-Team. It was so easy back then and that was only three years ago.

The town was decorated in Halloween themes everywhere, the theater was screening Halloween the movie and party signs were everywhere. Kids were trick or treating, egging houses, toilet papering trees, getting high the normal things on Halloween night. Buffy was up in her room getting ready for the party. She was dressed up in a Little Red Riding Hood costume only a little sexier than the real Little Red Riding Hood. She tied on the red cape and smiled. Angel didn't dress up he wore his usual attire and pass it off as a FBI agent.

"Love the costume…looks just like…you." Doyle said sarcastically, Angel was dressed as normal self. Doyle was dressed in a costume, classis toga costume. Then Giles came into the living room dressed up wearing sombrero and a poncho. He got an interesting look from the two.

"What?" Giles asked.

"Is that a lamp shade?" Angel asked.

"No, it's a sombrero." Giles answered and then looked to Angel. "I wanted to be festive, as a Watcher I never got to enjoy this holiday and look," Giles walked over to a small Frankenstein doll and pressed a button and the little doll moved. "It's alive!" Giles scream but Angel and Doyle weren't sure if they should be amused or not. Buffy did go a little all out with the decorations though and Giles was having fun. Giles put the doll away and then looked to the slayer. "Angel you should get dressed soon." And Angel threw up his arms.

"This is my costume people." Angel said like they weren't getting it.

"You're going as yourself?" Giles asked a little confused but Angel just sighed he wasn't going to explain anymore he gave up. Then Buffy came downstairs all dressed up with a basket to go with. She gave Giles a strange look at his costume and then turned to Angel.

"Angel you need to get ready." She said and Angel looked very annoyed.

"Ok so everyone knows this," He said while spinning around pointing to himself. "This is my costume I'm going as a FBI agent." Hopefully that would clear everything up. Buffy wanted to laugh a little as she walked over to him and wrapped one arm around his.

"Well have fun everyone try to stay out of trouble." Giles saw them off as the three headed to the party.

The frat house would be considered off the chain. There was a live band playing Halloween style songs, the classic gag tricks, people in costumes plus tons of beer. It was the classic college Halloween party there wasn't anything out of the normal here. One guy was hitting on a girl at the party and trying to scare her enough that maybe if she's drunk enough they'll have sex. He out her hand in peeled grapes and she giggled as he called it eyeballs. She took off her blindfold and screamed as she held real eyeballs.

The streets were crowded as the college campus had parties going on everywhere. Everyone was having fun tonight. Angel parked in at the campus and if they get board of one party they could go to another one. They got out and would meet the rest of the gang at Stevens Hall. As the three got there Xander walked up to them in a tuxedo and his hair slicked back.

"Bond, James Bond." Xander describing his costume.

"Really? Look more like a waiter to me." Angel stated and Xander scoffed.

"What's in the basket little lady?" Xander asked Buffy.

"Weapons." Buffy answered and Xander nodded slowly. Willow came in wearing a medieval war suit and Oz in his casual clothes.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Xander asked.

"Joan of Arc." Willow replied. "I've noticed that we have a few things in common like how we're both close to being burned at the stake." Willow smiled and everyone nodded. "Also we're close to God."

"And you are?" Doyle asked Oz and he showed a nametag that read "God". "Ah, I get it, that's cool." The gang then started to walk together heading to the party. The campus had tons of people everywhere and then the group heard a rustling in the bushes and someone came out it where military guard, a mask and some type of military goggles. They also had some guns too. Two more men dressed the same way followed and they stared at the group for a moment. Everyone except Angel, Buffy and Doyle thought that was neat but these three didn't like it.

"Nice costumes," Buffy commented to them as the one who came out of the bushes first stared at her for a moment and then they were off.

"Who or what are they supposed to be?" Willow asked and Oz shrugged.

"N.A.T.O?" He asked and the group continued on.

"Oh, I uh ran into Anya today and invited her to come. She can't find a costume so she's going to meet us there." Xander added as they walked. "What?" He asked as they all gave him strange looks.

At the frat house however was chaos, something was attacking the partiers and they couldn't get out. The gang made it to the frat house and the place seemed empty like no one was here.

"We early or something?" Doyle asked but all the parked cars suggested it was a full house. They all walked in and the place was empty it was very well decorated though as they looked around.

"The party is upstairs," Oz reminded them.

"So go through the haunted house?" Buffy asked not buying it, she's seen real haunted houses so this was stupid to her. They walked down a hall and then Willow screamed a little.

"Cobweb!" She walked into one and started to pull it off of her. "Ok that's a real cobweb." Willow looked a little shocked.

"All boys live here, doubt they clean." Buffy added and then Angel, Doyle, Oz and Xander looked at her.

"Hey," They all said at once resenting that statement. Just then a door opened and fake skeleton with a knife came out and Xander screamed. He calm down and looked to everyone as they stared at him.

"That was a yelp for one and two I wasn't scared I was in the moment." Xander defended himself. Just then Oz rushed to Willow and she saw huge spider on her shoulder. Buffy jumped into Angel's arms as Oz went to swat it off but it was gone as he looked for it.

"That's unsanitary!" Willow yelled and then Angel looked to Buffy as she held on to him. He gave a mischievous smile at her.

"I don't like spiders." Buffy stated firmly. "Let's just go to the party." Angel smiled a little as she still had his hand and he followed. The gang kept moving hearing the sound effects but then something wasn't right and Buffy ran ahead and saw something.

"That's real blood." She pointed to a spot on the ground. This wasn't funny anymore and then Buffy looked around. "You hear that it's like a squeaky noise." They all heard it and looked around and then looked up, there were bats everywhere and they came down. "Bats, bats!" She literally jumped back into Angel's arms as the bats flew around them. Then it stopped and Angel looked down and picked up a rubber bat.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Angel asked because that was too much. Just then there was a loud scream of a deep voice. They all looked around the place.

"What-the-fuck-was-that?" Doyle asked as they started to move because they rather not find out and heard more screams but it wasn't the sound effects these were real screams. They wanted to leave and came to the front door but the door was gone.

"We did come this way right?" Buffy asked and they all nodded. Then the fake laughing stopped as Oz turned it off. "Thank god," Buffy muttered.

"Anytime," Oz added and they grouped up to figure this out.

"You hear that?" Angel asked.

"Yeah it's like a hissing noise." Xander answered.

"It sounds like something is hissing." Doyle answered as well.

"I just said that." Xander argued but then he saw them moving and not noticing him.

"Xander?" Buffy asked looking around and the group looked around too.

"Hey guys I'm right here." Xander stated but they kept looking.

"Where is he?" Willow asked sounding panicked as they lost Xander.

"Oh God did I just die?" Xander asked as he watched everyone look around. Just then a skeleton with a knife came after them. Angel kicked it away and when it the ground it turned back into the plastic skeleton that scared Xander.

"Alright listen," Angel needed to figure this out. "You guys find a way out and find Giles." And then Buffy put her basket on a table and pulled out a small crossbow for Angel and a stake for herself.

Giles was munching on some candy as the night went on. He was glad he bought a lot of candy because he had tons of trick or treaters coming by. The doorbell rang and he smiled getting the bowl and opened the door.

"Happy Hal," He then stopped seeing Anya there in a rather large bunny costume. "Anya?"

"Xander's in trouble," She then pushed her way into the mansion. Giles stood there confused not understanding. "I went to the party and there was no door and when I was about to leave a girl was at an upstairs window screaming and then the window turned into bricks." Anya finished.

"Well, we better get going then." Giles took his costume off to get ready.

The group search for Xander as they walked Oz felt something and looked to his hands and saw fur and he started to panic.

"Uh guys." Oz said as they all looked around, they faced Oz and his hands were hairy. "I think I'm turning."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked. "It's not a full moon."

"Get away just get away." Oz order, Willow walked closer but Angel pulled her back.

"No we can't leave him." Willow protested.

"Until we know what's happening Oz needs to stay behind." Angel said and Oz backed away running from them, two people were gone. But if they thought this couldn't get any worse Buffy took a knee to the floor.

"Oh no," She gasped and looked up. "Get out! It's Elizabeth!"

"Buffy?" Angel went to help her but Willow and Doyle held him back.

"Please! Go!" Buffy demanded and they started to run as Buffy sat there fighting it and felt tears. "Please no, no," She begged herself. Angel was scared out of his mind now as he could lose Buffy. Just then the three looked down as some hell thing sprung up and grabbed Doyle and pulled him into the ground.

"Doyle!" Angel jumped to grab him but he was gone.

"Angel! Oh my god! What's happening!" Willow screamed in fear and she had tears now. Everyone but these two were left. Angel grabbed her hand pulling her close to him.

"Stay close," Angel ordered but he had no idea what to do. "Can you do a spell to help us?" Angel asked and Willow nodded.

"Yeah, yeah a guiding spell. We can use it to get out." Willow answered and then she started to chant something and a little ball formed and she smiled. "We follow it and we can get out." Willow explained and that was a start. But then the ball broke into tiny pieces and swarmed over the two. Willow screamed swatting them away and backed away from Angel. Angel went to get her but it felt like something changed and he was alone.

Angel looked around as he was alone and needed to find his group. He walked around, he wasn't scared but alone he didn't want to be alone. Angel found a door and kicked it down and then fell down. Angel opened his eyes looking around and rolled over to his side.

"All alone." A voice said and Angel looked around seeing where it came from. "They all ran away from you, they always will. You're a freak." The voice said. "She doesn't love you." Angel got up looking around. Then hands came up from the ground pulling at him. Angel pulled away as best as he could and then kicked at whatever was pulling him. Angel managed to pull away and ran and found a little door and he opened it crawling through it. Angel closed it looking around and was now on the top floor. Just then he saw Oz.

"Get them off me, get them off me!" Willow screamed as she ran in swatting something away. Oz stood up and helped her.

"Hey there's nothing there." Oz assured her and they hugged.

"Buffy," Xander said walking in as Buffy was there. Angel ran to her and she was ok just shaken up but didn't feel Elizabeth anymore. Doyle came in looking around as they all looked at each other.

"We were brought here after being separated why?" Angel looked around and then he saw something on the wall.

"Oh that can't be good." Oz said as they all looked at it.

"One of the Frat guys was painting it today." Xander explained.

"Bet it's causing this." Doyle added.

Outside the frat house Giles and Anya came to the front door or at least where it should be and Giles started to cut it down.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"Found it," Willow said holing a book. "They copied it out of here." She looked at the pages. "I think it's Gaelic."

"Can you translate?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded. But then the house was moaning again.

"House is talking to us again." Doyle said and they all circled around one another.

"The icon is call the Mark of Gachnar," Willow began. "I think this is a summoning spell for something called…"

"Gachnar?" Xander asked.

"Yeah well somehow the beginning of the spell must have been triggered. Gachnar is trying to manifest itself to become some sort of being." Willow explained.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"Fear," Angel asked. "It's feeding off of our fears."

"So what we don't be afraid? Like think happy thoughts?" Xander asked and Angel shrugged.

"She's the witch not me." Angel said. "I don't know everything." The place started to shake and Xander screamed.

"For the books that was a yelp." He added and the voice got louder saying it wanted to be released. Buffy got closer to Angel as they all stayed together.

"It hasn't manifest completely but we don't want it to." Willow said.

"Well if it does I'll just fight it." Angel said and then Willow showed him a picture.

"That's Gachnar." Willow stated as the pictured showed a black demon with sharp teeth, horns, long fingers with sharp claws.

"I don't want to fight it." Angel took back what he said about fighting it. "We need to stop it."

"We need to get everyone out." Doyle stated and then they heard a chainsaw going and it started to cut down a wall. "Not good." Then Giles came through looking around.

"You guys alright?" Giles asked as Anya rushed in and hugged Xander. Angel nodded to Giles' question and then Willow handed Giles the book and he looked at it. "Gachnar, ok we can't let this thing come through."

"Whatever the hell we're going to do we better do it fast." Xander warned them.

"It says here destroying the Mark of Gachnar," Giles began but Angel was on it and began to stomp on the mark causing it to crack. "No," But it was too late. "Is not one of them and will immediately bring him forth." Giles finished.

"Oh," Angel said and then a light shown from the broken boards and everyone stepped away as the light got brighter. The house shook some more and there was a scream. The demon appeared and looked around and then looked up. Everyone looked down at the two-inch demon with confused looks.

"This is Gachnar?" Buffy asked looking down at the little demon as it looked back up at here.

"Big overture, little show." Xander said and everyone nodded. Angel then squatted down looking at it as it hissed.

"I am the dark lord of nightmares," The little demon began and Angel nodded trying not to laugh. "The bringer of terror." But Buffy was already smiling. "Tremble before me! Fear me!" It demanded. Angel nodded again and stood back up.

"He's so cute." Willow said.

"Tremble!" The demon demanded again.

"Who's a little fear demon?" Xander asked. "Come on who's a whittle fear demon."

"Xander," Giles said. "Don't talk to the fear demon." The demon was yelling but no one was paying attention.

"What why?" Xander asked thinking it was something bad to do.

"It's just…tacky." Giles finished.

"So now what?" Doyle asked.

"We can keep it." Willow said but it was too late Angel stomped it. "Oh gross its sounds like you're crushing a roach."

The party was a bust but it didn't mean they couldn't have fun. Everyone was back at the mansion eating candy or what was left of it after the kids took a good amount of it.

"Good candy Giles." Oz said as they took more.

"Nothing can't be solved by chocolate and peanut butter." Buffy said while eating a Reese's. Angel ate some candy too. Willow however sat back in the chair.

"I think I'm going to barf." She said.

"Maybe not," Buffy muttered. Xander was staring at Anya as she ate and she looked back at him.

"What?" She asked sounding annoyed and Xander shrugged.

"That's your scary costume?" Xander asked.

"I don't like bunnies," Anya stated. "There's a demon rabbit that you guys haven't seen but I have." She informed them.

"Oh, bloody hell," Giles said looking at the book and Angel came over to see what was wrong. Giles then pointed to the words under Gachnar's picture.

"What's mean?" Angel asked.

"Actual size." Giles answered and Angel just walked away, he had enough fun for one night. Buffy smiled a little looking around at her friends. She had friends and she never turned. It was her fear of turning. Oz was losing control of the wolf, Xander was of being left behind, Doyle being sucked into hell because he's half demon. Willow's was not able to do magic and Angel was being alone. But their fears were relieved to each other, which can only help them.

Angel sat on the bed as Buffy came from the bathroom in one of huge shirts and sat next to him.

"What?" Buffy asked and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure why we try so hard to celebrate Halloween." Angel stated meaning he wanted Buffy to have a normal Halloween.

"Because it's normal," Buffy looked at him and it was true. "But on Halloween everyone's entitled to a good scare."

"That's an understatement." Angel added and Buffy smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek and he smiled a little looking at her.

"Happy Halloween Angel," She smiled at him.

"Happy Halloween Buffy," Angel repeated back and then Buffy looked to the TV as a horror movie was on. They got comfortable in the bed to watch the movie but living here in Sunnydale, they should change the name to Halloween Town because a night like this was just a normal night.

_**Hopefully the chapter song brought back memories of childhood if you grew up in the 90s like I did. I thought the song fits not only the chapter but the entire town of Sunnydale. It's Halloween in Sunnydale everyday, maybe that should be their song. Anyways the chapter was much like the episode with minor variations. So what's next? Chapter 6 is next and oh got a surprise in that chapter for you guys. **_

_**So there will be a small chapter in review along with another sneak peek for chapter 6 in the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. We're getting close to the other half of the story and that's when things get…interesting. My Beta Reader says I need to kill Riley. Oooo, sounds interesting doesn't it. So head to the forum where we can chat if you wish, I got my bio polls so vote and I'll post chapter 6 next week. Thank you for reading, comments, reviews and anything else you can think of are all welcome. **_

_Chapter 6 Drunk_

_"Guess what?" Xander asked waiting for a guess but Angel and Willow were too focused on their work. The end of the semester was coming and crunch time was coming. After Thanksgiving it's all down hill. "Guess what?" Xander asked again and Angel sighed._

_"What?" He had to say something or Xander would just keep going._

_"I work on campus now." Xander answered and Angel nodded slowly but he honestly couldn't care at the moment. "No congratulations? No, oh really where?" Xander asked as Angel took out a cigarette and lit it up. Yes he smokes when there's an intense situation or maybe a victory that took some extra work but this might be solely out of stress and annoyance._

_"Oh, uh, woo?" Willow asked and Xander scoffed as his two friends were more into the book. "Where at?"_

_"Kangaroo Jim's," Xander answered delighted to talk about it. "Bus boy, not much but it's something." He added quickly. Angel nodded as he had the cigarette in his mouth while he took more notes._

_"Awesome," Angel commented absently and it meant for Xander to be quiet. Angel really wanted to get this done so he could go to the mansion and do nothing except Buffy. Just then someone caught his eye and he looked up seeing Professor Walsh's TAs walking together but one caught his attention. He was probably one of the bigger men of the group. Something about him Angel didn't like or was leery of. He did catch his name it was Kyle or Lyle something like that. Whatever the name was he got a strange feeling._

_"Well when you two aren't studying you should come by." Xander added and Angel looked up for a moment. He had other plans involving him and Buffy but Xander did have his first job, maybe he can get him a discount or something._

_"I'll think about it," Angel tossed his cigarette on the ground and grabbed his books. "Last class." Meant good-bye and don't wait up. Once he left Xander looked to Willow._


	6. Drunk

Chapter 6 Drunk

_**A/N: Woo an update! I think you guys will like this chapter and like I said got a little surprise for you guys. Enjoy.**_

_I like beer 'cause it is good  
I drink beer because I should  
If there was a song to sing  
I sing it and beer you bring_

_I drink beer when I am sad_  
_'Cause the beer, it makes me glad_  
_Now there's nothing left to say_  
_So let's go drink beer_

_Beer is good!_  
_Beer is good!_  
_Beer is good!_  
_And stuff!_  
_Beer is good!_  
_Beer is good!_  
_Beer is good!_  
_(Let's go drink some) Beer! (Beer!)_  
_Beer! (Beer!)_  
_Beer! (Beer!)_  
_Beer! (Beer!)_  
_Beer! (Beer!) Beer! (Beer!)_

_When it's warm, it tastes real crappy_  
_But cold beer will make me happy_  
_When I throw up on the floor_  
_I can go and drink some more_

_They say beer will make me dumb_  
_It are go good with pizza_  
_Now that we have drunk some beer_  
_Let's go drive a car_

_Beer is good!_  
_Beer is good!_  
_Beer is good!_  
_And stuff!_  
_Beer is good!_  
_Beer is good!_  
_Beer is good!_  
_(Let's go drink some) Beer! (Beer!)_  
_Beer! (Beer!)_  
_Beer! (Beer!)_  
_Beer! (Beer!)_  
_Beer! (Beer!) Beer! (Beer!)_

_Uh, dude? I think you've had enough_  
_No!_

_Let's go drink some beer!_

_I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk...wheee!_

_I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk…wheee!_

_I am drunk, drunk is me, I am…(Belch!)_

_Beer! By Psychostick_

Nighttime for college students is when the party starts, when the cool people come out and have fun. Also it's the time when Angel's out slaying vampires, demons and other things that go bump in the night. Angel kicked a vampire down, held up his crossbow, pulled the trigger and the vampire was dust. Buffy ducked a kick from a vampire and then staked him. Angel turned around quickly with his crossbow already reloaded and fired at another vampire.

Another vampire came after Buffy and she rolled to the ground and kicked it in both its knees. As he was stun by the pain she then kicked him in the chin and then rolled backwards to her feet and then staked him. Buffy twirled the stake and stabbed one more vampire and then as if they spoke to each other without actually speaking Buffy tossed the stake to Angel as he used his crossbow as a sword knocking a vampire down and then caught the stake and then threw it at the vampire and it was dust.

The couple looked around seeing if more vampires were around and they looked alone at the moment. Buffy walked over to Angel not sensing anything.

"We're good," Buffy commented and Angel smiled a little. They were a good team when together.

"I got an assignment to finish," Angel stated as the couple started to leave the cemetery hand in hand. They were a normal couple as far as they were concerned. But since Buffy got the Gem of Amarra their relationship has blossom greatly. They have gotten closer and not just in bed.

Angel sat in his psychology class taking notes. The semester was almost over come to think of it. Halloween just passed, in two weeks or so it would be Thanksgiving and then Christmas and then hello 2002. The Fall semester always goes by so quickly.

"These are the things we want," Professor Walsh continued on with her lecture. "Love, belonging these are the core of the person. But none of this can be met without food and shelter." She went through the slides on the projector. "We want sex and shelter and we want these things all the time. The Id doesn't learn or grow up. It has the ego telling what can and cannot do. Then the super ego tells it what it shouldn't want. The Id wants, it can drive us to pure rage even. Without self control the Id will take over." Walsh finished.

Angel thought about that for a moment about the Id. If it only wants and drives the human mind then what would happen to a person if they let it drive them fully? Maybe the ego and the super ego are the souls keeping us at bay. But those who have lost those like serial killers and vampires are driven by the Id.

"No matter the social skills, how much we have evolved, the pleasure principle is always working." Walsh then clicked to the next slide. Psychology was interesting and it helped to make sense of some things. "But what happens when we can't have what we want?" That was a good question as well.

Angel sat at a table with Willow as they worked on some assignments. It was a nice day out as Xander came over. He looked happy and then sat down.

"Guess what?" Xander asked waiting for a guess but Angel and Willow were too focused on their work. The end of the semester was coming and crunch time was coming. After Thanksgiving it's all down hill. "Guess what?" Xander asked again and Angel sighed.

"What?" He had to say something or Xander would just keep going.

"I work on campus now." Xander answered and Angel nodded slowly but he honestly couldn't care at the moment. "No congratulations? No, oh really where?" Xander asked as Angel took out a cigarette and lit it up. Yes he smokes when there's an intense situation or maybe a victory that took some extra work but this might be solely out of stress and annoyance.

"Oh, uh, woo?" Willow asked and Xander scoffed as his two friends were more into the book.

"Where at?"

"Kangaroo Jim's," Xander answered delighted to talk about it. "Bus boy, not much but it's something." He added quickly. Angel nodded as he had the cigarette in his mouth while he took more notes.

"Awesome," Angel commented absently and it meant for Xander to be quiet. Angel really wanted to get this done so he could go to the mansion and do nothing except Buffy. Just then someone caught his eye and he looked up seeing Professor Walsh's TAs walking together but one caught his attention. He was probably one of the bigger men of the group. Something about him Angel didn't like or was leery of. He did catch his name it was Kyle or Lyle something like that. Whatever the name was he got a strange feeling.

"Well when you two aren't studying you should come by." Xander added and Angel looked up for a moment. He had other plans involving him and Buffy but Xander did have his first job, maybe he can get him a discount or something.

"I'll think about it," Angel tossed his cigarette on the ground and grabbed his books. "Last class." Meant good-bye and don't wait up. Once he left Xander looked to Willow.

"He and Buffy are having a lot of sex aren't they?" Xander asked and Willow looked up at him and was caught off guard.

"Why do you want to know?" Willow asked. "Because I wouldn't know, I know nothing about that." She was rambling which always gave herself away. "How would I know they have sex every night because they don't."

"Because Buffy tells you everything." Xander reminded her and the red head's face matched the color of her hair.

"It's new to them and apparently Buffy says it's amazing," Willow trailed off thinking about it. When Angel first came to Sunnydale she had the biggest crush on him and maybe a small part of her still has a crush on him. Now back then she was sweet little innocent girl but that didn't mean she didn't think about things. And now Buffy telling her stuff, not in full detail but enough she would admit she's a little jealous. "But they'll knock it off soon." Then Xander laughed at the last part.

"Yeah," Xander figured a lot Angel's stress and tension was from the lack sex and now he could have sex.

"But they do other things it's not all about sex." Willow reminded Xander.

"Nothing is stronger than the penis!" Xander yelled and then realized he was loud. Willow rolled her eyes to that. "Oz is wolfman that has to count right." Willow started to close her books meaning she was done.

"Is that all you ever think about Xander? Sex?" Willow asked.

"Not all the time, sometimes its boobs." Xander answered and Willow rolled her eyes again. How have these two help save the world so many times and yet these are their typical conversions?

Angel walked into the mansion and the place looked different, it was brighter. Because Buffy had the Gem of Amarra and sunlight didn't bother her anymore she opened up all the curtains in the mansion letting the light in. She also opened the windows up and you could hear the birds and soft breeze. It was so much more inviting in here and he liked it.

Angel walked passed Doyle as he was in the living room and was playing some video games. He was "looking" for a job these days to help keep occupied but he claims the visions and helping Angel is his job. Angel then poked his head into the study and saw Giles reading a book quietly. Living here gave the chance for Giles to study more and for the most part retire. The mansion was home now and during the day it was the most quiet and relaxed place to be. Also with Giles and Doyle living here it felt like Angel was living with his older brother and father. He traded one house for another so to speak.

Angel headed upstairs wondering if Buffy was home. Now that she can walk in the sun she goes out and walks the street. She was like a little kid seeing new things, experiencing new things now and it made him smile. Angel walked into his room seeing that it was empty. Buffy was probably out in the walking in the woods. Angel decided to shower and just nap the rest of the afternoon.

Buffy walked into her mansion hearing Doyle getting upset at the game he was playing and Giles was right where she left him in the study reading. But she knew Angel was home she could feel it. She headed upstairs and went into her room seeing him looking at her dresser. She could also tell he just showered as he looked in the mirror. Just looking at him she could see how much he's grown. Buffy slowly closed the door and walked over to him and wrapped both arms around him resting her head on his bare back. Angel looked in the mirror not seeing anything but he knew she was there.

"What are you thinking?" Buffy asked and then rested her chin on his shoulder looking into the mirror only seeing him, he was all she ever could see. Angel shrugged which meant he was thinking about a lot of things and couldn't sort them out at the moment. Buffy then kissed the Griffin tattoo on his back liking it. Angel then turned around facing her and she looked up into his eyes as the sunlight came through the room. She then could see part of the Triquetra Knot on his left side and she pulled in closer hugging him. She felt like she couldn't hug him enough.

"Are we busy tonight?" Angel asked and he felt Buffy shrug meaning they could be busy if they wanted to. She pulled away looking up at him. "Xander is working at a pub on campus and wanted to know if we could see him."

"Hmm, sounds…fun," She commented meaning if they go great if not also great. They were still exploring new things about each other since she had the ring.

"But first I need a nap." Angel stated and she smiled.

"That sounds nice but I might need help falling asleep," She suggested with a hint of seductiveness in her voice. Angel gave his half smile and then cupped one cheek.

"See if I can do anything about that." Meaning it was going to be a great nap as he leaned in kissing her.

The bar tonight was full as college students wanted drinks. Xander was cleaning tables and every he cleaned on another one was dirty. He wasn't sure how much he was going to like this. It didn't pay much but it paid so it had to count for something right? As he was hustling Angel and Buffy walked in hand and hand looking around. They weren't dressed up or anything but they looked…well rested. Angel had Buffy's hand in his as they walked looking around and Buffy's been to so many of these that it really the whole_ 'you've seen one bar you've seen them all.'_

As they walked around seeing if they could find Xander Buffy bumped into someone and he spilt his beer.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," Buffy apologized and the dirty blonde man looked at them. Angel recognized the man as one of Professor Walsh's TAs.

"It's fine," The man said. "Oh, it's you Angel," Buffy looked confused and looked to Angel. "I help with one of his professors. Riley Finn," He introduced himself and held out his hand to Buffy and she just looked at it. Buffy doesn't shake hands with people let alone men. Riley caught the hint and Angel just turned away pulling Buffy along which seemed rude but Buffy could feel how tense Angel was. If he was tense like that it meant he felt something was wrong or off.

"Something wrong with him?" Buffy asked and Angel looked to her with a _'yes and no' _look. Just then someone else bumped into them.

"Oh, hey…Andrew?" The guy asked.

"Angel." Angel corrected the guy.

"Oh right, and you are?" The guy looked to Buffy holding out his hand but Buffy didn't take it. He slowly and awkwardly pulled away and put the hand back to his side with a beer in another hand. "Parker Abrams,"

"Buffy," She introduced herself and Parker smiled.

"So you come here often?" Parker asked realizing what he was trying to do Angel then looked like he got bigger. "Say Buffy how about you get a table and we can talk." Then Parker looked up to Angel who stood just a little taller than him. "Are you together?"

"Just a little," Buffy answered and then pulled Angel away giving the chance for Parker to live one more night. "Creeper, it's men like him is why Elizabeth is so…grr," That put a small smile on Angel's face until they saw Xander at work. "Now this is entertainment." Xander looked up not nearly amused as Angel and Buffy were.

"It's clean you want to sit?" He asked and Angel and Buffy went ahead and took up the offer and sat looking around. This place was very different than the Bronze as they looked around. Angel didn't want to stay too long because wanted to kill a vampire or two and then he has class in the morning. "I'll catch up with you two later." Xander was off to busing another table.

"So," Angel started and Buffy looked up at him. "You said you can drink, what if I wanted to see how much you can actually put down?" Buffy smiled a little and rolled her eyes. She then looked around the place seeing all the armature drinkers.

"Well, not much for beer." Buffy started. "More of a wine or vodka. Besides you can't drink you're not old enough." Then it hit them both looking around there were a few, more than a few people looking underage. Maybe here it was eighteen? Then Xander walked by and Buffy flagged him down. "Uh,"

"Oh, yes everyone gets beer and alcohol here, they don't cart." Xander answered and kept cleaning.

"Angel, no," Buffy started but he wanted to try beer. "Beer is evil,"

"Just one, you want something?" Angel asked and then Buffy thought about it. She hadn't had alcohol in a while except a glass of wine at Christmas last year.

"Glass of Chardonnay," Buffy gave in as Angel went to see if he could get some. He went to the bar and looked at the beers on tap and saw the wine bottles. He saw one beer called Black Frost and asked for a glass and got Buffy her wine and came back over and she even looked shocked.

"Whatever you do, don't tell my mom." Angel warned her and she picked up her wine glass and Angel picked up his beer cup and they clicked drinks and took a sip. Buffy was waiting for his reaction, first time beer drinkers sometimes have a funny face. He gave a not a disgusted face but he wasn't prepared for beer. Buffy smiled a little and it's because of his innocence he still carries is what made her happy.

At the Bronze it was a date night for Willow and Oz with Doyle being the third wheel. He was getting excited though as Cordelia was coming home soon for the Thanksgiving holidays. Oz and Doyle were walking together with some sodas in their hands well Oz had the soda Doyle had a beer and then they found Willow at a table.

"You got a table," Oz commented handing Willow her drink.

"Had to kill a man for it." Willow joked and Doyle smiled.

"Oh, then it's a really nice table then." Oz added as the three friends settled in. Willow started to talk but something caught Oz attention and he looked around and saw what was distracting him. Willow and Doyle were talking as Oz looked to the stage seeing a blonde girl up there singing. Oz was drawn to her but why? Something was weird as she song and they made eye contact. As Willow and Doyle talked the witch picked up on Oz just staring at the singer.

"You know her?" Willow asked and Oz looked to her.

"I know the drummer but not the band." Oz answered but it was odd that he was staring at the girl intently.

Back at Kangaroo Jim's, Angel and Buffy were slightly tipsy. Angel just finished his fifth beer and Buffy her fourth glass of wine. They had the giggles right now as they were people watching meaning they were making fun of people. They would try to lip read them and usually it's funny but when you're tipsy its funnier.

"Ok, ok this couple," Buffy pointed to a younger couple and they watched them for a second and started. Xander from afar saw them and kind of wanted to be a part of it.

The alarm was going off and Angel reached over and shut it off. He rolled onto his back and his head hurt and he looked over to Buffy as she was asleep. After they had a few more drinks they left and had sex and passed out. But now what Angel was feeling was called a hangover. Last night was sort of a blur he can remember him Buffy being together but that was about it. Buffy groaned because the alarm woke her up to plus Angel was moving around in bed.

"No, go, go back to sleep," She mumbled.

"I have a headache," Angel stated and Buffy sort of opened her eyes.

"It's called a hangover," She sat up a little. "How bad is it?"

"It's just there, I mean it does hurt a little." Angel answered and Buffy smiled a little. "What?" He asked and she kissed his cheek.

"Drink water you'll be fine, but you sure you can't just stay in bed?" She asked and it was tempting but he had class.

Angel quickly tried to get inside the building trying to avoid the sun. He was even wearing sunglasses to help. The Advil took the edge off and the headache was slowly going away. Just then he heard Willow and she sounded louder than normal.

"So, last night at the Bronze," Willow started.

"Willow, can you talk softer?" Angel asked and then she saw the sunglasses, which was kind of new for his look, but she was able to put two and two together.

"Oh, you got a hangover," She smiled and Angel scoffed.

"It's going away," Angel assured her as they walked to class.

"Look at the slayer being a man and drinking beer, getting drunk," She poked fun at him and it wasn't helping the hangover.

Angel and Buffy were back at Kangaroo Jim's again and drinking once more. This time though Buffy skipped the wine and drank beer with Angel. Just a few tables away though a group of guys were getting wasted just as much as Angel and Buffy. The couple were smiles and giggles and soon they would turn in for the night well they would go and have crazy sex first as they were playing footsy under the table. Xander was watching this from afar and didn't know if he should be worried or not.

"So, guys I think you should head home," Xander suggested to them.

"No," They both said at once.

"Well, I've cut you two off, so you should probably go home." Xander said and they looked at each other.

"If we go home we can have sex," Buffy looked to Angel.

"Let's go home." Angel didn't have to think twice on that one and they got up and left leaving Xander standing there dumbfounded.

Buffy and Angel stumbled into the mansion laughing and Giles looked up at them sitting in the living room. They looked to Giles and for a moment were serious but then broke out in giggles. Doyle walked in seeing the couple and knew that look.

"They're drunk," Doyle stated.

"I can see that." Giles didn't seem happy.

"Thanks for inviting me guys." Doyle wanted to get drunk and Buffy gave him a thumbs up and the two headed up the stairs or tried. Buffy tripped and Angel giggled and helped her up.

"Stepity, stepity, step," Buffy made her way up and then Angel picked her up pinning her against the wall and she smiled. He leaned in for a kiss and she accepted.

Downstairs both Doyle and Giles had one of his record players going to drown out Angel and Buffy as they were at it again. Doyle laid out on the couch while Giles tried to read a book listening to Rush but it wasn't working very well. Doyle was missing Cordelia and yet here's Angel and Buffy upstairs doing it, really loudly too.

"Reality sucks!" Doyle yelled.

Angel and Buffy finished for a moment and he rolled off her and she smiled seeing him.

"Wow," She smiled and kissed his cheek and neck and then chest as he looked at her. "Wild jungle man fix Jane," Meaning she enjoyed it. Angel leaned in for a kiss but the night was young and it was a Thursday night, which meant no class in the morning so they could do this all night if they wanted too.

Angel woke up hung over again only it was a little worse this morning. It was Friday so no classes for him but he did need to go to the campus to finish a biology lab assignment. Angel sat up and looked over seeing Buffy asleep. She didn't have to go anywhere or actually get up for anything. But if Angel had to wake up after a night of drinking then so will she.

"Buffy, wake up," Angel groaned looking at the time. It was nine in the morning but the labs don't open until ten. Buffy didn't move and then he slightly pushed her again and got a moan of annoyance. "Wake up,"

"No," She protested and she rolled over trying to get away. Angel had an idea how to wake her up. He got, put on his boxers and went to the window and opened up the blackout curtains and he swore he heard a hiss. Buffy pulled the covers over her head to block the sun. Now she knows why she hates the sun, it's too bright. Angel walked to the end of the bed, grabbed the comforter and pulled it away. "Angel!" Buffy yelled and he had to smile, they were an interesting couple for sure.

Night came and once again Angel and Buffy were drunk even more so this time around. But they weren't the only ones, the same group of men in the bar last night were also just as drunk. Xander watched this as the bar should be closing soon but it was just Angel, Buffy and five other guys. Xander phones Giles about feeling concerned for them and then managed to kick them out. Well Angel and Buffy left but the five guys stayed.

Angel and Buffy walked the campus and then Willow spotted them wanting to talk. She was concerned about Oz. Oz dropped by her dorm asking to hang out and she blew him off saying she had a paper to write but that so not true. Something was going on between them. Buffy didn't seem interested she wanted more alcohol not beer but alcohol.

"I'm going home," Buffy slurred her word a little.

"You two are so gone," Willow sounded a little upset at them.

"Coffee," Buffy stated and Willow looked confused. "Get Angel coffee and you two can talk." Buffy insisted. "I go, go home now." Buffy staggered away as Angel held onto Willow smiling.

"Coffee," He repeated. "Wait, Buffy," He called to her and she turned around. "What about sex?"

"I'll surprise you," She answered and kept walking and Willow took Angel to the coffee shop.

They went into a little coffee shop on campus and it was just them two and two other people. Parker and a girl were there. Although that couple looked in bad shape as the girl cried. Angel and Willow sat down and she handed him a cup of coffee and overheard Parker's conversion with the girl. From the gist of it, he used her and she thought it was something nice.

The girl got up and ran out crying as Angel sipped his coffee but gave a disgusting look at it.

"This isn't beer." Angel stated the obvious.

"Angel, you had too much," Willow said and then Angel looked over to Parker and smiled a little.

"Girls are nice," Angel giggled but Parker didn't look happy. "You're going to be Bam, Bam tonight."

"What?" Both Parker and Willow asked at the same time.

At the mansion Buffy walked down stairs looking for more to drink. She found Doyle's beer and started to drink and that seemed to unnerve Doyle and Giles. Buffy finished and stumbled out of the kitchen laughing a smiling at them and then sprawled out on the couch.

"She's done," Doyle stated and Giles sighed and walked away. Buffy was laughing uncontrollably at something but then stopped. "Don't get mad if you throw up in your own living room." Doyle said and then Buffy sat up.

"I don't feel good." Buffy stated and Doyle sighed.

"No you don't because you drank too much princess." Doyle explained.

"No, no I really don't…oh no," Buffy then looked around and that raised red flags and Doyle turned around looking to her. "The ring it's upstairs," Buffy stumbled getting up and started to panic. "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no," She started and then dropped to one knee.

"Buffy?" Doyle asked and got nothing. "Buffy?" He repeated and the blonde vampire stood up. "Elizabeth?" He asked and the blonde vampire smiled. "Oh, shit,"

"Come to think of it, we've never met Doyle," She smiled at him and Doyle froze in fear. "What's wrong?" She asked and she stumbled forwards.

"Giles!" Doyle called out. "Giles! Get in here!" And Elizabeth smiled as she continued to stumble forwards and then she vamped out.

"Where's Angel?" She demanded and Giles came over and his heart sank. "Rupert, long time no see, how are you?"

"Elizabeth?" Giles asked not wanting it to be true and she smiled bigger.

"I'm back, I'm fine, just perfect," Elizabeth stood there and then Giles wondered how this happened and then saw no ring. "What's the matter you two, you guys look a little nervous." She smiled and they were. Giles has faced Elizabeth and Doyle's only heard stories but never wanted to face her. "Finely I am free," She looked around the place and then back to them. "Forgot how much I love alcohol, turns even the most righteous men into dogs."

"Move Doyle," Giles demanded and they went to run out the back door. Elizabeth even though she was drunk still knows how to move.

"Now you guys are just being rude." Her chirpiness went away and Giles could tell her anger was surfacing. "Tell me where Angel is and you two can have a ten minute head start." Giles knew she wasn't playing and this was Elizabeth but how? Elizabeth got closer but she didn't that Giles had a candlestick holder, a thick brass candlestick holder in his hands behind his back.

"You won't go near Angel." Giles stated and once she was close enough Giles slammed the brass holder against Elizabeth's face.

"That's more like it Rupert." Elizabeth smiled and he did it again and it gave Doyle and Giles enough time to get out of the living room. Elizabeth shook it off for a second. "I hate men," She muttered to herself and went to find them.

"Why is she like this? Why is she like this?" Doyle asked as he and Giles went into the weapons room.

"The alcohol," Giles answered grabbing a tiny crossbow. "It loosen her up and now,"

"She's loose," Doyle finished. "But the ring it should have stopped it right?"

"It's not on her." Giles then tossed Doyle a stake. "First she cannot leave this mansion, two just subdue her." Then the power went out.

"Oh, shit she cut power." Doyle was getting scared.

"Doyle, listen," Giles quickly gave him a plan knowing Elizabeth was closing in.

"Opps, my bad," A voice in the dark stated and Giles looked to the direction in came in. Then Elizabeth came from the shadows.

"Listen to me, it's just the alcohol, it's only going to wear off Elizabeth and then you'll be Buffy again." Giles stated.

"Well, until then what are you going to do?" She asked tempting him and Giles held up the crossbow.

"If I have too." Giles answered and she smiled.

"Oh but what about poor Angel, you killed his girlfriend." Elizabeth said and Giles nodded.

"No, Buffy is his girlfriend not you." Giles made it clear and she smiled and started to charge at the Watcher but she got tackled to the ground by Doyle in his demon form. He took the blunt end of an axe and hit Elizabeth across the head with it and she was out. Doyle quickly got up as they looked to the unconscious vampire.

"Hopefully Angel's having a better night." Doyle added.

At the campus the five guys who got drunk were running amok on the grounds. They decided to light a tree branch on fire and walk around with it. Xander had no idea why this beer made them worse than the other beers until he found in the back a hidden brewer making the Black Frost beer but it had a chemical in it. The chemical would make those drinking the beer craving it now you had drunk college boys one of the worse kinds.

They threw the stick into the coffee shop laughing but that wasn't a good thing. Willow stood up seeing the fire and it caught the newspaper stand. Angel saw the fire and looked up seeing the five college guys laughing but then they passed out. Angel grabbed Willow to get her out and they were safe. But the fire was spreading quickly and he heard a scream. Angel ran back inside seeing Parker in the corner as the papers and photos on the walk caught the flame. Angel ran to Parker and yank him out and tossed him on the concrete.

One of the drunk guys still held a tree branch laughing and Angel walked right up to him, grabbed the tree branch, kicked him down and then turned to Parker. For some reason, something inside told him to do this and he walked right up to Parker and wacked him across the face with the branch.

"Angel!" Willow yelled in protest and then Angel turned away and puked as Xander came running up to them.

"Hey, the beer it's, Angel you ok, whoa what happened?" Xander asked looking at the small coffee shop as it was going up in flames. Willow just sighed and laid on the floor. She was hoping Buffy was having a better night as the fire alarms went off.

Buffy woke up and looked over seeing Angel complete passed out. She sat up slowly and groaned holding her head. Some of it was the alcohol and the other was getting her head smashed in by Doyle. Then she realized what happened last night and started to panic and raced down stairs. Well, she more or less walked as careful a she could to not make her head hurt.

"Giles," She got downstairs seeing both Doyle and Giles. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's ok Buffy," Giles assured her and she nodded. "We won't say anything to Angel or anyone here ok."

Angel and Buffy were awake but feeling horrible as they sat at the dinner table. Before Angel got up Buffy begged Giles not to tell Angel she reverted back to Elizabeth because she was wasted. Giles said yes if she would suffer the consequences of the hangover and teach Angel the same consequences. Angel moaned as he sat at the table holding his head. Buffy walked in looking like a zombie and Willow saw her. Doyle knew what happened too but would keep the secret.

"You hungover Buffy?" Willow asked and Buffy sat down and said nothing as Angel groaned again.

"I am never, ever drinking like that again." Angel declared and then Giles came walking in.

"Well, the cops investigated the beer, it's home brewed by those college boys and they've been arrested for that plus setting a campus building on fire." Xander read the newspaper.

"You have to talk so loud?" Buffy asked.

"Scrambled eggs for breakfast." Giles announced and Buffy looked up at him and if looks could kill Giles would be dead. Giles walked over to the moaning slayer with his head down and put the eggs on his plate and got close to his ear knowing it would make his head spin. "The protein helps with the hangover." Angel gagged a little and then Giles walked over to Buffy putting some on her plate and she felt so sick. This little scene of Angel and Buffy hungover this badly was kind of funny. Buffy found a bottle of aspirin and tried to open it.

"We weren't that drunk," Angel protested looking at the eggs feeling his stomach twist.

"Is there a trick to this?" Buffy asked as she couldn't open the bottle and Doyle took it from her.

"The trick is to pace yourselves," Doyle started and looked to Buffy and she gave him a second death stare, she knows how to drink it's just been awhile. Then Willow looked to Angel.

"And not call Parker your little Bam, Bam all night." Willow said as Angel and Buffy looked so confused. "You bashed his head with a tree branch too by the way." Willow said and Doyle handed Buffy four pills, two for her and two for Angel. Xander and Doyle laughed and Oz gave a little giggle and then Giles gave them a disapproving look and they stopped.

"I'm going to go vomit," Angel announced, got up and left and walked to the downstairs bathroom. Giles smiled a little knowing that should teach him from getting drunk like that again for a very long time. Buffy took the aspirin and then looked at the plate of eggs.

"Me too," She then got up to join the puke fest with Angel.

"So, what's the lesson learned today?" Xander asked the rest of the group.

"Beer, it's good and it's foamy," Doyle answered and they went to eat their breakfast while Angel and Buffy spent some unique time alone.

_**So I brought back Elizabeth for a little cameo, hoped you liked it. That idea came from ATS the Eternity episode when Angelus comes back after feeling happy after taking a drug. So Elizabeth was only here for a moment but I know you like her. Also Angel being drunk was interesting. I didn't want to turn them into cavemen because I thought that was weird so I just stuck with them being drunk and drunk people can cause damage. **_

_**This was the funny chapter because the next chapter isn't going to be so fun. There won't be anything in the forum this week as you can see this chapter doesn't need much of a review. But I have something on an overall update about the book. Just finished chapter 15 and whoa yeah, it's good. I'm 8 chapters away from finishing and it's all spiraling downhill. Just remember chapter 8 is so different and then chapter 10 is when things get away from season 4 completely. **_

_**Here's a small look into chapter 7, remember there's nothing in the forum this week but still check it out as there are other topics to talk about. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are always welcomed. **_

_Chapter 7 Animals_

_"Angel," Willow started as they were walking the campus with some coffee in their hands. "I have a question and, and don't take it personally."_

_"What's wrong?" Angel asked her._

_"Do…do you check out other women?" Willow asked and that threw Angel for a loop. He couldn't say yes or no come to think of it. "Like if a pretty girl walks by do you notice them like hey she's hot." Angel had no idea how to answer that one._


	7. Animals

Chapter 7 Animals

_**A/N: I didn't like the episode and I don't like the chapter but it is important though. So…enjoy? I guess? **_

_Stood at the edge of the valley  
Looked at the ground below  
Oh I was surrounded  
There's nowhere left to go_

_I heard the wind chime beneath my feet  
I felt the earth shake inside me  
I run forever but I won't get far  
Cause if I don't have you I will starve_

_There's a wolf in my heart  
There's a wolf in my heart, for you_

_There's a wolf in my heart  
There's a wolf in my heart, for you_

_There's a wolf in my heart  
There's a wolf in my heart, for you_

_For you, for you_

_Oh was it cold desperation  
There let fire go out  
Oh was it cold desperation  
Cause I let it burn for miles_

_I let…_

_You are the wilderness inside me  
I run forever but I won't get far  
Cause if I don't have you I will starve_

_There's a wolf in my heart  
There's a wolf in my heart, for you_

_There's a wolf in my heart  
There's a wolf in my heart, for you_

_There's a wolf in my heart  
There's a wolf in my heart, for you_

_For you, for you_

_You are the wilderness  
You are the wilderness  
You are the wilderness  
You are the,_

_You are the one  
You are the one_

_You are the Wilderness sung by Voxhaul Broadcast_

Buffy ran through the brush as a vampire chased her. She then tripped purposely knowing vampires love that. The vampire looked down at her and smiled thinking he had her just then an arrow went through his chest and he looked up seeing the slayer holding up his crossbow with a cigarette in his mouth. The vampire then turned into dust and Buffy got up.

"They can never resist a run an stumble." Buffy commented as Angel blew out some smoke and toss his cigarette away.

"You get the feeling the dark forces aren't even trying anymore or are we just too damn efficient?" Angel asked her as he reloaded his crossbow and Buffy shrugged because it could be both. "Wanna to do one more sweep and then call it?"

"Why not?" Buffy answered and the two were off to hunt some more. But these days the hunts were becoming dull and easy. Demons were harder to kill but vampires were basically just shooting fish in a barrel, there was almost no more excitement and it really was just turning into a job for them. But while they walked away they were being watched by someone.

"Better be careful slayer," Spike spoke to himself. "Tempting the fates you should know better." He then lit up his own cigarette and watched the slayer and the vampire round the corner. "Well, well, the big bad is back." Spike boasted. "And this time," But something shocked him and he went to the ground. As he looked up completely paralyzed he saw men in mask and carrying weapons surrounding him.

* * *

The Bronze was one of the many places to be tonight. It was sort of the low end of clubs and with the type of college parties that occur you would wonder why the A-Team came back here. It's mostly for comfort than anything. Angel, Xander, Willow and Oz were together. Buffy and Doyle were out on patrol and might stop by. The group talked about classes and how in just a week or two Thanksgiving will be here which marked the start of the end of the semester. As they talked the group Shy came on the stage and Oz was once again drawn to the singer that calls herself Vercua. Willow looked to Oz and both Angel and Xander picked up on it.

"Hello," A voice greeted them and they all looked up.

"Giles?" Angel asked looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, no don't get up everything is fine." Giles informed the slayer, so if it wasn't trouble then why was here? "Just had to get out for a bit. So how about a drink, on me?" He asked. Giles has been to the Bronze once when people were actually here dancing. Every other time it's been because something was attacking the people. "Quite a crowd tonight?" Giles asked trying to make small talk. "What?" He looked at Angel.

"Nothing," Angel answered.

"I'm down…with, with todays music." Giles informed them all.

"Yeah, you're a-tracks keep up ahead of the times." Xander added with a smile.

"Some of his albums though," Angel jumped in knowing what he had. "He was an animal back in days."

"Thank you…I think." Giles looked to Angel not sure what that meant. Angel smiled a little sipped his coke.

* * *

The night was over and Angel walked into his room ready for sleep. He started to undress and in the bed was a sleeping vampire. Now that Buffy was more awake during the daylight hours she was more tired at night. Angel grabbed what he needed and went to take a quick shower and go to bed.

* * *

Morning came around and the alarm clock started to buzz over and over again. Angel reached for it with his eyes closed trying to shut it off. After the fourth try he made it shut up and he rolled over on his back letting out a disapproving sigh. He then looked over and Buffy was still asleep.

"Lucky you," Angel muttered as he got up but then felt a hand wrap around his arm.

"Stay in bed," Buffy whispered. Angel wished he could and thought about taking afternoon classes next semester just so he can sleep. He leaned into the half asleep vampire and she looked up at him. "Five more minutes." Angel leaned in for a soft kiss but he knew better not do that because those five minutes can and will turn into something else. "You love me?" Buffy asked and Angel just looked to her and nodded.

"You need me to prove it?" He asked and she cupped his cheek.

"If you have time." She said meaning yes but only if he could. Angel leaned in for a much more passionate kiss this time. He didn't have time but he'll always make time for her. At least he'll start the morning off on the right foot.

* * *

Giles was making his usual tea as he sat outside on the porch enjoying the very nice cool morning. Doyle was in the living room watching TV and it was a typical start to a typical day around here. Giles was going to mow the lawn for Buffy mostly to keep him occupied for a while. Giles could hear Angel coming as the wood echoed under his feet. That was a nice and calming sound for all of them.

"Heading to class," Angel told his Watcher. Giles may not be a part of the Council but he was still Angel's Watcher until the very end and on another degree he was also Angel's father.

"Have a good day," Giles told him and Angel nodded heading out and Giles tracked him as he went inside and then looked to the new day. Angel walked passed Doyle as he sat on the couch and Doyle went to hit Angel but Angel dodged it. These two were like brothers, the brothers they've never had.

* * *

Willow laid awake in Oz's arms as he was still asleep. She could see the time knowing she needed to get up for class. But the last few weeks since Veruca has been around things have been on her mind about her and Oz. Just then she felt Oz cuddle closer to her and she had to smile a little. Willow rolled over so they were face to face now.

"Morning," Oz greeted her and Willow smiled at him.

"Morning," She greeted back and leaned in for a kiss. Maybe it was all in her head about Oz liking Veruca.

* * *

Class was over and Angel got his paper back. If the students wrote a paper for psychology on the different stages of human development and what can cause them to not progress on to the stage and the paper was well written then they can opt out of the final. Angel got an A so no semester final in psychology for him. Willow also did well so that was one test they didn't have to study for. Tonight though was a worry night. It was the night before the full moon.

"Angel," Willow started as they were walking the campus with some coffee in their hands. "I have a question and, and don't take it personally."

"What's wrong?" Angel asked her.

"Do…do you check out other women?" Willow asked and that threw Angel for a loop. He couldn't say yes or no come to think of it. "Like if a pretty girl walks by do you notice them like hey she's hot." Angel had no idea how to answer that one.

"Well, I mean I notice I am a guy but not that much no." Angel answered. "Why you ask?" He knew something was on her mind.

"Oz, he's been well when you see Buffy you get this little twinkle in your eyes and well," She paused for a moment. "Veruca, when Oz sees Veruca he gets that twinkle."

"Willow, men check out women all the time its…men…" Angel tried to explain. "But it doesn't mean anything because at the end of the night I go home Buffy and Oz goes home to you." Willow smiled a little. "He's not the type to just stay away."

* * *

The sun was setting and Oz had a new location for his cage. It was an underground crypt and he headed to the cage and locked himself in. He hated this and he wished there was a way to change it or control it.

* * *

The full moon was out and professor Walsh was leaving the campus after a long day of teaching, tutoring and grading papers. The students are getting into crunch time mode and same with the professors. She left the building with her bag and walked as the campus was quiet tonight. As she walked she heard a rustling in the bushes and stopped walking and something jumped out at her.

Walsh had to scream seeing the huge dog that was a werewolf who was actually Oz. The werewolf chased after her and when she rounded a corner another werewolf waited. She was caught in the middle and she braced herself but when she looked up the two werewolves were attacking each other. Walsh used that moment to run while the two animals attacked.

* * *

Oz heard birds chirping and felt a really cool breeze and he woke up looking around. He wasn't in his cage but out in the woods. This wasn't good he escaped but he felt something behind him and rolled over seeing Veruca naked with him. She had her arms wrapped around him too and Oz had no idea what happened.

"Morning," She greeted him as he stared at her. "Some night?" She asked.

"You're a werewolf." Oz stated and she nodded and that's why he was attracted to her. He could sense the werewolf in her. "Stay away from me and stay away from Willow." Oz got and up and left.

* * *

Angel was walking to class and saw professor Walsh and Riley speaking and he overheard the conversion. Two wild dogs well almost attacked attacked Walsh. That raised a red flag that Oz got out and that there was another werewolf. He decided that maybe he should skip his classes today and figure this out.

* * *

Oz was in his little room pouring over the newspapers to see if there was anything about people getting attacked or hurt last night. He was also still in a state of shock that he had sex with someone else. He wasn't himself though he was the wolf so it didn't count right? As he searched the door opened and he looked up seeing Willow and his heart sank. In all reality he did cheat on her maybe it was his wolf side but he did. Oz got up and Willow walked over to him and hugged him. Willow then pulled away looking at him.

"I'm sorry if I've been weird lately." Willow apologized. "I wasn't me,"

"It's ok." Oz said as he went to put the paper away.

"Well, no more worrying." Willow stated as she got closer to Oz. "Going to shut my brain off more." She then took his hand into hers. "Maybe you can help, have time before my next class." Oz was now stuck, on another day he would but last night when he and Veruca had sex they scratched and sort of ripped at each other. Willow would see the marks and things could go bad. She leaned in and kissed him and Oz felt her slowly lifting his shirt up.

Oz quickly pulled away not wanting to show his cuts to her. It would alarm her thinking he got out and got hurt which he did. When Oz pulled away Willow looked confused and knew something wasn't right.

"I'll, I'll just got to class." Willow could feel that he didn't want it. But before Oz could say anything the witch already grabbed her things and left.

* * *

At the mansion Angel was searching the papers as well. Giles came in to help with the research. Doyle wasn't home as he was searching the streets of any news too. Buffy wasn't awake yet, she doesn't like to make appearances before noon.

"The attacked seems to have been confined on campus." Giles stated as they couldn't find anything.

"Well, we know of one werewolf in town." Angel added meaning that this could have been Oz. "But Walsh said there were two…dogs…"

"Suggesting there is at least another wolf." Giles finished and he sat back in his chair thinking. Angel nodded thinking about that too. What if there were two though and these two wolves were completely new in town plus you had Oz. This was bad regardless how many wolves there were.

"Hunting tonight?" Angel asked and Giles nodded.

"We need to talk to Oz see if he was one of the two and if not then maybe he might know…something." Giles finished and then Doyle walked in.

"Looks like everything was confined to the campus and now deaths either." Doyle explained.

"So these two wolves just what?" Angel asked. "Attacked each other?"

"Perhaps, nonetheless we still need to speak to Oz and find out who these wolves are." Giles stated the obvious.

"On it," Angel gathered his stuff and headed back to the campus while Doyle and Giles would wait and see if there will be any more news about it. Also they would debrief Buffy if she ever woke up.

* * *

Angel headed to the place where Oz would be caged up and decided to see if the place was still in a strong hold and that Oz couldn't escape. He prayed that there were two new wolves and Oz was locked away. As he headed down the steps he saw Oz wielding the gates together and that did not reassure him at all. Oz stopped wielding and looked up at the slayer.

"We should talk." Angel crossed his arms and Oz knew he was in trouble. "You got out," And Oz not answering meant yes. "Willow know?" Oz shook his head no but Willow was too smart she'll figure it out soon. "There two wolves last night on the college campus, you know who the second wolf is Oz?" Again Oz said nothing. "Just tell me because I will find out myself."

"Look, Angel, things…things are complicated at the moment," Oz wasn't sure how to explain this. "I'll tell you later." Angel wanted to know more but went ahead and left. Still he wasn't sure if Oz was part of the attack or if he was on his own and there two more wolves out there. The only way to know was to go hunting tonight and find out.

* * *

Oz hung out in his cage waiting and he was beyond nervous. As he waited he heard footsteps and looked up seeing Veruca walking in smiling.

"Knew you wanted more." She smiled walking closer to Oz. This wasn't what Oz wanted, he didn't bring her here for sex he had her here so they can stay locked up and not hurt anyone.

"Get in," Oz stated clearly and Veruca smiled as she got into the cage and Oz shut the door. They were now locked in for the night.

"I don't want to be in here." Veruca didn't look happy.

"This isn't just to keep you from hurting anyone. I know people will be out there looking." Oz meant Angel and Buffy will be on the hunt. Just then they both felt it, the sun was setting the full moon was rising. There was no fighting the urge.

"You feel it? It's like your blood is boiling it feels so good." Veruca seemed to enjoy turning into a werewolf more than Oz did. "I've always sensed you Oz, I've always wanted you." Oz looked to her. "Did you sense me?"

Oz looked like he wanted to say yes but didn't instead he brought her close and started to kiss her. The animal inside was taking over as they kissed. The wolves in them started to come out as they still held onto one another and they turned. The two wolves growled at each other circling one another and then attacked.

* * *

Willow walked up to the crypt holding a bag and inside the bag was food. She knew Oz probably wasn't up yet and when he does wake up he'll be hungry. She felt a little happy to be brining him some food and headed inside. She smiled as she went to the cage but then dropped the drinks and the bag of food. Inside the cage was Oz and beside him was Veruca and they were both naked and asleep.

"Oh my god," Willow choked out as she was in tears. It felt like her heart was being torn not just in half but to pieces. Oz started to stir and looked up and his eyes widen.

"Willow," Oz got up and quickly put some pants on as Veruca woke up smiling.

"Oh my god," Willow was still in shock from the sight before her as she slowly stepped away. "How, how could you?" She asked and then took off.

"Willow wait!" Oz called after her but she was gone. He then felt Veruca wrap her arms around him and she kissed his shoulder.

"She doesn't understand, she doesn't understand what you are, but I do." She whispered and then it hit Oz, Willow was going to tell Angel. Two years ago Angel told Oz if he ever hurt Willow he'll find him. Not only was Willow going to tell Angel but she would tell Buffy and he knew how Buffy felt to guys doing this. Oz was a dead man. He then shoved Veruca off of him.

"This your fault." He stared at her and then opened the cage and left.

"You can run all you want but you can never hide from who you really are!" She called out to him.

* * *

Willow walked into the mansion looking around. It was a Saturday morning so everyone at the mansion was asleep. She ran up stairs trying not cry but it failed miserably as she made it to the end of the hall. She went to knock but paused for a moment but then started to knock. Inside the room Angel stirred awake hearing the knock and looked at the time. It was early, seven in the morning early. He got up and walked to the door opened it rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and found Willow in tears.

"Willow?" He asked.

"Hi Angel, morning sorry to bother you, is Buffy awake?" She asked and that sent red flags up like crazy. Angel reached out and pulled her in.

"Buffy, Buffy wake up," He went to the bed and the vampire stirred awake and saw Willow crying. Buffy quickly sat and walked over to her.

"I had it coming I know I did," Willow sobbed. "Oz, Oz," She couldn't finish and Angel knew this was girl talk but he already figured out Oz hurt her if she sobbing uncontrollably as Buffy hugged her.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok." Buffy assured her.

"I feel like I'm dying Buffy, I can't breathe." Willow sobbed harder as Angel stood there and only imagine what happened but he had a pretty good idea.

* * *

Xander, Doyle and Giles waited downstairs in the living room. Angel was with them in the corner of the room standing against the wall. They wondered what was going on upstairs but they could only imagine. If Oz wasn't here it meant something bad was going on between them. Just then Angel looked up seeing Buffy coming down the stairs and everyone looked to her.

"Veruca is the second werewolf and she and Oz…yeah," Buffy didn't finish it but she didn't have to. It all made sense now to Angel why Willow was asking him about guys noticing other girls.

"Willow ok?" Angel asked somewhat absently mindlessly.

"For now I guess." Buffy answered and sat on the recliner.

"We need to find Veruca before sunset." Giles stated, that was their first priority. They couldn't let her be free.

"Well, you guys do that, I'm going to find the puppy, getting him fixed." Buffy stood up and Angel went to cut her off as she reached the garden.

"Buffy, wait," Angel caught up to her knowing this made her angry.

"What?" Buffy snapped at him.

"What's happening is just something Oz can't control," Angel was trying to see something else to this.

"He could have told us about Veruca but he didn't, he locked her up with him so they can have sex." Buffy couldn't be clear and direct on that. Angel sighed and didn't know who to side with. He knew why this made Buffy upset but now was not the time to go on a warpath.

"Buffy," Angel had no idea what to say because some of what she said was true Oz could have said something but never did.

"Not all, but some men are just animals." She then left and Angel knew better not to go after her right now.

* * *

Willow sat on Angel and Buffy's bed in silence as she heard a knock on the door and Angel poked his head in. The tears stopped for now but her eyes were swollen and puffy. Angel walked in and shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed looking to one of his best friends.

"Stupid question but are you ok?" He asked and Willow looked up and nodded in silence. "I have to find her because this stops now." Angel told her and again she nodded but Angel knew what he was saying was going in one ear out the other. "Can I do anything for you?" She then shook her head no. Angel stood thinking maybe it's just best to leave her alone and he left.

* * *

Oz sat on his bed and looked up as Buffy stood in his room. He invited her a long time ago so now she had free reign. Oz knew he was in trouble as Buffy was here.

"Hi," Buffy greeted him in a somewhat perky greeting that unnerved the hell out Oz and made him worry. "So…where's the bitch?" Buffy used that last word both in and out context.

"I've been trying, but I know her scent I can track her." Oz assured her and Buffy stood there not moving. "Let me handle this,"

"Because you're handling so well right now." Buffy shot back. "Willow's up in my room crying and right now I don't know what will happen even if this gets resolved."

"It's not what it seems," Oz defended himself.

"Oh no, it never is." Buffy was upset because she has seen this so many times and half those she was the woman that caused it. Buffy then left knowing they might need Oz for this at least until he changes.

* * *

Willow left the mansion and went back to her dorms and instead waiting quietly she found comfort in magic. As she was conjuring a spell Angel was on the hunt with the tranq gun as Buffy was with him. They were following Oz around so they can catch Veruca as soon as they could.

"She's around here," Oz stated and then they came to a small clearing and found some clothes.

"Might be from the night before,"

"No," Buffy spoke up. "She's throwing you off."

"Willow," Oz muttered and took off and Angel and Buffy followed. As they ran something ran into Angel. Angel rolled over and he looked up seeing a military man wearing a mask and goggles. Then man quickly got up and hopped back into the bushes and that was very strange. Angel grabbed the rifle getting up slowly and he admitted it to himself how weird that was.

* * *

At college campus Willow was about to finish a spell on Oz. It was a spell to make him feel no love just pain. He would walk the earth alone and would never find anyone to love or to love him back. As she was about to throw his picture in the fire she just stared at it. She sighed and set it down as she set it down the floating beakers dropped around her.

"Willow," That made Willow jump as she turned around seeing Veruca standing there. She then shut the door locking it. "Thought you were going to play rough. But sometimes you have to, to keep what's yours." She got closer to Willow and Willow stood her ground. "Sometimes you have to kill." Willow still didn't do anything and Veruca smiled. "What do you know, the sun's almost down." She smiled at the witch. "Why didn't you do it? You don't have it in you."

"You have no idea what I have, what I can do." Willow stood there holding herself together.

"I know what you love, got his scent all over me right now." Veruca teased her and Willow went to leave and Veruca pushed her back. Just then the door flew opened and Oz saw Willow on the ground.

"Get away from her." Oz demanded Veruca.

"Come stop me, I like it rough remember." Veruca knew they were about to change as Willow crawled away. "She's the reason why you're house broken. We're animals Oz, we kill." Just then they were starting to change.

"Yeah, we do." Oz then attacked Veruca as they continued to change. They were fully wolves now fighting. It was a vicious fight too as Willow sat there watching. Wolf Oz then pinned wolf Veruca and bit her neck ripping it out. Blood went everywhere and Willow looked disgusted. Oz howled as Veruca changed back into human form. Just then Oz turned to Willow and growled.

"Oz it's me," Willow stood up slowly trying to show she meant no harm. Oz then charged at her but the same Willow heard something and looked up. Angel was across the room and cocked the rifle and fired and Oz went down. Buffy ran over to Willow to make sure she was ok as Angel reloaded the rifle and held it up to Veruca as she laid dead on the ground. He then went to check on Oz and he was asleep. "Oz?" Willow asked as Buffy got down to the floor and Willow sobbed a little. Buffy wrapped her arms around Willow as Angel lowered the weapon and looked to the girls.

* * *

The ordeal wasn't over as Angel was telling Giles about something very important and it had nothing to do with Oz. Buffy, Doyle and Giles were sitting on the couch while Angel stood in the living room.

"This fellow in the woods was in military garb?" Giles asked and Angel nodded.

"He had some serious weapons on him too." Angel added and Buffy looked at them both.

"We saw some guys dressed like during Halloween too." Buffy added and Doyle nodded.

"Unless he's still running around in costume."

"Doubt that," Giles sipped his tea.

"It is the Hell Mouth." Doyle reminded them.

"Maybe they were working." Buffy suggested.

"I want to know who these guys and what they want." Angel made that very clear. "First off he got in my way, almost didn't make it in time and," Angel stopped. He wanted to save Veruca even though she probably destroyed Willow and Oz's relationship. "Going around and packing heat like that isn't normal not even for us."

"You saved Willow anyways." Doyle added and Angel sighed and sat down on the coffee table.

"I've never seen her this upset and just looking at her it hurts." Angel was soft in his words.

"You've been through this before and made it." Giles reminded him.

"Yeah, I ran away, got sucked into a hell dimension and then made it." Angel was keeping prospective.

"Well, let's hope Willow doesn't use you as a model." Buffy interjected trying to be light hearted but that couldn't happen right now. "What are they going to do?" Buffy looked to Angel wondering how something like this can be fixed. Angel just looked to her with no answers. Whatever happens will happened between them.

* * *

Willow walked into Oz's room as he sat there looking out the window. The room was so dark and the sun barely came through the curtains.

"Oz?" Willow asked and he turned around seeing her. "Are, are you…ok?" She asked and he got up and walked over to her.

"I," He didn't know what to say. "The wolf, I can't control it, it's always there inside. I can't control and until I learn," He trailed off and Willow's eyes watered knowing what was about to happen. "I can't be around you until I can." Willow nodded with tears and he hugged her.

"But, but don't you love me?" She asked and he pulled her in closer.

"My whole life I never loved anyone but you, but I can't have you." Oz pulled away tucking some of her read hair behind her ear as she sobbed. He then left the little room needing to get away from her as she sobbed.

"Oz," She went after him but he wasn't there. It was just an empty hallway right now.

* * *

Buffy saw Angel sitting on the edge of the bed and wondered what he was thinking. This brought up the past. The past is always behind you but it's never gone. When he sent Buffy to hell he fell into some dark place. He didn't know what was right or wrong. Part of him wanted to die, part of him did. He looked at the world in demeanor that if we all die then what was the point. It wasn't until Buffy came that he started come around. Part of him though is still in that dark place. Buffy was the only thing right keeping him from falling and being consumed by it.

Buffy sat down next to him and took his hand into hers. He just looked to her. This didn't help her either. She's seen this situation for over two hundred years. When it happens especially within the inner circle she does question love. She shouldn't, not now, not with Angel but she does. But in the last three years she has been able to come out from wherever she was. It's going to take more than three years but it's a start. Willow will get through this somehow; Angel did, Buffy, Xander, Cordelia. It's called time, there's so much and yet so little of it. But time will always tell.

_**So it ended just like the episode, sad. I wrote a different ending how Oz and Willow stayed together but I didn't like it, it felt to easy so I kept the original ending. This chapter is easy to understand so again there's nothing in the forum. **_

_**Moving on from this chapter because chapter 8 is big. Chapter is not apart of season 4 at all and finally we get more Riley. And Riley in this book is not the same gentleman in the series. Chapter 8 is my own thing so I hope you like it. There's a preview don't worry. Also a quick update on the story I've finished chapter 17 and oh my god, it ends so beautifully. The book gets more and more tense as we get beyond chapter 10. So soon things pick up now that the foundation will be completely laid after chapter 8 is posted. **_

_**Don't forget to look at the forum if you want to discuss anything. Because I am not posting anything there I'll give you guys a longer look at chapter 8 here. So comments and reviews are always welcomed and thanks for reading. **_

_Chapter 8 The Charmer _

_The vampire laid out on the table hooked up to different IVs and tubes. He could see and feel what was happening but he couldn't move. There were doctors of some kind around him wearing masks._

"_How much of a dose did you give?" One doctor asked._

"_Point two five milliliters." The second one answered. _

"_Up the dose, he's not mutating." The first doctor stated sounding agitated._

"_But ma'am anything beyond thirty kills them." Another doctor pointed out and the vampire on the table felt himself panic but he couldn't do anything. _

"_I said up it." The woman demanded and one doctor did. The vampire felt his insides burning now and he wanted to scream but couldn't no matter how hard he tried. _

"_We're losing him," Another doctor stated._

"_He's mutating, so they begin to mutate at point two six, bring it to point two seven see if this one can handle it." The female doctor continued to watch. The vampire wondered what he was mutating into and why they wanted him to mutate. He felt the drug go through him and it burned worse than fire. But this vampire couldn't take point two seven of this drug and within an instant he was dust. "Damnit!"_

"_Ma'am," A secretary looking lady came in. "The chip is ready and has been evaluated, we can begin."_

* * *

_Spike knew the vampire was dead; he had to be since he hasn't returned in hours. Spike sat in the corner waiting trying not to think about being hungry. As he waited with the bright lights constantly going he looked up and saw men in the white hazard suits and stretcher outside his cell. Spike stood up slowly as the men opened the doors and Spike was ready to fight them off. One held up a tazer and Spike went down hard while one put the leash around his neck. _

_Spike tried to move but was pinned down. Spike looked around as they got him up on the stretcher and strapped him in and rolled him away. Spike felt a small pain in his arm as they were hooking him up to some sort of IV. _

"_Hostile 17," Spike heard a woman's voice. "He will go into the Alpha program." She said and Spike was thinking what that meant. They started to roll him away and he thought to himself 'oh god, I'm going to die.' Spike laid on the table as he did all he could to move and fight his way out. After turning a few corners and going through a set of double doors they stopped and he felt a burning sensation go through him. Spike was then transferred to a surgical bed and his clothes began to be cut away. _

_The surgical team around him started to prep and Spike looked around not knowing what was going on as he laid there. In his head he was calling for help, he was calling out for Drusilla, possibly Harmony, Darla, hell he even called to Elizabeth. Then he felt sleepy and something cold went into him. _

_**Ok…that's, that's different what do you think of it? **_


	8. The Charmer

Chapter 8 The Charmer

_**A/N: This is nothing like The Initiative episode at all. Enjoy. **_

_Oh, I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home.  
And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_That I would get lost along the way?_

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum_

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?_  
_For not a year later it's got you lying on your back._

_You should have closed your windows and got another dog._  
_You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_The angels would speed me away._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_The Regulator by Clutch  
_

The campus was in a buzz as they had one week left before the Thanksgiving weekend. After that weekend is over the count down begins for the end of the semester, which is the most exciting. In one of the many cafes on campus a few of the psychology TAs were talking. They were behind on grading papers and if Walsh doesn't have her papers graded then there will be hell to pay. One TA, Forrest was scouting out women. The other two were not they were too afraid of Walsh at the moment.

"Now that's a big dude." Forrest pointed out and Riley quickly looked up.

"Angel," Riley said his name. "Angel, he's in one of the classes I teach." Angel had the look like you did not want to mess with him but also tons of girls were attracted to him. Riley wasn't sure what to think of Angel, they have yet to have a full conversion. Angel was an A student but there was something about him.

Angel walked towards the exit of the small café and was going to find a place to study, then he'll have his last class then he can go home. As Angel was about to leave he felt something strange and was able without being notice see Riley staring at him. Angel shrugged it off and kept walking.

Something felt really strange but finally he was coming out of it. His head was in a fog as Spike slowly opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times and looked around seeing he was in a white room. Spike rolled over slowly and got up and saw a sliding glass door and walked up to it. But as soon as he touched it he flew back. Finally though he noticed other things behind the same glass doors and then he saw people in lab coats walk around.

"What-the-bloody-hell?" Spike muttered to himself.

* * *

At the mansion Buffy sat in the living room reading as Doyle was on the video games playing a game. Xander was reading as well…maybe. Giles was with them as he sat over the coffee table drawling.

"Well, based on the description Angel gave me this is the guy we're looking for." Giles held up the sketchpad. They looked up and nodded but that wasn't going to give them much to go on. Just then Doyle threw down the game controller and stood up.

"That's right, that's what I'm talking about!" He yelled and Buffy and the others looked up at him. "I won." Doyle stated and Buffy nodded slowly.

"Does it have to be that loud?" She asked and Doyle shrugged.

"It is Zelda and I won." Doyle answered and Buffy went back to reading. "Whatever I saved the princess." The half demon muttered.

"Well, I can safely say that they are human." Giles went back to the men Angel has seen. "Not much we can do, no research is needed."

"Seriously?" Xander asked and Giles nodded sitting back in the couch. "So now what? Buffy and Angel got the vampire situation under control."

"Just wait until something evil comes along or a I get a mind numbing vision." Doyle answered as he continued to watch the screen as the end of the story of Zelda went on.

"Or, or we can get a Ouiji board, darken the room, light a few candles and summon a crazy spirit." Xander added.

"We're not doing that." Buffy said as she kept reading her book.

"But I'm bored." Xander complained.

"Find a hobby." Was Buffy's answered.

"While Xander's idea is…not the best one," Giles started and Xander scoffed. "We haven't had anything really happen around here. I can understand why he feels the need to do something." The former Watcher finished. "But we are bored."

"Well, if I was able to pop visions out like I do with my," Buffy cleared her throat before Doyle finished. "Yeah, then I would so we could stay busy." Giles nodded, the late mornings seem to drag on around here as they would wait for Angel to get home and then Willow to come over. But with Oz not in the picture at the moment that would change some things. Just then Angel walked in seeing them gathered around trying to kill time. He knew they were bored and so was he.

Buffy got up to greet him as she was still in the sweat pants and t-shirt he left her in. She won't get dressed up unless she plans to leave the mansion or goes slaying.

"Since we're in down time," Xander started and Giles rolled his eyes. "I suggested to the old man we summon a spirit and when it shows up we can kick it's ass." Xander smiled but Angel just stood there looking not amused at all. "Or…not." Angel shook his head no slightly as he headed upstairs to drop his backpack off.

"We really need to get back to fighting demons." Giles muttered knowing the boredom was getting to them. Just then Angel came back and he was hungry as he headed to the kitchen. "You and Buffy going to patrol tonight?" He asked as Angel was rummaging for food.

"Why wouldn't we?" Angel called back and that was a good question.

"Just…making sure." Giles said as he stared at his drawling.

* * *

Spike paced wondering where he was and why he was here. He wanted out but couldn't touch the glass as it would shock him. How was he going to get out? The bigger question was, what was going on? Just then Spike looked up and a bag fell from the ceiling. It was a bag of blood and Spike was hungry and picked it up.

"No, don't drink it!" A voice warned him. "It's drugged." Spike looked at the bag and tossed believing it.

"And who are you?" Spike asked.

"A rat, a lab rat just like you, just like the others." The voice spoke. "They take us here, torture us then…nothing." The voice explained. "They drug you for experiments."

"And they are?" Spike asked. "Government, Nazis, a cosmetic company?"

"Who cares, one minute I was running from the slayer when he burned down Sunday's house and now I'm here." The voice explained.

"Slayer?" Spike asked. "I always worried when that jerk got funding." He looked around needing to get out.

* * *

At the mansion Xander brought over some stuff…military stuff.

"To find the military you must think like the military, you must be the military." He explained and looked up seeing Angel, Buffy, Doyle and Giles look at him. The only person missing was Willow. She wanted to be left alone for a few days. While the group didn't like that they understood. Angel wanted to be alone so he ran away. You just have to give people their space.

"Thanks Socrates," Buffy stated and Xander looked up to her. "Where did all this come from?" Buffy asked.

"You remember Angel shot a rock launcher at you?" Xander asked and Buffy nodded. "Took some other stuff, thought we might need it." He was trying to do something with a gun but couldn't do it. Angel walked over to him. "No military training but it's ok I've seen the movies." Angel then took the gun from him and armed it.

"Safety, make sure it works." Angel said to him and set it down on the table. Xander grabbed another one and Angel took it from him. "Please, don't wave it around." Angel begged as he started to check the safeties on the small guns. Buffy wasn't going to lie as she watched him do that she got a little hot and bothered by it.

"So…we hunt these guys…?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged setting down another pistol but looking at it, it was a revolver but he like the weight of it in his hand.

"Keeping this one." Angel stated and Xander nodded not carrying as he sorted out everything. Angel then joined up with Buffy as they were going to go for a little while before slaying.

* * *

Angel and Buffy were at the coffee shop talking just enjoying themselves. Well they were until they brought up Willow and Oz. It hurt them as well because Oz was a part of the group and a good fighter. They were also worried about Willow because when her emotions dominate her then the magic gets out of hand. That was their main concerned is that Willow tries to fix things with magic and not just what a normal human does which is cry about it, be in denial, get very pissed, start trading this for that, fall into depression and then finally accept it.

"Well," Buffy knew she was bringing up the past but sometimes the answers can be found there. Angel looked up to her, she was dressed cute tonight, jeans, boots, a sweater, scarf and knitted hat with a side braid and he could just stare at her all night. "When…when I went to hell how did you handle it?"

"I ran away," Angel answered and Buffy shrugged meaning that wasn't what she wanted to know because she knew that already. "I cried for days," Most people didn't know how Angel handled Buffy's death. "I got mad at myself and then I started to see things, I saw you everywhere, thought I was going crazy." Angel looked down for a moment a Buffy listened. "You would stand there in plain daylight, not say word. Before I left LA and when I came back at one point I didn't know what was real but you were there." Angel looked back up to her. "I thought it was punishment for I did to you. Then you came back but part of me still lives in that past and I think part of me always will."

Buffy nodded a little, she didn't know how much pain she could cause being in another dimension. She caused Angel a lot of pain when she reverted back to Elizabeth but the pain didn't stop there it only got worse.

"You ever wondered what would have happened if you sent Elizabeth to hell and not me?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"Same thing," Angel answered the question and Buffy kept her eyes on him. "I still would have seen you walking around in my dreams, standing outside my building, outside the diner window, walking my lawn at night. It didn't matter who I sent to hell that day because you were gone anyways." Angel finished and Buffy saw it in his eyes a small weight was lifted.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said and she reached out and took his hand into hers. "I'm sorry for all the pain." There was nothing to be sorry about but it felt good to get out there. This was brought up because of Oz and Willow. These were very old wounds but sometimes they need to be reopened to heal. They both caused each other pain but they've made it through and Willow will too.

"Angel?" A voice asked and Angel looked up and Buffy turned around seeing someone. It was Riley walking up to them. "Strange to see students outside of class sometimes." Angel nodded very slowly. Riley picked up that Angel was a very keep to himself kind of guy. "You must be Buffy? Right?"

"That's me," Buffy answered and Riley nodded. They looked like a normal couple sitting there drinking coffee.

"Mind if I join or is this a bad time?" Riley asked and Angel and Buffy looked to each other. They wanted to say no but then that would be a little rude.

"Ok," Buffy said and Riley pulled up a chair to join them.

* * *

Spike sat in his little cage or box. He had to get out but how? He would see people in lab coats walk by with their clipboards. One man in a white coat stood in front of Spike taking notes on him and then walked away. Spike was going to kill Angel because this was his fault somehow. Just then Spike heard screaming and got up. The person next to him was screaming. His doors opened as three people went in to get him. They were dressed in white hazard suits with masks. One had a leash that looked like it was used to catch a dog.

They got the leash around the vampire and yanked him down and started to taze him and he screamed. One of the other people came over with a stretcher and Spike tried to watch what was happening.

"Help! Someone! Help!" The vampire screamed as the rest of the people locked away in their cells either coward to the corner or stood there horrified. The people in the white suits grabbed the vampire and put him on the stretcher and strapped him down. He kept screaming as the men in the suits looked at him.

"He goes to the Genesis Project." One man said and the others nodded. Spike watched this as the vampire was carted off. Spike took a step back and for once in his life he was scared. What the hell was the Genesis Project? This had nothing to do with Angel, Angel doesn't lock up demons and vampires he just kills them on sight.

* * *

Angel and Buffy were still talking to Riley and he was trying to get them to say more. To Angel's eyes he was just a typical guy and Buffy he was trying to be charming but she knew that trick but played along.

"So, how did you two met?" Riley asked and they looked to each to each other. That was a funny story. Buffy stalked him and he kicked her down only to realize she was a girl and felt bad.

"We uh, bumped into each other one day." Buffy answered which was true. Riley nodded wanting to know more but felt that's all he was going to get for now. He could tell Buffy was older but not by much though but boy is he wrong.

"Well, you in college Buffy, don't see you around the campus." Riley went on.

"Uh, no not in college nothing interested me." Buffy answered.

"So what do you do?" Riley asked.

"Live at home." She answered honestly and Riley nodded. These two had more going on and Riley knew that because his major was psychology. But to get to know more about people you needed to gain trust. Buffy however knew the trust game and there were very few people in this world she trusts and only one was sitting at this table right now.

"So, Angel you have any hobbies?" Riley asked and Angel shrugged. His hobby was killing vampires and fighting evil but he couldn't say that.

"Archery." Angel answered which was true; he used a crossbow just about every night.

"Really?" Riley asked looking interested. "The campus has an archery field," He then looked to Buffy. "We should go, I'd like to see what you can do." Angel looked to Buffy and she looked back to him. These two knew each other very well that these days they could communicate with just their eyes. Their eyes said no but in order to keep from looking and acting so suspicious they agreed to go.

* * *

The vampire laid out on the table hooked up to different IVs and tubes. He could see and feel what was happening but he couldn't move. There were doctors of some kind around him wearing masks.

"How much of a dose did you give?" One doctor asked.

"Point two five milliliters." The second one answered.

"Up the dose, he's not mutating." The first doctor stated sounding agitated.

"But ma'am anything beyond thirty kills them." Another doctor pointed out and the vampire on the table felt himself panic but he couldn't do anything.

"I said up it." The woman demanded and one doctor did. The vampire felt his insides burning now and he wanted to scream but couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"We're losing him," Another doctor stated.

"He's mutating, so they begin to mutate at point two six, bring it to point two seven see if this one can handle it." The female doctor continued to watch. The vampire wondered what he was mutating into and why they wanted him to mutate. He felt the drug go through him and it burned worse than fire. But this vampire couldn't take point two seven of this drug and within an instant he was dust. "Damnit!"

"Ma'am," A secretary looking lady came in. "The chip is ready and has been evaluated, we can begin."

* * *

Angel had a bow and arrow and wasn't sure how much he should hold back his skills. He just had to hit the center of the board and that was easy. It would be even easier with a crossbow but he can still do it with a bow and arrow. Angel held up the bow, put the arrow in place and let it fly and made it dead center. Riley looked shocked at that.

"That was amazing," Riley commented to Angel. "You must train really hard to do that." That wasn't even the half of it Angel thought. Riley seemed impressed. Angel then handed the bow and arrow to Riley and he took a shot and it one of the inner circles but nothing like the bulls eye Angel made. Then Riley handed the bow to Buffy and chuckled a little.

"What?" Buffy asked and Riley shrugged.

"Girls aren't usually into these things." Riley answered and Buffy took offense to that. First she thought this…boy doesn't know her at all and know what she's capable of. Buffy can play in the big leagues and she has, men trembled before her and worshiped her and if she wanted she could make Riley bow to her. Angel didn't like Riley's tone and knows if he doesn't back off then he could find himself in a world of pain. Buffy took the bow, held up the arrow, aimed and then fired. Riley's eyes widen as she made a bulls eye just like Angel.

"You were saying?" Buffy asked him.

"Impressive for a girl, you train together or something?" Riley asked and they nodded. They train in more ways than just shooting a still targets. "So," Riley decided break the silence. "Angel what's your major?"

"History," Angel answered.

"And if you were going to college what would yours be Buffy?" Riley asked.

"Art," Buffy answered although she had no idea what she would major in. But still Riley's attitude was strange. He was trying to be charming but when you over do it you become a jerk. And in Buffy's two hundred and fifty almost two hundred and fifty one years of existence a charming man has something to hide.

* * *

Spike waited for the vampire that was in the cell next to him to come back but it's been hours. First Spike paced back and forth for a while. Now he was sitting in the corner waiting. There were no clocks so he had no idea if it was night or day out. He had a feeling he was underground though but where? Who were these people? Spike was also hungry but if that blood was drugged with something then he wouldn't take it. But it's the thirst that gets to you, if you don't drink some sort of blood you start to see things. A vampire can live for eternity but if they don't eat they lose the frontal lobe function and become animals. In three days if Spike does not eat first he'll experience fatigue.

* * *

Angel and Buffy did a sweep around the graveyard and were not on high alert. One vampire came running towards them and Angel shot him in the chest. Another vampire jumped out of the bushes and Buffy staked him in the heart and that was about the extent of their sweep…boring. So to maybe spice the night up they headed to a college party. The party scene was dying too.

* * *

In another cemetery Giles, Doyle and Xander were looking for these military men. They some backpacks of the weapons Xander brought to the mansion as they searched. They also brought the usual stakes and crosses as well.

"Every man faces this moment, here, now. Watching, waiting for an unseen enemy that has no face. Your nerve ending screaming in silence not knowing what thought will be your last." Xander commented as they walked around. Xander had some night vision goggles on trying to get the most use out the military things they had.

"Oh, do shut up." Giles sounded and was annoyed tonight as they walked around.

"That's some deep stuff there Xander." Doyle added kind of liking the little speech. Giles just rolled his eyes and he questions himself sometimes, is he doing the right thing? How have they made this far?

"So, you guys have seen them a total of two times then?" Giles asked and both Doyle and Xander nodded. "And what makes you think they'll be in the cemetery?" Giles asked and the two boys stopped and looked to the former Watcher.

"Well, all the other…bad guys…hang here." Doyle answered and thinking. If these military people were…people then why would they be here? "Great, now what?"

"What?" Xander asked as both Doyle and Giles looked to him. "It's normal for stuff and things to happen in the cemerties." He defended himself. "And why speak up now if you knew G-man."

"I didn't say anything." Giles looked to Xander. "Just simply putting that if they are human,"

"What if they're like National Guard?" Doyle suggested. "You know keeping America safe?"

"The Guard wouldn't be walking around like that plus it wasn't standard issue uniforms." Xander added.

"Special Ops?" Doyle asked.

"Yes, well, look they won't be here for one." Giles had to redirect their thinking.

"So we're going home?" Xander asked and Giles looked confused. "We didn't even get to use these." He meant the weapons. "It's not like we don't live on the Hell Mouth man, pretty sure before the world ends we'll use it." Doyle out his arm around Xander's shoulder. Giles rolled his eyes and started to leave the cemetery. They've been out here for an hour with weapons searching for nothing. If a typical person saw that then these three would get slapped with straight jackets and sent to the nut house.

* * *

Angel and Buffy walked in looking around as people were drinking and dancing as always. It like the same kind of party they've been to since Angel first started college. It was either be here and kill some time or be out walking an empty graveyard. Although the graveyards have been empty lately. Maybe they were stopping the vampires from feeding and their numbers in this town were falling.

"Yeah, I've noticed that," Buffy commented as she and Angel talked about the falling numbers of vampires and how at night they were not out. Buffy could sense vampires but they were hiding.

"Maybe you've finally struck fear into their undead hearts." Angel shrugged and that was the goal but now things were just getting boring.

"Unless something has them scared and it's not me." Angel stated and Buffy thought about it. Vampires were not on top of the food chain in the demon world. In fact they were one of the most impure of the demons. They were mixed with humans and they still can still feel love. It was love for other vampires but it was still love. There are bigger things out there that scare vampires. The slayer is one of them but while Angel was the mysterious dark slayer he wasn't the darkest thing out there.

"See if Giles can find anything." Buffy said as they talked together as the party went on. Someone else was at the party as well, Riley. Angel and Buffy were talking while Riley was with a few of his friends watching the couple from afar. He slightly fixed on Buffy.

"She's already taken dude." Forrest stated looking to Riley. Forrest saw how big Angel is and compared to Riley they could match each other although Angel was just a little bit taller. But the presence Angel has in the room was something different. There was something about him. There's something about Buffy as well as the young couple just talked. Riley decided to go talk to them and walked over to them with Forrest following.

"Angel, Buffy," Riley greeted them and they looked to Riley and someone else. "This is my good friend Forrest."

"Like Forrest Gump?" Buffy asked with a small smile. Forrest didn't see that as funny, he's been teased for the for a while now. "Just kidding," Buffy didn't like a guy who couldn't take a joke.

"So, you two party a lot?" Riley asked them sipping his red cup. They party but they were more than happy to stay at the mansion instead. Buffy wasn't sure if she liked this guy coming up to them all the time.

"Once in a while," Angel answered Riley.

"Well, welcome to my house," Riley stated looking around.

"You live here?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

"Me and my fraternity boys." Riley answered. "So on behalf of the Beta Omicron Tau, welcome." He smiled seeing them. "Thought about joining a fraternity Angel?"

* * *

Spike knew the vampire was dead; he had to be since he hasn't returned in hours. Spike sat in the corner waiting trying not to think about being hungry. As he waited with the bright lights constantly going he looked up and saw men in the white hazard suits and stretcher outside his cell. Spike stood up slowly as the men opened the doors and Spike was ready to fight them off. One held up a tazer and Spike went down hard while one put the leash around his neck.

Spike tried to move but was pinned down. Spike looked around as they got him up on the stretcher and strapped him in and rolled him away. Spike felt a small pain in his arm as they were hooking him up to some sort of IV.

"Hostile 17," Spike heard a woman's voice. "He will go into the Alpha program." She said and Spike was thinking what that meant. They started to roll him away and he thought to himself '_oh god, I'm going to die.' _Spike laid on the table as he did all he could to move and fight his way out. After turning a few corners and going through a set of double doors they stopped and he felt a burning sensation go through him. Spike was then transferred to a surgical bed and his clothes began to be cut away.

The surgical team around him started to prep and Spike looked around not knowing what was going on as he laid there. In his head he was calling for help, he was calling out for Drusilla, possibly Harmony, Darla, hell he even called to Elizabeth. Then he felt sleepy and something cold went into him.

* * *

"So Buffy," Riley was still with Angel and Buffy. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, New York," She answered which wasn't a lie. She lived there for a while before coming to California.

"What made you come to the West Coast?" Riley kept going.

"You know, sun, art, the beach," Buffy answered but she didn't want to talk to him and then the music style changed. It was slower music. Angel was talking to Willow as she showed up to the party. She looked lost though and Angel decided to be the familiar face.

"I'm going to be a gentleman and ask for a dance." Riley was bold and Buffy wasn't sure what to do. He'll probably be persistent so the faster she dances with him the faster its done. She accepted and Riley wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand and Buffy mirrored him. They started to dance and it was awkward. Riley had to ease the tension. "So, since you're from New York, miss it?"

"Nope," Buffy answered wanting to get out of this. She knew this ploy and it wasn't going to work.

"Really not home sick and miss your parents?" Riley asked trying to keep a charming smile.

"My parents are dead." Buffy stated and that wiped the smile off of Riley's face.

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry I didn't know," Riley stuttered and Buffy shrugged.

"Happened like two hundred years ago." Which was true but Riley thought it was just metaphoric meaning it happened when she was a kid.

"Well, my mother passed away when I was kid," Riley was opening up but Buffy knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to share his pain to connect but that's not how Buffy connects with people. Buffy nodded and he was trying too hard. Maybe two hundred years ago she would fall for this but not now.

"Well, I am sorry," Buffy was absent in her words about that.

"Mind if I cut in?" Angel stood there. He kept a calm face knowing this was just a mutual thing. Riley smiled and looked to Buffy.

"Just keeping her warm for you." Riley explained and he did a quick glance and saw Willow was conversing with some other people. Riley didn't know what was going on tough, this usually works he even smiled with his eyes. Buffy backed away and curtsied and walked away and joined up with Angel and pulled him in for a dance. Angel looked up at Riley as he pulled Buffy closer and gave him a sly grin.

* * *

The party wasn't over but Angel and Buffy left together. Angel could tell Riley was all over Buffy, trying to play the pretty perfect boy. The couple walked to Angel's car hand and hand.

"So, guess you have a new best friend." Buffy spoke up as they walked together.

"Who Riley?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded and Angel chuckled a little. "No, he's just a TA."

"Really? You don't find him nice and friendly?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"You bought that act?" Angel asked and Buffy laughed.

"I've been around for two hundred fifty years, I know the whole good boy, I'm all open and charming game." Buffy summed it up. Angel nodded and was glad Buffy doesn't fall for that. "I've been around tons of guys like that before and not interested…too clingy and so insecure." She continued on and Angel looked to her. "Also wanted to meet someone who is strong, smart, interesting, and has good arms." Angel smiled at the last comment and then stopped walking and pulled her a little closer.

"Interesting how?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled and shrugged.

"I can show you," Buffy whispered and Angel nodded and they leaned in for a soft kiss. As the couple kissed they were being watched. Riley watched them from his window. He couldn't see them that well but they were close. He could see them pull away and continued to walk into the night. Riley turned around as Forrest walked in.

"Sorry she's not available." Forrest said and Riley nodded a little. He did the whole charming boy from Iowa but she didn't fall for it. "Plenty more out there besides it's time for the nightly rounds." Riley nodded and the two went downstairs and then into the kitchen and to the pantry. They walked to the back of the pantry and opened a door and walked down more steps. Riley and Forrest split up and Riley continued to walk down a hallway, a white hallway. As he walked someone handed him a clipboard and he continued to walk as he read it. Once he got to a cellblock he looked in.

Riley saw a blonde vampire laying on the floor in a surgical gown sleeping. He'll wake up soon and then they'll test him. Riley signed the papers standing there and handed off the clipboard to a person. That was all Riley had to do for the night well suit up too. He walked up the hall looking into the other cells seeing that the demon and vampires were scared of him. Riley kept walking and passed by a window as another experiment was going on and the demon screamed in pain.

Riley sighed knowing he couldn't have a girlfriend. By day he was a TA and a student and by night he was a demon and vampire hunter. How and why would a girl fall for that let alone understand what he does. There is something about Buffy he liked though; she was strong and wise beyond her years. But she was with Angel and why? What did she find him in? Probably because he's normal and Riley is not. Riley opened a door to his office and walked to the bookshelf and grabbed a glass and a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. He took a sip reflecting on himself.

He then walked to a cabinet and opened it up seeing his uniform. It was grey green suit, much like what you would see an army man wear. He took off his dress shirt and jeans and put the suit on. He then put the body armor over the uniform and grabbed his boots and walked over to his chair still thinking. He was thinking about Buffy but more so Angel. Riley can read people very well, that's why he was picked for this job but Angel he couldn't read him at all.

His life now is to keep this town safe, he hunts the evil but if he had a girl then she could be in danger. But it doesn't mean he couldn't watch Buffy and keep her safe. Angel won't be able to but he can. Maybe something will happen and he can show himself to her. But he has never perused a girl before not until he saw Buffy at the bar. Who knows what will happen but for now he was going to finishing getting ready and look at his trophies.

Riley sat in his chair finishing lacing up his boots he reached over and pulled out a huge bowie knife. He sat with it and looked to his trophies. They were demon heads. Most people have trophies from bowling but not demon heads. He was a demon hunter, hunting what causes nightmares. The heads were there to remind him what he fights. Buffy wouldn't understand but he felt like he was keeping her safe anyways.

But there weren't just demon heads on those shelves. Vampire heads wouldn't be there because they turn to dust once you behead them. The heads sitting there were human heads. Riley looked to them seeing the faces of those who opposed him. These heads were from his own team. Anyone who was going to speak out against the Initiative, threaten to expose them were killed. It was the only way to safeguard the people.

Riley brought the tip of the blade to his lips looking at the heads. Human heads were there not there just because they defied him but sometimes man was the most dangerous beast of them all. Riley leaned back in his chair to get himself ready for the hunt twirling the huge knife. There was an empty spot though, maybe Angel's head would fit right there he thought.

_**Ok so Riley is…nasty. Oh and it's going to get worse I promise. The Initiative will be worse as they are in it for the science not the whole we want to help. Angel and Riley can tell something is wrong with one another but they have no idea what. Oh they're going to find out soon and let me tell ya the tension goes through the roof and it's there until the end. **_

_**And then we have Buffy, Riley likes her but he has no idea she's a vampire. Wait until he does. Oh the story is just heating up people and we're not even halfway through it. Like I said my Beta Reader is telling me to end Riley right now. He's loving what's being written and you guys will to. Just finished chapter 18 so as far as me typing up the story it's almost over, five chapters to go and then on to Book 5 for me. For you guys however, you got a while. Hope you're liking the new things. **_

_**And got something in the forum this time around. Going to talk about Riley in the forum and give you an idea what I'm going for and what we're looking at from here until the end. Also got a look into chapter 9 here and another look in the forum as well. So enjoy, reviews and comments are welcomed as always. Thank you. **_

_Chapter 9 Leaders _

"_I'm imagining having sex with him right now." Anya kept going and for both Angel and Willow that was not an image in their minds they wanted to have. "I've had them of you before too Angel don't worry." Angel didn't say anything and Willow smiled again. _

"_This is uncomfortable to you?" Willow asked._

"_Why?" Anya asked. "You and Buffy have sex all the time and I bet you imagine having sex with her all the time too." Angel wasn't going to answer that. "Nothing wrong with that." Angel still made no comment. He then saw Xander in jeans and a tank top with the yellow construction hat and now could only see him and Anya together. The day was getting worse. _

"_That is why the construction of the Cultural Center breaks ground so soon. This the melting pot and to have happen before Thanksgiving says that we are all a part of it." The professor finished and everyone clapped._

"_That's horseshit," Willow commented and Angel's eyes widen. Not only has Willow become mopey since Oz broke up with her but she's gained a mouth too. Willow looked up to Angel at his confused and concerned face. "Thanksgiving isn't about two cultures blending its about one culture wiping out another. Then they make animated specials about the part where we're with the maze and big belt buckles. But they don't show you the next scene where all the bison die and, and Squanto takes a musket ball to the stomach." Willow finished her rant and Angel just stood there. Anya wasn't even paying attention she was too focused on Xander. _

"_You done?" Angel asked and Willow nodded._


	9. Leaders

Chapter 9 Leaders

_**A/N: It follows Pangs pretty closes. Hope you like it, enjoy. **_

_He's a mighty good leader  
He's a mighty good leader  
He's a mighty good leader  
All the way  
All the way, lord  
From up to heaven  
He's a mighty good leader  
All the way_

_He led my mother_  
_He led my mother_  
_He led my mother_  
_All the way_  
_All the way, lord_  
_From up to heaven_  
_He led my mother_  
_All the way_

_He's a mighty good leader_  
_He's a mighty good leader_  
_He's a mighty good leader_  
_All the way_  
_All the way, lord_  
_From up to heaven_  
_He's a mighty good leader_

_He's a Mighty Good Leader by Beck_

Angel and Buffy were in the training room at the mansion with Giles. This was the typical sparring match. Both the slayer and the vampire were barefoot, wearing comfortable lose clothes and going at it. Angel ducked and blocked Buffy's move. Giles was in the training room watching them as he was crotched down watching Angel's feet. He wasn't a Watcher but he was still very involved with Angel's training. Angel and Giles aren't even with the Council anymore and this has allowed them to go into new territory. Angel and Buffy finished this round and Giles looked frustrated.

"What?" Angel asked as he walked over to the side grabbing some water and a towel to wipe the sweat off of him.

"You could have taken her out four moves prior." Giles explained. "And every round before that, you let her get four unnecessary moves on you." Angel tossed the towel away and sighed. He was an excellent slayer but there were still things to learn. "Focus ok, if you truly focus I think you can take her out within six moves."

"Yes master." Angel muttered as he had to take a second and breathe. Buffy had to take a second too before going for another round. She then looked Giles as she leaned up against the practice sticks they were using. Although ever since Angel took his shirt off Buffy was trying to stay focus.

"And Buffy please stay focus." Giles added.

"What?" Buffy scoffed and the Watcher's eyes told her the answer. "Whatever," She rolled her eyes as Giles redirected his focus to Angel.

"Six moves, remember you can't hurt her anymore." Giles seemed to be very focused on this match tonight.

"So you're telling him to beat the crap out of me?" Buffy asked as she stood there while Angel took his position. She didn't get an answer though.

"Buffy, you being invincible now gives Angel the upper hand. You might be one of the oldest living vampires and for a slayer to have one on one with the legendary Elizabeth let alone the first male slayer well, as a former Watcher it's a high point." Giles finished and Buffy took that as a complement. "You two are writing history right now." It was true, this, a male slayer, a slayer and a vampire in love hasn't happened and probably will never will happen again. "You are becoming faster, stronger, you're learning skills that some slayers never mastered. Angel I think in time you can reinvent slayer mythology all together."

"He still can't take me in six moves." Buffy set the challenge and she looked to Angel as he stood there with that look. The look said _'challenge accepted.'_"Come on Angel," Buffy taunted him and they took their ready stance. They clicked their sticks together and held a fight pose.

"Go," Giles gave the commanded and slayer and vampire were at it again.

* * *

The next day came around and on the university campus construction was happening. The house Angel burned down at the beginning of the semester was being rebuilt again. Angel and Willow were at the site and a small ceremony was being held to commence the new work. Anya was with them as well only to see Xander. Xander quit his bar job and found work in the field of construction.

"Of all the duties as the Dean the best one is to see a colleague realize a dream." The Dean of Students spoke at the small ceremony. "Ladies, gentlemen, students I give you Professor Gerhardt of the Anthropology Department." The people around the construction site clapped as woman took to the podium. The lady started to speak about how the college was out growing their cultural center and this new site will house the new building.

"So, why are we here?" Angel asked because yes this was nice, the university was expanding but why was he here.

"Xander," Anya answered with a giddy voice. "He's going to build the building." She smiled and Angel just stared at her. "He's hot."

"Yeah, I bet," Angel then turned his focus back to the professor and everyone around him clapped so he did too. Willow still looked absent as she stood there. Angel has done everything to cheer her up and now it was up to Willow to help herself.

"Have you ever seen anything so masculine?" Anya asked as she was fixed on Xander. Angel wasn't sure how to answer that and Anya looked to him. "Well, actually you and Xander are the most masculine things I've seen."

"Thanks?" Angel wasn't sure how to interpret that and Willow gave a small smile.

"I'm imagining having sex with him right now." Anya kept going and for both Angel and Willow that was not an image in their minds they wanted to have. "I've had them of you before too Angel don't worry." Angel didn't say anything and Willow smiled again.

"This is uncomfortable to you?" Willow asked.

"Why?" Anya asked. "You and Buffy have sex all the time and I bet you imagine having sex with her all the time too." Angel wasn't going to answer that. "Nothing wrong with that." Angel still made no comment. He then saw Xander in jeans and a tank top with the yellow construction hat and now could only see him and Anya together. The day was getting worse.

"That is why the construction of the Cultural Center breaks ground so soon. This is the melting pot and to have it happen before Thanksgiving says that we are all a part of it." The professor finished and everyone clapped.

"That's horseshit," Willow commented and Angel's eyes widen. Not only has Willow become mopey since Oz broke up with her but she's gained a mouth too. Willow looked up to Angel at his confused and concerned face. "Thanksgiving isn't about two cultures blending its about one culture wiping out another. Then they make animated specials about the part we're with the maze and big belt buckles. But they don't show you the next scene where all the bison die and, and Squanto takes a musket ball to the stomach." Willow finished her rant and Angel just stood there. Anya wasn't even paying attention she was too focused on Xander.

"You done?" Angel asked and Willow nodded. "Better?" Willow nodded again. "Ok, what was that all about?"

"Eh, it's my mom, that's why I never celebrated Thanksgiving but it's somewhat true." Willow explained and Angel shrugged.

"Well, not getting a Thanksgiving this year. Mom got in contact with her long lost cousin, twice removed and they're going to Cabo." Angel finished.

"You aren't going?" Willow asked.

"Slayer duties." He answered.

"And with that we begin." The professor turned around and took a shovel.

"Wait, I thought Xander was going to dig?" Anya wined and Angel sighed. "I wanted to see Xander dig."

"This is just the ceremonial dig, Xander will do the real digging." Willow assured her and Anya seemed to calm down. The professor put her shovel in the ground and lifted some dirt and everyone clapped. Then the construction workers came in to start. "See there he goes." Willow pointed and Anya smiled.

"Alright I'm out." Angel wasn't going to watch Xander dig or watch Anya swoon all over Xander digging.

"He's going to start sweating, I'm starting to imagine having sex with him again." Anya smiled and Angel rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack just then something snapped and Xander fell to the ground. Angel saw it and started to race over to him.

Xander grunted and rolled over seeing he was in a dark place. He coughed and slowly sat up brushing some dirt off of him and looked up from the hole he fell in.

"Xander! Xander you ok!" Angel called out and Xander could see Angel, Anya, Willow and a few other workers looking in. Xander held up his hand giving a thumbs up. "Stay right there ok!" Angel yelled down to him as one man went to get a rope to get him out. Xander looked around the dark tunnel he was in and something made him uneasy.

"Angel get me out!" Xander yelled and just then a rope was thrown to him and Xander grabbed onto it as Angel started to pull him out. Now Anya was fixed on Angel for a moment. Once Xander was close enough Angel grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him out the rest of the way. The two look back to the hole in the ground and Xander spat down in it. Then Xander felt Angel push him slightly forwards but he caught his balance. "Hey quit screwing around." Xander scoffed.

* * *

Night was here and Willow was gazing off into the stars while she sat in the garden at the mansion. Buffy leaned against the wall watching Willow wondering what else could be done.

"Well, apparently what Xander fell into was a lost Sunnydale mission." Angel explained to the group as they were all in the living room.

"Really? That's fascinating." Giles sounded interested and Angel knew that would be up the Watcher's alley as he handed Buffy a small cup of blood. She took and held it looking to Willow. Angel gave Buffy the look to come inside and leave the witch alone for a little bit.

"Lost mission?" Buffy asked as she came inside. "How can you lose a mission?"

"Remember the earthquake that sealed the Master underground?" Angel asked and Giles, Buffy and Xander nodded. "Same earthquake did that." It's small world and getting smaller.

"Well, it's good to know that you guys are right where I left you." A voice chimed in and everyone looked up seeing Cordelia standing there.

"Cordy!" Doyle was the most excited and she smiled big as Doyle ran up to her and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to town?"

"Surprise." She answered and they hugged again as everyone lined up to greet the former cheerleader. Buffy was second in line and they hugged. "Wow Buffy you look good, you're still like you know…grr?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, haven't been cured yet." Buffy smiled and then Angel hugged her.

"Seen any good action lately?" Cordelia asked.

"Should have stayed." Angel answered which meant yes. Giles hugged Cordelia followed by Xander and then Willow. But someone was missing. Doyle told her about Oz but she didn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Willow." Cordelia was sincere about it and the red head nodded. "So, how are things?"

Cordelia got a quick debriefing on the going ons of Sunnydale the two biggest being Buffy getting the Gem of Amarra and Willow and Oz breaking up. Doyle has for the most part kept her up to speed but with her study and schedule they don't get to talk all the time.

"It's great to see you guys." Cordelia smiled at them as they were all gathered around. "So my parents took off to Aspin for Thanksgiving so what's the plan."

"Buffy," Willow looked to the vampire. "You ever celebrated Thanksgiving?" She shook her head no and then she looked to Giles. Thanksgiving was an American holiday so Buffy and Giles probably don't celebrate it. "I know we can have our own Thanksgiving here, cook the turkey, yams, mashed potatoes, pie." Willow suggested.

"Willow, today you ranted on how Thanksgiving is a sham." Angel interjected and she shrugged.

"Still like mashed potatoes." She muttered.

"Let's do it." Cordelia was all in. "It can't be that hard to make a Thanksgiving meal right?" If this group can save the world then they could make a Thanksgiving meal.

* * *

The next morning came around and Xander called in sick. Anya went to see if he was ok and when she got his basement he looked so pasty and pale.

"You are sick." She said and she walked over to the bed and started to take his clothes off. "I was a vengeance demon once so I know a lot of sickness and you look so gross."

"Thanks Anya," Xander felt cold and ached everywhere. He then laid down on his bed as Anya towered over him. "You should go, don't want to get you sick."

"Then we'll die together, it'll be fun and romantic." Anya smiled as she tried to undress him further.

"You are a strange girlfriend." Xander muttered but that made Anya stop. She looked back to Xander as he laid there falling asleep.

"Girlfriend?" Anya asked making sure she heard right. "I'm your girlfriend?" Xander nodded not opening his eyes. Anya smiled a little and stopped undressing him and laid out next to him. "I kind of like that."

* * *

The day went on as normal the mansion seemed fuller with Cordelia back. Night had come and Angel was in the bathroom finishing his nightly routine and toweled his hands off. On his left finger was the chaddagh ring and around his neck was the Saint Michael medal and cross. He got a stronger chain for these days. Angel shut the lights off and walked over to the bed as Buffy was in bed watching TV. He climbed in and got settled wanting to sleep. Buffy scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and Angel grabbed the remote flipping through the channels.

"TV is pretty cool." Buffy commented since being with Angel has made her come in contact with the modern world like TV.

"Yeah but half the shows you watch are garbage." Angel commented.

"Hey, Survivor is good." Buffy protested as Angel kept looking for something to watch. "They have to survive." Angel smiled a little but there was nothing on and he sighed. "I know one thing we could do." Buffy suggested and his smile got a little bigger as she sat up and kissed his cheek and moved down his neck. He was about to go and kiss her but something on the TV caught his attention. Buffy could feel him tense up and she stopped and looked to the TV. The local news announced that Professor Gerhardt was murdered.

"She was alive yesterday." Angel stated and that meant something was wrong.

* * *

The next day Angel went to the professor's office to see if he could get anything on her but there was nothing missing just a small sword. Angel was back at the mansion helping Buffy unload all the groceries for the Thanksgiving meal.

"And then this lady was hogging all the pumpkin pie filling, thought I was going to have to vamp out." Buffy went on. She bought a lot of food for this.

"Wait, you're making homemade pumpkin pie?" Angel asked and she nodded and he smiled.

"What about this murder?" Giles asked as he put away all the food for tomorrow.

"Only thing was missing was a knife, maybe it was a robbery but Willow said she snuck in the corners files and said her ears was cut off and missing. That happened after she was killed." Angel finished and Giles nodded.

"What kind of knife?" Giles asked.

"Chumash." Angel answered as he put stuff away in the refrigerator.

"Really?" Giles sounded interested. "They use to populate this whole area but then again it might have been convenient to pick that weapon." Giles looked to the can of yams reading what it was. "We're going to eat all this?"

"You want to get by in America?" Angel asked and Giles nodded. "Then you need to eat the meal." Angel answered.

"I think I got everything." Buffy looked around thinking. Angel gave her a list of what his mom would make but that was all from memory so Buffy needed to do research.

"I'll read up on the Chumash to see if there's any connections with the ear." Giles stated as Buffy stood in the kitchen thinking. "You ok Buffy?"

"Yeah, need to pick up a few things like a turkey pan, forgot that." Buffy answered. "I'll check back later and you two keep your hands off the food."

"Oh I will try to restrain Angel and myself from eating uncooked potatoes and raw cranberries." Giles joked and Angel smiled. Buffy just rolled her eyes as she was heading back to the store for some more things. Giles then turned to Angel and the slayer looked to him and shrugged.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You know what." Giles answered and Angel looked confused. "Well, you know what and I don't. Something is on your mind."

"Lately Buffy and I," Angel started.

"If it's about sex I don't,"

"It's not," Angel made that clear and Giles looked relieved. "Lately the cemeteries have been empty." That did catch Giles attention. "The main ones have no vampires, we've done more than one sweep and nothing." Giles nodded and thought about it.

"When Xander, Doyle and myself went looking for your military men we didn't encounter any vampires come to think of it." Giles was concerned. "Maybe the murder has something to do with the vampires?" Giles asked and Angel shook his head no.

"These are separate things." Angel knew that much.

"Start hitting other cemeteries and see if there are vampires there." Giles laid out a short plan.

"And this murder?" Angel asked.

"We'll figure it out." Was the answer. "But this site the school is building on and what you've said about the missing weapon. Something is angry about it."

"Maybe it got out from the hole in the ground." Angel suggested and Giles nodded.

"Something that has a fondness for ancient weapons too." Giles added and then Cordelia came in.

"Oh, detective time," She then took a seat on the couch to listen but Giles and Angel just stared at her. "What?" She asked. "I did miss this." Doyle then walked in seeing the look on Giles' and Angel's faces which meant they were thinking.

"Anything on the murder?" Doyle asked.

"Something might have been disturbed by the school." Giles answered sitting back into the couch.

"Yup, totally miss the old days." Cordelia smiled.

* * *

Buffy finished her shopping and now she was walking the streets with Cordelia and Willow and it was time for them to catch up. Because the vampires seemed less than normal these days she and Angel took the night off. Well, Angel went to do more investigation on whatever killed the professor.

"So, you and Angel can do the bad thing now, wow that is so cool." Cordelia smiled at her. "Well, just keep it down so Doyle and I can sleep."

"Yeah, because you came all the way home to sleep." Buffy joked and Cordelia smiled but then the two realized they were talking about their boyfriends in front of Willow. The Oz thing was still very fresh.

"Oh, sorry Willow." Cordelia apologized and Willow shrugged.

"It's ok." The red head insisted.

"No its not, he cheated on you and you deserve better." Cordelia has changed but then again she hasn't. "You can find another demon, wolf boy and he'll be ten times better." Cordelia then looked to them as they gave her a strange look. "What? I'm dating a half demon, looks like Xander is dating an ex demon and then you and Angel, the forbidden love of all time." She reminded them.

"Hey Buffy!" A voice called out and the three girls looked across the street seeing a guy on the other side waving to her. She didn't wave back well not really.

"Is that Riley the TA waving at you?" Willow asked.

"Oh, who's Riley?" Cordelia asked being nosy.

"Oh, he's one of mine and Angel's professor's TA and I think he's got a crush on Buffy." Willow poked fun at Buffy and she rolled her eyes.

"Looks like Angel has to step up his game." Cordelia commented as Riley came over to them.

"Hey Buffy, hey Willow and," He looked to Cordelia.

"Cordelia Chase," She introduced herself. "Went to high school with Angel and back for Thanksgiving." Riley nodded with a smile.

"Welcome home," He then turned his attention to Buffy. "So what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Buffy shrugged to that question.

"Eat…turkey." Buffy answered.

"Well, I'm flying home, Iowa," Riley started and Buffy thought to herself 'thank god.' "Have the big family meal then go down by the river where we hang out the rest of the day."

"Sounds perfect." Buffy added and he smiled but there was an awkward silence now. "Well, better get going got stuff to do…things." Buffy said and Riley nodded with a smile.

"See you guys around." And Riley left and once he turned the corner both Willow and Cordelia looked to Buffy. They wanted to know everything.

"He makes me…I don't know my skin crawls around him." Buffy said and that wasn't want they expected.

"Why?" Cordelia asked. "He seems nice."

"Too nice," Buffy explained as the three walked together. "Been around the block and guys who are too nice are hiding something."

"Plus you go for the tall, dark, handsome slayers anyways." Cordelia added and Buffy nodded. It was nice to have Cordelia back as the three linked arms just to enjoy the cool night together.

* * *

Giles did a quick research on the history of Sunnydale and found that a Father Gabriel of the local catholic church has family dating all the way back to the first years of Sunnydale. Angel parked his car at the church and walked in looking around. It was quiet tonight as he walked down the aisle and looked around. He doesn't go to church so he doesn't know where to find a priest. He then saw down a small corridor something and down it. Then he saw an open door to the back grounds of the church and his eyes widen.

Angel rushed to the priest as he was stabbed by someone and Angel grabbed the man and threw him away from the priest. The priest held his side and the man that stabbed him looked up to Angel.

"You can't stop us." The man said. Angel took note of clothing and he was dressed like a Native American.

"First off yeah watch me and two Halloween was a month ago." Angel stated and the man charged at Angel and he braced himself and held the man back.

"I am vengeance, I am my people's cry. I am here to carve out justice." The man then backed away and stood still and was gone. Angel ran to the priest to check on him.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving day now as Buffy was in the kitchen prepping for the meal. Angel was in there along with Giles and the three of them started to talk.

"Well this Native American," Angel started as he was unnerved by it last night and Giles looked confused. "We don't call them Indians anymore."

"Oh right, always behind on the terms. Still trying not to refer to you lot as 'Bloody Colonials.'" Buffy smiled a little at that bit. "Still, at least we know what we're up against."

"Is the priest ok?" Buffy asked as she wiped her hands dry while Giles was still peeling potatoes. Angel nodded to the question and the priest was going to live. "Well, Native Americans attacking on Thanksgiving, can't get more festive than that right?" She then tossed the dishrag on the counter top and Doyle came whistling in.

"When's dinner?" He asked.

"Hello to you too," Giles greeted the half demon who was glowing because Cordelia was back. "And not for a while." It was just after noon so they had a few more hours. Buffy's been up for a while prepping because this takes a lot of prep work.

"Giles, quarter the potatoes and we'll boil them later." Buffy gave the orders and the Watcher nodded as Buffy started to work on the turkey. Angel and Doyle said nothing as they tracked Buffy on what she was doing. "What?" Buffy asked and they didn't answer they were just waiting for the food. Then the door knocked as everyone left to go see who it was. Willow was there and came in with books.

"Everything on the Chumash," Willow stated as she put the books down and Giles grabbed one and started to thumb through it. "When's dinner?" She asked, is that all they could think about right now, when was dinner? "Well, read about the Chumash war."

"The Chumash were peaceful," Giles added as Buffy went back into the kitchen to keep prepping. There was a Thanksgiving meal she had to make for seven people. Angel, Doyle and Xander eat a lot so she had a lot to make.

"Yeah, they were peaceful until we came along." Willow fought back and Angel sighed.

"When can we spend a normal day together?" Angel muttered as he sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Its Thanksgiving meaning football central. He could either watch the Green Bay Packers go against the Lions or watch the Broncos versus the Cowboys. At the rate this day was going with the whole Native American thing it seem more fitting to watch the Broncos, Cowboys game.

Buffy could tell Willow was upset at this whole Thanksgiving thing but that was just the surface. She was still hurt by Oz and this was just another thing to gripe about.

"Well," Cordelia came from the kitchen with a slice of cucumber munching on it. "What happened to the Chumash?" She asked.

"Imprisonment, forced labor," Willow started and that might have been a bad question to have answer. Doyle ignored it and decided it was best not to get involved and decided to watch the game with Angel. "Herd like cattle, died from diseases,"

"Sorry I asked." Cordelia was getting her head bitten off. "Just going to help Buffy with that pie."

"What pie? It's in the oven already starting the turkey." Buffy said and Cordelia's eyes widen. "Oh, yeah, need lots of help." Knowing what Cordelia meant. Giles came out hoping to diffuse the situation.

"And get this, the few Chumash who tried to rebel were hanged and an ear was cut off." Willow finished but that last part caught everyone's attention. Angel sighed and turned the TV off, maybe one day he'll get a normal Thanksgiving.

"So this spirit is righting the wrongs done and to prove he's cutting the ears off." Angel stated and Buffy came over. "We have to stop him."

"After dinner," Buffy added.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Willow asked and that sounded odd.

"No, Willow we will not be helping the angry spirit kill people." Giles stepped in and Angel could feel a debate was about to happen. Don't you love the holidays?

"Why not, we took their land." Willow began the argument and Buffy sighed along with Cordelia.

"I have to base," Meaning Buffy didn't want any part in this. Just as the was about to go back to what she was doing the doorbell rang. She went to answer it as everyone filed in behind her. Buffy opened the door seeing Xander and Anya together. Anya looked happy but Xander was pale, sweating and weak.

"Xander you look like death." Giles commented and he nodded.

"Feel like it." He answered as the couple went into the mansion. Anya and Cordelia knew each other and both have been with Xander so it could be a little awkward. But Xander looked awful so they placed him on the couch to see what was going on. "The doctor's don't know what's up with me." Xander stated. "That or they were in a rush to get home."

"When did this happen?" Giles asked.

"Starting to feel like shit two days ago." Xander answered.

"Wait, didn't the Chumash die from disease?" Cordelia asked and then her eyes widen. "Oh my god Xander's dying." Giles looked frustrated and then looked to Cordelia.

"No he's not but I do believe that this is related to the Chumash spirit." Giles stated.

"Yeah," Willow spoke up reading a book she had. "This one has a better account of various diseases they caught."

"Various?" Xander sounded nervous.

"He has syphilis," Buffy stated and they looked to her. "The way his skin looks, his eyes all sunken in, syphilis. It was a big disease in my time Darla died from it." Then everyone looked to Xander.

"The good thing is, this is probably mystical so once the spirit goes away so will the syphilis." Willow assured him.

"If not it's treatable Xander, I wouldn't worry." Giles added. Back in Buffy's time syphilis was not treatable and the people who contracted it died a horrible death. The most common people who did get it then were your homeless and prostitutes. Darla became a prostitute when she ran away.

"Maybe I can find a spell to help," Willow suggested.

"No Willow," Angel finally chimed in and she looked up at him. "No magic ok." She nodded but it didn't mean she agreed.

"I hate this guy," Xander commented as Anya wiped the sweat away.

"He's just doing what you did onto him." Willow reminded him.

"I didn't give him syphilis" Xander defended himself.

"No, but you did free him and after centuries of unrest he saw you as one of his oppressors." Giles explained everything. Maybe Angel should have gone to Cabo.

"So what, he wakes up and infects the first guys he sees?" Xander asked. "That's just mean."

"You ever woke up cranky?" Willow asked as she kept reading but that statement Xander made triggered a thought.

"But why the others?" Giles asked and then he looked over to Angel as he turned on the TV and they could hear a football game going on. Giles cleared his throat and Angel sighed, reached for the remote and turned the TV off. "Why would he kill the others in particular?"

"Who cares, let's put him back in the ground." Xander answered but that was easier said than done half the time. "Angel, go kill it and be back before dinner." Angel's eyes widen and he didn't know what or how to react to that order.

"It's not that simple." Willow spoke up.

"To the people with syphilis yeah it is. He's a vengeance demon, we don't talk to them we kill them." Xander finished but that last part made Anya freeze up. Cordelia and Buffy saw that and hopefully it was just Xander losing it and when this whole thing blows over he won't even remember it.

"He's a spirit not a demon." Willow added.

"Who cares what he is," Doyle started and now Giles was getting frustrated.

"Yes and we've never faced this sort of spirit before, we don't know how," Giles when then cut off.

"A demon does what a demon will have to do." Anya jumped in taking offense to what Xander said just moments ago.

"Why kill it!" Willow asked.

"Figuratively yes Willow! Or bind it or whatever! We appreciate your perspective!" Giles raised his voice and things were getting out of hand.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled and they all looked to her. "This is Thanksgiving, now I never celebrated it before but from what I was told it's supposed to be a happy day." She looked around the room. "Now be happy, I need to take the pie out." She then headed to the kitchen as the bickering went on. Giles and Angel followed her as she grabbed some towels and opened up the oven. Angel smelt the pumpkin pie and wanted a piece now.

"Buffy, Xander is in danger you think pie will help?" Giles asked.

"I say it will." Angel answered as his mind was being taken over by his stomach.

"It needs to stop, vengeance is vicious cycle." Giles stated and Angle nodded. He felt bad for the spirit but seeking revenge doesn't get you anywhere.

"So, what do we do?" Angel asked.

"It's the victims I'm trying to figure out." Giles started as the three hung around. "Aside from Xander the rest were all authority figures." Now the connections were being made. "The priest, the culture creator, who else fits this?"

"The Dean," Angel spoke up thinking. "He was at the ceremony and runs the school." He then went to the living room. "Willow, give me something, how can I stop him?"

"I won't help, I won't help kill a Native American." Willow spoke up.

"Willow," Angel didn't have time for this. "I don't care what he is or what's happened, he's killing innocent people right now." Angel stated and the read head shook her head no. "Alright Willow, here's the other side of this. We won. All right? We came in and we killed them and took their land. That's what conquering nations do. That's what Caesar did, and he's not going around saying, _'I came, I conquered, I felt really bad about it.' _The history of the world isn't people making friends. We had better weapons and we massacred them. End of story."

Giles was impressed with that statement because that is true as well. Any nation that wanted to conquered did just that.

"Well, if we could talk to him," Willow started and Angel was done.

"We exterminated his race Willow. What could you or I possibly say that would make him feel better?" Angel asked and that was a good question. "You've been in this fight for while a Willow, we live in a world of kill or be killed." Angel finished and Willow nodded.

"How about we warn the Dean." Buffy suggested.

"I'll go," Willow sounded sad.

"Me too," Cordelia spoke up.

"Same here." Anya got up.

"I'll go," Xander sounded weak and everyone gave him a strange look. "I need to do something."

"Buffy go with them please." Angel asked and her eyes widen. "Giles, Doyle and myself can handle the food we'll do some more research too." Although Buffy didn't know how much she could trust him with food around.

* * *

Angel, Doyle and Giles were setting the table for dinner as everything was done. Buffy had it set up so really all they had to do was pull it out of the oven and off the burners.

"Hope they're all ok." Doyle said as they set the table. Angel thought maybe he should have gone with them. "So, ready for your first Thanksgiving away from home Angel?" Doyle asked and as Angel was about to ask an arrow hit the centerpiece on the table. The three looked to the sun window above them and a Native American shot again. The three dived away and Angel could see the training room and had to get there.

"Go!" Angel yelled and the three ran to the training room and shut the door.

* * *

Meanwhile out on the campus the rest of the group went to the Dean's house. Buffy was going to calmly talk to the Dean telling him that he could be in danger but Anya blurted out that a Native American spirit was after him.

"That was a waste of time." Buffy commented as they walked through the campus and were heading back to the campus. "Hope they took the turkey out on time." She muttered.

"I think he thinks we're crazy." Willow added.

"Well, I like his wife, she gave me pie and I like pie." Anya added as they walked.

"So now what?" Cordelia asked as they walked. "We just stand here and wait?"

"Maybe?" Willow asked.

"Wait a minute," Buffy paused in her steps and they looked to her. "This thing seems to be going after leaders right?" And they all nodded. "But he's a warrior and warriors are leaders. Strongest fighters,"

"Angel's in trouble." Willow added and they all headed off into the night.

* * *

In the training room Angel grabbed his crossbow and loaded it up. Giles and Doyle grabbed smaller crossbows and some arrows.

"So what go out there in a blaze of Glory?" Doyle asked and Angel nodded. "Sounds good to me but one question, I thought there was just one spirit."

"He found some friends," Angel answered as he made sure his crossbow was ready. "Ready to rock?" He asked and they nodded. Angel walked up to the door first and opened it and fired. The three of them circled up and fired. They stayed tight as they moved across the room and needed some cover.

Buffy, Cordelia, Anya, Willow and Xander made it back to the mansion and saw more Native American Spirits. Buffy jumped on one and grabbed his face and violently snapped his neck.

"Keep them busy!" She yelled.

"What's she like when she is evil?" Anya asked seeing how strong Buffy was.

"You don't want to know." Willow added as they attacked the other spirits. Buffy ran inside and caught an arrow to the knee but she was unkillable now and ripped it out and tossed. She saw that Angel, Doyle and Giles were hunkered down under the table. Buffy ran passed them and went into the training room and grabbed another crossbow and game out and joined the fight. With the rest of A-Team outside distracting the other warriors it made the fight a little bit more even.

The main warrior was getting angry and jumped into the dining room and landed on the table. Three more came in that attacked Buffy, Giles and Doyle. Angel got up and used his crossbow as a sword and slammed it against the leader's head. The Native fell on the table and Angel reached for him and yanked him off the table and threw him and fired at him but the arrow did nothing.

"Why won't you die?" Angel asked and the Native came charging at him. Angel tossed the crossbow away knowing it wasn't going to do anything and braced himself and he and the Native went head to head. Buffy ran to the kitchen grabbing the knife set and started to throw knives at the other three Natives. The Native leader pulled out a knife and pointed it to Angel's throat. Angel kept the knife away and then head butted the Native and took the knife from him and managed to cut him across the chest. He then noticed the cut was bleeding.

"Your own weapons can hurt you." Angel stated but then the Native started to change and morphed into a bear.

"You made a bear!" Doyle yelled as he, Buffy and Giles looked at the huge black bear standing there.

"Didn't mean to do that." Angel said.

"Undo it! Undo it!" Buffy and Doyle yelled out to him and the bear swiped at Angel. Angel jumped back and held the Native's knife and jumped into the air and stabbed the bear. The bear growled and went back to its Native form and then disappeared. The other Native warriors did the same and that was it. Everyone gathered together looking around and the place was trashed.

* * *

The meal was done and on the table as everyone ate. It was a strange night as they all sat together.

"I feel lousy." Willow spoke up.

"Buffy, the turkey came out wonderfully." Giles commented and she got nods of approval by Angel, Doyle and Xander as they were working on thirds now. "The meal came out great despite the night."

"Well, two seconds with contact with an indigenous and I turned into General Custard." Willow griped.

"Here, eat some more mashed tatoes it'll make you feel better." Xander offered. "And I think my syphilis is clearing up."

"I'm actually happy to be home, not the way I thought I'd be celebrating Thanksgiving though." Cordelia added.

"Not exactly a perfect Thanksgiving." Angel added.

"No, but I think we've started our own tradition." Doyle smiled saying that as he was getting full.

"We're going to fight Native American spirits every year now?" Xander asked.

"No I mean, we're all here enjoying a tradition." Doyle answered. It was true they were all here eating together, it was like old times.

"Yeah, we all had a big fight, stuffing our faces with food and pretty soon we'll all fall asleep." Xander added. "That's Thanksgiving and we nailed it." Angel smiled a little bit as Giles got up and went to get the pie as if they could eat any more. This was Buffy's first Thanksgiving and it wasn't the picture perfect one but nothing is normal with this group. She was enjoying herself as she sat with her family. Angel was waiting for the pie, pumpkin pie was the thing he wanted most after he has his pie then Thanksgiving was over. But he reached out and took Buffy's hand into is as everyone conversed. It was just another typical night for them.

_**This is one of the last fun, lay back chapters we have. We get another one later. Chapter 10 is so different that it's completely new. Also if you haven't noticed I changed the picture for the story. Why? It looks better I think. Anyways there won't be a chapter in review for this chapter in the forum but a more of a look ahead to chapter 10 and a little bit to the next set of stories. I'm doing that because my Beta Reader and I were talking about the future books and I have decided to share some of that with you guys. I know I'm so nice. Oh and there's another sneak peek of chapter 10 in the forum. So go there where we can all chat together, don't forget about my bio polls. Hope you liked the new cover picture and let me know if you do. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are awesome and welcomed. **_

_Chapter 10 Odd Things_

"_As you know one of our vampires has escaped," Walsh began talking to them. "Hostel 17 escaped at appromixantly seventeen thirty one and has been lose within the facility since. We find him and then he manages to escape. From what our team has said he has not ingested any food so we will need to use force to take him down." Walsh paced as she spoke. "Hostel 17 is your main priority at the moment. It is threatening the very existence of our opperations."_

"_What about the chip?" Riley spoke up._

"_The chip is brand new and it has not been tested in the field only by computer simulation." Walsh was explaining. "Theorectically the chip will cause intense neurologic pain when attempt to hurt something innocent. This will cause the thing that has the chip to potentially never hurt a person." Walsh finish and the men nodded. "But as I said it has only been tested with computer models."_

"_If Hostel 17 does get free and the chip works?" Forrest asked. That was a good question, would Spike be allowed to roam free and be ok._

"_Until we know it works and until I say deem it safe Hostel 17 is to never leave. That vampire was the beta tester and if the chip worked he would be used for further testing. If the tests succeeded then we would advance and that vampire would be the test subject until it died." Walsh answered. Summed up it meant Spike would die down here in the name of strange science. But what were these people doing down here? Where they trying to make demons and vampires safe for the public? _


	10. Odd Things

Chapter 10 Odd Things

_**A/N: Here we go people this is when things start to stop looking like season four. You excited? You ready for a ride? It's all down hill from here so enjoy it. **_

Nighttime was here and a young man was out of breath as he looked around. He was running from not one person but seven people at least he thought they were people but they weren't. The guy then heard something and looked behind him and saw the vampires as their faces morphed. He took off running as fast as he could and his heart was racing. He jumped over some hedges and then tripped and started to crawl away. But then stopped as a pair of black shoes were before him. The guy looked up seeing a man all in black with a black coat holding a huge crossbow.

"Keep running." The man said and the guy running nodded and looked behind him as the seven vampires started to line up. The guy got up and started to run away as Angel stood his ground. The vampires hissed at him as he didn't move but lit up a cigarette.

"Slayer!" One yelled and Angel started to calculate his next moves. Once he got a clear idea what he wanted to do he tossed his cigarette. Then one charged and Angel held up the crossbow and fired and that vampire was dust. The others charged at him and Angel reloaded his crossbow and fired again and took out his stake and staked another. He used his crossbow as a sword and hit one vampire across the face and then pointed it at another one and fired.

Angel caught another vampire by its neck and threw him to the ground and with his foot held it down and threw his stake and it killed another one. One of the last vampires came charging and Angel fired again and he was dust. The last vampire under Angel's foot hissed and at point blank range fired and that was the last of them. Angel looked around and then turned in for the night.

* * *

At the mansion things were getting strange well stranger. Buffy had a map out the entire town on the table as the A-Team gathered around. Oz was still missing though from the group so they were one man down. Angel walked into the mansion with his cross bow still in hand and the look on his face meant something wasn't good.

"How many?" Giles asked.

"Total of fifteen tonight." Angel answered setting his crossbow on the table and taking is coat off.

"Which combine all together is twenty seven." Buffy finished looking around. "And all are being found here," She pointed to a spot on the map.

"That's a huge build up over the last month." Giles sighed knowing if vampires are gathering then something was going to happen and usually it meant something bad. Since last week when Angel and Buffy noticed the dwindle in vampire numbers they've told Giles. He suggested either they really are disappearing or they are hiding. The answer was the latter of the two suggestions. The vampires were starting to concentrate in two cemeteries but why?

"How bad is this?" Xander asked as they all stood around the table.

"Vampires do hunt in groups but not like this," Buffy explained which it was always nice to have her on their side. She gave good insight on how vampires work. "They're not spreading out anymore."

"So they are gathering." Willow stated. "But what for?"

"When the Master rose the vampires came out in huge numbers." Giles reminded them and that was true.

"Same with Acathla," Xander added so was something else rising again?

"It's manageable right now but unless we find a way to get or at least stay ahead of this they may come in force." Buffy looking at the map. The vampires were disappearing but at the same time gathering.

"We need to start to research see what could be on the rise, if there is something mystical going on." Giles sat down at the table.

"Well, either they are building up for something," Angel started.

"Or they're running," Buffy jumped in and everyone looked to her. "What?"

"No, no you might be right," Giles agreed with her. "Vampires aren't on the top when it comes to the underworld, something could be hunting them and this is they're way of staying safe." Giles finished.

"Well, maybe they're afraid of Angel and they're just trying to get numbers." Doyle added and that was a thought.

"I've been here for almost four years now, why all of sudden be afraid?" Angel asked so now they were back to square one. Giles sighed taking his glasses off and slightly throwing them on the table. This worried him he has never seen vampires gather like this. The way they were gathering wasn't a strategic gathering either it was something else.

"Hate to say but we might have to wait and see." Doyle spoke up and it was true. Hopefully it won't take long and they can stop it.

* * *

Willow walked into Oz's apartment and he was here not that long ago, she could feel it. She looked around the empty room missing him and sat on the unmade bed. Oz said he needed to stay away from her until he understood the wolf inside of him. Willow was ready to forgive him and take him back. It was much like Angel and Buffy. Buffy's demon came out but it wasn't Buffy who did all those horrible things. Granted Angel and Buffy's relationship was on a whole other level of complicated but the principle was still there.

Willow picked up a discarded t-shirt and held it close. She would wait here for him. He might come back and she hoped he did. They needed to talk. She'll get glimpses of him around campus but that was it.

* * *

Angel grabbed a bottle of water walking through the student union. There was always something going on at the student union. The crunch time of the semester was coming too. He couldn't believe he was almost done with his first semester of college and for what has happened thus far he's done pretty well. Angel then saw Riley across the way helping people. Angel stood there as Riley helped put a banner up and then saw Angel and he came over.

"So, excited for the holidays?" Riley asked Angel and the slayer shrugged. "You really are a man of a few words." That was and wasn't true. To have Angel carry on a full conversion with you, you need to be in his inner circle. Riley was not in his inner circle he was more like Pluto.

"Lesbian Pride?" Angel asked and looked to Riley. "At least you're accepting yourself."

"Oh, no not like that just helping them set up, got time on my hands." Riley chuckled and Angel nodded. "So, you going away for the holidays or staying here?"

"Mom's place." Angel answered and started to walk away and Riley followed.

"Oh that's nice," Riley kept going but Angel was getting annoyed. He just wanted to find a quiet spot to get some work done before leaving. "So where do you live?" Angel wanted to tell him to go elsewhere but Buffy has told him he needed "normal" friends too.

"Mansion off Crawford street, don't live at home." Angel answered and Riley smiled nodding.

"That's impressive," Riley went on.

"It's Buffy's place." Angel stated.

"She's rich?" Riley asked sounding confused. "Father use to own a huge company?"

"Something like that." Angel answered. "Look, it was nice talking to you but I got to go need to study." Angel said and Riley nodded.

"Well, before everyone goes away for the holidays you, me and Buffy should hang out." Riley offered and Angel didn't say anything.

"Maybe," Which meant no in Angel speak and he walked away. There something off about Angel and Riley wanted to figure it out. Plus he just wanted to spend time with Buffy but in order to do that he had to live bicoursiously through Angel.

* * *

Spike has been awake but starving for days now. He has been trapped and has no idea what was done to him. He was alive though; he honestly thought he was going to die. But where was he and how was he going to get out? One thing did stick out though; these people call him Hostile 17. Ever since waking up he has been forming a plan to get out and show them just how hostile he really is. Spike crawled on the floor, sprawled out and closed his eyes and waited.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard the door open. He felt something hover over him and then Spike with his quick reflexes grabbed the man and morphed. Spike shoved the man out of the cell and was going to use him as a hostage. The alarms sound and Spike had to make quick decision to get out.

* * *

Angel and Buffy did a sweep of one cemetery and no vampires. This cemetery was empty right now and that made them very uneasy. Why was it empty? Because there wasn't anything here they would leave and go to a cemetery that had vampires. But there seemed to be no rush as Buffy had her arm wrapped around Angel's and they walked as if they were more or less on a date, a strange date but a date nonetheless.

"Maybe he likes you," Buffy continued on. Angel was telling her how frustrated he was getting with Riley and how he was starting follow him. "Like you know…"

"Or he actually has no friends." Angel added and Buffy shrugged to that thought.

"And maybe he needs one." Buffy suggested.

"Uh, no," Angel protested. "I don't know, I don't, there's something about him that's just off." He explained and Buffy agreed.

* * *

Spike was alone and on the run. He was still locked away in the building whatever building this is. He had a strange feeling he was underground though. The alarms were still going off alerting everyone that something was free. Spike had to get out now or he could be killed this time.

Riley raced to an open area with other men as they were suited up. Maggie Walsh was waiting for everyone to gather. Riley took front and center and waited for orders. That last few stragglers came in and now it was time to start.

"As you know one of our vampires has escaped," Walsh began talking to them. "Hostile 17 escaped at approximately seventeen thirty one and has been lose within the facility since. We find him and then he manages to escape. From what our team has said he has not ingested any food so we will need to use force to take him down." Walsh paced as she spoke. "Hostile 17 is your main priority at the moment. It is threatening the very existence of our operations."

"What about the chip?" Riley spoke up.

"The chip is brand new and it has not been tested in the field only by computer simulation." Walsh was explaining. "Theoretically the chip will cause intense neurologic pain when attempt to hurt something innocent. This will cause the thing that has the chip to potentially never hurt a person." Walsh finish and the men nodded. "But as I said it has only been tested with computer models."

"If Hostile 17 does get free and the chip works?" Forrest asked. That was a good question, would Spike be allowed to roam free and be ok.

"Until we know it works and until I say deem it safe Hostile 17 is to never leave. That vampire was the beta tester and if the chip worked he would be used for further testing. If the tests succeeded then we would advance and that vampire would be the test subject until it died." Walsh answered. Summed up it meant Spike would die down here in the name of strange science. But what were these people doing down here? Where they trying to make demons and vampires safe for the public?

Just then a man in a white lab coat came walking over and went up to Walsh and started to talk. Walsh flagged Riley to come over to join in on the conversion and the three stood far enough away from the other men.

"A new demon has appeared on our scopes, Kungai." The scientist stated and Walsh smiled a little.

"Excellent," Walsh was pleased. "I want it captured and brought here now." The scientist nodded and Riley nodded. "Riley, you find the new demon and take half the squad. Forrest will find Hostile 17. If you do find Hostile 17 first and he is no longer in the lab kill it."

"Yes ma'am," Riley accepted his orders and it was time to leave. Riley then walked over to the group of soldiers to deliver the orders as Walsh was heading back to her office. "Here's the mission objectives, Forrest you will take squad one and your objective is to capture Hostile 17, alive." Forrest nodded and started to lead squad one off to find Spike or as they call him Hostel 17. "Squad two, we're going above ground, we have a demon that needs to be brought here." They all nodded and Riley filed them out.

* * *

Spike came down hallway but it was a dead end. The only way to get out of here was to know key codes for the doors. Spike stood there nearly naked in the surgical gown and looked around. He didn't want to go back and he needed to feed. Just then he felt something and looked up seeing a vent. Spike jumped and punched the vent out and climbed into the air vent and started to crawl. As he crawled he looked through a vent and saw a huge lab. It made him feel nauseas for a moment and he kept crawling.

* * *

Willow was that extra wheel tonight as Xander and Anya were at the Bronze together and she joined them. She wanted to get out of the dorms but she was clearly down.

"Angel and Buffy should have come," Xander pointed out as he sipped his coke. "Could have been a party."

"Well, they're probably at the mansion having loud sex because Giles and Doyle are gone." Anya was very blunt about that and she looked to Xander and Willow. "You know they are."

"Yeah, I think I'm going back to the dorm." Willow started to gather her stuff.

"But, but we just got here." Xander didn't want Willow to leave.

"I'm tired." Was Willow's excuse as she grabbed her purse and started to leave. "So see you guys later and have fun." And she left for the night. Willow knows she needs to get out of her rut but she didn't feel strong enough to do it. As she walked she heard something in the bushes and decided to look in. It was Harmony piling something together.

"Willow?" Harmony asked and Willow stayed still for a moment and then came further in waving.

"Harmony…what…what are you doing?" Willow asked ready to run since the vampire almost bit her not that long ago.

"Oh getting rid of this." Harmony answered as she took out a box of matches. "Spike's stuff, he comes back all like I'll be with you but something is weird plus he's obsessed with killing Angel and Buffy." Willow needed to warn Angel and Buffy Spike was back…again. "Men, why are they even here," Harmony went on and Willow slowly crept away. "They don't even listen." Harmony lit the match and tossed it on Spike's things smiling.

* * *

Willow raced back to the dorms as they were closer than going to the mansion plus if what Anya said was true then she didn't want to walk in on Angel. She made it to her dorms and sat on the bed. At that moment she felt like crying for some reason but held it back. Willow reached for the phone and dialed the mansion number.

* * *

At the mansion Anya was right because everyone was gone Angel and Buffy had the place to themselves and they were working on round…a round beyond the number five right now. The music was going, the candles were lit, the room smelt like roses and thank god for stamina. They won't have much sleep, which for Angel it was a price he was willing to pay in the morning. Just as they were about to start again the phone rang.

"What the hell?" Angel muttered and he looked over to the phone. Very few people had this number so it could mean trouble. Buffy however was lost in the moment and kept kissing Angel. She was devouring his neck hoping that would distract him enough.

"No, ignore it," She begged but he couldn't because the fact few people had the mansion number. He knew it wasn't his mother because it was too late at night. "No," Buffy protested but he had to so he rolled over and reached for the phone knocking it and it fell on the floor.

"Damnit," Angel grunted and got to the edge of the bed and reached for it. This better be the phone call telling him the world was going to end right now. He picked it up as Buffy was still in the mood so she got on top of him and kept kissing him. "What?" Angel greeted the caller. This was going to be an awkward conversion.

"Uh, Angel it's me," Willow answered and she noticed the slight heavy breathing and how the phone seemed to get knocked around. "Did I disrupt something?"

"No," Angel lied but if Willow was calling it could be urgent. Buffy didn't seem to care as she moved down from his neck to his chest and Angel was losing focus on Willow.

"Not sure how many more times this is going to happen but Spike is back. Harmony is burning his stuff and says he's looking for you can Buffy." Angel was already upset at the fact that someone called while he and Buffy were in their alone time when they were actually alone in the mansion. Now to hear the cause of the interruption them was Spike, Angel wanted to kill the vampire.

"I'll find him." Angel answered and while he wanted to wait Spike was out there and had to be put down especially for ruining Angel's personal night with Buffy. He set the phone down and looked to Buffy. "Spike's back,"

"I'm going to kill him." Buffy sat up. That name killed any mood they were in. Angel turned on the lamp while Buffy shut the music off and they got out of bed to get dress and kill Spike.

* * *

Squad one concluded that Hostile 17 was no longer in the lab so they went above ground to look. Riley's squad was searching the campus for the escaped vampire and would fan out as they went along. Spike was on the college campus and yes he vowed to find Angel and Buffy but first he wanted to send them a message. The campus was open to all so there was no need for an invitation as he walked into Stevenson Hall.

Willow sat there listening to depressing music that only made her depression increase. She knows Angel and Buffy will take care of Spike so she was just going to listen to break up songs and cry herself to sleep until she heard a knock. Willow sighed and sat up not feeling the urge to answer it but it would be rude.

"Come in," Willow offered and when the person walked in she got up quickly. "Spike, get out, you're not welcomed." She stuttered as he shut the door. He was no longer in the surgical gown as he stopped by Harmony's place and grabbed some new clothes.

"You already invited me in." Spike smiled, he was so hungry and killing one Angel's top group members will make the fight real good. Willow then made a sprint to the door and he grabbed her throwing her back. "You've got two choices you witch." Spike smiled as Willow fell to the floor and slowly started to pick herself up. "I'm going to kill you, you have no choice in that, need something to make the slayer angry." Spike got closer to her smiling. "I can let you stay dead or bring you back." Spike morphed ready for the feeding.

"I'll scream," Willow threatened the vampire.

"I like it when they do." He smiled and Willow did scream and Spike put his hand over her mouth and turned the radio back on. He then grabbed Willow and threw her to bed. It's been a very, very long time since he's had a real vicious kill. Willow started to fight him off as Spike got on top of her smiling. He was back and it was time to show Angel just how strong he was. He wanted to rip Willow apart just to show Angel what will happen to the rest of his crew.

Willow swatted at him fighting to get away. The music was up so if she screamed it would drown her out and because she was on the college campus people wouldn't even think twice of the loud music. Spike grabbed both her wrist slamming them down and Willow screamed.

"No! Oz! Help!" She screamed with tears, which only made Spike smile. Spike then lunged forward to finally feed on real human blood. Willow screamed as he went to bite her neck. Ever since Oz left Willow felt like dying but now she didn't want to die. But then she realized she wasn't the one screaming anymore and Spike let her go as he held his head in pain. Willow sat up and then Spike looked to her and went after her again but as soon as he was about to feed the pain came back.

"What the bloody hell!" Spike yelled and then sat on the bed and not only was it confusing to him but to Willow as well. "This has never happened." He sounded lost and Willow sat there as still as she could.

"Maybe, maybe you're nervous?" Willow asked.

"I felt ok walking in here when we started." Spike started to think this through. "Let's try again," He then lunged to her but screamed in pain and back away. Willow sat there not understanding what was going on and Spike lunged again and the same thing happened. "Damnit!" Spike got up and kicked the trashcan. Willow slowly sat up as Spike paced up and down the room.

"Maybe, maybe you're trying to hard." Willow suggested and Spike looked to her. "Maybe?" Spike scoffed and continued to pace.

"I was fine before I came back, thought you'd be a prime kill," Spike then came back to bed and sat down. Willow kept her distance slightly not knowing if this was a trick. Lately though men have been avoiding her and now maybe she wasn't even good enough for a vampire.

"I know I'm not the kind of girl vamps like to sink their teeth into. It's always like, "ooh, you're like a sister to me," or, "oh, you're such a good friend." She started letting some of her feelings out. Spike then looked up to her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd bite you in a heartbeat." Spike assured her and Willow had no idea why that just made her happy.

"Really?" She asked and Spike nodded.

"Thought about it," He answered and Willow smiled a little.

"When?" She asked.

"Remember last year, you had on that…fuzzy pink number with the lilac underneath?" Spike asked and she nodded with her smile growing.

"I would have never have guessed. You played the blood-lust kinda cool." Willow felt a little touched now.

"I hate being obvious. All fang-y and "grrr". Takes the mystery out." Spike explained.

"But if you could?" Willow asked and Spike nodded.

"If I could, yeah." He answered. Why being bit by a vampire made Willow smile was strange but it had to because of her feelings at this point and it looks like she'll take what she can get.

"You know, this doesn't make you any less terrifying." Willow assured him and he scoffed.

"Don't patronize me." Spike stood up and paced. "They did something to me." And that caught Willow's attention.

"Who?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I can't bite and I'm starving." He answered and Willow got up.

"This might sound crazy but I know someone who could help." She suggested. Just then Spike stood up looking nervous. "Spike?"

"They're here," He said and he looked terrified. "I can't go back." Willow could feel that he was nervous.

"Listen, I can help," She assured him and Spike didn't have much of a choice.

The lights of Stevens Hall went dark and everyone started to panic. Riley and his men had on their masks as they ran down the hall and faced Willow's door. Riley ran into it and the room was empty.

"Shit!" Riley yelled meaning Spike got away.

* * *

Angel and Buffy headed into the mansion as their hunt for Spike was done for the night. They headed to the garden and Willow came out.

"Uh, guys, listen just take it easy," She stammered meaning something was wrong as he led them into the living room as there stood Spike. "We have problems," But before Willow could explain Angel and Buffy ran to the vampire.

"Willow! You promised!" Spike yelled and Willow jumped into the help Spike.

"He can't hurt anything!" Willow yelled as Angel punched Spike and Willow got in front of him. "He can't hurt anything, he tried but he can't." Angel and Buffy looked upset and confused.

"I haven't eaten in days, they did something to me those military men." Spike stood there and the words military men stuck out. "They took me somewhere and now I can't bite anything without my head screaming in pain."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I'm saying Spike had a little trip to the vet and now I can't chase the other puppies." He explained and then fell to the ground as Giles bashed a baseball bat across his head.

* * *

Spike was still out as Angel, Giles and Doyle finished tying Spike up in the bathtub with chains. They backed away looking at the vampire as he was out cold.

"The military men took him but why?" Giles asked.

"When he wakes up, we'll talk, going to bed." Angel then started to leave. He was in a foul mood since Willow phoned him about Spike. Now the vampire was in the mansion. But if he had information about these commandos then he couldn't kill him well not yet.

* * *

Day one with Spike has begun and the questioning started. Spike gave his testimony but why couldn't Angel and Buffy not believe him? Maybe because vampires don't tell the truth often. Angel and Buffy were in the bathroom drilling Spike but the conversion wasn't going anywhere.

"So," Angel began he was annoyed at the moment. "You said you saw their faces but can't describe them…" Angel sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well," Spike began. "They were human had two eyes each kind of in the middle." He said and Buffy glared at him.

"Uh huh and," She wanted more. "The lab?"

"Underground, I don't know where. I came out from an air vent." Spike said and this was going nowhere. "I'm done turn the telly on." He said and then Giles walked in with a mug and a straw. "It's about time hope you got it warm enough." Spike said smelling the blood, it wasn't human blood but it was blood nonetheless. Giles scoffed as he handed the mug to Angel.

Angel looked into the mug and did a funny look and then scooted closer to Spike to feed him. Spike took hold of the straw and began to drink. Angel thought for some reason this was gross as he watched him. Spike could see his reaction as he sipped his meal. Angel then turned away as he drank but then he stopped.

"I don't know why you're so dainty all of a sudden." He took another sip and then stopped. "You've done this for Buffy you must have." He said and Buffy glared at him. "Oh what she doesn't feed you chocolate covered strawberries while you feed her blood in bed?" He asked. _'Ok now he's getting annoying.'_ Angel thought although that didn't sound like a bad idea, he did get hungry after sex. Angel then pulled the mug away Spike kept the straw.

"Ok that's it." Angel said getting up and put the cup on the bathroom countertop.

"Hey give it!" Spike demanded with the straw still in his mouth. But then he realized he still had some blood in the straw and finished what was inside of it.

"Ok the kitchen is closed until you can give us something more useful." Buffy said while crossing her arms and Spike spat the straw out looking at the small group in the bathroom.

"I'm trying to remember it was dark and very traumatic." Spike said and Buffy sighed.

"How long are you going to pull this crap?" She asked in frustration. Giles took off his glasses and getting annoyed himself.

"How long am I going to live once I tell you?" Spike asked but before Buffy or Angel could answer the question Giles interrupted.

"Spike we have no intention of killing you," Giles answered.

"What?" Angel and Buffy asked looking at the Watcher. Really Giles was just going to let him leave.

"We won't kill a harmless creature. But we have to know what's been done to you and we can't let you go until we know you are impudent," Giles explained but the last part didn't sit well with Spike.

"Hey!" Spike protested and Angel couldn't help but smile a little.

"Sorry poor choice of words." Giles admitted. "Well until we know that you are,"

"Flaccid?" Buffy asked and the Spike's eyes widen.

"You are one step away missy, Angel control your woman." Spike demanded.

"Oh my, Angel, Giles help he's going to scold me." Buffy said in a sweet but yet sarcastic voice. Giles sighed; this was going nowhere it felt like children fighting. Angel didn't say anything he just rubbed his face and was tired of this charade. Spike reached up to grab Buffy and Angel but the way he was chained he wasn't going anywhere. Buffy stood there somewhat mocking him. Spike let up and sat back down.

"You know what?" Buffy asked as she then got closer to Spike and knelt down right beside him. "I don't think you want us to let you go." Buffy looked at the vampire and Angel stood there wondering what Buffy was trying to do so he decided to take a seat on the side of the bathtub. "Maybe we've made it a little too comfy for ya."

"Comfy?" Spike asked looking at her. "I'm chained in a bath tub drinking pig's blood from a novelty Disney mug. Doesn't rate huge in the Zagat's guide."

"You want something nicer?" She asked and then sat behind Angel and got close to his neck. "Look at his poor neck," She said running her finger up and down it. Angel had that look begging for someone to just shoot him now. Giles then sighed and thought _'really'_. "All bare and tender and exposed. Slayer's blood too," Spike was trying to get back up; yes Angel would be a good meal. But the look Angel had, he didn't want to live on this planet anymore. "All that blood just pumping away." Buffy was close to Angel's neck like she was ready to feed. Spike was trying to get at him but he couldn't.

"Oh please," Giles said while leaving, he didn't want to baby sit anymore. Angel wanted to leave to, this was stupid. He should just stake Spike and move on.

"Giles," Spike begged. "Make them stop." As Giles left the bathroom.

"If those three don't kill each other," Giles said as he entered the living room while cleaning his glasses. "I might lend a hand." And then he put his glasses back on and Angel walked passed him to take a seat, he was done with Spike. Buffy would give up with Spike and make her way back out soon.

"So what did we get?" Doyle asked.

"Well," Buffy cleared her voice thinking about what Spike had said. "They are human with eyes in the middle…" She said and everyone knew that time with Spike was a waste.

"What about a truth spell?" Willow asked and Giles thought about it. "It may not work on a vampire but it's worth a try."

"Ok we'll see what we can do." Giles said and Willow got up.

"Alright I'll get the supplies, see you guys later." She seemed a little better as she grabbed her things and Buffy headed back into the bathroom followed by Giles. Angel was feeding the vampire and thought how much worse can this day get?

"If you don't tell us what we want to know then we'll do a truth spell on you." Buffy warned Spike. Spike stopped drinking and his eyes narrowed. With his facial expressions he was bluffing but he was being honest he doesn't know who did this or what they actually did all he knows is he can't feed and attack people anymore. Angel took the empty cup away and stood up folding his arms across his chest getting frustrated with the vampire.

"What are we going to do with him?" Angel asked and both Buffy and Giles didn't have answer at the moment. Angel looked to Buffy and she had that look. "He can't stay here."

"We have to keep him until we know what happened. And I don't know maybe these guys will come looking for him again and we can confront them and then problem solved." Buffy suggested and Angel didn't look pleased.

"He stays chained up down here then." Was Angel condition.

"Good, wouldn't want to be upstairs listening to you two at night making awful sounds. Makes me cringe thinking about it." Spike spoke up and they left the bathroom shutting the door but Spike was confused. "Hey, wait, I don't want to be alone."

"Angel, I don't want him here either but these people," Buffy looked concerned. "From what Spike has told us these people aren't killing demons and vampires they're experimenting."

"So these military men are catching demons and vampires?" Angel asked sounding confused as they went to the living room. "They catch them, experiment and then what?" Angel asked and Doyle looked up at them wondering what was going on. Buffy shrugged to the question not knowing an answer.

"Bet that's why the vampires are gathering, we aren't the only ones hunting." Doyle added and that could be a problem.

"Angel, Buffy, tonight see if you can find a vampire and make them talk, see what is circling on the streets about these men." Giles stated tonight's objective. "We'll hold Spike here since they seem to be tracking him."

"Why not let him loose, live bait." Buffy suggested and Angel, Doyle and Giles thought about it for a moment.

"No, not yet let's gather some information first." Giles answered.

* * *

Morning came around and Angel and Buffy couldn't find any vampires, they were gone. They sensed them but they were not coming out to play. This was all very odd and not comforting. Giles was up early as usual making tea. Angel would be any moment for class and Doyle may wake up soon and Buffy well she'll wake up when she feels like it. As Giles was pouring his tea he heard Spike.

"It's telly time! And I'm hungry!" Giles heard the vampire yell as he was still stuck in the bathroom. Giles sighed and walked to the bathroom and opened the door. "Thanks now turn on the telly, can't reach it with these chains."

"Spike, it's early in the morning, please shut up." Giles then shut the door but the vampire wasn't going to shut up.

"Hey! I'm going to miss my show!" Spike yelled and Giles heard him rattling the chains. Just then Angel made his way downstairs. He had two classes today and then he was done. But he looked annoyed as he heard Spike rattling his chains.

"He's about five seconds away," Angel started.

"We need him for information." Giles reminded the slayer but was just as annoyed.

"Passions is on! Timmy is down a well and if you make me miss it!" Spike yelled at the former Watcher and the slayer.

"Or what!" Giles yelled. "What are you going to do lick me to death!" Then there was silence for about three seconds and Spike rattled the chains wildly and Angel had enough and walked to the bathroom seeing Spike acting like a two year old throwing a fit. Angel walked right up to him and grabbed his throat and it's just been a day or so and the slayer had enough.

"If you don't shut up I'll make you and don't think twice I won't." Angel threatened.

"Oooo, big scary slayer, psh," Spike wasn't afraid. "Buffy wants me alive so you can't touch me." Then Angel punched Spike. "What the bloody hell,"

"You want to live after this then I better not even hear you move in this tub." Angel's voice was stern. Angel and Spike glared at each other and Angel won this round. "Good vampire," Angel lightly slapped Spike's cheek and left the bathroom.

"Bloak," Spike muttered once Angel closed the bathroom door.

"I'll be back later." Angel told Giles as he left and Doyle came down the stairs looking confused and lost.

"I was dreaming about chains rattling," Doyle stated and Giles sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Angel and Willow were at lunch together and the red head was somewhat absent today. She was still stuck on Oz and when she sees him around campus it hurts. She doesn't seem much and when she does it's a small glimpse. Angel was looking through a book and looked up seeing Willow wasn't here. He was about to say something when a noise caught his attention. Angel looked over to the street and saw a black motorcycle, with a man on it all in black and a black helmet. To a normal person it wasn't odd but to a slayer it stood out.

"Willow," Angel looked to her and she sort of snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "I don't know what else to say but I know you're grades are slipping, you're moping around,"

"You did too." She cut Angel off and he stopped. "Buffy was gone and you moped," While it was true he still kept up his life. In the dark is where he cried but in the open he was Angel.

"You're right I did, I felt horrible but that situation is not what yours is. I killed my girlfriend ok. But I wasn't dragging my feet I stayed strong for you and the others." Angel explained.

"Yeah but your girlfriend came back," She added which was true.

"Doesn't mean it solved the problem. At one point," Angel paused for a moment knowing he'll feel a little guilty saying this but it was true. "When she came back it brought back everything and she was…she was a constant reminder." He finished and Willow sat there. "It's better now and it will get better for you but have to find something because it will eat you." Angel then gathered his stuff because he couldn't be around her if all she did was stare into nothing.

* * *

Night came back around and Angel and Buffy were back on patrol again. Spike was still being…Spike and they felt there wasn't much more they were going to get out of him except a headache.

"So, should we set him free?" Angel asked as they walked the night together.

"He is afraid of these people," Buffy answered and was about to continue on but Angel stopped in his tracks and that meant he was onto something. Buffy looked to the direction he was looking and saw the Sunnydale Arms. Last year he was locked in that place helpless. Then Angel walked over to the curb and saw something with a glow. "That's demon blood," Buffy stated and Angel nodded. A demon was hiding in the broken down boarding house.

"Let's go kill it." Angel stated and Buffy nodded as they headed to the place. Angel opened the door slightly holding out his crossbow, this time he was armed and had his strength. They looked around the place as it was exactly the way they left it last year. Angel headed to the stairs and they both walked up them and looked down the hall.

"I'm a vampire," Buffy stated. "I've been around for two hundred years and seen a lot of scary stuff but why does this hallway give me the creeps?" She asked and Angel shrugged. They walked down the dark hallway together and would look in the rooms but so far nothing. But Angel and Buffy turned around quickly as Angel held up his crossbow and Buffy held up a stake to someone pointing a crossbow back at them. The shadow came closer.

"Hello Angel, Buffy," Wesley greeted them and they both lowered their defenses. Angel held his crossbow at his side looking at the Watcher.

"Wesley," Buffy greeted as he still help up his little crossbow.

"I wager you two thought you'd never see me again." Wesley said and Buffy shrugged.

"Tell you the truth haven't given it much thought one way or another, why," Angel was cut off by Wesley trying to hush him.

"I ask the questions," Wesley stated and Buffy smiled a little. "I must warn you any sudden movements and I'll be force to," Buffy then swatted the small crossbow from Wesley disarming him and she continued to stand there while Angel took a cigarette out. "Right, right," Wesley backed off a little.

"Interesting look," Buffy commented to the Watcher. He was dressed in black pants, black boots, black shirt and a black leather jacket. She then looked to Angel who was dressed similar just with a the long overcoat. Angel stood there smoking waiting for Buffy to be done questioning him. "Watcher's Council going for the badass look now?"

"For your information I no longer work for the Council." Wesley stated while fixing his jacket. "With Angel quitting the Council there was no need for my services."

"You got fired." Angel stated blowing some smoke out and Wesley's eyes widen.

"I thought my time could be better served elsewhere so now I am a rough demon hunter." The former Watcher explained and Buffy had to hold in her giggles. Angel nodded slowly taking another drag on the cigarette.

"You're a demon hunter now?" Angel asked.

"Rough demon hunter." Wesley corrected him and Angel just stood there. "Been tracking a nasty demon for a few days now." He explained. "Kongai, they take human hearts." Buffy had a small smile but wanted to laugh. "I suggested you two go back to hunting vampires,"

"Easy tiger," Angel finished his cigarette and tossed it to the ground putting it out with his foot. "One, vampires are running scared and we're here to find out why. Two, got Spike, he says something was done to him and he can't feed anymore." Wesley looked confused.

"Yeah, welcome back to Sunnydale." Buffy smiled. "There's something around here capturing vampires."

"Odd," Wesley added. "Well this demon I am tracking has left a trail of corpses with their hearts missing."

"Then let's find it and kill it." Buffy stated just then something jumped through the wall and the three backed away as the demon stood up. It screamed and Wesley went to take a swing at it and it pushed him back and into Angel. The demon took off and Buffy went to help the two boys. They chased it out but then it was gone.

The demon ran as fast as it could and as it was going to cut through the cemetery and head to the sewers something stuck it down. It got up and again the demon was shocked down. Riley walked over to the demon and he was given the ok and he took out a pistol and shot it in the head. The rest of his team started to spread out as Riley didn't need to take this demon back to the lab because removing the horn is all he needed and there was no surgery involved. The horn of this demon had some regenerative powers and it would be needed as Riley began to cut the horn away. Lightening cut the sky tonight and they could feel it, it was about to down pour.

"Hurry up," Forrest demanded and Riley took the horn and another soldier came over with a medical travel cooler and Riley put it in and the others grabbed the body and bagged it.

* * *

Angel, Buffy and Wesley tracked the demon but then the tracks stopped. Plus the rain was washing it away. Now they were back at the mansion with Doyle, Giles and Xander. Willow was at the college sulking even though they could use her help. Spike was still in the bathroom tied up. With all the information they gathered now it was time to maybe put some pieces together.

"Well, if you need help I can help," Wesley added and they might need it. "To be honest I do believe Spike has told us everything."

"So, cut him loose?" Xander asked but no one knew what to do with him.

"He can stay for a little while longer," Buffy started and then the chains rattled and she closed her eyes. "You said he told us everything? Let's just kill him." Buffy had enough and Angel got up from the table and walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

"I'm hungry." Spike stated.

"We're busy can it wait?" Angel asked knowing they had to keep him until they knew what was going on. Before Spike could answer Angel shut the door.

"Hey! Hey I'm talking to you, you wanker! I'm hungry! I need food!" Spike kept yelling and then Angel came back in with the baseball bat and swung it. Angel left the knocked out vampire and walked back to the kitchen tossing it on the table, he was frustrated.

"I need to find these guys now." Angel stated and then Willow walked in.

"We have a problem." She said.

* * *

The rain has yet to let up as everyone at the mansion were circled around a few corpses, demon corpses and one was the Kongia Wesley had been following. The demons were mutilated too not just killed. These military people were killing them but taking body parts?

"God, it's the perfect girlfriend thing all over again." Xander commented remembering the last time someone chopped up body parts, it didn't go so well.

"Are they building something?" Willow asked looking disgusted.

"Spike said they were experimenting." Buffy added looking around the group.

"I did notice one thing coming back into town especially at the Sunnydale Arms," Wesley spoke up. "There were human bodies there, they appear to have been dead but," Wesley didn't finish meaning they needed to leave and find out what was going on at the Sunnydale Arms.

The group burned the demon corpses and headed to the Sunnydale Arms and followed Wesley and he was right there was a dead body. Everyone looked shocked but something was off. The human body wasn't just dead, it had been dead, already decomposing and now it looked like it was gnawed on.

"Something weird is going on." Angel could feel it.

"And I say when something weird stops happening then we start panicking." Willow added but this was whole other level of strange.

"They're feeding the demons?" Buffy asked as the group looked both disgusted and even more confused.

"These bodies were dug up and brought here." Wesley added and this wasn't good.

"These men are luring the demons here." Giles added. ""We need to figure out who these people are and why they want demons alive let alone taking body parts and dumping the bodies." Giles finished and they all nodded. They were up against something else they don't understand. But if humans were doing this what does that mean? Why do this?

* * *

The mansion was quiet as Angel, Buffy and Giles sat in the living room. Doyle was asleep and Wesley was staying the night. Spike was quiet for now but seeing the bodies of both human and demons like that, it scared them.

"What if they aren't people?" Buffy asked and that was a good question. They could be something else.

"Regardless, we need to find them and stop this." Giles answered and Angel nodded. But how were they going to find them. This unnerved Angel; vampires weren't doing this, not demons but people. He actually had to help the vampires and demons to a degree and then he looked to Buffy and it hit him. What if these people find out she's a vampire, what if they took her? No he had to push that away, Buffy was ok. But still the thought started to plague him. He's lost Buffy twice and he wasn't going to lose her not from these people.

* * *

Maggie Walsh read the report as Riley stood at her desk. She didn't look please at the report and she looked up at Riley setting the paper down.

"The chip works?" Walsh asked and Riley nodded but it didn't mean anything. "Hostile 17 needs to be found, alive or dead."

"At least we have the Kongai horn." Riley stated.

"That was just pure luck." Walsh reminded him. "You've been slacking Finn, why?" Walsh asked and Riley didn't answer. The answer was he was thinking about a girl, Buffy. He was afraid to run into her while on the job. "Whatever it is you're thinking it needs to stop." Riley nodded knowing he had to get back in the game. "Be back before New Years Eve, you're dismissed." Riley then left the office to pack for vacation as the semester was nearing the end. As Riley walked away he knew something was out there keeping Hostile 17 safe, it allowed it to escape. He'll find the vampire though.

_There's something happening here  
What it is ain't exactly clear  
There's a man with a gun over there  
Telling me I got to beware  
I think it's time we stop, children, what's that sound  
Everybody look what's going down_

_There's battle lines being drawn  
Nobody's right if everybody's wrong  
Young people speaking their minds  
Getting so much resistance from behind  
I think it's time we stop, hey, what's that sound  
Everybody look what's going down_

_What a field-day for the heat  
A thousand people in the street  
Singing songs and carrying signs  
Mostly say, hooray for our side  
It's time we stop, hey, what's that sound  
Everybody look what's going down_

_Paranoia strikes deep  
Into your life it will creep  
It starts when you're always afraid  
You step out of line, the man come and take you away_

_We better stop, hey, what's that sound  
Everybody look what's going down  
Stop, hey, what's that sound  
Everybody look what's going down  
Stop, now, what's that sound  
Everybody look what's going down  
Stop, children, what's that sound  
Everybody look what's going down_

_For What it's Worth by Buffalo Springfield_

_**Ok so that was very different. Something strange is happening alright. Do like what I'm doing and where I'm taking this? Oh we're not even halfway through this. I'm almost done with chapter 21 and whoa yeah it's good. Got a chapter in review at the forum. There's a sneak peek here and another in the forum. Also announcement and a good one. I'm only going to mention it in the forum and then here as we get closer to end. So for exclusive things so to speak head to the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. Ready for chapter 11, I love chapter 11 and you will to. Until the next post thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_Chapter 11 Eat Your Heart Out _

"_You touch me like that means there's something on your mind." Buffy added and then Angel gave her that mischievous smile. _

"_There is," He answered and she smiled bigger then they just looked at each other. "When you were Elizabeth," Angel started and Buffy listened. "You traveled?" She nodded. _

"_Being a mean vampire had its…good points. Traveled a lot, new places. If I stayed at home I would have never seen it. Even when I was given my soul I still traveled." Angel just listened to her. "Once, I was in Europe and the night sky was so clear and the moon was so full it was like the perfect picture." Buffy looked to Angel. "And once when I was driving to California, I was driving though the desert and just before dawn, you couldn't tell where heaven and the earth began." She smiled a little as he was getting an idea of her past._

"_Wish I was there." Angel said and he did. He only knew the surface of her pain but maybe if he was there he could have saved her a long time ago._

"_You were." Buffy smiled a little and Angel just reached out and hugged her._


	11. Eat Your Heart Out

Chapter 11 Eat Your Heart Out

_**A/N: One of my favorite episodes in BTVS is Hush so writing this chapter was fun. Hope you like it and enjoy. **_

_Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence_

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools", said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence

_Sounds of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel_

The holidays were done and the new semester was here. In a few weeks it'll be Buffy's birthday, which Angel was excited to celebrate. She was going to be two hundred and fifty one years old. Along with the new year it was the knew semester. Angel had brand new classes like English two, sociology, history and a humanities. He was happy to be out of psychology meaning less Riley. But the strange occurrences about the demon Wesley tracked down and the fact that Spike was suppressed of hurting people were related to the commandos experimenting. Angel will find out who they are and why they are doing this. It was just a matter of time.

Angel sat in his English class taking notes about a story as the professor read from the textbook. This professor was easy but he reads to you so the class can be very boring most of the time. Angel jotted down some notes and something changed. The professor's voice went monotone and a little gargly.

"Nightmares and dreams," The professor said and Angel looked up. "Sometimes I have bad dreams." Angel looked around and everyone was just sitting there. He's been a slayer for so long now that he knows when he's dreaming or when he's awake. He must be asleep in class. Angel has been up during the nights now on extra patrols trying to find these military men. Angel knew though his dreams were important and in the last year now he has been more keen on remembering what was in his dreams, the very small details.

Angel looked around the classroom as it appeared to get darker and then Riley walked in. He walked in with a blank stare not even looking to any one and the stopped in front of the teacher for a moment and then left. Angel got out of his seat and left the room looking down the empty hall. When he looked again a little girl, blonde hair, fierce green eyes, she was in seventeen-century clothes looking up at Angel and smiled in one hand she held a small wooden box. Angel's seen that smile before and he slowly took a knee.

"My name is Elizabeth, mommy, daddy and Darla call me Lizzy." The little girl introduced herself.

"Elizabeth, beautiful name." Angel commented and the little girl smiled.

"Mommy's sick so I take care of her." The little girl sounded proud. Right then and there Angel wanted to cry. Was he looking at Buffy when she was just a child? If this was Buffy then she never deserved the life given to her. The little girl got closer to Angel and whispered, "The bad men are coming."

"Who are they?" Angel asked and the little girl that called herself Elizabeth looked down the hall and pointed.

"Down there," She said and looked back to Angel. "I'm afraid."

"I'll protect you, don't be afraid." Angel assured her and she nodded and held out her little hand and Angel took it standing up and they two walked together hand in hand down the hall. As they walked together Angel heard her humming, he smiled a little at her small voice but then the smile went away as the little girl let go of his hand and took off running. "Buffy!" He yelled and chased after her and round a corner and she stood there facing the wall still humming and turned around.

"Can't even shout, can't even cry." The little girl started to sing as Angel walked a little closer "The Gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows, knocking on doors, they need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word, you're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard." Angel then stood there as the little girl stared at him.

"You're not Buffy." Angel stated and she smiled shaking her head no slowly. The smile was not Buffy's smile it belonged to another girl.

"I'm Elizabeth," She smiled and then the place got darker as Angel looked around and then back to the little girl as she stood there still smiling. "Time's running out Angel, five hundred and ten left." Then the little girl looked over Angel's shoulder and he looked behind him seeing a man in suit, bald, pale, black lips, evil eyes smiling at him.

Angel was jolted awake and looked around the class room and everyone was taking notes. But he couldn't stay he needed to get to the mansion right now. He gathered his books and backpack and left. It's college you can leave whenever you want the professor is getting paid either way. Angel sped down the hall and he was singing that tune from his dream in his head. It was important but was he actually seeing Buffy when she was little? Or was just him projecting an idea? It didn't matter he needed to see Buffy and now.

* * *

Angel walked into the mansion and it was quiet. The curtains were closed in some parts because of Spike. Yes he was now somewhat living here at the mansion. They let him go to see if he would run and he hasn't. He was too afraid to be found by the military men again so he stayed within the walls even at night. Angel walked through the door and set his books down and looked around. He did like how his footsteps would echo as he walked on the either the marble or wood surfaces. It calmed him for some reason.

Angel headed to the study knowing that's where Giles' was. Doyle was still asleep though. Everyone was tired from last night's patrol as it dragged on until three in the morning. Angel was the one who had to wake up the earliest; even Giles wasn't awake with the slayer. Angel walked into the study seeing Giles there reading as usually.

"Had a strange dream in class," Angel stated and the Watcher looked up at him.

"So you came home to tell me?" Giles asked and Angel nodded.

"I need to check on Buffy," Angel answered and that worried Giles too. "I don't think she's in danger just she was in my dream but uh, she sung a children's song but I've never heard of it." Giles nodded grabbing a pen and paper. "Can't even shout, can't even cry. The Gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows, knocking on doors, they need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word, you're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard."

"That's a little dark for a children's song." The Watcher commented.

"You're telling me." Angel crossed his arms leaning against the entrance. "Take it you never heard of it." It was a statement more so than a question and Giles nodded.

"I'll start researching." Giles stated and Angel was about to take off. "Oh, Wesley is on a case with Gunn they seem to be getting along…nicely." Angel nodded and then went to head upstairs. They sent Wesley to LA to help Gunn and his crew, they could use the former Watcher to help translate and research and so far it was working. For all intensive purposes they were building an army and maybe they can use it one day.

Angel headed upstairs and down the hall to the master room and opened the door quietly and looked in. Buffy was asleep, right where he left her earlier this morning. Angel walked into the room shutting the door and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge and watched the vampire sleep. Why did she appear to him in a dream as her child self? He decided to push it out of his mind and continued to watch her sleep.

"Its cute and creepy at the same time." Buffy muttered and Angel smiled a little as she started to open her eyes. "Why aren't you in class?" She asked and focused on him. The little girl in his dream had Buffy's exact eyes, those green eyes. Buffy now a days can pick up just from Angel's looks if something was wrong. "Angel?"

"Fell asleep in class and…weird dream." He answered but the vampire knew there was more to it. But also being with Angel she knew to let him explain things on his own time and not to always force it out of him. Buffy sat up a little and then he reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"You touch me like that means there's something on your mind." Buffy added and then Angel gave her that mischievous smile.

"There is," He answered and she smiled bigger then they just looked at each other. "When you were Elizabeth," Angel started and Buffy listened. "You traveled?" She nodded.

"Being a mean vampire had its…good points. Traveled a lot, new places. If I stayed at home I would have never seen it. Even when I was given my soul I still traveled." Angel just listened to her. "Once, I was Europe and the night sky was so clear and the moon was so full it was like the perfect picture." Buffy looked to Angel. "And once when I was driving to California, I was driving though the desert and just before dawn, you couldn't tell where heaven and the earth began." She smiled a little as he was getting an idea of her past.

"Wish I was there." Angel said and he did. He only knew the surface of her pain but maybe if he was there he could have saved her a long time ago.

"You were." Buffy smiled a little and Angel just reached out and hugged her. The hug was _'I just want to hold you.'_ Buffy held him back knowing something in his dream spooked him. "I'm right here, I'm ok," She assured him and she felt him nod on her shoulder. They pulled away and she cupped his cheek and gave him a soft smile.

"I should help Giles with this." Meaning something was going on in his head and he wanted this solved. Buffy just sat there meaning he couldn't leave but he might not say anything. Something unsettled him and maybe he'll say something. Buffy then grabbed his hand and smiled.

Downstairs Giles was looking at the poem Angel gave him as Doyle walked into the living room. Doyle sat down and gave a long sigh rubbing his eyes and Giles walked over to the half demon.

"Angel's home," Giles announced and Doyle looked confused. "Said he had a dream and this little song was sung to him," Giles gave him the paper and Doyle looked it and read it. "Have you heard of this poem?" Doyle shook his head no and handed the paper back to the Watcher.

"Something bad maybe?" Doyle asked.

"Or the mystery of Angel's brain. Nonetheless, I'll see what I can find." Giles took his glasses off thinking and then they heard someone in the kitchen. They knew it wasn't Angel. Giles then walked over to the kitchen and there was Spike raiding the cupboards. He was sort of liking the plush living in the mansion. "Have you heard of a group called The Gentlemen?" Giles asked the vampire. Maybe Spike could be useful.

"The what?" Spike asked.

"The Gentlemen, you don't know them?" Giles asked again just to be sure.

"No," Spike answered as he looked through the cupboards. "We're out of Weetabix." The vampire announced and Giles sighed.

"We, as in Buffy, Angel, Doyle and myself are out of Weetabix because you ate it all. Again." The former Watcher wasn't liking this living arrangement at the moment. Spike then took a box of Rice Chex knowing it was Angel's cereal and it would make him mad.

"Get some more." Spike stated and that should solve the problem as he left the kitchen with a jar of peanut butter and Rice Chex and walked into the living room.

"I thought vampires were supposed to eat blood." Giles added as Spike laid out on the couch ready to snack.

"Yeah, well sometimes I like to crumble up the Weetabix in the blood. Gives it a little texture." Spike explained and both Doyle and Giles looked disgusted.

"Since the picture you just pained means that I'll never touch food of any kind again." Giles walked back into the study.

"Get some yourself." Doyle told the vampire. Spike looked to Doyle meaning no and opened the box of Rice Chex up and stuck his hand in it and started to eat some. "Angel's not going to like you eating his food."

"Yeah, well the poof needs to learn how to share, besides he's upstairs doing it with Buffy, think he doesn't care what goes on down here." Spike stated and stuck a butter knife in the peanut butter jar and licked the knife.

"How do you know, you know what no, no I don't want to know." Doyle got up removing himself from this.

"You're just upset that the slayer is getting some while you're woman is gone." Spike teased and the half demon just stared at the vampire. Doyle just had to hold his tongue and walked away. Outside the mansion Anya and Xander were coming over to kill some time and saw Angel's car in the driveway. Either class let out early or he was skipping.

"All I am saying is," Anya and Xander were in a fight.

"How can you say I'm using you?" Xander asked as they walked into the mansion as if they lived there.

"You don't care what I think, you don't ask about my day." Anya pointed out as they were now in the mansion talking. Giles heard them and came over, Doyle came over and Spike just kept his head down laying on the couch hearing the lover's quarrel.

"You did turn into a real girl." Xander laughed a little.

"See, you make jokes. See you don't care about me." Anya was getting upset.

"I do care." Xander was getting frustrated now.

"How much?" Anya wanted to know. "You care about me like Angel does Buffy?" She asked and that escalated quickly. Doyle was interested in this now.

"That's you know, that's, we spend time together." Xander didn't know what to say. Doyle stood there smiling knowing Xander was going to get his butt kicked if he kept talking. "Let's talk later."

"No, now," Anya demanded. "This isn't a relationship you don't need me. You just want sex and lots of it." Giles then cleared his throat as Spike sat up to listen even more. Xander looked around realizing everyone was listening.

"Anya remember our talk about having private conversion and having them in friends isn't so private anymore?" Xander asked.

"We aren't friends, go on," Spike insisted wanting to see where this was going.

"Please, don't," Giles begged them but it was too late.

"This is important." Anya wanted to talk but she has bad timing.

"Yes, but why here?" Giles asked.

"You called and wanted me to swing by." Xander stated and then Giles remembered.

"After sunset yes but uh, I was wondering if you could take Spike for a few days." Giles explained.

"What?" Both Spike and Xander asked at the same time. This wasn't going to go over well.

"Buffy, myself, Doyle and Angel need a break from him." And it was true Spike's been here for a few weeks and they did need a break.

"I'm not going with him." Spike protested. "Going to talk to the master of the home and the boy toy, not going with him." Spike looked very upset about this.

"Hey, you're not the best roommate," Xander added and Doyle just stood there with a smile. Oh, sometimes it's these banters that make the day and the memories. "Unlike here, he's not roaming around, he gets tied up." Xander stated the terms and Giles didn't seem to care one way or another he just wanted Spike gone for a few days.

"What about us? Romantic evenings?" Anya asked realizing this was going affect her too.

"I'm not going to watch these two shag while tied to a chair, that's just, just wrong." Spike sounded degusted. "I know I've done some horrible things but that's just too much." Giles sighed knowing this wasn't going to go over well. While this was going on Doyle still stood there quietly slightly enjoying this.

"Not my fantasy either." Xander added.

"Going to talk to Buffy, this is wrong." Spike then started to head upstairs and walked down the hall and banged on the door. Inside the room Angel and Buffy stopped hugging a while ago and were now together. They had just started as well and the knock ruined the moment. "Buffy," Spike knocked again. "Buffy," He would say her name then knock. "Buffy, Angel," Angel tried to ignore it, maybe if you ignore long enough it'll go away so kept kissing Buffy and she kissed him back. "Buffy," The infamous knock continued. Angel gave that annoyed sigh knowing it won't go away. "Buffy, Angel," Angel got up putting on some boxers as the knock at the door continued. "Buffy, Angel," Angel opened the door slightly. "You should be in school not getting laid,"

"What the hell do you want? Don't you sleep during the day?" Angel was very annoyed at the moment. When you ruin the moment between Angel and Buffy, Angel turns very dark and has the urge to kill something and right now that something was standing in front of him.

"Why are you kicking me out?" Spike asked sounding a little sad. "You saying we should annoy other people?" He asked and then Buffy came over wrapped in sheets meaning this was a bad time.

"Just for a few days Spike, we need…space." Buffy jump in and Spike nodded.

"Yeah, cause you two never spend enough time together." Spike looked at them and then Angel shut the door on the vampire. "Hey, hey," He banged on the door. "Fine, I'll just stand out here and wait, that's fine, not getting any older." Spike folded his arms across his chest and stood there. "I can wait." Inside the room both Angel and Buffy gave each other the same look, they knew how to drive Spike away and have fun while doing it. They continued on where they left off and Angel picked her up and put her on the bed.

Buffy giggled and Spike with his vampire hearing could hear it. He was getting uncomfortable now.

"Oh, Angel," Buffy called out it was to get Spike away but she also meant it.

"I'll be back." Spike yelled and stomped away. In the room Buffy smiled as she and continued on in peace. Angel knew that would make the vampire scamper away fast.

* * *

Angel was back on campus but he missed his second class but ran into Willow and someone else, Oz. They were talking and he wasn't sure if he should join in but they both invited him. Willow was talking about the Wicca group she joined.

"So, not so much on the Wicca?" Oz asked and Willow nodded.

"All talk and nothing else. I went to make a suggestion to do actual spells and this one girl Tara sounded like she wanted in and the other girls shut us both up." Willow sounded disappointed. "So, what's going on today?" Willow asked.

"You know what, I need to see my professor, I'll catch up with you two later." Angel said meaning he wanted Oz and Willow to be left alone. It didn't mean today they were going to get back together but it was a start. Angel took off and the two ex-lovers now felt awkward being alone.

"So," Oz started. "Anything else going on?" Yeah, this was very awkward and they didn't even mean to run into each other.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the dark Riley was wrestling a demon forcing it on a table so it could be researched. He and Forrest finally strapped it down and the team of scientist carted it off as it screamed.

"You're still trying to get the girl?" Forrest asked as they walked together and Riley nodded. "But she's taken and not going to lie Angel looks like the kind of dude you don't mess with."

"I can take him out anytime anywhere." Riley boasted as they went to their offices.

* * *

Nighttime was here and Xander finished tying up Spike to the chair in the basement. Spike sat there and couldn't believe this was happening. He should have never have come back.

"I don't see why I need to be tied up." Spike wined and Xander looked at him.

"It's just while I'm sleeping." Xander explained and he turned his light off and crawled into bed.

"Like I'd bite you anyway." The vampire scoffed.

"Oh you would." Xander took offense to that comment as he got comfortable.

"Not bloody likely." Now they were bantering.

"I happen to be warm and delicious." Xander got comfortable in the bed and Spike rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes you're a yummy treat." He deadpanned looking around. The place was quiet and the vampire thought he would have a little fun. "Xander," Spike's voice went high pitch. "Don't you care about me?" He was mocking the conversion between Xander and Anya earlier.

"Shut up." Xander demanded.

"We never talk," Spike went on knowing this was going to work the boy up. "Xander,"

"Hey!" Xander sat up and Spike smiled.

"Oh, sod off, at least you're not at the mansion hearing Buffy and Angel, god those two. Had to poke my fingers in my ears to not hear what those sweethearts were doing. They wimble-wimble all night and you wonder why the poof is so tired in the morning." Spike ranted on and Xander just laid there praying some super natural force will just kill him right there.

* * *

At the mansion Giles was in research mode with Doyle. Angel finished some studying, did a sweep and now was asleep for the night. Buffy was getting in the human routine of waking up in the morning and sleeping at night. Giles flipped through a book turning up not a lot information. He sat and stared at the paper with the poem or song on it thinking.

"Maybe it's just a sick and sadistic riddle?" Doyle suggested as he reached for the paper. "They need to take seven?"

"Take seven," Giles repeated as he read a book.

"Seven what?" Doyle asked and Giles looked up at him. The former Watcher was frustrated and Doyle could see it. But Giles was thinking about that same line.

Angel and Buffy weren't asleep they were continuing what they started this morning and having Spike gone made the place seem much quieter. Unlike Buffy, Spike walks around all hours of the night and he sometimes makes a lot noise. These two should probably either sleep or help Giles but…the door was just too far away. They were just getting started on the second round and the knocking started.

"Buffy? Angel? You two awake?" Giles asked outside the door. They stopped kissing and Angel was about ready to kill something. Maybe if they didn't make a noise he would go away unlike Spike. They waited for a moment Buffy with her super bat like hearing could hear Giles leaving. Once she couldn't hear him anymore she pulled Angel's face in for a really passionate kiss and he accepted.

"Anything?" Doyle asked as Giles came back into the study.

"No, they're asleep." Giles answered as he sat back down and then looked back up to Doyle. Doyle was giving Giles the _"really"_ look.

"Sure they are," Doyle scoffed a little and Giles rolled his eyes and they went back to studying.

* * *

The Sunnydale clock tower that pointed the location of the true center of town struck three in the morning. At the moment a box was opened within the tower and what appeared to be fog was cast on the sleepy town. No one knew it as they slept soundly in their beds but something was already here and needs seven. Who were those lucky seven?

* * *

Buffy was awake first and looked at the time. Angel didn't have class until ten so he could sleep for a little while. The sun was peaking through the curtains. Some days she liked the curtains opened other days not so much today being the not so much. She looked over and Angel was completely out. He could sleep in one more hour but that was it. She put on one of Angel's shirts and headed to the bathroom.

Angel stirred awake and opened his eyes looking around the room. He thought to himself _"same shit, different day."_ And he slowly sat up knowing he had class. Just then Buffy came from the bathroom and smiled at him. She said good morning but nothing happened. Angel went to respond but again nothing happened, they were silent. They could feel themselves wanting to talk and they were trying to talk, asking each other what was wrong but it was all silent. They then rushed to change into some real clothes and raced down the hallway.

Giles would be up at this hour and he was. He was in the study looking over the poem and heard some thumping and looked up seeing Angel and Buffy. They were talking to him but Giles sat there not able to hear let alone understand them. He stood to ask what was happening and then he realized he could speak either. Giles tried to cough and then took a sip of his tea and tried to speak again but nothing. The three then raced to the stairs, ran up them and ran to Doyle's room. Angel banged on the door screaming Doyle's name but there was nothing coming out of his mouth. The door opened and the half demon wasn't even awake. Angel asked him if he could hear him and Doyle looked confused and was about to answer no but nothing came out and now the demon was awake.

* * *

In Xander's basement both Xander and Spike were yelling, trying to talk as loud as possible but there was nothing it was silent. Who knows what they were yelling about and Spike gave Xander the two fingers. To most people it was the peace sign but in Britain and European countries it's equal to giving someone the middle finger. Xander ran to the phone to try and get a hold of Giles or Angel but if he can't talk then how could they hear him.

* * *

At the mansion Angel, Buffy, Doyle and Giles were frantically getting dressed and ready and the phone rang. They looked to each other wondering how this was going to work. Angel sighed and walked over to the phone answered even though he had no voice not even a grunt. On the other line Xander was screaming but it was all muted. Spike just sat there knowing this wasn't going to get them anywhere. Angel hung up and looked to the group and Buffy shrugged her shoulders asking who it was. Angel shook his head from side to side and Giles started to get that quizitive look. He then started to pace and out of habit began to talk out loud but he had no voice. He then turned to the others and they started at him. This was bad.

* * *

Meanwhile at Riley's house his men were lost and confused trying to talk but nothing. Riley raced downstairs and headed to the back of the house followed by Forrest and a few others. They made it to the lab and so far all they could hear were the machines, vehicles and heck they could even hear the lights but not each other. They then found Walsh and she looked upset and confused.

Riley followed her as she wrote something down and it said, _"it's all over town."_ Was it a sickness? If it was suspected to be a disease of some kind then the National Guard would be here soon to quarantine the area. They had to figure this out quickly as they walked through the lab.

* * *

All around town it was so quiet. What you heard was the breeze, birds, soft sobs. The college campus that would be loud with chatter was so quiet. Tara, one of the Wicca members that Willow sort of knew walked around. Could this have been magic? As she stood there looking at the people as they did nothing Oz came over. It was habit to ask what was going on but he stopped himself from asking because he had no voice. He wanted to know where Willow was.

* * *

Angel got out of his car and raced to the front door and opened it looking around. He called to his mom but had to tell himself he had no voice. He did a quick glance in the living room and it was empty. He then ran to the back of the house to small den and again it was empty. He was panicked looking from the dinning room to the kitchen. She had to be upstairs because her car was here. Angel raced upstairs and looked down the hall and then raced to her room and Joyce came out. She went to speak to Angel but nothing came out and she looked so scared and confused. Angel just ran up to her to hug her to let her know he was ok.

Angel then pulled out a notepad and a pen and wrote something. He handed it to Joyce and she read it. It said for her to pack a few things and come to the mansion. Joyce nodded and walked into her room and started to pack and Angel went to his room and looked out his window. His window faced the street and looking out he saw people. This was going to cause mass panic and the mansion would be the safest place for his mom.

* * *

Angel pulled up the mansion and helped his mom with the bags as they went inside. Joyce did like it here so this wasn't all bad. When she walked in she saw Buffy sitting there and they quickly exchanged a hug. Giles was in frantic research mode with Doyle and now it was time for Angel and Buffy to walk the streets.

* * *

This place could go to hell in a hand basket soon as the people one the streets were scared. No one could scream, no one could be heard. How can you function like this? Places were closed in fear of other people. They walked closely and then saw a priest on the street holding a bible with people around him. On a board it said Revelations 15:1. Angel looked to Buffy wondering what that meant and Buffy had the notepad and wrote down. Angel then read it _"__Seven Angels With Seven Plagues__**. **__I saw in heaven another great and marvelous sign: seven angels with the seven last plagues—last, because with them God's wrath is completed." _Then something caught Angel's attention.

Angel then wrote on the pad and handed it to Buffy._ "In the poem it said they need seven."_ Buffy then looked up at him and that was a clue alright. Angel then pointed to man in the corner selling dry erase boards. It would be better than a notepad.

* * *

Angel and Buffy returned to the mansion and now Anya, Xander and Willow were here. They also had some boards with them to be able to talk and the TV was going. Joyce came in the room with a glass of water as Doyle and Giles joined up with them looking at the screen. The woman on the news could talk so she couldn't be from Sunnydale. Giles going through the books but he hasn't found anything. But Angel was still thinking about seven so he walked into the study and looked at Giles' notes as everyone followed. He found the paper with the poem on it and then something else caught his eye. "Can't even shout, can't even cry."

Angel then took the board he bought and wrote down Revelations 15:1 and the part of the poem he just read and handed the board to Giles. Giles then looked back up the slayer and then erased what was on the board and wrote something else. _"Something is here and our voices were taken?" _Angel nodded to the question on the board and Giles know knew this wasn't something like a disease. Giles gave Angel his board back and walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the bible and looked up revelations 15:1 and there was that number 7 just like the poem.

Xander then came in snapping his fingers meaning they needed to see this. Everyone gathered into the living room and looked at the TV. The news anchor that had a voice announced that the town of Sunnydale has been quarantine due to a massive outbreak of laryngitis. But this group knew it something else.

* * *

Down in the lab Walsh was typing on the computer and the computer would actually speak to the men. She has ordered that the squad will go out tight and find out what was causing this. The computer also explained the reason why they would dress as civilians is to keep the panic level down. The US military has already sectioned off the town and if something couldn't be done or if there's reason that it could spread then Sunnydale would be sanitized meaning blown off the map. It was a failsafe just in case this was a plague of some kind.

* * *

Tonight was going to be bad as the town was in chaos now. No one could leave so the riots would begin. Angel was out in the streets with Buffy as they did what they could to find out what was going on. It was dangerous to be out here as the Sunnydale police tried to keep order but with no way to communicate order cannot be kept. Angel and Buffy stayed closed to each other and the look they shared meant maybe they should go home.

Just then they heard a crash and window to a store was shattered and the looting started. It was time to turn around and when they did someone held a gun to them. He couldn't yell but most likely he wanted money. He waved the gun around and quickly Angel ducked and Buffy kicked the man in the knee while Angel grabbed the gun and it went off. People screamed and ran away as Angel elbowed the man in the face and took the gun and disarmed it and tossed. He grabbed Buffy's hand and they left the scene quickly. It wasn't safe to be out here.

* * *

Sleep, no one could sleep in a time like this. You more or less had to batten down the hatches and ride it out. Giles was in the study still researching; Xander and Anya were in a spare room together along with Willow. Joyce had her own room and laid there awake frighten. Doyle was the same and the mansion was on full lock down. All the windows were shut, locked and boarded. The front door was locked with a two by four nailed in front of it. No one knew what the town would look like in the morning and part of them didn't want to know.

Buffy sat in front of the fireplace in the living room and stoked it. It was the only thing that lit the room. While the windows were boarded the lights in the mansion were to stay off to make sure know one thought someone was here. There was looting going on and things were getting out of hand and this all happened within a matter of hours. Angel came into the living room and sat next to Buffy and they just held hands. That old saying _"silence is golden,"_ it only works on paper.

* * *

The Sunnydale clock tower struck three am and the doors opened as seven demonic looking men in suits floated out smiling. They haven't stopped smiling and maybe they never will. It was time to collect. With them were some sort of beings, hunched over no faces and it looked like they were in straight jackets. Chains were around their wrists as they moved through the streets.

* * *

Angel and Buffy sat there together as her head was on his shoulder. It was a little peaceful watching the fire burn but something caught the vampire's attention. She sat up and looked around and Angel noticed. He could sense things but Buffy could pick up on things he could not. Buffy then looked to the direction of the front door meaning whatever it was it was there. She could hear it to, chains. Buffy slowly stood up and Angel followed. Once they were to far from the fire it was too dark for Angel to see so he reached out and took Buffy's hand.

They made it to the front door and Buffy got on her toes to look out the peephole. She couldn't see anything but she felt it, a coldness in her. Angel waited wondering what it could be. Then something flashed before her, a man smiling. Buffy jumped back trying to scream and she landed in Angel's arms and he pulled her away. Not much scared Buffy so for her to react like that meant he should be scared too. Angel cupped her cheeks and ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. Buffy then looked back to the peephole and there was nothing.

* * *

Two of the Gentlemen glided down the hallway of Steven's Hall on the college campus. Young hearts were the best. They smiled as they floated down the hall with whatever pet these things were with straight jackets next to them. Then they stopped in front of a door and looked at each other. They knocked on the door and the boy in the room heard it. He woke up and walked to the door wondering who it was. Just as he opened the door the Gentlemen smiled and waved while the small men with no faces grabbed him. He started to scream but he had no voice as he shoved to the floor.

The young college student screamed as the Gentlemen smiled and one opened a bag and took out a knife still smiling. The boy started to cry and kept screaming but no one could hear him.

* * *

Angel walked quickly to Steven's Hall and found Oz. Oz pointed and Angel kept walking and while one police officer kept some people back Angel slipped inside the room. On the floor was student with his chest cute wide open. There was blood everywhere on the ground. Boy the look of the boy's face he was alive when this happened.

Angel found Oz again and grabbed him meaning they needed to leave. Plus if this murder happened on campus then Oz couldn't be here.

* * *

Buffy finished describing the man she saw last night on the dry erase board to Giles. Giles finished the sketch and showed it to Buffy and she nodded. Joyce and Doyle looked horrified and its no wonder Buffy jumped. Xander then came rushing in with the newspaper and gave it to Giles and they hovered around it. The title was brutal stabbing and the hearts were missing. Then something triggered in both Buffy and Giles and they got up to the study. They split up going to opposites sides of the room to find a book.

* * *

With the college campus closed because of the murder finding an empty room was easy. The blinds were closed as an overhead projected was on. Giles had the clear plastic sheets with his notes so he could teach the group. The entire A-Team was here even Oz and Anya sat in. They sat at the front of the classroom waiting for the lesson. Giles then turned on some music, creepy violin music to give them an idea what was happening. Danse Macabre Op 40 played. Everyone had their white boards ready as Giles began. Giles then put up the first slide but it read, _"Who are The Gentlemen"_ backwards. Angel pointed and Giles looked behind him and fixed the slide.

That was a good question to start. Giles took that slide off and put a new slide on the projector. On it was a crude drawling of the Gentlemen and next to it, it read, _"They are fairytale monsters."_ Giles gave the group a moment to read. Then he swapped slides and the next one read, _"What do they want?"_ Willow quickly raised her hand Giles looked to her and then she pointed to her chest. Xander leaned over and felt his chest and mouthed the word _"boobs?"_ Angel sighed and thought, _"Yeah we're dead."_ Buffy had to smirk a little and Doyle just slammed his head on the small desk. Oz sort of smiled and realized how much he missed this group. Anya just ignored the comment Xander made.

Giles wasn't amused and to this day he still wonders how they've made it this far. Giles removed the slide and the next one said _"Hearts"_ with little heart drawlings on it. Xander nodded and felt a little embarrassed. Giles then put the next slide with two Gentlemen standing on top of a hill and little houses down the hill and the slide read _"They come to a town,"_ He then let the team read it. Giles put another slide on showing the Gentlemen again and little stick figure people below them with lines coming from their mouths. _"They steal all the voices so no one can scream."_

Then Xander held up his white board and on it, it said, _"I thought only in space no one can hear you scream."_ Xander smiled a little but everyone ignored him and Giles continued on. Another slide appeared said, _"Then,"_ Giles removed it and then put up another slide with a person in bed, a Gentlemen standing over him with a knife and there was read marker to illustrate the gore. Everyone either cocked an eyebrow or their eyes widen to the such violent drawling. He switched to the next slide with more gore showing the Gentlemen holding the heart. Giles switch the slide and the next one said, _"They need seven hearts and they have two." _Then Doyle snapped his fingers getting everyone's attention.

Doyle's board read, _"How do we kill them?"_ Buffy then rose her hand and started to make a stabbing motion meaning stake them but that was not what the others saw. She looked around and stopped realizing what it actually looked like she was doing. Angel though gave her a mischievous smile and she rolled her eyes and wrote on her board and held it up and it said, _"Stake them."_ Xander then got it and Giles continued on.

The next set of slides read _"No sword could kill them but a princess screamed once and they all died."_ Willow then had an "ah, ah" moment and grabbed a CD and showing everyone and then made the motion that something was hurting her ears and she was dying. Oz smiled and wrote something down and showed it to her and it read, _"You're cute." _Willow smiled a little but looked up to Giles and he shook his head no. Angel then started to write something as Giles put up another slide and it read, _"Only a human voice can kill them."_

Angel held up his board and it read, _"How do we get our voices back?" _Angel Giles shrugged and Angel gave that disapproving sigh and was frustrated. Giles then put another slide up with two figures on it. The slide read _"Angel and Buffy will patrol tonight." _Angel's stick figure looked like it had a cape and the hair was too big. Buffy's figure had her wearing a dress that looked like a triangle and she looked appalled. Buffy looked to Giles showing her hips meaning she wasn't that big and Giles ignored it. At least now they knew what was happening.

* * *

Down the in the secret lab and military facility Riley was gearing up. It was time to go to war. They still had no idea what was happening but two people were killed. Riley had his rifle and the men went to the surface and began to search. Most people were hiding inside now after hearing about the murders. The best way to do this was for Riley and his team to split up and now he was alone.

* * *

Angel and Buffy walked together. Angel had his crossbow while Buffy had bow an arrow. From what Giles read no sword could kill them so maybe an arrow can. They were careful as they walked though. Buffy showed Angel the drawing and it creep him out as the thing just smiled, Angel wanted to wipe the smile off of its face. The streets were so empty and quiet it was just too unsettling. The last monster that Angel faced that creep him out was the Der Kindestod and that was a creepy thing.

* * *

Tara the Wicca member was walking pretty quickly. She shouldn't be out at night but she was. As she walked something made her stop and she heard something, chains. Tara turned around and two Gentlemen were hovering to her. Tara dropped her things and kept running as they smiled just gliding. Tara made it to Steven's Hall and started to knock on the doors hoping to get some help. She screamed but nothing came out.

In her dorm Willow was reading while Oz was with her. She didn't want to be alone and maybe they should have stayed at the mansion again. Oz was on his guitar playing and strumming to get rid of the silence. Willow missed the guitar and it helped with the studying. Just then they both jumped to a knock at the door. Oz grabbed a baseball bat as they got up and opened it. Tara was standing there in tears and they knew something was wrong. Oz stepped out as Willow went to comfort her and they looked down the hall as the Gentlemen were down there. Oz pushed the girls to run and they did and he followed.

* * *

Angel and Buffy kept walking in the dark. Just then Buffy saw it, the Sunnydale clock tower. She stood there looking at it and then saw a shadow. Angel was looking around and she got his attention and pointed and he saw the shadows too. They started to walk when they heard chains and looked over and saw two small men or something coming their way. It was fight or flight and they chose flight.

* * *

Riley opened the door to the clock tower and walked inside and held his gun out and started to search. The place seemed quiet as he saw the staircase that winded up. He started to go up them wondering what he was going to find.

* * *

Willow, Tara and Oz ran up a flight of stairs and one of the Gentlemen's pet whatever they were followed. Oz held his ground and swung the bat and kicked the thing down and followed Willow and Tara. They came up to the second level of Steven's Hall there was another Gentlemen just a few feet in front of them holding a fresh heart. The three turned a corner and ran as fast as they could.

* * *

Angel and Buffy got into the base of the clock tower and shut the door and ran up the staircase. The little pets ram themselves through the door and chased after them as Angel and Buffy went up the stairs to the second level. Angel held up his crossbow and fired at a pet in front of him and the behind them Buffy stabbed one in the head with an arrow and the jumped but she grabbed it and twisted it's neck killing it. There were more pets up here and it was time to clear the room.

Riley was reaching for his gun as it knocked from him. He elbowed the pet that as on him and kicked it away and grabbed his gun, held it up but the pet swatted at him and shoved Riley against the wall. Riley needed to reach for his knife and the pet gargled and hissed and in a split second an arrow went through the pet's head and slumped to the floor. Riley looked to the direction of the arrow and saw Angel already reloading his crossbow with Buffy running in behind him. The slayer fired at a pet and the arrow caught the pet between the eyes.

Riley looked over and then saw Buffy fighting fist to fist with another pet. Angel fired at another arrow while Buffy slammed the one she was down on a splintered piece of wood. Riley didn't move as this was going on. Angel fired another round while Buffy released an arrow from her bow killing another pet. As they were killing the pets Riley slowly reached for his rifle not understand what this was about.

* * *

Willow, Oz and Tara ran down a flight of stairs not sure where to go. The three ran to the laundry room and shut the door locking it. Oz dropped the baseball bat and started to try and move the vending machine and Willow went to help. Tara stood there and looked to the door a the pets were knocking. Willow stepped back and went to the floor holding her ankle and Oz went with her trying to comfort her.

But then Oz saw Willow staring at the vending machine and knew what she was doing. Tara saw the vending machine moving and then she got on the floor with Willow and took her. Willow looked to Tara and Tara stared at the vending machine and Willow joined. Just as the pets opened the door the huge machine flew across the room smashing them. Oz's eyes widen in shock but he smiled. He then looked to Willow and Willow looked to Tara.

* * *

In the clock tower Buffy saw one pet running and she chased after it. Angel saw that and ran after Buffy collecting arrows along the way leaving Riley still confused. Buffy came into the actual clock room and saw seven jars and some had hearts in them. Angel came up behind her and saw the hearts but something else caught his attention it was a box. It was the same box the little girl that called herself Elizabeth in her dreams had. Angel and Buffy went after the box and jars of hearts only to be stopped by some Gentlemen and more pets.

Angel and Buffy went back to back and started to fight as one Gentlemen had a knife. Buffy was dead so was her heart so it was going after Angel. Angel kicked a pet away and held up his crossbow and fired but he was down to one arrow. Angel the quickly pointed to the box and Buffy knew what it meant so they fought their way through and one pet went to jump on them but was blown back by something.

Riley held his gun and he's the one that fired. Buffy then blocked a pet and Angel raced to the box and grabbed it and slammed against the table and something flew from it. Buffy felt it and then screamed as loud as she could. The Gentlemen stood there and held their ears trying to block out the scream but it was too much and their heads exploded. Buffy got up and ran to Angel just then they heard a click.

Angel spun around quickly holding up his crossbow with one shot left as Riley held his assault rifle almost at point blank range on Angel. The two men didn't back down and held their ground. Both fingers were on the triggers of their weapons ready to fire. Buffy stood there trying to think what to do and to make sense of this. Riley was in the same military uniform that they've been seeing. Riley was one of them but now what? Angel and Riley stared at one another in the eyes waiting to see who will be the first.

"Good with that crossbow?" Riley asked.

"At this range, don't need to be." Angel answered meaning he can take him out right now. Buffy continued to stand still. It should be a moment of rejoicing they had their voices back but it wasn't. Angel and Riley had their weapons at one another ready to kill each other.

_**Oh! What! Please cue up some intense music for that. Yeah different ending. The two worlds have now collided and all I'm going to say is, it's about to be a free for all soon. Keep this ending in mind; it repeats itself later in a similar form.**_

_**So things are about to get interesting my readers. As you can tell my Initiative is different from the one in the show, darker. Riley is different and he's only going to get darker. Hope you are liking it so far we now move through it. What's next? Good stuff, lots of tension. **_

_**So check out the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse as there's another longer sneak peek there for you guys. There is no chapter in review but you can talk about the next chapter and what you think is on the way. **_

_**Thank you for reading, comments and reviews are always welcomed. **_

_Chapter 12 Hell…Again_

_But the earthquake was the topic of discussion._

"_Last time one of these happened the Master came out of his little hole." Angel reminded the Watcher and everyone at the table. _

"_But the Master is dead so…? What now?" Xander asked._

"_Unless there's something else buried down there." Willow answered. _

"_Only the Master." Giles added and Doyle shrugged._

"_We sure?" Doyle asked._

"_Or this could have been a natural earthquake." Giles reminded them. While strange things happen sometimes you had to see the obvious and the normal. "They happen all the time in California."_

"_Yeah, but Giles you and I determined a while ago Sunnydale doesn't run along any fault lines meaning an earthquake happening has a million to one chance." The slayer reminded the former Watcher. _

"_Well, unless there is more evidence that suggested the world ending then as of now it was just a natural earthquake." Giles had to be the rational one and then he looked to Angel. "What?"_

"_I died the last time something like this happened." Angel reminded Giles and that fact could not be ignored._


	12. HellAgain

Chapter 12 Hell…Again

_**A/N: Here we go this when things really start to get interesting hope you like it. Enjoy. **_

_Oh, I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home.  
And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_That I would get lost along the way?_

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum_

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?_  
_For not a year later it's got you lying on your back._  
_You should have closed your windows and got another dog._  
_You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_The angels would speed me away._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile. _

_The Regulator by Clutch_

The gun and the arrow were still pointed at Angel and Riley and it looks like neither one appears to be letting up anytime soon. Angel knew there was something off about Riley. He was too charming and Buffy was right. Men who are charming overly charming at that are hiding something.

"Who are you?" Angel asked and Riley stood there not saying anything. "Not going to ask again." And Riley smiled just a little.

"You got one shot left, you miss I can take you out." Riley stated and Angel nodded a little.

"I have her so I'm not worried." Angel gave his reason why he wasn't scared. Buffy was wearing the Gem of Amara Riley could do whatever he wanted and if anyone hurt Angel she would attack. Riley would have to face a two hundred year old vampire and as a the puny mortal he is, he didn't stand a chance. "Who-are-you?"

"I'm Riley Finn." Riley was going be difficult at this and just then Riley screamed and fell to the floor holding his leg. Buffy had a bow and arrow and shot him. Angel distracted Riley enough that Buffy managed the quick shot. "What the hell!" Riley asked as Angel walked over kicked the gun away and put his foot on Riley's chest holding the crossbow and had it pointed right at his face.

"Let's try this again, who are you?" Angel asking knowing now that Riley was on the ground and disarmed he might as well talk.

"Sargent Riley Finn of the Initiative," He answered. "I showed you mine now show me yours." Riley demanded and Angel had tons more questions but that'll do for now.

"You capture demons and vampires." Buffy stated filling in the blanks and Riley glanced at her. "It's not like we don't know enough already."

"Still can't disclose everything." Riley tried to stay confidant and Buffy scoffed.

"Oh please, we know what you do. We've seen it." Buffy just stood there waiting for Angel's move.

"You know nothing of us." Riley wanted to channel her out.

"Sure we do. You and your friends go out at night; capture demons and vampires bring back to some secret lab probably underground. You hand them over to people in lab coats they perform experiments on them and for some they turn into fluffy bunnies." Buffy went on and Riley went a little wide-eyed about that. "How am I doing so far?"

"Too much for my liking." Riley answered and Buffy smiled a little.

"By day you're Riley Finn, student, TA and a charmer. By night you're demon hunter wow so the world is ever changing and getting bigger." Buffy then looked to Angel and he looked back down to Riley.

"Ok, so you've guessed me pretty well, what about you two?" Riley asked.

"Thought a demon hunter like yourself would have known by now." Angel still held the crossbow at him. "I'm the slayer." Riley narrowed his eyes slightly at him. "So you haven't heard?"

"Yeah, one girl with the strength power." Riley recited a little bit of the poem. "Slayer thought that was a legend let alone meant for a girl."

"I tend to screw things up." Angel decided to clear some things up. "Only male slayer ever, don't know why but here I am." Angel then backed off but didn't let his guard down as he still held his crossbow up as Riley got up slowly.

"You kill humans too?" Riley asked and Angel shook his head no.

"I don't kill the living." Angel stated and Riley nodded slowly.

"Funny for guy who's holding a crossbow to my chest." Riley scoffed but Angel didn't back down. Then Riley turned to Buffy. "And what are you?"

"Capricorn on the cusp of Aquarius." Buffy answered him, which that was a true statement. Maybe not the statement or answer Riley wanted. Angel always liked her responses they were true but it throws off her threats.

"She's not your concern." Angel added and that made Riley narrow his look to him.

"She's a lot like you," Riley looked to Angel. "She a slayer too?"

"No, I'm a vampire." Buffy answered and Riley's eyes widen. "You can look us both up, Slayer comma the and look up a vampire Elizabeth that started to appear in the later seventeen hundreds." Buffy wanted to leave there were more important things than answer questions. Just then Buffy looked around and that meant something could be here so Angel was ready.

"Buffy?" Angel asked and she looked up at him. The face she held was of concern. It wasn't concern about what just happened but what was about to happen. Just then the building shook. Angel raced to Buffy but the shaking stopped within seconds. The slayer and the vampire looked around and then back to Riley. It felt like an earthquake you could hear car alarms going off outside.

"Wow," Riley looked around. "That was interesting." But Angel and Buffy have felt something like this before and Angel walked over to the face of the clock where you could see at least half the town and he looked to the direction of the high school and Buffy joined him. "That was my first earthquake."

"Not mine," Angel muttered and looked to Buffy.

"We need to go," Buffy stated and they took off leaving Riley there confused.

"Hey! Wait!" Riley yelled and went to chase after them but realized he forgot his gun and went to get it. He finally left the clock tower and looked around in the streets but the streets were empty well there were people but no Angel or Buffy.

Spike looked up seeing that the little earthquake had rattled the pipes enough that one was leaking. At first the earthquake made him uneasy and now he was just annoyed. Spike was moving his chair out from under the leak gripping about his life.

"Sodden sleeping chair is…bloody sodden." Spike looked down to the chair as it was wet and Xander came over with a bucket and put it under the leaking pipe. "I want to go back to the mansion."

"The quake must have knock some of the pipes loose." Xander stated as he watched the water collect in the bucket and looked up to Spike.

"Thank you, never would have guessed." That was dry and sarcastic and Xander rolled his eyes.

"Well, there's a wrench over there, try to tighten up the coupling." Xander ordered and Spike didn't even move.

"Do I look like a plumber?" Spike asked.

"No, you look like an ass who doesn't lift his finger around here." Xander answered and walked away. "I have to get to the mansion, looks like Angel and Buffy got our voices back so it's a debriefing time." Xander then grabbed the wrench and handed it Spike. "You earn your keep or you don't get kept." Spike scoffed and took the wrench.

"Why can't I go to the mansion?" Spike asked as Xander left and he sounded like a little kid whining.

"Because nobody likes you." Xander then left and Spike looked up to the leaking pipe.

"Bloody hell." He muttered.

At the mansion everyone was around the dining room table as always. First Willow talked about Tara and how they were able to combine their magic to save themselves. Willow seemed to like knowing there was another witch around. But the earthquake was the topic of discussion.

"Last time one of these happened the Master came out of his little hole." Angel reminded the Watcher and everyone at the table.

"But the Master is dead so…? What now?" Xander asked.

"Unless there's something else buried down there." Willow answered.

"Only the Master." Giles added and Doyle shrugged.

"We sure?" Doyle asked.

"Or this could have been a natural earthquake." Giles reminded them. While strange things happen sometimes you had to see the obvious and the normal. "They happen all the time in California."

"Yeah, but Giles you and I determined a while ago Sunnydale doesn't run along any fault lines meaning an earthquake happening has a million to one chance." The slayer reminded the former Watcher.

"Well, unless there is more evidence that suggested the world ending then as of now it was just a natural earthquake." Giles had to be the rational one and then he looked to Angel. "What?"

"I died the last time something like this happened." Angel reminded Giles and that fact could not be ignored. "Alright," Angel sighed knowing unless they came up with something then maybe Giles was right. Angel then looked to Buffy wondering if they should say anything about Riley. It's been a long day and an even longer night for everyone. Maybe they'll let it slip for now.

Down the in secret lab Riley gave his report but sort of left out Angel and Buffy in it. So while that would be the "official report" Riley went to Forrest for some questions. Yes he's heard of the slayer but was it true?

"What's the slayer?" Riley asked Forrest as the two walked together. The earthquake did a little damage to their lab.

"A thrasher band." Forrest answered. "Heavy guitar rock and roll, Black Sabbath deal."

"Not the band the girl, the slayer." Riley repeated his question.

"Ah, that slayer," Forrest realized what Riley was talking about. "She's like a boogeyman for the underworld. They tell little evil hell spawns she'll come get them if they don't eat their vegetables and clean up their slime pits." Riley smiled a little.

"So, the slayer is a myth?" Riley asked and Forrest picked up on Riley's distress. "She's not real?"

"Sorry but no, there's no such thing as the slayer." Forrest answered and Riley looked upset. "Maybe this is a bad time to tell you about Santa and the Easter Bunny."

"Alright shut up." Riley demanded.

"Sorry, but why you ask or care?" Forrest and Riley kept walking.

"It's always a girl?" Riley asked and Forrest shrugged.

"From what I was told yes." Forrest answered. "But like I said she, the slayer is a myth. It's just something people use to cope with because of the real things we face." The soldier explained as a bed with a demon on it rolled by. The demon's face was half eaten away from an experiment.

"And what do you think we face?" Riley asked because that was a good question.

"Monsters," Forrest answered and Riley nodded. "What do you think they are?"

"They're just animals." Riley continued to walk. But it was true that's how he saw the vampires and demons, just animals that can be controlled or used for further medical or technical advances. Just then the two heard something. The demon was awake and started to try and fight its way out. Forrest and Riley ran over to help the staff subdue the demon. It didn't take much but over the intercom an order was being given out to go to the holding cell.

Riley and Forrest met up Walsh and the demons and vampires that were in their cells were very on edge. They've been rattling in their cells all night and into the morning.

"We've sedated some but they've been doing this all day." Walsh explained.

"Has to be the earthquake, don't animals get like this?" Riley asked.

Xander headed home to check on Spike as the group conversed about Buffy, Doyle and Oz feeling antsy. Maybe Anya was feeling the same way but Spike being a vampire must be feeling it too. Xander came down the stairs to his basement and the place was trashed.

"What the hell man?" Xander wanted to kill the vampire.

"Don't come any closer." A voice said and Xander looked to the shadows.

"Spike?" Xander asked. "Is, is everything ok?" Now Xander was concerned and then Xander got closer and the vampire came out of the shadows and Xander smiled. Spike was dressed in kakis and a green Hawaiian shirt. Now Xander had to laugh.

"My shirt, my trousers all that shrunk." Spike informed Xander what happened. "I hate it here."

"It's not like I enjoy you being here either." Xander added.

"Go out an get me new clothes." The vampire barked.

"No, you're not a guest here." Xander held his ground.

"I can tear this place down even more." Spike threatened.

"No, I'm way pass this with you." Spike just stood there listening. "Hate to break it to you, O Impotent One, but you're not the Big Bad any more. You're not even the 'Kinda Naughty!' You're nothing but a waste of space. My space! And as much as I always got a big laugh watching Angel kick your shiny, white ass, and as much as I know I can give you a little ass-kicking myself right now, I'm here to tell you something... You're not even worth it." Xander finished his speech and Spike stood there. "I gotta go, clean this place up." And Xander left with Spike still standing there.

One way to celebrate an earthquake was to go to the Bronze. It was fuller than usual tonight because it's not very often Sunnydale gets an earthquake. Really it's just an excuse to party, drink and dance. But the A-Team should celebrate with their victory over the Gentlemen. The A-Team found a comfortable spot to hang out for the moment but it was Angel who was very tense. Buffy sensed and excused them from the group and took him to the dance floor. To the naked eye they were just dancing but they were actually talking about the world ending.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Buffy asked and Angel just sighed.

"Just," He paused and Buffy waited. "I know it could have been just an earthquake but I remember that night I died and I still dream about it." He finished meaning he wasn't the only one acting weird. To this day even though it's not often Angel will relive that night and wake up in a panic thinking the Master was still here.

"I'm on edge too." Buffy replied back. "Been feeling so strange all day and I can' shake it." She had this nervous energy and just like Angel she felt that same energy when the Master went to rise.

"Should we be worried?" Angel asked and Buffy didn't have answer for that. So she shrugged and got closer to him. That was their ultimate fear, the Hell Mouth opening and swallowing the world. It's nearly happen twice since they've both come to this town. And twice they've stopped it. While they were dancing Oz and Willow were off at the bar talking again. Their scars were slowly healing but Oz was confiding in Willow that he felt strange, something was off with the earth and it started just seconds before the earthquake. Just then a girl came from the back of the Bronze screaming.

"Help! Help! He's dead! Help!" She screamed and Angel and Buffy looked to the direction of the screams. "He's dead!" The rest of the A-Team heard the screams to and they started to make their way to the crying girl. Angel forced his way through as Buffy and Willow took the girl away. Angel ran down the hall to the janitor's closet where the couple was trying to get some alone time. You didn't need to go far to see what happened.

Angel stood there looking at the dead body while Xander, Oz and Doyle joined him. The boy's throat was slit but it was his chest Angel was staring at. There was a symbol carved into his chest. It was triangle with an eye in the center.

"Starting to think that earthquake was a little bigger than just an earthquake." Doyle added because he was half demon and all day he's felt a little restless all day.

"I think you might be right." Angel added as he made sure he memorized that symbol.

Down in the lab Riley was sitting at his desk with a book, two books. One was on the myth of the slayer and the other was a book on vampires. He was reading up on the slayer first so see what it meant. But he also kept thinking about Buffy and she was a vampire. It couldn't be true he would know. Riley's faced lots of vampires and he would know.

"We have an alpha code blue," A came into his office and Riley looked up and got up.

"One of us?" Riley asked.

"No, civilian down at the Bronze on the other side of town. Couldn't get close enough to the attack but it looks demon in nature should we mobilize?" The man asked.

"I'll do some recon, alert Walsh we have a causality of undetermined nature." Riley gave the order and the man left as Riley went to suit up.

At the mansion it was collaborating time once again. They were outside in the garden at the table talking. It was a comfortable night plus when they all arrived Giles was out here and they decided to just stay.

"He was propped up," Angel continued. "Before to many people came in I got close enough to see that most if not all his blood was drain but this was not a vampire." He finished.

"Something drained this guy for his blood?" Doyle asked and Angel nodded. "I get visions of saving a ditz but not for something like this." And that once again caught Angel's attention, that's happened before. Last year when the Hell Mouth was to open Doyle had no visions of anyone in danger that tied to it. This was getting to Angel and felt the urge to smoke. He has been trying to quit but with his supernatural friends on edge and now this, he was worried. So he lit one up. "Found this on him too," Angel reached for his pocket with a napkin and unfolded it and put it in the center of the table so everyone could see.

"Now actually seeing it without it cover in blood, looks like the CBS logo." Xander commented and Buffy slapped on the back of the head a little. Angel just blew out some smoke looking at the symbol.

"I've seen this before," Buffy spoke up and Angel nodded because he has too. "But where from?"

"It's because it's the end of the world." Giles answered and they all looked up at him.

"Again?" They all asked at the same time and Giles nodded.

"The earthquake and that symbol," Giles sounded worried.

"Told you so." Angel blew out some more smoke and put his cigarette out. "But it was all its just California."

"I'm so very sorry. My contrition completely dwarfs the impending apocalypse." Giles looked around the table at them. "But it's the end, everyone dies its pretty straight forwards."

"But we've done this already." Willow stated and it was true they've saved the world from ending seven times now two of which were the Hell Mouth.

"Well, it is." Giles said but if you found out the world was ending you would be in mass panic but this group just sat at the patio table as Doyle opened up a can of coke.

"So now what?" Xander asked.

"Same thing we do every god damn night, save the world." Angel answered and that's what it boiled down too.

Angel and Buffy stood outside a mausoleum and on the wall there it was the same symbol on the dead guy. They both stared at it for a moment.

"I wonder where I've seen this before?" Buffy asked as they looked to the wall. "Where else?" She asked and she sounded annoyed and Angel looked to her. "Place where we spend most of our waking hours memorizing stuff off the sides of mausoleums." Buffy kept looking at the symbol. "Big freaky cereal boxes of death." Now she was just ranting and babbling.

"You ok babe?" Angel asked her trying to get her to stop as they have a mission to do. She then looked to Angel and that was a stupid question to ask at this time. Just then they both heard the door open to the mausoleum. Angel held up his crossbow and Buffy had a smaller crossbow with her as they moved quietly to the entrance. Angel stepped in first with his crossbow ready seeing a demon collecting bones from a child.

"Hey, put that back." Buffy interrupted the demon's collecting mode and it looked up to them and howled. It was a tall demon, green, sharp teeth, red eyes, and wearing some type robe. The demon came over to them and Angel took the shot and it should have landed between the eyes but the demon dodge just enough. Buffy went to take aim but the demon ran right between them.

Angel tossed the crossbow and jumped tackling the demon down and threw a punch. The demon punched Angel and he went back and Buffy jumped in and grabbed the demon tossing it back and kicked it down. The demon picked her and threw her like a rag doll and she went through some headstones. Angel came up and kicked the demon and the demon grabbed Angel by the throat and slammed him down. Angel jumped back up and threw a punch and it was blocked by Riley.

"Nice moves," Riley commented and Angel ran to Buffy helping her back up.

"I'm ok," She insisted. "Where did it go?"

"Took off into the woods." Riley pointed.

"You're a demon and hunter why aren't you taking off after it?" Angel asked and Riley looked down as he was in civilian clothes. About an hour ago he was dressed up but found nothing so he was just going to walk around for a bit.

"No weapons plus you don't go after a demon that size." Riley answered.

"We do." Buffy sort of boast.

"I'll get back up." Riley then pulled out his walkie-talkie. "This is sergeant Finn to base," He said into the walkie-talkie as Angel went into the crypt and grabbed the crossbows.

"Base to Finn go ahead," A voice said.

"Sighting of an unidentified demon, mobilize B team in twenty for debriefing." Riley said.

"Copy that," The voice then clicked off.

"Well, while you…debrief about it we gotta go." Angel and Buffy were about to take off.

"Hey, it's ok we'll bag it an be done." Riley assured them and Angel turned to him. "What? You guys can go home and relax."

"Every second that demon is free the more people die." Angel stated and Riley shrugged.

"We'll get it Angel, it's my job." Riley assured the slayer.

"That's not how this…job works." Angel was getting annoyed with him. "This may be your job, but this is my life it's what I do I don't get to quit or get to retire. Sure as hell don't get paid for it. This is my density so you can wait for your little boy scout troop to get in their little den meeting but I'm going after this demon." Angel then turned around and Buffy looked to Riley.

"Have a great night." Buffy then went to join up with Angel leaving Riley there.

"Hey, wait," Riley ran and caught up with them and Angel turned around looking annoyed.

"I said go home." Angel told him. "I don't know what you think this is but it's more complicated than you'll ever know."

"What's so complicated?" Riley asked.

"You know what a Hell Mouth is?" Buffy asked and he looked to her. "You guys got a code name for it?" She asked. "Because he and his friends went to high school on it and everyday was hell." Buffy explained. "We've lost people, and ourselves at some point, we did that for three years. Jesse, Jenny, Harmony, Judith, Ben, almost half of Angel's Senior class." Angel stood there remembering those three years of hell and the people lost with it. "You have no idea what's really out there so go back to your play pin." Buffy then turned around and Angel joined her and Riley watched them disappear into the night.

The day at the mansion started early as the group needed answer and information and now. The first step was to identify the demon. They have the symbol and the what it is but they need the who and how.

"The Vahrall demon?" Giles asked Angel got up and walked over to the couch where Giles was sitting and looked.

"That's him." Angel confirmed it and Buffy looked over nodding.

"Limbs with talons, eyes like knives, bane to the blameless, thief of lives." Buffy read some of the text. "Well, it wasn't digging up the bones of a child for fun." Buffy added knowing it meant something.

"Bones of a child?" Willow asked and both Angel and Buffy nodded. She then reached for a book and flipped through meaning she's seen this before. Willow stopped on a page and found it. "In ancient rituals the use of a blood of a man, the bones of a child and the Word of Valios. The Sacrifice of Three."

"And it ends the world?" Oz asked and Willow nodded.

"We got problems people." Angel stated.

"It doesn't state how the world ends or how the ritual works." Willow added as she read.

"Well, wouldn't be fun if they gave us all the information." Xander added as they were all gathered around thinking.

"But three people are going to die?" Doyle asked.

"No, we stop it at the source, kill the demon." Angel answered and that was the best plan so far.

"Ok one plan what about a back up? We don't know where to track the demon." Oz joined in.

"We can take the Word of Valios whatever that is but," Willow sounded unsure.

"Let's assume the demon has all the necessary items," Giles had to make them think ahead. "He has what he needs but where will he go and what does this ritual entail and how long will it take?" Those were some good ideas to consider. About three or four years ago they would have all jumped up and sprung into action but now thinking their way through it's helped them out.

Another plan was being formed as well although these guys didn't have much of a direction to go in.

"Demon class unknown, about two hundred thirteen centimeters tall weighting roughly seventy five kilograms. This thing is strong." Riley talked to his men.

"Special risks?" One soldier asked.

"Not that I'm aware of but we can track its pheromones." Riley added.

"It's not shy, it's all over town." Forrest jumped in.

"Civi clothes for the day with backpack to hide your weapons until night fall." Riley ordered and one man raised his hand and Riley nodded.

"Capture or kill?" The man asked and Riley thought about it. Angel and Buffy appeared to want to kill it but Riley's never seen a demon like this and the strength it showed last night could be important.

"Capture." Riley answered.

Back at the mansion the A-Team knew their jobs for the day. Giles was staying in for more research to find anything about this ritual and where it could take place. Oz and Willow were going to go to the magic shop to ask around about maybe certain items that were selling to fast. Maybe the demon has a henchman. Xander and Doyle were heading to the museum to check the book archives while Angel and Buffy were going to hit the streets.

"We'll stop by my place, see if Spike knows of anything." Xander added which isn't a bad idea.

"We have until eight o'clock tonight and then we all report back here. We gear up and hunt." Angel stated and they all nodded. "If you find this thing don't fight it. Its fast and dangerous just make note on what's doing and where it's heading you all heard?" Angel asked.

"We heard." The team repeated.

"Stay safe." And they all filed out with their mission.

At Xander's basement a stake was propped up and a vampire stood on the nightstand. He was once a badass vampire and now he was nothing.

"Good bye Dru." Spike muttered looking to his maker. "See you in hell." Spike then fell forwards just as the door opened which made him jump causing him to land on the small coffee table but he missed the stake and crushed the table.

"What are you doing?" Doyle asked as he and Xander walked in. Spike rolled over and sat up looking pissed.

"Bloody hell, can't a person knock?" Spike asked getting up.

"Were, were you just trying to stake yourself?" Xander asked as Spike stood up fixing the colorful shirt.

"Sod off, it's not your concern." Spike turned away.

"It is for one that's my shirt you're about to dust." Xander spoke. "Another we've shared a lot here, you should have trusted me enough to do it for you."

"Xander," Doyle sighed.

"What he wants to die, I want to help." Xander explained.

"We can't let him kill himself." Doyle started to get a little defensive.

"But you can," Spike faced them. "I'd kill you both and drain you drier than the Sahara Desert. Besides I'm way beyond pathetic. Stuck in this basement watching skivvy's blunder that I wouldn't bother to bite a few months ago."

"Hey!" Xander scoffed.

"I mean am I even remotely scary anymore?" Spike asked holding up his hands. He was in a Hawaiian shirt, kakas with blonde hair. His self-esteem was at an all time low right now and if they said no he wasn't scary then it might make lose whatever dignity he has left. "Be honest." The vampire demanded as Doyle stood there not sure if he should be honest as Xander quickly changed into more comfortable demon killing clothes. Then Spike crept over to Doyle slightly hunched holding his hands up as he made a grunt noise but Doyle didn't flinch.

"Well, the shirt is none threatening and the shorts just you look like a tourist." Doyle was honest as Xander packed some of his weapons he stored here. "But,"

"You know what stop just clear out." Spike sounded miserable.

"We gotta go Doyle," Xander informed the half demon. "Break anything and you sleep in the garage."

"We just can't leave him like this I mean come on." Doyle looked to Xander as it appeared Spike was on the verge of tears. "We could bring him to the museum."

"You three go and have fun." Spike insisted sounding sorry and depressed. "I won't break anything." Then Xander walked over to Spike putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Think of the happy. If we don't find what we're looking for, we face an apocalypse." Xander said with a little smile and then Spike seemed to perk up.

"Really?" Spike asked and both Doyle and Xander nodded. "You're not just saying that?"

Out in the streets Angel and Buffy walked around listening and watching. They didn't say much as they knew this was a dangerous situation and yet all the people around them walked around like nothing was happening. As they walked Angel couldn't help it but grab Buffy's hand into his and she looked up at him. They then stopped and faced each other and who knows what they were going to say because a beeping noise caught their attention. It was Riley with some sort of scanner.

"What the hell?" Angel muttered seeing Riley holding the little device walking around. Riley then looked up seeing them together and walked over to them. "Nice Gameboy."

"Oh uh, this," Riley held it up. "Tracks different pheromones of the demon and either it's mating season or this thing has been all over town." Riley explained and then it hit Buffy.

"We need to go back." Buffy spoke up looking to Angel. "Right now, this is bad." Angel looked over to Riley and then started to walk away.

"Hey, let me help." Riley insisted.

"Go home." Buffy ordered and left. He thought he liked Buffy but now he didn't. He hasn't looked up the vampire Elizabeth yet and still had no clue why Buffy was nice. Vampires were evil and here she is helping the slayer her mortal enemy. Something wasn't right and while he needed to find this demon he needed to find who Buffy is. But he went ahead and chased after them.

"Look, guys maybe you've done this on your own but you have help." Riley got in front of them and Angel looked annoyed. "We have a lot in common."

"Riley, I come from a long line of slayers and history your commandos haven't." Angel explained. "No, we have nothing in common at all."

"But if we team up this could be fun," Riley suggested and Angel's look changed. That last part angered him. This was not "fun" this is dangerous, people die.

"Fun?" Angel asked. "The last person I knew that believed that is in a coma right now because she had so much fun on the job. And I put her in that coma." Angel explained. "No, what you do is nothing like what I do."

"We help people." Riley added.

"You capture and test demons, that doesn't help anyone in fact that can piss a demon off so much so they'll find a way out and then they'll kill you." Angel wanted to leave he couldn't stand Riley at the moment. "This is my town, I've saved it more times than I can count. I've gotten this far without you now leave." Angel then kept walking with Buffy following.

At the museum the Three Wisemen came up short with nothing. It was worth a try and they hope everyone else found something more useful. They left a little defeated and the sun was down. As they walked together. When they got here Spike had to use the sewers so he was a little dirty at the moment.

"Means I'm one step closer to being a pool of fire." Spike joined the conversion on how they had nothing.

"You know you can't think like that man." Doyle was getting a little annoyed with Spike's depression. "I mean you'll adjust to your new life Buffy did."

"Oh shut up," Spike stopped in his tracks and faced the half demon and the halfwit. "And become like you two? No thanks. I'd think you'd both would greet the end of days, you three don't have much. I mean you," He looked to Xander. "Kids your age go off to university and you've made it as far as the basement. And then demon over here, you live in a mansion that's not even yours."

"You're trying to get us to dust you?" Doyle asked.

"No, just don't want pity from geeks more useless than I am." Spike answered.

"We're not useless, we help people." Xander scoffed. "We fight the forces of evil."

"Angel and Buffy fight the forces of evil the rest of you are just their groupies except Doyle and Giles but they don't measure to far off." Spike explained to them. "Those two might be better off without you guys no I they do better. They wouldn't have to go around all the time saving you guys."

"We're a team, team Angel." Xander was offended.

"Or you and Willow are still the tenth grade losers and Angel's just too nice to cut you loose." Spike suggested. "He can use Doyle, he's half demon and gets visions. He needs the Watcher for rituals and translations. And of course he needs Buffy because now she has the ring and that's his toy." Doyle and Xander didn't say anything as Spike walked away and he walked away with a smile knowing it affected them a little.

At the mansion Giles was in the books and taking notes on anything that could help. He sipped his cup of tea and went back to reading until he flipped a page and saw a picture. The picture was of a talisman that formed a U with a rod in the middle and ends pointed outwards. Giles eyes widen and he got up and ran upstairs to his room and looked for a box. It was a box of little trinkets he collected over the years and he found it. He had the Word of Valios.

"Great," Giles muttered meaning this demon would come after him. Giles put the little thing in his pocket and raced downstairs. He needed to find the others and looked at the time. They would be returning soon but it didn't mean he wasn't going to arm himself as he headed to the training room but the demon was already there. Giles went to run but two more demons just like the first grabbed him.

Angel and Buffy walked into the mansion and headed to the living knowing something wasn't right. When they got further in the place was slightly trashed and Giles was bleeding. Xander, Doyle, Spike, Willow and Oz were with him as Angel and Buffy raced to him.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"It's all my fault I should have known." Giles answered them but that was not the answer they were looking for.

"Giles, talk to me," Angel looked to his Watcher.

"The Word of Valios is a name of a talisman not a book. I had it here." Giles finally answered and Buffy rushed to the kitchen for an ice pack, she had a freeze full of ice packs for this group. She came back to ice Giles' head and hopefully help him. She also had a wet washcloth and started to clean the blood up a little. "I bought it a long time ago back in England thought it was just a piece of medal." Giles explained.

"Now what? They have it and the sacrifices they probably have those too." Angel looked defeated as they were two steps behind now.

"They do and they're on their way to start the ritual." Giles leaned into the couch. "To preform the ritual it needs to take place at the Hell Mouth." The group looked to each other meaning it was getting real. "They're going to reopen the Hell Mouth under the old high school."

"Damnit!" Angel stood up. He hated that place and now he has to go back. Angel turned back to Giles more worried than ever. "How much time?"

"I don't know." Giles answered and it meant not enough.

"We have to do something." Buffy stood up knowing every second was a waste.

"We're going back to high school, alright let's move like we got a purpose," Angel stated and everyone started to scramble to the weapons room to make sure they had all the essentials.

The night seemed really dark tonight as Angel drove his car. Buffy sat in the passenger's side making sure Angel's crossbow was not only loaded but he had an extra set of arrows. In the back seat were Oz and Willow getting ready and another car followed them. It was Xander, Spike and Doyle in that car. Giles had to stay at the mansion as he was beaten up badly.

"Angel, I know we don't want to think like this but what if it's too late?" Buffy asked because these demons had one hell of a head start no matter how fast Angel drove.

"Then we leave and save as many as possible." Angel answered.

"Who else is nervous?" Oz asked as they were coming up to the high school well the ruins of it. Angel pulled up to the school as close as possible followed by Doyle parking his car. Everyone got out of the cars and looked to their old alma matar. Looking at the school gave them all chills, each one of them has had a near death experience here some more than others. Even Buffy and Doyle.

The A-Team began to walk to the dark school with flashlights in hand. You'd think the town would have this place bulldozed to the ground but people were too afraid to come onto these grounds. After that graduation day people opened there eyes and knew something was wrong with this town. To a degree everyone knew but that day it was time to embrace it. But these grounds were not to be touched as long as that school stood there.

Angel led them up the stairs to the front of the school and it was trip down memory lane. Angel slowly opened the door with his crossbow in hand and looked around. The place had the skeleton of the school but it was blacken by the fire he set to it.

"Alright guys, watch your step, this place could go at anytime." Angel warned his team as they all came in looking around. "Stay in formation and no one runs off."

"Hope we all go under." Spike muttered looking around.

"Say it again and all your dreams will come true." Angel didn't have time for this.

"Angel," Buffy caught his attention and it was time to move on and ignore Spike.

"He can't even fight." Angel added as they walked down the hall.

"If we leave him alone he'll stake himself." Doyle explained as he shined the flashlight around.

"And that's bad?" Angel asked not understanding the logic but waved it off as they made their way to the old library. So many events happened in these halls like how Elizabeth attacked Willow, how Angel got shot at, where two dead spirits took of Elizabeth and Angel, where the school was taken over by little parasites. Yes high school is truly unforgettable.

"Ew," Xander looked down at his foot and everyone looked to him. "Mayor meat, extra crispy," They all saw chunks of the demon the Mayor turned into and kept walking. It didn't take too long to reach the blown out doors the library and they all gathered to it seeing three demons in a circle chanting.

"Three of them, they are the sacrifice." Buffy muttered and then she looked a little further and saw the crack in the world, the Hell Mouth. Then Angel whistle and the chanting stopped and the demons looked up and Angel fired and an arrow caught one in the shoulder. Buffy charged to them kicking one down and it dropped the bottle of blood. Xander ran to get it knowing they needed it. Doyle went into his demon form to fight while Willow went to get the talisman and Oz backed her up. Spike however stood there.

"Spike!" Oz yelled as he tossed the vampire the bag of bones and one demon looked to Spike and growled. "Make yourself useful."

"Right, perfect," Spike saw the demon charging at him. Spike stood there and the demon punched him and another ran to the Hell Mouth and jumped in and the ground shook.

"Don't let them jump in, keep them busy!" Buffy yelled as she attacked another demon with Angel.

"No problem." Spike answered taking another hit while Doyle went to help. Buy Spike had enough of the beatings and he didn't care so he threw a swing at the demon and braced himself for the pain but nothing. "No pain," Then he took another swing at the demon and it felt good to hit again. He then started go wild and vamped out. "That's right I'm back and I'm a bloody animal!" Spike smiled but then the demon jumped into the Hell Mouth with the talisman and Angel looked up at him.

"You asshole!" Angel yelled but they had one demon left and it was going to take all of them to kill it. "Do not let that one into the Hell Mouth!" Angel yelled as the group circled the demon and it looked around. The blood and the Word were in the Hell Mouth and the ground was shaking. It just needed the last demon and the bones. The school was falling apart. "Doyle, Buffy, Spike you stay! Everyone else out now!" Angel demanded.

Oz, Willow and Xander left but they didn't want to. Angel, Buffy, Doyle and Spike circled the demon and had to kill it. Angel took out a knife and stabbed the demon and it didn't look like it did anything as they tried to block the kicks. This thing was extremely strong. They needed to beat this thing down. And that's what they did they beat the demon down to the floor, kicking it, beating it down.

Angel had the crossbow and with the butt of it he slammed it down to the demon's face smashing it in. They could stop but didn't as they had to be sure this thing was dead. So they kept beating it until a pool of blood circled it. Buffy came over to Angel pulling him away meaning it was over. Doyle and Spike backed off and ground stopped shaking, the world didn't end.

Angel looked to the Hell Mouth as it was close to opening again. Deep down though something told him this wasn't going to be the last time he'll see it. It still plagues him in his sleep, a forever warning sign that the world stands on the edge of a knife and one wrong step its over.

Giles was resting and the ordeal was over for now. Angel was in the bathroom looking into the mirror at himself. Being back at the high school he had a flood of memories like a wave hit him. He was sixteen years old when he walked that school and now he was close to nineteen. It felt like a lifetime ago he was a student there. So many bad things happened there, so many people died but in the all that loss and chaos it was so simple back then. Part of him wished he was back in high school. He's changed greatly, his body even showed it with his tattoos and the hidden scars underneath.

Angel walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it and Buffy just walked in. The night was quiet as this town will never know how close it was to ending again.

"Giles is ok, he'll wake up with a bad headache but he'll be fine." Buffy assured him and Angel nodded. "We need a vacation." Angel agreed to that but they had another problem and that was Riley. Was Riley a problem though? Buffy walked over to the bed and crawled in, got behind Angel, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his bare shoulder feeling warm. Angel knew Buffy didn't trust Riley just by the way she acted around him. Some of it was because he was a guy and she doesn't trust many but there was something else.

"Have to talk to Riley about all this, he seems to want in." Angel spoke up. "What do you think?" He asked and he felt her shrug against him.

"Be careful Angel, I don't trust him." That's what she thought of him and Angel knew to listen to Buffy. It wasn't her perception on men it was her two hundred and fifty years of instincts. "You don't go around capturing demons for no particular reason. To butcher them and then toss them." Buffy then looked to his tattoo on his back and she let her hand glide down it. She liked that tattoo and then Angel turned to face him.

"You trust me?" He asked and she nodded.

"You're the only that I do." And it was true. Yes she has a family now but in the end her focus was Angel just like it was when she first met him. "You know, being back at the high school, brought back a lot of memories."

"Good or bad?" Angel asked and she shrugged.

"Both," She answered and then put his hand on his cheek. "More good ones. I remember first meeting you, god you were so young and innocent."

"You were too." He replied back. Those were the simple days now looking back at them and Buffy leaned in for a kiss and pulled away but Angel wasn't finished. The world could have ended just hours ago so he pulled her closer and then pushed her onto the bed.

Downstairs Doyle, Willow, Oz and Xander sat on the couch and were watching TV. It was an exciting night for all of them. Sometimes it was just nice to enjoy the little things after saving the world. But Spike walked in dressed in his ripped jeans and black shirt. He left some clothes here so he didn't look like a tourist anymore. Spike then get in front of the TV and that annoyed them.

"Hey, down in front." Xander called out.

"What's this?" Spike asked looking to the TV. "Sitting around watching the telly while there's evil still a foot." That caught them off guard as they all sat under a big blanket. "That's not very industrious of you. I say we go out there and kick a little demon ass!" Spike seemed very excited about that. "What, can't go without your Angel, is that it? Too chicken? Let's find him! He is the Chosen One after all. Come on! Vampires! Grrr! Nasty! Let's annihilate them." Angel and Buffy turned in for the night and this group was smart they will not go upstairs and down the hall to find them. "For justice - and for - the safety of puppies – and Christmas, right? Let's fight that evil! Let's kill something! Oh, come on!" Spike begged.

"Spike, no, let's just sleep, it's been a long night." Doyle suggested.

"Fine, I'll go by myself, don't need you pouncies anyways." And the vampire started to leave and no one got up to go after him. "Just you know, demon hunting that sort of thing."

"Have fun." Willow called out as Xander passed the big bowl of popcorn.

"Just out there to keep the streets safe." Spike came back into the room.

"Heard you already." Xander stuffed his face with popcorn.

"Want some?" Oz offered the vampire some and Spike walked over and sat in the recliner taking a handful of popcorn watching late night TV with the group.

Riley leaned back in his chair and hated himself. He was falling for a vampire and not just any vampire but Elizabeth. He managed to read up on her but he barely scratched the surface of her evil doings. And if Angel is the slayer he was sleeping with the enemy. Riley stood up wondering what to do as he looked at his trophy heads. To kill Elizabeth, the most ruthless vampire ever to live, that would be an impressive kill. She appeared to be on the good side, appeared to care and fight.

Then there was Angel. At one point Riley had plans to take him out because he wanted Buffy. But now, after tonight, how Angel claimed that this was his town and for sleeping with the enemy, he couldn't let that slide. Buffy had to be eliminated especially reading some of the things she's done and then Angel. Well let's just say that the town was about to be under new management.

_**So it begins. By the way Book 4 is done I finished the last chapter woo. Oh it's a good book after I finish posting it. There won't be a review today but what are your thoughts. Now that we're twelve chapters in you guys are starting to put ideas together. What's next? What's going to happen? You tell me. Got a look into the next chapter so until then happy reading. Thanks for reading and comments and reviews are always welcomed. **_

_Chapter 13 Changes_

_Angel walked down the hallway to Walsh's office where Riley stood there waiting. Angel was very uncomfortable about doing this. Enough people knew he was the slayer and he really didn't more to know. But then again Angel needed to figure out who Riley and his people are and what they actually do. Riley opened the door to the office where the psychology teacher by day sat her desk. Angel studied her further and wondered how he never saw it. He then took a seat and Walsh looked at him._

"_So," She began looking at Angel and Riley stood off in the corner. "You're the slayer?" She asked because she wasn't sure what to believe._

"_I am," Angel wasn't going to play games with her. _

"_Well we thought the slayer was a myth let alone a girl, how did you become one?" Walsh asked and Angel shrugged._

"_I don't know but here I am." Angel was truly a man of a few words. He was studying though, trying to understand this woman. He knew the commandoes and Riley were hiding something and that mean Walsh was too. He wasn't going to give too much away because he didn't know enough. He'll reveal what was needed. _

"_And to think, you were sitting in my class," Walsh was a little confused about it. "Well, I'd like to think that we fight for the same cause just our methods differ."_

"_Really?" Angel asked not too sure how to interpret that. _

_"We use the latest technology, sharp shooters, thermo radar and you use a crossbow?" She asked and answered._

"_It gets the job done." Angel was getting a little bored. "It takes four of you to take out one vampire, I can take out four vampires with one crossbow if I'm busy and don't have time to fight them hand to hand." That was a little bit of a slap to the face and both Riley and Walsh felt it. _

"_Well, we should join up, we can really become a force." Walsh offered the slayer. "I'm in the process to get you clearance to have access to the Initiative."_

"_That's nice but I have my team already." Angel wasn't sure if he could trust this woman._

"_I hear you fight with a vampire, that's…odd." Walsh added._

"_I do." Angel was not going to lie about it._

"_And she can walk in day light?" Walsh asked because Riley has confirmed that he has seen Buffy in daylight. "How is that possible?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" Angel asked meaning he wasn't going to say. _

"_Personal I take it, well Finn has taken seventeen vampires." Walsh sounded proud. "What about you?" Angel wasn't sure if he should embarrass Riley._

"_I've lost count and that's just vampires, killed many demons, killed the Master vampire, stopped The Judge, kept Acahtla from awakening, stopped the Hell Mouth from opening three times, and killed a huge demon who was once the mayor of Sunnydale." That was impressive. "You don't look impressed."_

"_I am," Walsh assured him. "To have that much skill you must have been doing this for sometime now."_

"_Since I was fifteen." Angel answered and Riley stood there. Angel already intimidated him even though Riley was much older yet Angel has achieved more and he does this every night. "Stopping the demons that night before they could entire into the Hell Mouth, that's average." Angel wasn't trying to put these people down but they haven't seen nothing yet. _


	13. Changes

Chapter 13 Changes

_**A/N: Update time. There are ten chapters left wow. And guess what a lot will happen in ten chapters. It gets all the more interesting and chapter 14 is one of the more interesting ones. But first let's get through chapter 13 first. Enjoy. **_

_I still don't know what I was waiting for__  
__And my time was running wild__  
__A million dead-end streets__  
__Every time I thought I'd got it made__  
__It seemed the taste__  
__was not so sweet__  
__So I turned myself to face me__  
__But I've never caught a glimpse__  
__Of how the others must see the faker__  
__I'm much too fast to take that test__Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes__  
__(Turn and face the stranger)__  
__Ch-ch-Changes__  
__Don't want to be a richer man__  
__Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes__  
__(Turn and face the stranger)__  
__Ch-ch-Changes__  
__Just gonna have to be a different man__  
__Time may change me__  
__But I can't trace time__I watch the ripples change their size__  
__But never leave the stream__  
__Of warm impermanence and__  
__So the days float through my eyes__  
__But still the days seem the same__  
__And these children that you spit on__  
__As they try to change their worlds__  
__Are immune to your consultations__  
__They're quite aware__  
__of what they're going through__Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes__  
__(Turn and face the stranger)__  
__Ch-ch-Changes__  
__Don't tell them to grow up and out of it__  
__Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes__  
__(Turn and face the stranger)__  
__Ch-ch-Changes__  
__Where's your shame__  
__You've left us up to our necks in it__  
__Time may change me__  
__But you can't trace time__Strange fascination, fascinating me__  
__Changes are taking the pace__  
__I'm going through__Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes__  
__(Turn and face the stranger)__  
__Ch-ch-Changes__  
__Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers__  
__Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes__  
__(Turn and face the stranger)__  
__Ch-ch-Changes__  
__Pretty soon you're gonna get__  
__a little older__  
__Time may change me__  
__But I can't trace time__  
__I said that time may change me__  
__But I can't trace time_

_Changes by David Bowie_

Angel was studying at the moment. He had his papers on the desk with the open books trying to make sure he knew both the chapters and notes forwards and backwards. The last few days have been…exciting…tiring and just long. What was on his mind was Riley and how he was one of the commandos. He and Buffy told the A-Team and well all in all it was "Surprise!" Were these commandos something to fear? Could they actually team up? What about Buffy? What about Oz? Doyle? These people hunt demons; vampires and he's pretty sure werewolves are on the list. There could be tension but one thing is for sure things were changing. The world Angel once knew, where he thought he was the only one that fought, where Giles was the one that knew the mythology, that world was disappearing.

Angel sat at the desk and looked at the time. He should get some sleep before the sun actually rises. But since the almost opening of the Hell Mouth and figuring out who Riley was you could say he wasn't completely focus. Just then Angel looked up as he sat at the small desk in the room and Buffy gotten up from the bed and walked over.

"It's midnight and you're still studying?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders kissing his cheek. "Difficult?" She asked and he shook his head no.

"Just thinking about Riley and knowing he's out there somewhere hunting. Feels kind of creepy." Angel answered as he continued to read his notes and Buffy started to rub his shoulders and that will keep him from not focusing on anything.

"You should could come to bed. His secret is out there's nothing to hide." Buffy knew he needed to sleep. But Buffy felt with Riley there might actually be something to hide.

"Got a test on this soon." Angel explained and Buffy leaned in kissing his cheek and made a trail down his neck. "Buffy," He groaned a little. She was such a distraction. Buffy stood up and grabbed the paper from his hand and tossed it on the desk and wedged herself into Angel's lap so she was now straddling him. He sighed in frustration but then again he liked it too. Buffy leaned in to continue what she started and kept kissing his neck. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Yes," Buffy muttered and then pulled away. "And what are going to do about it?" She asked and if Angel didn't answer in three seconds then his argument was invalid. Three seconds went by and nothing so she leaned in for a kiss and he accepted. Maybe study time was over for the night.

Just then Angel and Buffy jumped as Willow came bursting into their room almost out of breath. Buffy looked up to the red head and Angel turned his head to see Willow a little.

"Please don't knock," Buffy sounded a little annoyed.

"Something jumped through the rec room window at the campus. It's breathing fire." Willow explained. "Avengers assemble?" She asked and both Angel and Buffy got up meaning yes.

Angel and Buffy headed to the garden and just then the lights turned on and Joyce was there, Anya, Cordelia, Doyle, Xander, Oz and Giles.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" They all yelled and a banner hung with Buffy's name on it. Angel then looked to Buffy with smile meaning he knew all about this. Buffy looked shocked, she's never had a surprise birthday ever. And because it was passed midnight it was officially her birthday.

"How does it feel to be two hundred and fifty one?" Xander asked with a smile. "Does someone need a birthday spanking?"

"I'd advise against that." Angel warned and he didn't mean he'll kick his ass. How did Buffy not even notice this? It has to be know by now that she's oblivious to the obvious. But it didn't matter she walked into the small gathering of people to hug and thank them. And because of the location of the mansion they could party all night.

"Well, drinks all around." Giles announced as Doyle turned on the music. The table had small little snacks that Joyce prepared for this, matching cups and plates and of course a cake with Buffy's name on it. And on a smaller table there were gifts just for her. It wasn't until last year that she started to celebrate her birthday and the last time before that was before her mother died. Everyone deserves a second chance even if it's a birthday with your closet friends and families.

Buffy had to change into real clothes not PJs but they did surprise her. This surprise started actually in the summer. Angel wanted to do this for, give her a real birthday with balloons and cake. Buffy made her rounds to her friends as it was just a merry gathering for the late night. They would all be crashing here and in the afternoon Doyle would have to get Cordelia back to the airport.

"How's college?" Buffy asked Cordelia and she shrugged.

"Too much like high school, actually changed my major to theater." Cordelia answered. "Gotten some small little roles outside of the theater. Commercials but hey it's something." Buffy smiled at her while Angel, Giles and Joyce were talking. Joyce was the one who pulled off the food, baked the cake that everyone was enjoying and the decorating for this.

"It's very lovely Joyce," Giles commented as he sipped his Brandi. The kids all got virgin drinks excepted Doyle, Giles, Joyce and Buffy they get the real stuff. Pretty soon though Angel was going to be nineteen and that was hard for both Giles and Joyce to wrap their heads around. Angel noticed that there was a little something going on between his mom and Giles at the moment. Yes they had sex last year even though it was the candy's fault. But when they are together there's like this…sparks. His mom smiled and Giles seemed to get a little flustered.

Angel went to leave them alone to spend time with the birthday girl and their friends. There was a grand total of ten people here but sometimes these were the best parties as they all enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Morning came as Angel came down the stairs to get to class. It might have been a bad idea to throw a birthday party that late but it was worth it. He headed to the kitchen hearing people and saw his mom and Giles the two earlier birds. Joyce was making sure everything was spotless before leaving. Doyle and Cordelia were up and Cordelia was packed and ready to head back to the airport.

"Morning Angel," Joyce walked over to her son and kissed his cheek and walked back to the counter to finish his breakfast. He did miss his mom's breakfasts once in a while.

"Willow and Oz still here?" Angel asked and Doyle shook his head no.

"They left like ten minutes ago." Cordelia answered which meant Angel needed to leave right now. He slept in as late as possible. He grabbed the breakfast sandwich his mom made for him and would eat it on the way.

"Sorry to eat and run." Angel apologized because he would love to just sit and enjoy the morning because it was a beautiful day.

"It's what you live for, go keep the streets safe." Joyce insisted and then Angel walked over to Cordelia to hug her good bye. The Spring term will be over before they know it and she'll back for the summer.

"Thanks for coming." Angel thanked the former cheerleader.

"We're family," She replied. Cordelia has mellowed out since being with Doyle, she can still be a little self-centered but she knows what's out there and how close the end of the world has come since meeting Angel. "See you over the summer." Angel pulled away and left for his classes.

* * *

Xander and Anya made it back to the basement as everyone stayed the night at the mansion. Spike was left to watch the basement and the vampire won't admit it but he was sad that he wasn't invited to the party.

"You don't own anything," Xander explained to Spike and the basement smelt like cigarettes. Spike was wondering around the basement while Anya sat in a chair looking bored. "This shouldn't take long,"

"Hang on, let me get organized." Spike was shuffling through some stuff. Just then Spike took something.

"That's my radio." Xander announced and Spike stopped and looked at him.

"And what you're shocked and disappointed?" The vampire asked. "I'm evil," And Xander just stood there. Spike was nearly back to his normal self again. He still couldn't hurt humans but he can fight demons so it was enough. Spike was leaving the cave and really wanted to go back to the mansion. It was spacious, clean and oh there was blood there with other food.

"What kind of place are you looking for?" Anya asked as she sat in the chair waiting. The true answer was the mansion but Spike will need to settle for something else.

"Don't know," Spike answered as he started to take some of Xander's magazines. "Maybe a crypt, some place that's dark and dank but not as bad as this place." Spike added and Xander continued to stand there watching the vampire take his things.

"Yeah, it is depressing here." Anya agreed and Xander still stood there with his arms across his chest taking the abuse.

"I've known corpses that live in a fresher place than this." Spike added.

"Alright, that's it out," Xander had enough and wanted the vampire out. Spike has over stayed his welcome and Buffy didn't want to take him back. Deep down Spike was afraid to be on his own thinking the commandoes would find him. Angel knew at least one commando but has not told Riley that he and Spike go way back even though if Spike was caught or killed it wouldn't be a loss to the slayer.

"Will you have running water?" Anya asked.

"No, it's a crypt." Spike answered and Anya looked confused.

"Well, you'll need a fridge to keep blood fresh. I don't know why don't you just don't stay in a hotel." Anya added and Spike thought about that for a moment.

"Demon girl has a point," Spike was thinking and then looked to Xander's mini fridge.

"No, out! Get out before I call Angel over here to kick you out." Xander threatened the vampire.

"Surprise he's not here to say good bye, been threw a lot together." Spike added. "Not like we're friends but still."

"Get out." Xander demanded.

* * *

Angel walked down the hallway to Walsh's office where Riley stood there waiting. Angel was very uncomfortable about doing this. Enough people knew he was the slayer and he really didn't want more to know. But then again Angel needed to figure out who Riley and his people are and what they actually do. Riley opened the door to the office where the psychology teacher by day sat her desk. Angel studied her further and wondered how he never saw it. He then took a seat and Walsh looked at him.

"So," She began looking at Angel and Riley stood off in the corner. "You're the slayer?" She asked because she wasn't sure what to believe.

"I am," Angel wasn't going to play games with her.

"Well we thought the slayer was a myth let alone a girl, how did you become one?" Walsh asked and Angel shrugged.

"I don't know but here I am." Angel was truly a man of a few words. He was studying though, trying to understand this woman. He knew the commandoes and Riley were hiding something and that mean Walsh was too. He wasn't going to give too much away because he didn't know enough. He'll let them know what is needed and nothing more.

"And to think, you were sitting in my class," Walsh was a little confused about it. "Well, I'd like to think that we fight for the same cause just our methods differ."

"Really?" Angel asked not too sure how to interpret that.

"We use the latest technology, sharp shooters, thermo radar and you use a crossbow?" She asked and answered.

"It gets the job done." Angel was getting a little bored. "It takes four of you to take out one vampire, I can take out four vampires with one crossbow if I'm busy and don't have time to fight them hand to hand." That was a little bit of a slap to the face and both Riley and Walsh felt it.

"Well, we should join up, we can really become a force." Walsh offered the slayer. "I'm in the process of getting you clearance to have access to the Initiative."

"That's nice but I have my team already." Angel wasn't sure if he could trust this woman.

"I hear you fight with a vampire, that's…odd." Walsh added.

"I do." Angel was not going to lie about it.

"And she can walk in day light?" Walsh asked because Riley has confirmed that he has seen Buffy in daylight. "How is that possible?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Angel asked meaning he wasn't going to say.

"Personal I take it, well Finn has taken out seventeen vampires." Walsh sounded proud. "What about you?" Angel wasn't sure if he should embarrass Riley.

"I've lost count and that's just vampires, killed many demons, killed the Master vampire, stopped The Judge, kept Acahtla from awakening, stopped the Hell Mouth from opening three times, and killed a huge demon who was once the mayor of Sunnydale." That was impressive. "You don't look impressed."

"I am," Walsh assured him. "To have that much skill you must have been doing this for sometime now."

"Since I was fifteen." Angel answered and Riley stood there. Angel already intimidated him even though Riley was much older yet Angel has achieved more and he does this every night. "Stopping the demons that night before they could entire into the Hell Mouth, that's average." Angel wasn't trying to put these people down but they haven't seen nothing yet.

* * *

At the mansion Buffy was still asleep, Doyle was at the airport and Joyce had went home so Giles was pretty much by himself. He was dusting to keep busy for a bit but as he dusted a book caught his attention. Now a days the study at the mansion had an impressive library and they were still collecting. Giles reached for the book and started to skim through it as he sat at the table and then he counted.

"The third moon after the nine hundredth Feast of Delthrox." Giles read and this was bad. "Oh shit," Giles raced out of the study and ran up stairs, ran down the hall and banged on Buffy's door. The sleepy vampire came to the door and opened it. "We have a huge problem."

"World's going to end?" Buffy asked as it was her birthday and she should be allowed to sleep all day.

"The demon Barvain is to rise tonight." Giles stated and Buffy nodded.

"We gotta get Angel." Buffy knew what this meant and she quickly went to change and figure this out now.

* * *

Angel and team walked the cemetery to fight and kill the demon. The demon was to rise at sunset and the had set an hour ago.

"We are late." Willow informed them.

"Yes, had to figure where this demon was going to rise." Giles explained as they kept walking while Angel smoked a cigarette as they kept walking. They came to the usual place where demons can be found, a crypt. Angel tossed the cigarette and made sure his crossbow was ready. Angel stood before the door ready while Doyle went to open the door and everyone was in formation. The door opened and Angel went in looking around. The place was empty as he went further in and lowered his crossbow.

"I like the demons who know how to clean up." Xander commented.

"Shut up," Angel snapped because he didn't like this.

"Maybe it hasn't happened yet?" Oz asked as they looked around.

"Or Riley already got here." Buffy suggested and that could have happened. Angel didn't completely believe that Riley was here. While the Initiative can clear a place they're more about the hunt not finding something that rises.

"What's the plan boss?" Oz asked as they looked around. Angel didn't like this as he looked into the dark. Something wasn't right but there was nothing here and Giles' math and calculations were always correct.

"If something does happened then we'll know." Angel answered meaning they'll leave and if something does happened they'll be ready. As they left someone came from the dark smiling at them as the group left. He was back.

"Something will happened my dear Rupert," The man said and just then the door opened and it was Giles but he was alone.

"Ethan Rein," Giles didn't know why he was here but it couldn't be good.

"Where's the boy?" Ethan asked meaning where Angel was. So far Angel didn't come in so that was good. Last time Angel and Ethan met Ethan had some bruises that lasted for weeks.

"Out hunting consider this a free night for you." Giles warned his old friend. Ethan smiled at Giles and went to run but Giles was able to knock him down and subdue him. Angel can beat the crap out of him and Giles can do.

"Alright, alright!" Ethan held up his hands calling a truce. "You can beat me up but I have information. Your slayer will need to hear this but I'm going to you first because I don't want to die yet. Something bad is happening, something very bad." Giles wasn't sure if he could trust this man.

"How can I trust you?" Giles asked.

"Please, you have to you and the slayer needs time to prepare." Ethan explained and Giles thought about it.

* * *

The restaurant would be closing soon so there were few people here. It was a small Italian place and they were more or less here for a drink. Giles wanted to bring Angel along but first he needed to be sure Ethan was honest and not sent them on a wild goose chase. The waitress brought them some beers and Giles wasted no time.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" The former Watcher asked and Ethan always liked how subtle Ripper could be. Ethan chuckled a little sipping his beer wondering how to start this.

"We use to be friends Rupert," Ethan began. "Guess it fell apart." Giles just sat there. "Fine, we'll just get to it. Something is happening in the dark world. There's always been rumors out there." Ethan got comfortable sitting there with his beer and Giles listened. "Only one thing is coming through clear and that is something is harming demons." Giles took a sip of his beer still listening. "It's not your slayer and the vampire, you know anything?" And Giles shrugged taking another sip.

"What are they saying?" Giles asked and Ethan chuckled.

"You know demons, all exaggeration I'm sure. Pain is bright as steal things like that." Ethan had a smile looking at Giles. "They're scared Rupert, the demons, they're afraid and it's not Angel. Something called three fourteen has got them scared most of all. It's the kind of scare that turns into angry. I know we aren't fond of each other anymore but we are couple of mystics." Giles chuckled to that.

Ethan could see Giles didn't want to be here so maybe he should it put into prospective for the Watcher. His slayer could be in danger because of it and maybe the only one who could stop it.

"Rupert, this, whatever this is, it doesn't belong." Ethan sat there and he was serious. "It's throwing the world out of balance. And that's beyond chaos. You know the balance, you know the slayer controls the balance but not anymore not with this thing." Ethan then sipped his beer as Giles listened. This did sound serious. "You're slayer, he's headed into one hell of a fight."

* * *

At the mansion Angel and Buffy were sparing. Tonight was a complete burn out and nothing happened. Buffy blocked Angel and he blocked her. They weren't really sparing they were sort of just joking around. They weren't throwing hard punches they were laughing. They got closer and Angel picked her up and she giggled as he playfully slammed her down but she didn't fight him. They were now close and passion was taking over.

"We should actually practice," Buffy suggested as Angel's lips were so close to hers and he nodded. "And this isn't practicing,"

"I know," Angel then leaned in for a very passionate kiss and Buffy smiled while she kissed him. Anyone could walk right in so if they were going to do anything they had to make it quick. Buffy pulled away with a smile.

"Is that your stake or you just happy to see me?" She asked but Angel didn't answer he just smiled and went back to kissing her.

* * *

Back at the bar Ethan and Giles were working on their sixth beer by now. They were drunk and laughing a little together.

"I've been fighting demons for twenty years, been here for four years now just six months ago demons are pissing themselves with fear." Giles was annoyed with this. "I mean Angel can make demons scared but this, this something else."

"Yes, this Initiative is," Ethan then wrote something one a napkin. "Here's my number, call me…for, for a good time." He handed the napkin to the waitress and she took it while giving them some shot glasses.

"From what I know they're gathering demons and killing them can't be all bad." Giles added. "They get the job done. I'm an unemployed librarian what's my function?"

"It'll all be over soon Rupert I poisoned your drink you'll be dead in an hour." Ethan answered and Giles' eyes widen and then Ethan roared with laughter and Giles started to laugh wildly too. Yes these two were very drunk. "Oh we're both going to hell."

"We all are." Giles held up the shot glass holding whiskey and Ethan raised his glass up and they clicked glasses. "To us old bastards."

"Here, here," And they both downed the shots. Well the old sayings goes beer before liquor never been sicker.

* * *

A knock was heard at the door and Willow got from her desk and opened it and Oz was there.

"Thank you for stopping by before I went to bed." Willow thanked him and Oz nodded and she let him in. Things were still weird and there was an awkwardness in between them.

"Sure," Oz walked in and Tara was there. "So what's this."?

"We're going to try a spell and I was hoping you could be the binding circle." Willow answered and there was a rose on the floor. Oz smiled a little meaning he would.

Giles' head was spinning and hurting and everything seemed to make it worse. Yes this was what we call a hang over. Giles rolled out of bed and knew he should not have drink so much but he did. Giles saw the time well it was a blur it could say seven or one…maybe. Giles got up and went to his dresser but when he looked into the mirror but saw something. He was looking at a demon…himself. He head horns, his skin was a light brown, he looked hideous.

"No!" His voice was low and gargly and he put his hand on the dresser but he broke the dresser. He started to move but he felt bulky as he opened the door and it flew off. "Angel, Buffy," He grunted down the hall and went to the door to knock but created a hole. "Damn!" He yelled and went in but the room was empty. "Doyle!" But it looks like the mansion was empty. "Ethan," Giles realized who this fault it was. Giles went into his room to put a jacket it on but his body was too big and he was too strong that he ripped it. Giles then grabbed a blanket to wrap himself with it and needed to find Angel.

* * *

Angel and Buffy were out enjoying brunch together with Doyle and Willow. It was nice as they were just talking like friends do.

"I like pancakes," Buffy stacked her pancakes perfectly. "You can stack them and then waffles you can put syrup in the tiny squares." She said as she poured some syrup over her pancakes and Angel smiled.

"So, Willow, Oz?" Doyle asked as he ate his bacon and Willow went red in the face and it matched her hair.

"He came over but there's nothing just friends." Willow assured them but she didn't fool anyone. Angel and Buffy went through something similar. "Tara and I did a spell and I wanted Oz to be there but something weird happened. Tara and I went to float a rose and the rose went all blah and crazy." That was strange.

"And the rose was supposed to do…what?" Doyle asked.

"Just float." Willow answered taking a bit of her waffle and Doyle nodded. "And the petals just went poof, gone."

"A little strange." Buffy added.

"It shouldn't have done that. I felt something in the air and same with Oz, he says things feel…just wrong." Willow explained. "I felt this dark magic and it's new."

"We'll tell Giles," Angel stated as he was enjoying the brunch he was eating.

"Could tell Walsh," Willow added and Angel shook his head no grabbing his glass of orange juice.

"Giles, don't like Walsh." Angel gave his reason. Its true he didn't like Walsh she seemed to think she knew it all that she knew about the demon underworld. She hasn't got a clue and Riley was no different.

* * *

Demon Giles opened a door to Xander's basement…room and looked around. He saw that Xander was asleep in his bed and he sighed.

"You still asleep?" Giles asked and Xander didn't move. "It's ten thirty in the morning." But again Xander didn't move. Giles got closer and started to wake Xander. "Xander, wake up," Xander finally rolled over still asleep.

"Mommy?" Xander muttered.

"No, not mommy," Giles answered. "When you look at me I may look a little different so don't be alarmed. Its me Giles now listen Ethan turned me into a demon and I need your help." Giles kept explaining and Xander was still half asleep. He finally started awake and saw a demon talking to him. Xander screamed fighting his way out of bed trying to get away. Giles trying to explain but all Xander heard was gargling and he ran and got a pot.

"Demon! Demon!" Xander yelled and threw the pot at the demon. He started to throw more stuff at the demon and Giles left. "That's right run! Get out!"

Giles left the house but it was a Saturday morning and everyone was outside enjoying the day. People were screaming as Giles ran trying to hide.

"Bloody humans!" He yelled as he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Angel, Anya, Buffy, Doyle, Willow and Xander were walking through the garden at the mansion to tell Giles about the demon Xander found in his room. As they talked about what the demon looked like Buffy stepped into her mansion first and looked around.

"What-the," She looked around and everyone looked around. Angel advanced a little further and the place wasn't trashed but someone or something was here. They looked around and Giles wasn't downstairs anywhere so Angel and Buffy went upstairs slowly just to be sure there was nothing there. They came to Giles' room and the door was ripped away and there was a hole in their door something did attack this place and possibly Giles and that made Angel's heart race in panic.

Angel and Buffy raced downstairs to meet up with everyone else as they did a more through search for him. There was no blood so maybe Giles fought the demon and ran.

"Anything?" Angel asked and the looks of his people it meant no. "We have to find him." And he got no argument on that.

* * *

Out in the cemetery Giles was alone and night had settled. He managed to stay low during the day once he got out of the public. But he knew things would search for him not only that Angel might come to find him thinking he is a demon and probably will kill him. As he walked Spike was standing in front of a tombstone taking a leak as he smoked a cigarette.

"Well, well, well," Spike saw demon Giles and smiled and tucked himself away, zipped up his pants and tossed his cigarette away. "What do I spy with my little eye?" Meaning Spike was ready to fight a demon. "A demon I can kill you." The demon Giles stood there.

"Spike, great a perfect end to my day." Giles muttered but Spike looked so confused.

"Giles?" Spike asked and demon Giles turned around.

"Let's get the fight going, wait," Giles realized what just happened. "You can understand me?" He asked.

"Of course I can." Spike stared at Spike and this town can't truly get any weirder.

"I'm speaking English?" Giles asked.

"No, you're speaking Fyarl," Spike answered him looking at how hideous Giles looked as a demon with his horns. "I know the language and by the way why the hell are you a Fyarl demon all of a sudden?" Spike wanted to know and that was the same question Giles had. "What you woke up like this?"

"I did, Ethan Rein did this and I need your help to find him so he can change me back and I can kill him." Giles explained the plan as Spike was a little amused and lit up another cigarette.

"And what I should just help you out the evilness out of my heart?" Spike asked meaning he need some incentive to do this. He'll kill demons and his own kind to remain a "bad ass" but as far as helping people that's another subject.

"You help me and…and I don't kill you." Giles offered the vampire and Spike chuckled taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Oh, tremendously convincing," Spike smiled at the demon Watcher. "Try it again without the stutter."

"Money, I could give you money." Giles offered him and Spike smiled.

"How much are we talking?" Spike seemed interested in that offer.

"A hundred," Giles answered and Spike wasn't happy with that amount.

"That's it? You gotta do better than that." Spike took another drag on the cigarette. "Two hundred."

"Alright then." Giles agreed and Spike didn't think he would do that.

"Alright then, where do we start? Should I tell Angel what's going on?" Spike asked as they joined up.

"No, this is between me and Ethan, Angel doesn't need to be involved." Giles answered and they continued on.

* * *

Back at the mansion the gang was hard at work to find out what this demon was and that might lead to them to Giles. The study was busy as the group was pouring over the books trying to find this demon that Xander described. So far they had no leads.

"What about this one?" Buffy came over with a book and showed it to Xander he shook his head no just then there was a noise. Everyone looked up and Angel reached for his crossbow and held it up, the demon could come back. Angel moved out the study with everyone slowly following. Just then Riley was there and Angel let out an annoyed sigh lowering his crossbow.

"What's going on and nice place." Riley looked around but Angel didn't have time for this.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked the demon hunter.

"There were nine one, one calls all over town saying they saw some sort monster." Riley answered.

"Probably our demon." Doyle added and Riley perked up meaning he could fight with Angel, see what this slayer was really capable of.

"Wait?" Xander was confused. "You get nine one, one calls?" And that was odd.

"We have a tap in the system and if anything comes through that sounds supernatural in nature we investigate." Riley answered and that made a little sense. "Nice place Buffy,"

"Thanks," Buffy answered but she didn't like how Riley looked at her and then something caught it his eye a ring. It wasn't the prettiest ring and with they way the mansion looks that green ring should look much nicer.

"What has the demon done?" Angel asked and Riley shrugged.

"Not much just sightings." Riley answered and everyone retreated into the study and Riley continued to look around the place. "I can help, get the whole Initiative on it." Riley offered.

"Maybe if I know what I'm looking for." Angel wasn't planning on taking up the offer right now.

* * *

Spike and Giles were in the shadows in the streets looking for the answer which to get that answer they needed to find Ethan.

"I don't like this," Giles stated as they walked.

"What?" Spike asked.

"I'm changing," Giles' voice was getting lower with more of a growl. "I feel, I feel the need to destroy."

"Welcome to being a demon." Spike muttered as they walked. "Enjoy it."

"No, I don't like it." Giles protested.

"Oh let it go, it's fun. I can't do it so do it for me." Spike insisted.

"No, I refuse to be a monster. I have a soul, I'm a human being." Giles explained and then looked up seeing professor Walsh walking. Giles did see her once near the campus only because Angel pointed her out. He didn't like the lady leading something like the Initiative. Giles smiled and decided to give the lady a good scare. He went after her growling and she screamed as she ran.

"Not so tough without your gun are you!" Giles yelled but it only came out as growls and Walsh disappeared into the night and he smiled and went to find Spike.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion Xander was flipping through a book like everyone else.

"Found it!" Xander announced and everyone got up and came over to Xander as he pointed to the picture and Angel took the book from him to read about this demon.

"A Fyral demon, foot solider and usually works for other demons, very strong." Angel summed it up. Just then something was ringing and Riley picked up some sort of phone as everyone looked to him. Once he was talking he looked around.

"The demon attacked Walsh and took off." Riley informed them.

"How do we kill it?" Buffy asked.

"Silver," Angel read from the book but something wasn't right. "This demon seems like it takes orders," Angel started and he looked to Willow. "You think the magic that's upsetting everything could be the reason why the demon is around." Willow thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, maybe," She answered and Angel nodded.

"Alright, Willow I need you to go to the magic shop see what supplies were bought in the last day see if it's anything that has to do with mind control. Take Oz just in case." Willow nodded. "Xander and Anya stay here and wait, this thing that might be controlling the demon might call if they have Giles, give them what they want." Anya, Xander and Oz nodded. "Doyle, and Buffy you're with me, it's a demon we'll need to fight it."

"What about me? I can get back up." Riley suggested and Angel didn't like that idea.

"I want things to stay quiet you bring in your trigger happy people it may cause more panic than I need." Angel didn't want Riley in this one because Giles was involved. Everyone filed out leaving Riley behind but he wasn't going to allow that. Riley took out the phone to get a team together.

* * *

Spike was in the restaurant that Ethan and Giles were in last night and he managed to sweet talk the waitress. He was always smooth with the ladies and he got the information he wanted and the lady handed him a balled up napkin and Spike unrolled it seeing a number.

"I was going to meet him but when I drove by that hotel I said no." The lady explained.

"What hotel?" Spike asked.

"Off the highway called Sunnydale Motor Inn." She answered.

* * *

Oz and Willow got into the magic shop and the best way to know what was bought would be to look at receipts. They started to look and one name caught Willow's attention.

"I'll be damned Ethan Rein," Willow found it and the receipt had his name on it so now they knew it. "Angel will be happy to see him." And the two left.

* * *

Angel paced waiting and then Willow returned with Oz.

"It's Ethan!" Willow came running in. Riley then got on his phone to call in the name for back up.

"Alright let's find him," Angel ordered just then Riley caught up.

"I can't allow that." Riley got in front of Angel. "I talked to Walsh and she doesn't want involved this is a military operation now." Riley stated.

"Walsh is your boss not mine, you don't give me orders you got that. This is Giles and if he's hurt in anyway and you're the cause I swear I will hurt you."

"I can't take you." Riley stated.

"You don't seem to be understand a damn thing. You're the one tagging along with me." Angel then grabbed his crossbow and went to find Giles.

* * *

Giles was still walking with Spike but Giles looked sick.

"How are you holding up there?" Spike asked.

"Like snapping everyone's necks until they're all dead." Giles growled and Spike smiled.

"Now we're talking." Spike liked that idea. Just then they both went into the shadows. They looked out and saw military cars driving around.

"If you we split up I'll give you another hundred." Giles offered and Spike nodded and they split up and Giles ran.

* * *

Ethan was in his room packing as fast as he could and then the door flew open. Ethan turned around seeing a huge demon before him but he recognized the demon.

"Rupert?" Ethan asked and the demon grunted. "Now, look Rupert," Ethan went to defend himself. Demon Giles came over and Ethan had to get out. "Good Giles," And demon Giles swiped at him. "If you kill me I can't help." Demon Giles then picked Ethan up and tossed him just then Angel and Buffy came in followed by Riley.

"He's here to kill me!" Ethan yelled to them and somehow Angel just couldn't by it and punched Ethan and then he and Buffy charged at the demon and kicked him down. Riley then took out a knife to go stab the demon and Angel went to stop him while Buffy went to subdue the demon. Ethan went to get away so Angel shoved Riley back and then kicked Ethan down. Riley used that time and ran to the demon and stabbed him.

"No!" Angel yelled and tackled Riley down and crawled over to the demon. "No, no, Giles! Giles!" Angel yelled and Riley looked confused.

"That's, that's not Giles." Riley muttered.

"Giles don't you die on me." Angel demanded and he looked to Giles. "Giles?"

"Angel?" Demon Giles asked.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked and he nodded.

"Rage is gone but I want to be human again." Giles answered and it was Giles even though Angel couldn't understand him he knew his Watcher.

* * *

At the mansion Ethan was banged up as he sat on the floor waiting for his fait. He performed the ritual so Giles was human again

"I've got to learn to just do the damage and leave town. It's the "stay and gloat" that gets me every time." Ethan muttered. Angel then looked up seeing Giles coming down the stairs and they met up.

"You ok?" Angel asked and Giles nodded.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"You're my Watcher." Angel answered and Giles nodded. The only person not here was Riley he left feeling embarrassed at what he did.

"Can I go now?" Ethan asked and everyone looked to him. "You can't kill me I'm human."

"That's true," Buffy walked over to him. "But I know some people who would love to kill you."

* * *

The Mustang pulled up somewhere not even bothering to slow down as the door opened and Ethan was tossed out and Angel's Mustang continued on. Ethan got up wondering where he was and looked around. He got up and then turned around seeing three people vamped out as he was near the cemetery where the vampires have been gathering.

"Oh shit." Ethan muttered and started to run with the vampires chasing him.

* * *

At the mansion everyone sat around the dining table. Mostly just talking about what had occurred but Giles needed to address something important and it was about Riley.

"Giles, he didn't know it was you." Angel sort of defended him.

"It's not that it's," Giles paused. "While Ethan isn't the most reliable he says something is disrupting the balance and the order of things. I believe it is the Initiative and we've seen it." No one here disagreed on it. "Until we know what it is that they do Riley is to not find out about Oz or Anya." Again everyone agreed. Angel didn't like this.

That night Buffy was sitting at the desk in her room looking for something as Angel came in. He noticed she was searching for something. Buffy looked up at him and without asking she knew Angel wanted to know what was going on.

"You remember the group I told you about? The one I own?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. "They fund military operations and I don't know I was just thinking,"

"Wouldn't the purpose of the group need be known and well…you know not be supernatural?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"They could be under Research and Development and that's kind of general and maybe I'm the one the funding them without realizing it." Buffy walked over to the bed and looked a little frustrated. "It'll take a few weeks to figure out if I am but,"

"Buffy if you are it's ok, they're lying about what they do." Angel assured her and Buffy nodded. If it was Buffy's company funding them and they are lying about what they are and do then in theory Buffy could shut them down. Not very many companies fund people hunting demons.

* * *

Down in the lab Walsh sat her desk as Riley came in knowing he was in trouble.

"I said that Angel cannot," She began.

"I couldn't stop him." Riley tried to explain himself.

"We have a bigger problem, Elizabeth what about her? She is the enemy and yet this slayer sleeps with her?" Walsh asked and Riley nodded. "She's a vampire and she needs to die." Walsh gave the direct orders but while Riley knew he needed to kill the vampire but he kind of liked her. "Is that going to be a problem?" Walsh asked.

"I noticed she where's a ring and I looked it up it had strange appearance. It's called the Gem of Amara and she can't be touched with it and Angel," Riley kept going but Walsh didn't look pleased.

"I've put too much work into this and that vampire might stand in my way and clearly the slayer only acts on instincts and that can kill us all." Walsh looked at Riley as she stood up to leave.

"She wears the gem there's no way to get to her." Riley couldn't explain it any further to his boss.

"Find a way then." She demanded and left. Riley stood there as it was true dark forces were at work but it wasn't vampires or demons. Walsh headed to a restricted area of the lab where you had to have a certain clearance card to get in. She swiped it and the doors opened and she walked down the hall and to another door and swiped the card again to a door with the numbers three fourteen on it and went inside.

_**Uh oh, things aren't looking too good. What's going to happen? As you can tell by now this isn't like season 4. The Initiative here seems far worse. Riley is still trying to be a part of Angel's team, be the good guy but that's going to change next chapter big time. I'm getting excited to post the coming chapters as they are interesting and darker than season 4. I think you guys will love it.**_

_**Guess what got something in the forum for you guys so check that out plus there's a second sneak peek there but it's not to the next chapter its for another chapter. So check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse and get really excited. So what's to come? Guess, I love reading what you have to say. **_

_**Thank you for reading, comments and reviews are most welcomed. **_

_Chapter 14 Teams_

"_Why are we awake?" He mumbled and that was a good question. "It's Sunday."_

"_Spike is here." Buffy answered. _

"_Just kill that poor helpless bastard." Angel was getting tired of Spike. Angel started to wake up and finally focused on Buffy. _

"_I know it's a little early to start asking questions," Buffy started as she crawled back into bed laying next to Angel._

"_But you're going to anyways?" Angel asked and she nodded. "It is a lab, they do experiment. They say they're trying to find cures, get the hostiles out and make the streets safer." Buffy nodded. _

"_What about three fourteen?" She asked and Angel shrugged. _

"_I don't know but they are hiding something." Angel did confirm that. "Buffy, I don't want you around Riley or his men unless I'm there ok." She nodded. What he whispered to her last night was that Walsh was in fear of Elizabeth and that's all Buffy need to know and she understood what that meant._

"_Aren't we supposed to patrol with them tonight?" Buffy asked and Angel didn't look all that thrilled. _

_Down in the lab the head doctor overseeing what was called The Genesis Project, Walsh and Riley were in a meeting. _

"_He knows too much," Riley stated. "He knows something is going on here and I think he'll figure it out."_

"_I think we can handle one little boy," The doctor added._

"_This group," Riley started. "They concern me from what Angel has confirmed back in the beginning of the year they cleared an entire nest of vampires, they've cleared a nest of fire demons once. Something that has to take us at least two squads it only took them eight people and they cleared it within seconds. They can infiltrate, clear and win." Riley paced knowing this group will find out what's going on here and once they do all will be ruined. "They go deep into the red zones." The red zone were what the Initiative designates too hostile. "You said something like that couldn't be done." Riley looked to the doctor._

"_It can't it's not possible." The doctor confirmed and Walsh to was very worried. But that was based on math and theory not pure gut instinct and density. _

"_Well, they do it and Angel and Buffy are the core of that group." Riley was getting angry. There was just too much tension of the two camps and something had to be done. Angel and his team were threatening everything and both Riley and Walsh can and will not stand for that. _

"_We got to take out the vampire first though." Walsh had to be methodical about this. You take out the strongest first and with the Gem Buffy was the strongest. Next Angel will go and since he's the leader the group will fall apart. "She'll be the only thing that can take The Genesis Project out." Walsh informed them. _

"_How?" Riley asked and Walsh looked to him._

"_Take them to a red zone tonight, when she is caught off guard or you find that opportunity take her down, get the ring and behead her, stake her, light her up I don't care just kill her. Once Elizabeth is out Angel won't be that difficult and his friends are human, we can disperse them easily." Walsh answered and Riley nodded. However Riley wasn't going to admit it, he had a strange liking to Buffy. He was ready to kill Angel but there something about Buffy he liked. _

"_Yes ma'am," Riley accepted his orders. _


	14. Teams

Chapter 14 Teams

_Oh, I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home.  
And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_That I would get lost along the way?_

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum_

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?_  
_For not a year later it's got you lying on your back._  
_You should have closed your windows and got another dog._  
_You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_The angels would speed me away._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_The Regulator by Clutch_

It usually doesn't rain here in Sunnydale but when it does it pours and it looks like a lake starts to form. The rain seemed to keep everything inside even vampires. And like most rainy days anyone experiences you stay inside and you're bored, you're tired and just want to sleep. Well, the A-Team was no exception to that rule.

"I implore you Nyssa, blessed goddess of chance and fortune, heed my call send to me what my heart desires." Willow appeared to be doing a spell but she asking for the right hand.

"No Wicca stuff at the poker table." Xander explained the rules to the witch as he, Willow, Anya, Doyle and Oz were sitting at the coffee table in the mansion playing poker. What they were playing for was chips, cookies, lollipops mostly just junk food. They were bored and if Willow didn't stop with asking the mystical forces for help then maybe they'll play Risk, that game goes on for a while and should pass the gloomy day away.

"I was praying, now hand it over." Willow demanded and Xander traded cards with her.

"Five," Anya mutter.

"Sweetie, four is the max." Doyle reminded the demon. "Unless you have an Ace."

"Ok, four." Anya stated.

"Let's see it." Xander insisted.

"Three," She answered as Xander handed over more cards. "This is a stupid game with all these rules. And we're playing for junk food I thought we were supposed to be playing for money." Anya whined and Doyle sighed and Oz was getting a kick out of this as Doyle placed his cards face down to rub his temple.

"Ooo, vision?" Willow asked with a smile.

"No, just a normal head." Doyle answered and Willow's smile went away as she looked back to her cards. "Sorry for the disappointment."

"Well, Anya we are all broke so the food represent the money in this." Xander explained again while Oz continued to look at his cards. "But that will change once I start selling my boost bars."

"They taste awful." Anya knows how to ruin everything.

"Hey," Xander was offended.

"They do dude, but it's ok lots of people like nasty food." Oz assured him and Xander thought maybe it was time to wrap up the game.

"Someone bet already I got three K cards." Anya demanded and they all sighed tossing their cards down meaning they lost and Anya got to collect all the junk food on the table. She smiled as she gathered all the goodies.

"Angel's good at poker he should be here to play this." Xander collected the cards to shuffle them and start another round.

"He and Buffy are sparring and she's probably spanking him, he didn't take the trash out so he's in trouble." Willow added.

"I like the spanking we do." Anya blurted out causing Xander to lose control of the cards and both Doyle and Oz to laugh. Willow smiled seeing Xander's face turn red.

"New subject, please," Xander insisted but there was nothing wrong with the old subject. "So, how about Riley hmm? Anyone else got a huge question mark over their head about that guy?" And that was a good subject.

"Well, he and what he does is new but it's the same thing we do. I mean capture and kill demons." Willow started to talk about the subject.

"They experiment and we don't, there's difference." Doyle added.

"Yeah, but could be in scholarly research." Willow suggested which isn't completely wrong. "They seem to be with the good guys, anti-demon." She looked around and that last part didn't sit well with Anya or Doyle. "Pro-exdemon and pro…seer demon…"

"Maybe, but I choose to feel threaten." Anya was giving her position on this and Doyle nodded in agreement.

"And why not? We still don't know much about them. What's really going down there?" Xander asked another question.

"Spike was a vampire now he lost his fangs because of them." Oz added. "It's not a bad thing but something is strange, I don't like it."

In the training room at the mansion Angel and Buffy were not sparring at the moment. Angel was at the pull up bar doing pull ups as Giles was cataloging the fight. Buffy sat on the ground waiting for Giles to either say well done or ask for another round. Angel let go of the bar and he was still antsy. The rain made him like this.

"Patrol tonight?" Giles asked looking at the slayer and the vampire.

"If the rain lets up." Buffy answered and Giles' face twisted a little. "The mud will ruin my shoes." That was the real reason why Buffy didn't want to go. "Fine, fine we'll go, we always do. Oh and be sure to put down how I kicked is ass."

"You did not," Angel protested as he sipped his bottle of water.

"Actually the match was best out nine and Buffy won six to three so in essence she kicked your ass not to mention the amount of moves and," Giles looked up at the slayer as he stood there about ready to snap someone's neck. "Right, right all in all Buffy won."

"Thanks," Angel deadpanned and Giles nodded grabbing his notes and decided to leave. Buffy however was amused by all this and when she looked to Angel still smiling he didn't smile back.

"Hey, I stop going easy on you a long time ago." She got up and she knew Angel hated losing but you got to lose some times. Angel was dreading tonight though. Yes he'll patrol but Walsh wanted to see Angel in "action" as the slayer.

* * *

The day turned into night a very wet night and a team of the commandos were on the search. The ground was saturated from the rain and every now and then a little drizzle of rain would come around. Just then one commando flew back and the other three started to advance. Angel jumped out of the bushes and grabbed the rifle of one commando, kicked him away and the swung the rifle hitting the commando right across the face. He then held the rifle and pulled the trigger and stun the last two.

"Alright!" A voice yelled and two headlights came on as Walsh came out with Riley next to her. Angel just stood there and toss the rifle down meaning he won. "It took my men forty two minutes to track and find you and you took them out in less than twenty seconds." She summed up what just happened. Buffy then came out and the team didn't find her and if both Angel and Buffy were in the ring together it would have taken less than ten seconds. "I am impressed."

"Thanks," Angel replied as Buffy held his crossbow handing it to him. "I need to do some sweeps, we'll do this again sometime." And then he and Buffy left. Walsh watched them leave with Riley standing next to her. Walsh was impressed but she looked at Angel like bug, Buffy as well, and those two bugs needed to be exterminated quickly.

"I want you to watch Angel and Buffy and they're so called "group." See how they function." Walsh looked to Riley. "Infiltrate, disarm and terminate that entire group, they are threatening everything." Riley nodded to his boss and the two headed back to the Jeep.

* * *

Tonight would be Bronze night with the gang. They've all been busy lately Angel being the most busy with the Initiative. Willow and Buffy were outside on the back porch talking. Buffy was use to being outside in the daylight and love it. Even growing up she wasn't outside much. The only time she spent outside was when she went to the market to buy food or when she was outside washing clothes. She would enjoy those days being out of the house away from her drunk father.

But now to be outside listening to the wind chimes and feeling the nice breeze with the warm sun, it was hard to think why she liked the dark so much. From the porch you can actually see into parts of the kitchen and dining area and Buffy saw Angel walk into the kitchen. It was Saturday meaning he slept in. Buffy doesn't wake up until after noon on most days but today felt like a nice day to be outside. So today she and Willow were enjoying coffee outside. Buffy was also staring at Angel as he walked around the kitchen without a shirt on.

"Like what you see?" Willow asked with a smile.

"Always," Buffy answered never taking her eyes off Angel.

"When's the wedding?" Willow asked and Buffy shrugged. "Are you paying attention?" Again Buffy shrugged and Willow rolled her eyes with a small smile sipping her cup of coffee.

"He better eat more than just that Twinkie," Buffy muttered and then she looked over to Willow. "He needs to and he's so in trouble." She saw him leave and was probably just going to go back to bed. He'll wake up in the middle of the night hungry and eat and then go back to sleep. The Twinkie should hold him over until breakfast or lunch.

"Everyone's getting spanked but me." Willow whispered and Buffy's eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked and Willow smiled shaking her head.

"Making breakfast since you're awake?" Willow asked diverting the last subject. It was actually Giles' turn to make breakfast but he wasn't here so she might have to.

* * *

Giles was at the graveyard, which wasn't unusual for him but he found a crypt…Spikes new home. Giles opened the door just a little poking his head in and stepped in making sure little to no sunlight came in.

"Hey, wipe your feet when you walk in." Spike seemed annoyed as he got off his bed in the far corner of the crypt.

"Oh, so careless of me." Giles didn't care there was dust all over the floor and the place was dirty anyways. "Didn't mean to track dirt on the dirty floor." Spike walked over to the former Watcher and shrugged.

"Needs some fixing up and a little bit of a woman's touch, care to take a crack at it?" The vampire asked with sly smile but Giles just stood there. "Or not,"

"We can pick curtains out on another day," Giles walked over to Spike. "I'm here because as much as it pains me and I never thought I would be doing this but I owe you my gratitude." The former Watcher was thanking him for helping him with Ethan.

"You owe me more than that." Spike reminded Giles and he took a wod of cash out of his pocket and handing it to Spike.

"Three hundred like I said." Giles kept his word and the vampire took the cash and started to count it just to be sure he had it all. "I've been thinking about this thing you have," Giles looked around the crypt. "That you can only fight demons has this occurred to you even though it's against your nature. You think this could be a higher purpose for you?" Just then Spike started to grumble.

"You made me lose count and why are you still here?" Spike asked and that answered Giles' question.

"Just talking to myself apparently." The man answered.

"Well, then piss off. This is the closing deal with you, with the slayer and the slayerettes. From here on out I don't want anything to do with the lot of you." Spike made it clear.

"With you staying in Sunnydale that might be a little difficult." Giles reminded him.

"Well you and that boy just need to show a little restraint that is all." Because yes it was that easy. "Now out," Spike demanded and Giles began to leave. Then Spike started to follow him. "And I don't want you crawling back in here when the magic goes all weird or Xander cuts a new tooth. We're through got it?" The vampire asked and Giles turned to him and opened the door wide open that Spike took a step back. "Honeymoon is over." Giles then left and Spike went back to counting his money.

* * *

Angel and Riley were waiting as they were about to go into the lab. Angel felt on edge, he had no weapons with him or Buffy. He was the only one of the group allowed down there right now and plus if Buffy went down there she would set off alarms. They have a system that unless vampires and other unworldly things were not brought in by the commandos then alarms would go off. Riley stood before a keypad and typed in a number and they walked in. He punched in another code and it was down into the lab.

The doors opened and Angel stepped out looking around. The labs and holding blocks were in another place but the main floor was where the soldiers were.

"We're underground?" Angel asked and Riley nodded.

"Claustrophobic?" He asked.

"Maybe a little." Angel answered.

"Try not to think about it that's what I do." Riley assured him and then Angel followed him down some steps. "We are here to help the world be rid of evil but also to give a world a new chance." Riley explained as Angel looked around. "We are actually trying to find cures to horrible diseases like HIV and cancer with the use of demons." Just then Walsh was there.

"Welcome, Angel," She greeted him. "It is true, with the way demons heal and some of their own powers we are trying to use that for the purpose of serving the human race." Angel nodded a little. To any one person that sounded great but Angel was not any one person he could sense that there was something else. "Come, we'll sit and talk."

* * *

Angel now sat in a conference room with both Walsh and Riley as he was given a packet of reading material as it discussed their operations and line or work.

"So, what do you think?" Walsh asked and Angel looked up.

"Where does the funding come from?" Angel was straightforward with that question.

"That is classified." Walsh answered.

"Of course it is." Angel deadpanned but it was worth a shot.

"Still haven't answered my question." Walsh redirected the focus and Angel nodded.

"What's really going on down here?" Angel asked and Walsh smiled with a chuckle.

"What you read in that packet is what goes on down here." She assured him but why did it feel like that was a lie.

"You guys do realize you're throwing the balance off right?" Angel asked and both Riley and Walsh looked confused. "This world sits on a balance and I'm the one who keeps it balanced. There are other demon hunters out there and that's all they do they kill. But hunting and caging them up, keeping them, you're asking for something."

"What are you saying?" Riley asked because ever since he's learned what Angel is he has felt threatened. Angel leaned back in his chair wondering how to explain all this.

"I'm saying I know you have demons and vampires caged up around here. You're pissing them all off and their friends who are above ground. You can only cage a beast for so long until it frees itself I've witness that first hand." Angel explained and Riley smiled.

"We've been doing this for sometime Angel, we can handle it." Riley seemed cocky as Angel sat there. Angel has been fighting for five years now four of those years were in Sunnydale and what he has learned is no matter how prepped you are things can still surprise you.

"So this is all research? Finding cures, ending world hunger?" Angel asked again and both Riley and Walsh nodded. "You aren't building a weapon, bio weaponry, things like that?" Again both shook their heads no but Angel acts on gut instinct, slayer instinct and something was off.

"I have just one concern with you Angel," Walsh spoke up. "That is Buffy, I've done my research about her and I'm afraid you…you're misjudging her." Angel now smiled. He knew what they were talking about and Angel knows Buffy and Elizabeth there was always that chance. But he and the A-Team have a back up plan if Elizabeth ever decides to rear her ugly face again. "We know what she has done,"

"You don't know anything," Angel countered. "You don't know anything about us. And you have no idea what Elizabeth is, how she acts, what she can do. She can take this entire place down and kill everyone here and she'll do it with smile on her face and a song in her heart." That was Elizabeth. "All you know is what you two have read in books. You've never had the pleasure of her company." And that was true and they will never want it, Angel never wanted to see Elizabeth again. "I've met Elizabeth, her soul was freed from her and I faced Elizabeth two years ago. I know exactly what she is and what she can do." Angel explained and that was a concern.

"What happened?" Riley asked and Angel looked to him. That use to be something he wouldn't talk about but because time has passed he has managed to overcome some of it.

"I killed her, sent her straight to hell." Angel answered, that was the past and he can talk about it now without feeling too much guilt. The answer though confused both Riley and Walsh though. He killed her? They'll ask later.

"Buffy has the chance to revert back to her demon form?" Walsh asked and that was true. The ring keeps Elizabeth at bay but until Buffy becomes human, until the demon in her dies, yes Elizabeth can come back.

"If she does, I'll deal with it." Was Angel's answer. There was a pact made within the A-Team about Elizabeth and no one on the outside will intervene.

"She's a vampire, you protect a monster?" Riley asked and Angel didn't like that tone.

"I've fought many monsters and she's not one." Angel answered because it was true, Buffy was not a monster Elizabeth is.

"You're in love with her?" Riley asked just to be sure. A slayer usually according to the text hunts and kills vampires not fall in love with them.

"Yeah, she's my vampire."

"You can't trust her." Riley stated and Angel didn't even blink.

"I trust her more than anyone." He was firm about that. Angel was getting a little edgy and he leaned forward to the table. "You two try to do anything to her, I'll find you, that is a threat. You have something going on here, fine I'll stay out of it. But you come near her or my people then the line is gone." Angel laid out the terms and if Walsh and Riley were smart they would abide by those terms. "We clear?" Angela asked and then Walsh handed over a badge and a pager to Angel.

"Crystal," Walsh answered.

Angel left and now Walsh was in the restricted area of the compound and in room three fourteen. There was a doctor in their washing his hands as Walsh looked around.

"How's the new recruit?" The doctor asked.

"Not sure, he's unpredictable and he made some interested rules for us." Walsh answered as she looked to the table.

"A risk?" The doctor asked and Walsh nodded.

"Anyways how's our baby?" She asked.

"Doing well, muscle and motor reflexes are progressing at a geometric rate." The doctor answered.

"Good," She smiled and looked on to the table seeing a huge and massive body laying there. She smiled looking at the new creation and soon it'll be ready.

* * *

The Bronze was always busy but the A-Team needed some time off. Willow was at a table with Oz and Anya while Xander was selling his protein bars. Doyle walked over with some drinks and passed them around. Willow and Oz were becoming friends again which was a good step forwards. Angel and Buffy were on their way and would be here any moment.

Just then Angel walked in. He was at the lab all day taking the tour and he was not all that happy with it. He had a lot to report on about it even though so much of it was classified. Angel walked through the Bronze alone and while he was still not a clubber and a dancer he found this place to be comforting. He found his team and made his way to them.

"Angel!" Willow waved and weaved his way through the crowds making his way to them. He came straight from the underground lab to here and because he wasn't sure how long it was going to take him he was already dressed for the night, his usually slayer look. Maybe that would intimidate the Initiative.

"So, how was the tour of Frankenstein's lab?" Oz asked sipping his coke. Angel didn't answer and that meant he was uneasy about it. "What are we up against?"

"I need Anya, Doyle and Oz to lay low for awhile," Angel answered meaning this could be bad. Just then Angel could feel it, Buffy was here and near too. He turned around and saw her walking in. She was in a silk orange shirt that swooped around her neck and the back was almost completely opened and only held together by thin strings. She wore a dark jean skirt with black leggings and black-heeled boots. Her hair was tossed up in a messy bun and her makeup was done just right. Angel smiled as she got closer to enjoy night.

"Hey, guys," She greeted them and Angel pulled her closer. It '_wasn't a hey how are you?'_ No, this touch meant something was wrong and they were going to need to talk.

* * *

Riley left the mansion with two other of his crewmembers. The mansion was empty and breaking in wasn't easy but they managed. It was time to watch these people and to do that you needed some cameras. The two crewmembers left in one direction while Riley headed to the Bronze to find Angel and Buffy.

* * *

Angel didn't want to be in the Initiative but you had to befriend your enemy sometimes to get to know them. He wasn't afraid of Riley or the commandos but he was afraid for his team. Just as they were talking Riley joined in wanting to get to know the A-Team just like Angel wanted to get to know the commandos, some things go both ways. Anya then got up.

"We're going dancing," She told Xander.

"We are?" Xander asked sounding confused and she grabbed his hand and lead him off.

"I'm actually going to you know, go that way." Doyle pointed and got up. Once Riley stepped in everyone seem to leave.

"Did I do something wrong?" Riley asked and Angel just stared at him but at the same time their pagers went off. It meant there was trouble and Angel got up and Buffy was about to follow. "You can't go Buffy," Riley stated and she looked offended. "It's not my rules it's clearance and what not." She then looked to Angel and he took her aside.

"Angel," She was going to protest against it.

"It's going to be ok. Let me go on the patrol with him and then he can go out with us." Angel was explaining the plan. "This is kind of the honeymoon stage."

"You're feeling each other up?" Buffy asked and Angel looked confused and then realized what she meant.

"Out," He corrected her and she looked a little embarrassed. "Feeling each other out."

"Right," Buffy nodded and then he cupped both her cheeks.

"You look pretty tonight." He commented and she reached out to fix his coat. "I'll be back later ok." Buffy nodded.

"Go, save the world." She insisted but Angel knew his vampire very well and she was feeling left out. But deep down Angel did not want her around Riley at all even though it meant they're time apart might grow. He was attached to her but rather her not patrol with Riley and keep Buffy hidden rather than risking her life.

"I'll be back tonight ok." He assured her and leaned in for a kiss. Buffy realized it wasn't a good bye kiss it was one with a lot of heated passion meaning he wanted her and not just _"oh let's have sex,"_ that wasn't bad but this was something else. This was a _"I'm afraid and I need you."_

"I'll be waiting," She muttered as they barely pulled apart and he kissed her one more time and started to leave holding her hand not wanting to let go. He then disappeared into the crowds leaving Buffy there. Willow came over to her seeing the passionate kiss good bye.

"How worried is he?" She asked and Buffy shrugged. This was a tight group they knew each other's cues.

* * *

Angel sat with the commandos as the debriefing began. Before him was a screen with a picture of a demon. The commandos around him were taking notes, which was odd for Angel to see. They were all dressed up and ready to go as well.

"This your objective, sub T6 119, demon class Bulgaria species. This is a zap and trap not a kill." Walsh explained to the commandos. "What we really want to do it not to damage its arms, it has built in swords."

"And why capture this and not damage its arms?" Angel asked and everyone looked to him. "What?" He asked.

"Research," Walsh answered. "Any further questions?" Angel felt like he just got slapped in the face. He did prefer the A-Team method, track, find, kill go to bed. "Alright, you're dismissed." They all got up to get ready to mobilize.

* * *

Angel was offered a stun gun but he preferred his crossbow. He can subdue or kill with it so he didn't need one of Riley's weapons. He was the only one not dressed either as he walked around. Riley was leading the tracking part and at the rate he was going they might be tracking this thing all night.

"So, we're finding it through…protein?" Angel asked and Riley nodded. "Why not ask why is it here?"

"What do you mean?" Riley asked and Angel was learning more and more just how different they were.

"If a demon comes to this town it's usually because they want something, they're drawn here. Sacrifice, treasure, power they don't usually come to just destroy they do have methods." Angel answered. "If you know why they are here you can counter them better and not spend all night tracking protein markers."

"You don't like our methods?" Riley asked and Angel sighed. "Look how about you follow us tonight and then tomorrow I'll follow your team and see you guys run things and we can compare notes." Riley suggested and Angel thought about it and nodded.

"Behind you." Angel said.

"What?" Riley asked and Angel held up his crossbow and Riley turned around seeing the demon charging at them. Angel fired and the demon caught the arrow in the left shoulder. "Don't kill it!" Riley yelled to Angel as the slayer reloaded the crossbow.

"Ok, you take it out then, it's pretty pissed I'd be careful." Angel warned Riley and then Riley's team went to subdue the demon. Angel stood back and watched six men trying to take this thing down. Each one was failing and now it was time to show them how a pro does it. Angel set his crossbow down and ran to the demon, jumped and dropped kicked the demon down. Angel landed perfectly on his feet and no other man here could do that.

The demon brought out its natural swords and Angel stood there ready and ducked at the swipe. He grabbed the sword and kicked the demon away and it came back at him. Angel ducked again and got to the ground and kicked both it's kneecaps and it roared with anger. Angel rolled backwards and kicked the demon in the process. Angel punched the demon and it flew to a tree hitting it and landed on the ground. The commandos surrounded the knocked out demon as Angel picked up his crossbow and fired it at the demon. It landed in the leg to help subdue it further but the demon was knocked out completely it didn't even move.

Riley could never do that and looked to Angel. Angel lit up a cigarette and blew out some smoke. Riley felt stood up but he had the men and the weapons. But Riley didn't realize what Angel actually had behind him and Buffy was one. The commandos didn't have a powerful, unstoppable vampire, a witch, a werewolf, an ex-vengeance demon, and a half demon behind them.

"Gotta go, let me know if you want to see how I do things." Angel offered and left the commandos. This wasn't becoming a partnership but a who's team is better? Riley watched the slayer leave into the shadows. Riley's men couldn't even get a solid hit on the demon and here's Angel a few kicks and the demon was out cold.

* * *

Angel walked through the mansion, went upstairs, walked down the hall and opened the door to his room and shut it and locked it behind him. Buffy came in from the balcony and Angel walked straight to her and cupped both cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Buffy accepted it and pulled him closer. Angel was going to forgo the sweet nothings tonight and it was just going to be raw. He was already pulling at her think silk shirt on its ties in the back to remove it.

Buffy took his coat off and it hit the ground and they still didn't stop kissing. She unbuttoned his shirt, letting fall to and then lifted the undershirt over his head and tossed it aside. Buffy didn't go back to his lip but started to make a trail of kisses down his chest. She then moved to the side where the replica of her tattoo was and kissed that too. Angel pulled her back up for another kiss.

Angel then quickly turned her around so her back was up against his chest and he was able to let the shirt come undone and it slid off. He continued to kiss her bare shoulders and then kissed her tattoo on her right shoulder and then made a trail of kisses but up her neck. Buffy turned back around and he picked her up and walked over to the bed and they slammed down to it. The skirt, shoes and pants came off even quicker and it wasn't long before they were in heated love making session. Buffy knew something was bothering Angel and for him to act like this it meant it had something to do with her. Now it's not she didn't enjoy this, she did but again she knew all his cues.

Angel just held her closer too afraid of letting her ago. He couldn't help but think about the time he drove that sword through her sending her to hell. Most of him was over it the feeling he dreaded was the loss he felt when she was gone. He nearly lost his mind and he couldn't do it again. Buffy was really the only thing keeping him from darkness. He was always on its threshold and when she was gone he was close to crossing it. No one knew but he might have turned out worse than Faith.

* * *

The heat was gone and Buffy was in his arms and he was quiet. Buffy sat up looking at him knowing it was time to talk.

"What's wrong?" She asked him and he reached out tucking some hair behind her hair.

"I don't want to lose you." That is what was wrong. Buffy's face twisted a little in confusion. Did he have a dream? Was he feeling something? She then reached out holding the Saint Michael medal and cross but with the gem it just sat on her hands.

"Why would you lose me?" She asked. "What's going on?" Angel just then pulled in her close and whispered in her ear.

* * *

Riley sat at his desk watching Angel on a small screen. There was a camera in each room and the mansion was quiet with the other asleep. He watched Angel and Buffy have sex, watched them the whole time and now they were talking and he could hear them until Angel pulled her closer and it was silent. Riley tried to turn the volume up but nothing. All he saw was Buffy pulling away and leaned in for another kiss getting on top of Angel looking like they were going to go at it again.

* * *

It was too earlier for this Giles thought as he poured his first cup of tea for the morning. Xander was over early today and everyone at the mansion was still asleep. Xander was bound and determined to sell these protein bars.

"You know, I don't know how many more ways I can say this. I am not interested." Giles was getting a little annoyed now as Xander was still pestering him to buy a bar.

"Just try one," Xander wasn't going to say no. "Here, this one is cherry berry," He started to list the names as Giles went to sit at the table to read the morning paper. "Maple walnut. Almond liquorish," That last seemed to make Giles queasy for a second.

"That one is nasty." Anya was with them and Xander sighed.

"Remember we talked about this you can't say anything bad in front of a potential costumer." Xander reminded his ex-demon girlfriend.

"Just skip this part and say you need money to buy me nice things." Anya was very direct and Giles looked to them.

"Fine, maple walnut." Giles caved in as he opened the newspaper. Xander handed Giles a bar and Giles took a bite and it only took a split second to realize that these things were nasty. Giles didn't want to swallow the bit he just took but it was really that bad. "Get out," Giles muttered while still chewing the bar that had a gritty texture and tasted like salt.

"You look like a cherry berry type guy," Xander needed to sell these things and Giles got up, went to the kitchen sink and spat out the bar. Just then the little group heard someone running in and got up. Spike ran into the living room with a tarp over him to protect him from the sun. "Spike?" Xander asked. "You might want to give up those morning jogs."

"Shut up you waker. Those solider boys are in full force." Spike sounded panicked. "Been going in circles all night to keep them off my back. They don't stop." Spike rolled up the tarp and Giles came over.

"How is this our concern as you expressed no interested in having anything to do with us." Giles punched those words back at Spike and the vampire remembered that conversation.

"Spike said that?" Xander asked and Giles nodded. "That hurts."

"Alright what do you want me to say?" Spike asked and then looked back to Giles. "I need help. And no cheek from you." He demanded and Giles threw his hands up in the air and walked back to the table to continue to read the paper and down his tea. Maybe the scold hot water will burn his mouth and he won't taste that god-awful protein bar. "Look, the buggers shot me in the back." Spike pointed out.

"Again, remind me why should we help you?" Giles asked and Spike thought maybe coming here was a bad idea.

"Because you are the goodie, goodie good guys, bloody freakin' Calvary." Spike answered him.

"Why are you here?" A voice asked and Spike turned seeing Buffy standing there.

"I need help." Spike answered her.

"Again, come up with a better answer, why should we help you?" Giles asked again and Buffy folded her arms across her chest not happy to be awake at this hour.

"Because I helped you?" Spike asked.

"Yes, out of the evilness of your heart?" Giles asked and Spike laughed.

"Oh, hell no I made you pay me." Then Spike realized what he just said. Spike's eyes narrowed at Giles. "You bastard," Spike reached into his pocket and handed Giles the money. "That's all that's left, spent it on blood and smokes."

"I don't care, keep it down it's too early for this." Buffy demanded.

"Morning Lizzy," Spike greeted her and she just rolled her eyes at him and went back upstairs. Buffy walked back into her room and walked to the side of the bed and sat down and leaned in kissing Angel's back. He made a grumble as he stirred awake but he didn't want to wake up. Angel rolled over and looked at the time.

"Why are we awake?" He mumbled and that was a good question. "It's Sunday."

"Spike is here." Buffy answered.

"Just kill that poor helpless bastard." Angel was getting tired of Spike. Angel started to wake up and finally focused on Buffy.

"I know it's a little early to start asking questions," Buffy started as she crawled back into bed laying next to Angel.

"But you're going to anyways?" Angel asked and she nodded. "It is a lab, they do experiment. They say they're trying to find cures, get the hostels out and make the streets safer." Buffy nodded.

"What about three fourteen?" She asked and Angel shrugged.

"I don't know but they are hiding something." Angel did confirm that. "Buffy, I don't want you around Riley or his men unless I'm there ok." She nodded. What he whispered to her last night was that Walsh was in fear of Elizabeth and that's all Buffy need to know and she understood what that meant.

"Aren't we supposed to patrol with them tonight?" Buffy asked and Angel didn't look all that thrilled.

* * *

Down in the lab the head doctor overseeing what was called The Genesis Project, Walsh and Riley were in a meeting.

"He knows too much," Riley stated. "He knows something is going on here and I think he'll figure it out."

"I think we can handle one little boy," The doctor added.

"This group," Riley started. "They concern me from what Angel has confirmed back in the beginning of the year they cleared an entire nest of vampires, they've cleared a nest of fire demons once. Something that has to take us at least two squads it only took them eight people and they cleared it within seconds. They can infiltrate, clear and win." Riley paced knowing this group will find out what's going on here and once they do all will be ruined. "They go deep into the red zones." The red zone were what the Initiative designates too hostile. "You said something like that couldn't be done." Riley looked to the doctor.

"It can't it's not possible." The doctor confirmed and Walsh to was very worried. But that was based on math and theory not pure gut instinct and density.

"Well, they do it and Angel and Buffy are the core of that group." Riley was getting angry. There was just too much tension of the two camps and something had to be done. Angel and his team was threatening everything and both Riley and Walsh can and will not stand for that.

"We got to take out the vampire first though." Walsh had to be methodical about this. You take out the strongest first and with the Gem Buffy was the strongest. Next Angel will go and since he's the leader the group will fall apart. "She'll be the only thing that can take The Genesis Project out." Walsh informed them.

"How?" Riley asked and Walsh looked to him.

"Take them to a red zone tonight, when she is caught off guard or you find that moment take her down, get the ring and behead her, stake her, light her up I don't care just kill her. Once Elizabeth is out Angel won't be that difficult and his friends are human, we can disperse them easily." Walsh answered and Riley nodded. However Riley wasn't going to admit it, he had a strange liking to Buffy. He was ready to kill Angel but there something about Buffy he liked.

"Yes ma'am," Riley accepted his orders.

* * *

Spike was shirtless while the entire A-Team was at the mansion watching a makeshift surgery taking place. Buffy held the flashlight for Giles as he was searching for a bullet of some kind.

"Owe! Bloody hell!" Spike yelled.

"Shut up." Buffy snapped at him and Spike flashed an evil looked to her. "What are you going to do?" She asked and Spike turned away.

"There is no bullet, there would be an exit wound and this is too deep for a tranq dart." Giles was searching.

"Ah, ah!" Spike was in pain. "Owe…Giles is…murdering me." Spike grunted in pain.

"I see something it's…flashing." Giles sounded confused and everyone came over to see.

"Great I'm a lab rat." Spike muttered. "I don't care what it is just get it out now." The vampire begged.

"You say so." Giles then dug the tweezers in further and Spike yelled in pain and out came a little ball with a flashing light. "What is that,"

"They're tracking him." Angel spoke up as he came over with a paper towel. "Doyle, flush it." He handed the towel to Doyle and the half demon left with it going to the bathroom.

"Spike, I hate you and you hate me," Buffy started and the vampire looked to him. "But I think you should leave town as soon as you can, it's not safe." Spike then looked to her.

"Not leaving until I know what was done to me." Spike insisted.

"She's right Spike, everyone of you is in danger." Angel backed Buffy up. "They don't know about it now but they'll find out Oz is a werewolf and Doyle is half demon. There's something going on down there and I," Angel was concerned for all of them.

"What about tonight?" Xander asked. "We're doing like a team thing."

"Watch yourselves tonight ok." Angel warned them and they all nodded. "Riley wants to hit up a nest of vampires on the east side of town."

"We've been trying to get at that thing for months," Doyle added meaning it was going be difficult to do. Angel didn't like that Riley made such an outrageous request but he had to play along and make nice at the moment.

* * *

Nighttime was here and Angel pulled up to the huge abandon warehouse with Buffy, Giles and Doyle. Oz brought his van and Willow, Xander and Anya were with him. A jeep pulled up and it was Riley, Forrest and Graham. Everyone got out of their vehicles and you could just feel it, the tension as everyone grabbed their weapons. The commandos had their rifles and the A-Team grabbed the stakes and crosses. Angel closed the trunk of his car with Buffy stand close to him as they watch Riley and his friends assemble.

"God, they could almost pass as Nazis." Buffy muttered looking up to Angel. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a thin sweater as the looked to the slayer. Angel was in his slayer attire minus the coat. Something told him to not wear it tonight. Then the two teams started to gather together.

"Sure those are going to work?" Riley asked seeing how Angel had his crossbow, Xander had a sword, Willow, Doyle and Giles had an axe each. When Riley asked that he couldn't help but hold up his rifle.

"Gotten this far with them." Was Angel's answer and he started to walk and his team followed him and Riley closed up the rear. Last night Angel took out the demon all on his own so tonight if they do what they should so they can clear most of the building. This warehouse was several levels and filled with vampires so we'll see how far they get. Riley held out a thermo-reader holding it to the building.

"It's crawling with vampires." Riley stated which was why they were here.

"It is a nest." Xander reminded them and a big nest to.

"Alright," Angel started knowing this could go really wrong really fast. "Remember stay together don't go running off in the dark. If it gets to be too much we leave, see how far we can get in there." Everyone nodded knowing Angel will never do anything that he didn't think his people could do.

"Any other special comments?" Graham asked.

"Yeah, you get bit, we take you out." Angel answered and Riley, Forrest and Graham looked to each other, Angel doesn't play around. "Ready?" He asked mostly asking Riley and the other two and they nodded. "Let's go," The A-Team went in the dark building with the flashlights and the hunt began. Buffy walked in first because now she was indestructible and Angel followed. It was quiet as they started but with a vampire nest they would find them rather soon.

This was a big warehouse so it was best to assume that the vampires were in high numbers. Also because of the Initiative the vampires are much more likely to be angry and hungry because they don't leave as much as they use to.

"Willow," Angel whispered and she nodded. She held out something in her hands and chanted something and a fog laid out. It was risky but with the fog and flashlights it can mess up the vampires' attacks as it throws them off. Buffy was the only one who was affected by it but it was a tactic that worked. Buffy lead them and then stopped and turned to a door meaning she found some vampires.

Angel and Doyle came up to the door and Buffy took one side of the door while Doyle the other. Angel nodded and they opened it quickly and Angel ran in firing. The rest of the people went in and helped. It didn't long as there were only a few vampires here. Everyone grouped together and it was time to keep going.

Angel and Buffy couldn't sense any other vampires on this level so they headed up the stairwell. Once they got upstairs though everyone could feel it, vampires and they came before a door. The best thing to do would to be get the vampires to funnel through and take them out in smaller numbers. Riley walked up to the door and went to one side and looked to Angel. Angel was ready and nodded.

"One at a time." Riley nodded as the A-Team was ready. "Three…two," But Riley opened both doors and the vampires all looked up hissed. "No!" Angel yelled but it was too late the vampires came charging out. The A-Team started to take them out but there were so many.

Buffy took one vampire out and Riley found his chance and he signaled Graham. Graham grabbed a vampire and threw it to Buffy and she caught it. The vampire got her to the ground, which caused more vampires to come over. Buffy saw a lonely metal pipe on the dirty ground and slammed it against the vampire top of her and ran the pipe through its mouth. An arrow cut the air and another vampire turned to dust giving Buffy a split chance to get up.

Riley kicked a vampire to Angel but Angel saw it coming and as the vampire landed on him Angel already took a stake out and stabbed the vampire. He and Riley made quick eye contact and then Angel kicked a vampire away from him and took aim and killed it. The vampires kept coming and what Riley did caught the team off guard but it wasn't enough to kill them.

The vampires started to get smaller in numbers. Willow cut the head off of one, Xander held a vampire and Giles staked it and Oz and Doyle did something similar with Anya helping. Buffy staked a vampire and Angel looked around, the play was empty at the moment but it won't be for long.

"Not how it usually goes right?" Riley asked and Angel turned around and just stood there. Buffy could hear vampires coming from the third level so they either had to fight or retreat now. "Sorry, they were coming right at us didn't mean to throw one." Angel shrugged looking at Riley and they stared at each other.

"You can't hide anything." Angel stated and Riley looked confused. "Thanks for the access to the lab and I told you, you try to hurt my friends," Just then Riley went down in pain as Angel shot an arrow at him. Angel then kicked him down and Forrest ran to Angel and Doyle punched him down while Buffy grabbed Graham and threw him across the room like a rag doll and he hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Angel looked up knowing more vampires were coming so he lit up a cigarette and signaled his team. The A-Team started to file out except Buffy as she would stay with Angel to be sure he was ok. Angel looked to Riley who was on the ground out of breath and Angel took a knee next to him looking down at him. When Angel kicked him down he kicked him right in the throat so Riley was trying to catch his breath.

"You think a few vamps can take me or Buffy out?" The slayer asked and flicked the cigarette away "You have no idea what the slayer is and you haven't gotten the closes idea what Buffy can do." Angel looked up hearing more vampires coming closer. Angel got up and walked away and Buffy was leaving to and then Angel turned around. "Next time you want to kill me or Buffy it's going to take more than just a few vampires. Riley was finally catching his breath as Angel looked around knowing the vampires were here and they were hungry."Better start running." Angel then shut the door behind him. Riley got up still catching his breath and got up hearing the vampires and just then saw them down the hall. Riley grabbed his rifle and had to help his men out.

"Let's go, let's go!" Riley yelled at Forrest and Graham. They were slowly getting up and Riley stumbled getting up holding his injured leg and limped along as the vampires were coming and they were hungry.

Angel left the building hearing the screams and the weapons being fired but that wasn't his problem. Buffy waited for him outside and it was known now to the group that the Initiative was not a team player. Buffy joined up with Angel as they walked together back to the cars and Angel reached out taking her hand into his. Part of him hoped Riley and his team was dead but part of him hoped they make it out. That was the human and good part in him, the hope they were safe.

* * *

At the mansion everyone sat around the table discussing what happened. They didn't know if Riley was alive and if he was then he'll be pissed. Angel warned him to not hurt his people and he purposely had a vampire tossed at him and Buffy. But there was a bigger concern and they just knew it from experience.

"So they are building something." Giles confirmed but they just didn't know what. They were killing and chopping up demon parts and tossing out the bits they didn't want.

"Spike said he remembers them saying something about a project," Buffy jumped. "Two projects the Genesis and the Alpha."

"So now what?" Xander asked.

"We have to stop it." Angel asked. "Whatever is being built, it's too dangerous." Angel looked around the table, he might have just put his team in jeopardy. Riley had weapons and the manpower they were just eight people. But they've come this far right. What happened in the building showed Angel that they wanted Buffy dead for sure meaning she was the biggest threat to them but Angel's biggest asset to this. So what was the next plan? Walsh will come after them whether Riley lives or dies. One thing was for sure, war has just been declared.

**_A/N: Oh so that...that was very different. Told you things have changed so what's next? Oh we got a ways to go people a long ways. I just got started and things are about to get so much fun. You excited? So there is a chapter in review along with another look into chapter 15 on TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse so check that out plus there is an update there for Book 5, yes Book 5. You can literally live chat there with me if you have questions or you merely want to guess what happens next. In the meantime comments, reviews all that is wonderful. Thanks for reading. _**

_Chapter 15 Adam_

_In the room there was once a vampire on that table. He was out one night ready to feed but was caught and he'll never knew what happened to him. He'll never remember the man he once was, the vampire he became, he won't even remember his name ever again. The vampire was once an average size man and now he was nearly three hundred pounds. _

_He use to have fair skin, now it was brown, grey and black, the veins that ran dry popped out on his arms and neck. His brown hair was gone and he was bald and half his deformed face with his lips gone forever showing his fangs. Part of his head was covered with a metal plate but the plate went beyond the surface of the head, it was deep inside his brain. Half his brain was gone and chip took the other half. He had so much muscle after being injected with so many different steroids and other medications. He was different parts of different things, pieced together for purpose and that was to destroy demons._


	15. Adam

Chapter 15 Adam

_No control,  
walk right in to close to feel the pain.  
I'm lost in you._

_Oh,  
now you strike the match and light the flame.  
My hearts a blaze,  
I feel the heat of your desire,  
I just can't face the fire._

_You've got me burnin'  
You've got me burnin'  
You've got me burnin' in the third degree_

_You've got me burnin'  
You've got me burnin'  
You've got me burnin' in the third degree_

_Hypnotize,  
I see the flicker gleaming in your eyes.  
It captures me.  
Oh,_

_I take it that you'll never let me go,  
I'm your prisoner.  
I feel the heat of your desire,  
I just can't face the fire._

_You've got me burnin'  
You've got me burnin'  
You've got me burnin' in the third degree_

_You've got me burnin'  
You've got me burnin'  
You've got me burnin' in the third degree_

_Can't stop my body's aching,  
hear those words, there's no mistaking,  
I'm the victim of your passion,  
Now you're burning' too._

_You've got me burnin'  
You've got me burnin'  
You've got me burnin' in the third degree_

_You've got me burnin' (Burnin' for you)_

_You've got me burnin' (Burnin' for you)_

_You've got me burnin' in the third degree_

_Burnin' in the Third Degree by Tahnee Cain and Tryanglz_

**Sunnydale January 2001.**

The paperwork was finally here as a professor of a local university sat her desk. When she opened the letter stating that the funding has been approved for her research Maggie Walsh smiled. It was a start but now she needed workers, scientists and soldiers. She managed to get pass the fine print of the Cantilever Group but how do you find recruits for this kind of thing. You can't just go up to someone and ask _"hey wanna hunt demons?"_

Walsh knows that demons and vampires are real, she has encountered them on a few occasions. But with the kind of "research and development" she was looking for another package was sent. In it had profiles of potential people for her work. The first file she pulled out was a doctor by the name of Angleman so she picked up the phone to give him a call.

**Three Months Later.**

Walsh stood in her new lab and smiled. She has dreamed this for so long and now here she was. She had her teams and now it was time to start researching. In fact they were able to capture a vampire to begin. Angleman and Walsh were ready to begin the long journey. The whole plan was to fight the demons and vampires with their own medicine. On Walsh's clipboard she had her two projects with the criteria that was needed to meet the different projects. Her main project was called Genesis and its subject will be called Adam as she looked to the first vampire who will serve as the main body.

**Present Day.**

The scene before you looked like a meeting between the head family members of a mafia. Even Spike was at the table with them because this concerned him as well. One thing was for sure this little town was not big enough for both the A-Team and the Initiative. They were outside in the gardens because Buffy said the mansion didn't feel safe to talk inside. It was true Riley set up cameras in all the bedrooms and the dinning room. He was going to set up in the training room but the feed wasn't strong enough at the moment.

"Why would they kill us?" Willow asked. "I mean what did we do wrong? I thought we could all help each other."

"I was asking questions and they didn't seem to like that." Angel answered but there had to be more. "If they are hiding something it's big if they wanted us dead."

"Great," Doyle muttered while leaning back in his chair folding his arms across his chest in worry and frustration.

"You're getting close to finding out as well if they wanted us dead last night." Anya added and Angel looked to Buffy.

"Still waiting on word from the Cantilevers, they don't just hand out paperwork but god, if she got approved then Walsh can lie about anything." Buffy looked around.

"What could they have down there that's so…important?" Giles asked because Riley tried to have them killed last night.

"Right now it doesn't matter." Angel needed to get a plan together. "They could be coming after us whether Riley is dead or not. So make a choice right now, stay and fight or we leave." Angel was clear on what needed to be done. And everyone looked around wondering what to do.

* * *

In the lab everything was ready as Riley needed to see this. He got out of the warehouse but didn't leave without bruises. Graham and Forrest were ok and getting patched up. Riley should get looked at but he wanted to see what he has been protecting for all this time. Walsh was aware of the incident that occurred but that can wait for a moment. Riley walked into a room with Walsh as she sat there and they looked in through the window at Adam. Doctor Angleman came in to watch as well.

"Moment of truth," Angleman whispered as he sat down and Walsh looked excited. All the years spent, all of her time, it's all finally here. The good doctor turned on a video recorder and it was time. "Time noted at zero five hundred hour The Genesis Project of Adam has been initiated." The doctor then looked on his computer and typed in something and it was time. He typed in a password and clicked 'yes.' The monitors in the rooms started to shut off and in the control booth the computer was stating that everything was being shut down and the medication that kept the monster asleep, propanol, was stopped. Once that drug is stopped it only takes moments to wake up.

In the room there was once a vampire on that table. He was out one night ready to feed but was caught and he'll never knew what happened to him. He'll never remember the man he once was, the vampire he became, he won't even remember his name ever again. The vampire was once an average size man and now he was nearly three hundred pounds.

He use to have fair skin, now it was brown, grey and black, the veins that ran dry popped out on his arms and neck. His brown hair was gone and he was bald and half his deformed face with his lips gone forever showing his fangs. Part of his head was covered with a metal plate but the plate went beyond the surface of the head, it was deep inside his brain. Half his brain was gone and chip took the other half. He had so much muscle after being injected with so many different steroids and other medications. He was different parts of different things, pieced together for a purpose and that was to destroy demons.

This thing slowly sat up looking around but its vision was different. It was like looking at a constant computer. His vision gave him the temperature around him, location, latitude and longitude of his location, if he was facing north or south. He had a chip interphase, a duel hybrid brain. The chip would not allow him to harm the innocent and it would obey the commands of Walsh and the Initiative. Walsh looked through that window smiling as her creation got off the table and studied his room.

"Let's test him," Walsh suggested and Angleman nodded as Riley was in aw of what was happening. Angleman typed in something and the doors opened and they would allow Adam to go to a much larger room. Adam had such a huge stride in his steps, he was so heavy the ground seemed to shake a little, and his huge arms could make anyone tremble in fear. He walked into a room and the first thing he did was headed over to the weapons that were displayed but then a door opened and five demons came in. They were five different demons varying in size and strength.

The demons looked to the huge beast in front of them and Adam yelled and charged to the demons. Demons will defend themselves no matter how big the threat and they held their ground. Adam grabbed one demon by its head and squeezed it so hard it popped and blood went everywhere. The four demons scattered away but there was no place to go as Adam walked over to the weapons, picked one up and fired at the last four demons and they didn't stand a chance.

Walsh and Riley smiled, this was everything they hoped for but now it was time for the real test, the test they worried about. A little boy walked into the room crying and when he saw Adam he screamed and tried to run away but there was no way out. The monster stood there looking at the boy and did nothing.

"Success," Walsh declared.

* * *

At the mansion the place was going into full lockdown so much so that Spike was to stay here. Riley knew where they were and they had to flee for a bit until some of this blew over. That wasn't going to be easy, Angel, Willow, Oz, Riley and Walsh all went to the university. While Angel was no longer in Walsh's class she was still around. But the mansion wasn't safe so they needed another place for a while.

Angel was packing his car with some weapons and supplies and Oz's van and Giles' care were being packed too. They were being driven out at the moment but what else can they do? If Walsh wanted to she can have the entire Initiative descend on this place and destroy it. Spike stayed inside as he watched the group pack. He was putting them in danger just by being here but they wouldn't let him leave. Buffy walked out of the mansion with a suitcase of her things she walked to Angel's car and he took the suitcase from her.

"God, I hate running." Angel muttered packing the suitcase in the trunk and shut it.

"I know but until he have a better plan," Buffy felt bad, this should be the safest place but the group was running in fear. They'll come back and hopefully soon but Riley knew where this place was and something told Buffy that he was watching them. Angel didn't say anything as he shut the trunk of the car and headed to the driver's side. Buffy had no idea what to do. Angel never runs or retreats and to tell him he had to, he was admitting defeat. Buffy walked over to the other side of the car as Doyle crawled into the backseat and Buffy got in.

Everyone was outside ready to go. Xander, Willow, Oz and Anya didn't live here and had places that they could go to. It was Angel, Buffy, Doyle and Giles that needed the place.

Spike made a dash to the van and jumped into the back as Oz closed it up. Willow got in the passenger side while Oz got in the driver's side. Giles got in his car with Xander and Anya and Angel drove away first followed by Giles then Oz. The little caravan was off driving down the little dirt path that leads to the main road.

Angel was silent as he pulled up to the main road and looked both ways and made the left leading the his team out. Everyone in the Mustang was quiet as Angel shifted to fifth gear and he was off. Buffy let the wind blow into the car as her window was down and it was such a nice day out with the sun.

* * *

Joyce was in her room dusting and then she headed to Angel's room and began to dust it but when she got to the window she saw a familiar black Mustang pull into the driveway and she smiled as a van and another car pulled up. Joyce headed downstairs to greet them. Angel called her and told her what was going on and that's why she was dusting to get this place in order. Joyce went outside as Angel got out of his car and she walked right up and hugged him and then hugged Buffy welcoming them.

The gang set up shop as Angel walked out to the front porch as the afternoon was winding into the evening. He debated in his head if he or anyone of them should patrol tonight. Angel walked slowly on the porch and it was nice to be home again. He looked to the streets seeing that the children were playing as school was out for the day and they can play until the sun went down. Angel walked to the steps and sat down to think about the next move.

Upstairs in Angel's old room Buffy sort of unpacked. She didn't want to unpack everything thinking maybe they'll just be here for a night or two. Giles was down the hall in a spare room while Doyle took the small office room, it had sofa in it he can use. As Buffy unpacked she looked around this tiny room smiling. It was small and cramped compared to the master room at the mansion but maybe that's why she liked it, it felt safe.

Angel continued to sit on the porch when he heard the screen door opened and out sheer anxiety Angel took a cigarette out and lit it. His mom came over to him and sat down next to him. She like Buffy didn't approve of the smoking but Angel was old enough to make his own choices.

"While you're here not under the best circumstances," Joyce started as Angel smoked. "I am glad you're home." Angel nodded meaning he was glad to, he missed home. Angel blew out some smoke and put the cigarette out having no idea what to do right now. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked and she's done enough already. Angel just looked to her and she smiled and pulled him in and Angel rested his head on her shoulder and they just sat there in the warm silence. Angel maybe a badass slayer but he was still his mother's son.

* * *

The monster Adam passed the first test. He killed what was supposed to be killed and left the innocent alone. But there was a bigger issue at hand. While Adam was proving a success it was Angel Walsh and Riley had to think about. They control Adam and therefor could send him out to find Angel and destroy him. But Adam was not ready to be released in the streets yet as there were still testing to be done. Adam walked through the holding blocks of the Initiative and the demon and vampires that were imprisoned were going wild.

Riley and Walsh thought they were in complete fear of this new weapon. Adam had the healing powers of a vampire, the speed, the strength and they magnified by ten. Because he had parts of other demons he was that much stronger and soon a slayer would not be needed as Adam rounded a corner.

The entire Initiative was in a huge conference room waiting to meet the new super soldier and when the doors opened Adam walked on stage. No one knew what Adam was supposed to look like so everyone was shocked. He was hideous but maybe by looking this way he can strike terror into demons. Walsh, doctor Angleman and Riley got on stage as well with Adam smiling.

"Everyone, meet your new college Adam." Walsh introduced the beast. "He is a hybrid created from a vampire so he has their basic skills such speed. Other parts of him were made by other demons only to enhance the set traits of the vampire in him. He has a duel brain as well, with a chip interphase that we control." Everyone looked impressed. "He has surpassed our expectations and now I believe he is can take on some field work." And then Walsh stepped aside and Riley stepped forward.

"We have a huge threat out there. It threatens Adam and everything this institution stands for. He threatened us, tried to kill me and two of out members." Riley began and he was embellishing everything. He wanted to make it sound like Angel and his crew were the bad guys. "We know where they make plans and plot and it has been confirmed that they have been harboring Hostile 17." Then there were whispers. "The slayer who is supposed to kill vampires hasn't killed this one and that's not even the worse part. He is keeping safe a very dangerous vampire, she's very old and has killed hundreds of innocent people and he allows her to walk."

Once again Riley was only giving one side of the story. He wanted Angel out, he wanted Angel and his team gone. And while Buffy needed to die he was tempted find her himself and keep her. She could be a powerful asset to Adam and the Initiative later. "We are going to their headquarters and taking them head on, it's time to end this and Adam will lead the way." Riley finished.

* * *

A convoy of the Initiative rolled down the empty road and turned onto a dirt path following it until the mansion came into view. It was a very pretty place, too bad people were going die here. Once the Jeeps pulled up they made sure the arched around the property and everyone got out and Adam had his own Jeep. In the lab Walsh could see everything Adam was seeing and smiled. Adam grabbed his weapon and the commandos all had their weapons with Riley and Adam leading the way. The Initiative closed in and Riley went in first followed by everyone else and they stormed in.

It was a raid on the people. Some of the commandos that were here felt wrong in doing this, it against what they signed on for to kill people. But there was a rumor within the lab that you disappear if you went against the Initiative and they didn't know it but it was true. Riley had the heads of the men who tried to leave. Everyone flooded into the mansion and went through all the rooms and upstairs and into the basement. Riley stood there waiting looking around. The place was empty and the commandos outside searched the area and everything was clear.

Forrest came up to Riley holding his rifle but it was in the lowered position meaning there was nothing to be on alert about. The men just stood there and looked around. They were ready to invade and raid a vampire's home and there was nothing here, it was empty. Riley had to keep his cool, they had to be here and he walked around as Adam stood there breathing so heavily his body moved as he took in breath. Riley walked into the dining room where the A-Team would sit and eat and he saw something on the table. He walked over to it and picked up the piece of paper as something was written on it in rather pretty handwriting.

_'__And shall come forth; they that have done good, unto the resurrection of life; and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of damnation.'_Riley picked the paper as more was on it. _'Better run.'_ Riley looked around and heard something. Just then a low mist settled around them and shadows were everywhere. What was going on? Then the mist started to make everyone cough and their eyes watered. What is this? Riley held up his rifle waiting for Angel and his team to attack but nothing until he heard his men screaming and they started clear out. Just then something knocked Riley down he looked seeing what looked like a demonic bat and he crawled away as it attacked him. The commandos fled the house as Riley got on the radio knowing Walsh was seeing this. Adam was leaving the house and something flashed in own mind that Walsh could not see.

"Finn what's happening?" Walsh asked through the radio.

"I don't know, there's no one here and the place is…it's bewitched somehow." Riley was frustrated as his men got back to the Jeeps ready to leave. Just then he looked up seeing Adam standing there looking at the mansion as if he saw something.

* * *

The evening was settling and the A-Team could not go anywhere alone and Spike was to stay in the house until all this was over. Everyone had to go at least in pairs to places also they needed to stay visible too. If they stay where more people can see them then there's less likely a chance Riley and his men will attack. But someone was alone on her own recon mission. She hated telling Angel she was going with Willow and Oz but she did as Angel stayed at home to make sure his mother was safe. He was putting his mother in danger right now but by coming here to a neighborhood Riley won't attack here.

Buffy knew by being alone Riley might take the chance to snatch her at least. Buffy told everyone that she was with someone and everyone was her alibi. Buffy knew how to lie and lie well, she's been around for over two hundred years and you pick up a thing or two about people. She knew that anyone on the streets could be a part of the Initiative so she couldn't trust a damn soul. Just like old times for her. But with being on this earth for so long you know what it's like to be stalked and she knew someone was following her. But Buffy wasn't stupid.

Riley caught sight of the blonde vampire walking. He should report her in but he wanted the glory on capturing the vampire Elizabeth so he began to follow her. Buffy walked the streets about her business acting like she didn't even know as she headed to the Bronze. The Bronze was located on that part of down between light and dark, busy and abandon. She can lead Riley there into the club, lose him but that would divert him the way she wanted him to go and he'll be alone, easy prey, maybe just too easy.

Riley saw she was going towards the Bronze and maybe that's where the rest of the crew was. Yup, she's a typical dumb blonde, Riley thought. Maybe that's how Angel liked his women. Riley smiled as he would close in, corner her and then he can make Angel do whatever he wanted. Buffy walked into the Bronze and from the music she could tell it was Throw Back Night and the choice of songs were Stuck in the 80s. Oh Buffy remembers the 80s all to well, yes she had the big hair and shoulder pads to blend in. Looking back on those days, yeah it never happened, that decade never happened.

Riley stepped into the Bronze looking around as 80s Night's always was a crowd pleaser. The place was packed as he looked around for Buffy. He was excited though, she may ruffle his feathers but he liked it. Maybe that's why Angel likes her, somehow she can get you excited and you don't even know why. That was Buffy's power she has perfected over the years. She can give any man that look and they'll drool all over her. The only man she hasn't looked to in lust, to lure him to his death was Angel. He fell in love with her on his own.

Riley walked around looking and Buffy was hiding in plain sight watching the man who was trying to kill Angel. The boy had no clue who Angel really was let alone who she was. Angel told her how he explained to Riley and Walsh that reading about Elizabeth is nothing like being around here. Well, Riley was about to get one hell of a rude awakening. Buffy was channeling her inner Elizabeth now, stalking the boy she had some type interest in. Some men she just wanted to fed and she would play with her food. Some men were unfaithful and they needed to be punished. Other men were cute and before she took their life she wanted some fun. And then she had men who looked like so much fun to kill. Which category was Riley under? He just looked fun to kill.

Buffy stood there and shadows the lights cast about her as she watched Riley was haunting. She was channeling her demonic side, the animal in her, the nature she suppresses, and oh damn, she missed it sometimes. She stood there watching him as he searched for her and he was ever falling deeper into her trap. Buffy then walked over to him and Riley swore he felt something brush against him and he looked around but there were just people dancing. Maybe someone bumped him. Then he felt it again and now he knew something was happening. Buffy used her lightening sped and the ever changing lights to hide.

To the human eye she was invisible. With each passing second Riley was getting nervous but he had to focus. But everything the military has trained him for, everything that the Initiative has prepped him you cannot be prepped to fight Elizabeth.

Buffy stood there smiling knowing it was working and Riley was getting frustrated. She loved seeing men get frustrated. Just then Riley looked up and smiled on the inside. He found her. Enough was enough as he walked over to her ready to drag her outside and not only make his demands clear but maybe knock her up in more ways than just some cuts and bruises. Riley reached out and grabbed her and the girl turned around and his eyes widen as the girl he grabbed was not Buffy just some other blonde girl.

"Hey! What's your problem!" She yelled and her boyfriend was there and shoved Riley away.

"Back off asshole!" The boyfriend demanded and he and his girlfriend walked away and Riley looked around as he was alone in the middle of the dance floor. He couldn't find her, how could he not find her? Buffy saw the scene and smiled, she was having too much fun at the moment and while she could do this all night she needed to cut to the chase, literally.

Just then the hairs on the back of Riley's neck stood up. He's never had that happen to him. She was near and somehow she brought the fear out in him. Riley turned around and there wasn't anyone there.

"Boo," He heard a voice in his ear and turned to it but there was nothing there. Just then he looked up and saw her standing there across the way. How did she get there so fast? She just stared at him and Riley started to shove his way through the crowds to get to her. He was tired of her games. Riley got to the spot where she was but she was gone and he looked around and then saw her up in the rafters. There were no latters around to get up there so she had to jump. Riley was in way over his head perusing Buffy alone.

Riley was now in the rafters looking and saw a shadow and he ran after it and rounded the corner and ran into someone and it caught him off guard and he fell to his bed. Riley looked up seeing a man in a jumpsuit and a baseball cap.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" The janitor asked and Riley looked confused. "No one should be up here. Damn kids. Get out!" The janitor yelled and Riley got up and went the way he came and looked down and there was Buffy in the crowds looking up at him smiling an evil and seductive smile. It was the enticing smile saying come get me and she started to walk through the crowds and Riley ran down the catwalk and found the latter and climbed down and shoved his way through the crowds and he saw the back exit door already closing. Riley ran to it and was in the back alley and it was empty.

"Alright, Elizabeth!" Riley yelled hoping calling her by her real name he can get her to come out. "Getting tired of your shit, just come out!" Riley looked around the alley and walked with caution. He looked around and because he had no weapons he had rely on his wits and strength. But he was a puny mortal compared to Elizabeth. The only person who has ever matched Elizabeth was Angel and he's the only person who technically killed her. Angel was a worthy adversary in Elizabeth's eyes.

Buffy was still in the shadows and Riley walked right passed her. He was the one who first started to stalk her but now he was the one being stalked and unlike Spike she does not have a chip to control her. She might have a soul and would not hurt a human but then again there's always an exception to the rules. Riley kept walking and maybe he lost her. He went to turn around to get out of the ally and when he did turn around Buffy was right in front of him.

"Hi," She greeted him all bubbly and then an old splintered two by four was wacked across Riley's face and he flew back into garbage bags. "Hmm, that didn't last long not a lot of fun." Buffy seemed to be upset as she walked over to Riley and he sat up holding his broken nose that was gushing with blood and Buffy smiled and then wacked him again upside the head. "No, this is fun."

* * *

His head was pounding and it felt like he needed to blow his nose. Riley started to wake up and everything was blurry and spinning. Riley opened his eyes and rolled over and someone was lying right next to him.

"Oh good, thought I killed you." Buffy looked to him and he got up too quickly that it hurt and he sat still for a moment. "Would offer you some aspirin or something but didn't think to bring any." Buffy then stood up and walked over to Riley grabbing his shirt, picked him up and shoved him against the wall. "You can cry scream all you want, no one's around here so let's talk, I have lots of questions." Buffy then tossed Riley away and he skid across the concrete. "Oh, that's going to leave a mark." She then walked over to him and then took a seat on the ground.

"Please, don't get up," She then criss crossed her legs and sat in a child like fashion. "This is a safe zone Riley so we can talk about whatever you want like three fourteen and why you tried to kill my boyfriend, nobody hurts my boyfriend." Buffy looked to Riley as he rolled on his back. "Not so tough without your armor and rifle huh? If you've read about you know how much I like torture. I don't know a lot about you to psychologically torture you, because that's my favorite. But I don't mind getting physical."

"I'm not saying anything." Riley muttered. "You'll have to kill me."

"Oh, please be careful what you wish for, maybe if you close your eyes and wish real hard." Buffy both warned and suggested to him. "Let's just be clear, we know you and your little friends are hiding something and we're going to find out sooner or later so just save yourself from me bashing in your jaw because I will and you'll be eating baby food through a straw for a month." Riley sort of sat up and looked to her.

"Not saying anything." He declared and Buffy nodded.

"Kind hoped you would say that." She then punched him and he went down. Buffy grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him away.

* * *

Now Riley was dangling over the side of a building as Buffy held him by his neck.

"You know the fall won't kill me." Riley stated and Buffy nodded.

"I know, but it's going to hurt your knee caps." Buffy then let go and Riley landed on his feet and yelled in pain as he fell over. The shock of hitting the ground with his feet were absorbed by his knees and the bones would be bruised and some might even have some hairline fractures now. Buffy jumped down and landed perfectly and squatted down next to Riley. "Three fourteen."

"Fine," Riley caved in knowing he'll get his revenge later. "We built something," Riley was in a lot of pain right now and just to show him how mean and uncaring she can be Buffy laid across his knees and he screamed.

"Keep talking," She insisted.

"Adam! Its called…Adam, we built him." Riley could barely breathe because of the pain.

"You chopped up demon parts and put them together. Not original seen it before." Buffy then purposely forced herself to lay harder on his knees and he screamed. "Keep going I like this story."

"You crazy bitch!" Riley took in deep breaths. "You can't stop Adam, he's fully operational. We control him and he'll kill you." Then Buffy sat up releasing the pressure and Riley gave a sigh of relief.

"You won't be able to control it you can't control what's already evil. Sit, heel, roll over, play dead. You can't teach it tricks." Buffy was warning the wannibe solider. If that's what was going on they can't control it. Things like that will break free just look at her.

"What about you?" He asked sitting up a little trying to get the pain level down by taking in deep breaths. "Angel teaches and controls you." In a quick flash Buffy grabbed Riley by the throat and held him up so he dangled. He couldn't kick because of the fall.

"You know I can kill you right here right now." And it was true it wouldn't be hard. "I just have to squeeze a little harder and you'll be dead in thirty seconds. I haven't killed a human let alone a man in a long time and trust me I'm itching to." She wasn't fooling around. "I'm going to let you live a little longer and I get to have more fun with you. Thanks for the information." She then threw Riley and he hit the side of the concrete wall and slid to the ground and was out. "Sleep tight," Buffy then walked away.

* * *

Buffy walked into the house and Angel was standing there with his arms folded across his chest looking stern. Giles came over and looked relieved along with Doyle. Joyce came halfway down the stairs and she too looked upset.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"What the hell Buffy?" Angel asked. "You went out there alone?"

"I can handle myself." She stated clearly.

"If it was just Riley out there it won't be so bad," Angel started and then Spike came up from the basement to see what was going on and he was going to sit and watch the show. "But his whole army is after us."

"Angel I'm ok, I'm right here, I just," She paused for a moment realized this was the first time she was getting in trouble for being alone. It felt horrible yet she wanted this for so long, these people care about her. So what should she do? Well, she did like what any other person would do when being yelled at like this. "I can do what I want." Joyce then went wide-eyed. Joyce came all the way down the stairs and stood next to Angel.

"Buffy," Joyce started and she was about to go all mother on her. "It is dangerous out there, there are people looking for you and if you are alone they can and will take you. I don't care how old you are or what you were doing but it wasn't important enough to risk your life." That right there was the first motherly scolding Buffy has received in over two centuries and…god she missed it. Not only did she miss it and longed to have it she was now feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, I," Now she felt bad, the pride was gone and Angel walked over to her and just hugged her. He was in fear of losing her and she could have been hurt. She is use to being alone but she wasn't alone now. There were people who actually cared about her and it didn't occur to her until this moment. "I am sorry." She meant it and pulled away and Angel knew she was. "I am I grounded now?" Angel had to smile a little.

"You scared the shit out of me, don't do that." Angel begged and she nodded.

"I did run into Riley and well, he's not going to be up and about for a while." Buffy started looking around. "After some stalking and a long talk I know what's going on in three fourteen and its bad."

* * *

Down in the labs Riley was up and walking…sort of. He slowly got off the table with a set of crutches to help keep some of the weight off his knees to the bruising can heal and one did have a hairline fracture that was the right knee and the left knee the cartilage basically broke. Buffy banged him up pretty badly last night and if he actually knew Buffy or Elizabeth then he know that she went extremely easy on him. Walsh was not happy with what happened and he should not have gone after her alone.

In testing part of the lab Adam stood there ready to be given orders. Well at least to anyone around him that's what he looked like. Adam stood there seeing something in his head over and over again like flashes of light.

_'__He fought hard to get up but it was no use._

_"__Ma'am he's mutating perfectly." A voice said and he tried to see who was talking._

_"__Good," A woman's voice stated.'_

Adam was refocused back to reality still standing there as Riley hobbled into the room looking at the monster. The A-Team probably already knows by now about the monster but it was too late Adam was here and ready to go. Walsh walked in with her clipboard making check offs on Adam for the day.

"We'll have to kill them off one by one." Walsh explained. "We'll need to put a program in so he can kill demons and vampires but kill Angel and his group as well. We just need to remove the ring from Buffy." On Riley's face there was an imprint of the gem on his jawline. "Get some rest Riley I'll finish up here." Riley then hobbled away to his office while Walsh stayed with Adam.

"You are my finest work, I'm so proud, this is good."

_'"Good, this will be the beginning to my finest work." The woman said.'_Adam had that flashback again and turned to Walsh as she looked to her clipboard and she didn't even see it coming. The built in swords they gave Adam came out and it went right through Walsh's head. She dropped her clipboard and shook as the sword just sat in her brain causing her to convulse. Then Adam retracted the sword and Walsh dropped to the ground and the giant monster walked away. He stood at the way Walsh came in and kicked the door down and walked out.

Some of the scientist backed away and scream and Adam grabbed one of them and slammed him against the wall, he was dead. Adam walked down the hall and then smashed into another room where his weapons were and picked up a gun and left the room and started to fire. In Riley's office he heard the faint firing and got up using his desk for support and then his door flew open.

"The project! It's escaped!" The scientist yelled and Riley had to suck up the pain and he grabbed his rifle and stepped into the hallway slowly and looked around. Down on the main floor the alarms were going off as the soldiers began to grab their own weapons while Adam was shooting down the place.

"I thought they can control this thing!" Forrest yelled as he and a few other men went to take this down. Riley went to hobble down a corner when he had to jump back as something fired at him. Riley found a small utility closet and rammed his shoulder into the door and went to hide. You couldn't shoot this thing up it took more than that to kill it. Riley hid in the closet hearing the screams of the dying men and scientist.

* * *

Above ground Angel and Buffy were searching around the university campus. The lab was under the campus so there has to be like an emergency exit somewhere. It won't look like something that doesn't belong either so they had look for something that was obvious. As they walked around the sun was beginning to set for the day just then they saw smoke and that was never good.

Angel and Buffy ran towards it and then Buffy tackled Angel to the ground as gunfire hit the trees. Angel and Buffy stayed low to the ground and got behind some trees to held shield them. The gunfire didn't stop and both Angel and Buffy felt something strange. Angel can sense when there's vampires and demons and around but this was just…wrong. Buffy felt the same thing and she peered over and got a glimpse of some huge beast. She then looked to Angel he knew what she was going to do. Buffy got up and with her lightening speed the gunfire followed her.

Angel got up and headed to the smoke and found the back way into the lab. Angel went in and we got to the actual lab there were bodies everywhere. Some people were alive and injured others were dead. Angel had to find Walsh or Riley and he started to search. Because there was an emergency all the doors open to get out so Angel went into the lab itself. As he ran down the hall he stopped and looked into a room and saw Walsh on the floor. He didn't bother to go in to check on her and kept looking.

Angel went to run down a hall but stopped and saw a door was rammed into and he held up his crossbow and there was Riley.

"What the hell happened!" Angel yelled demanding an answer holding the crossbow to Riley.

"Adam, Adam's free, I don't know how!" Riley yelled. "He can't hurt people."

"Well, whenever you get up you'll see he killed half the people and now he's loose." Angel was angry. They built him and now he was going to kill innocent people. Why do this? What was the point.

"I thought," Riley was in shock with what happened.

"What?" Angel snapped. "I told you, you have no idea what's out there. Stay the hell out of this. I'll find it, I'll destroy it, then I'll destroy you." Angel was clear on the objectives and Riley shrugged.

"Well, shit does happen right?" Riley asked and Angel nodded.

"Yeah, it does." Angel then shot Riley in the kneecap and the solider screamed as Angel went to leave the lab. Angel came back out and then saw Buffy running his way. "Where is it?"

"I don't know, it's gone." Buffy came up to him and she could see it in his eyes, people were dead down there. "Angel, this thing is huge and it's pissed." Angel just walked up to her and hugged her. Once again she saved his life even if she couldn't die it didn't matter. "What are we going to do?" She asked but he didn't answer, there was no answer at the moment.

_**So what are they going to do? This chapter was very different from its episode counterpart. And we move onwards and what happens now? Hoped you liked the Buffy/Elizabeth moment. I'm not bringing Elizabeth back but Buffy still likes the inner demon. I'll explain that in the forum. There is a chapter in review and another look into chapter 16. Chapter 16 adds tension to the already intense situation. Check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse with the review, the sneak peak oh and a little on Book 5. Don't forget about my bio polls and thank you for reading. Comments and reviews are always welcomed. **_

_Chapter 16 Awake_

"_It's ok Angel, you've been busy, little sis is coming, so much to do before she gets here." Faith explained and Angel stopped walking, little sis? What did that mean? "Better hurry," Then Faith looked down and there was a pool of blood forming at her feet and Angel then saw the dagger in her and his hand was on the hilt. "Damn, when are you going to take this out?"_

_Angel shot up in bed looking around the dark room that light up once in while by lightening. There was a storm going on outside and a nasty one to. Angel looked over to the clock and it was only two in the morning. Angel looked over and Buffy was asleep, he didn't wake her so he carefully got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom, shut the door and turned on the lights. He squinted to the brightness and walked to the sink to rinse his face off hoping that would make him feel better. _

_He rinsed his face off and looked into the mirror and took in a deep breath to cleanse himself and then went back to his room. They were still at Joyce's house so he had to be careful not to knock things around when he walked in his room. His room at his mother's house was so small compared to the room he and Buffy shared at the mansion. At two in the morning, the same time Angel woke up someone else was waking up as well. _


	16. Awake

Chapter 16 Awake

_**A/N: This chapter will be one that a lot of you will not like. I made this way because this is actually needed. Can't say what it is yet but it plants the seeds for later events. Now I am going to say this and don't take this the wrong way or think I'm mean. Again some of you will not like what's about to happen I understand but if I get hate messages or comments one I will not respond to them. Two I will block you and that'll be the end of it. **_

_**There are stories I didn't like what was done but it's what the author wanted and its how they envision it. I respect that and I'm asking for you as the readers to respect my choice on what is about to happen. It does plant seeds and ideas that will further play out later in this story and the future books. So again if I get anything that's really criticizing, hateful, rude I'll just block you just so you know. You can tell me you didn't like it that's fine but if it's ugly then bye, bye.**_

_**A/N: I hope you can enjoy and see this for what it is. **_

_I found varity__  
__On Nolan's Avenue__  
__Down where the air is thick__  
__As L.A. skies are blue__  
__The water tried to break it down__  
__But it held through__  
__It gave a little for the sake of staying true__We cut ties__  
__We tell lies__  
__We hate change__  
__And we wanna claim where we feel__  
__We take toes__  
__We rake yours__  
__Yeah we dig holes__  
__And we're diggin right in your fears__We're waking up__  
__We're waking up__  
__And right on time__  
__And right on Time__  
__We'll take these roads__  
__We'll break them up__  
__And right on time__  
__And right on Time!__We got cars__  
__We write laws__  
__We won't pause__  
__Don't you know we're always working this hard__  
__We don't lose__  
__We might bruise__  
__Yeah but we'll rain fire on ya till you're playing__  
__All of your cards__We're waking up__  
__We're waking up__  
__And right on time__  
__And right on Time__  
__We'll take these roads__  
__We'll break them up__  
__And right on time__  
__And right on Time!__  
__ON TIME!__  
__ON TIME!__  
__Waking Up!__  
__Waking Up!__  
__Yeah__Oooh!__  
__Oh!__  
__Oooh!_

_Waking Up by OneRepublic_

_Angel walked out in the sunlight and it was a beautiful day. The paths around the place were clean and the flowers were all in bloom. Angel looked down and he was wearing thin cloth white pants and a thin cloth white button up shirt but the buttons were not together so his shirt was open. There was a nice breeze in the air as he walked seeing a small pond and someone sat there._

_Angel got closer to the girl sitting there by the water with lily pads floating in it. The girl heard someone and turned around and Angel saw Faith sitting there wearing the same kind of clothes he wore except her shirt had no buttons it was just a long sleeve white shirt that hung loosely around her shoulders._

_"Pretty day," Faith commented and Angel looked around nodding and Faith stood up. "I made this place."_

_"You made this?" Angel asked and she nodded with a smile._

_"I hate the cold, it makes you feel so lonely so I made it bright, sunny and warm." The slayer explained and she started to walk and Angel walked along side her. They were both barefoot walking on the earth enjoying the beautiful day. "You've forgotten haven't you?" Faith asked and Angel looked to her._

_"No, no I haven't I just," Angel stuttered but he real has forgotten. With all that has happened with Riley and Buffy getting the Gem of Amara, Faith was the last thing on his mind. He dreamt about her over the summer on what he did but now that a year almost passed since that day it was just a memory._

_"It's ok Angel, you've been busy, little sis coming, so much to do before she gets here." Faith explained and Angel stopped walking, little sis? What did that mean. "Better hurry," Then Faith looked down and there was a pool of blood forming at her feet and Angel then saw the dagger in her and his hand was on the hilt. "Damn, when are you going to take this out?"_

Angel shot up in bed looking around the dark room that light up once in while by lightening. There was a storm going on outside and a nasty one too. Angel looked over to the clock and it was only two in the morning. Angel looked over and Buffy was asleep, he didn't wake her so he carefully got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom, shut the door and turned on the lights. He squinted to the brightness and walked to the sink to rinse his face off hoping that would make him feel better. He rinsed his face off and looked into the mirror and took in a deep breath to cleanse himself and then went back to his room. They were still at Joyce's house so he had to be careful not to knock things around when he walked in his room. His room at his mother's house was so small compared to the room he and Buffy shared at the mansion.

At two in the morning, the same time Angel woke up someone else was waking up as well.

* * *

The O'Brien house was in full swing for the day and everyone was jammed inside. They needed floor space so everything in the living room was pushed up against the wall to give them space. About three or four years ago this was a huge house to them but now after being in the mansion this house was a shack. Xander sat at the coffee table that was next to the fireplace as he was working on something. Everyone was either in the living room sitting on the couches or in the dinning room sitting at the table.

"And here were are," Xander announced as he looked to his creation. It looked like a rifle. "The greatest military weapon created." Angel got up to looked at it.

"It looks like a kid's Nerf gun." Angel commented and Joyce saw the thing and she put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's going to take time to repair it," Xander stated. Angel pulled this rifle out of the lab wreckage to have it ready in case Adam came around. The only problem was the rifle was damaged.

"We can test it, push some buttons." Willow insisted.

"No, no don't, don't shoot the rife," Giles jumped in as he came over with a basket of laundry and sat down and started to fold his clothes.

"Well, first it's called a blaster." Xander corrected Giles and the Watcher just rolled his eyes continuing to fold his laundry.

"You know I don't care what it's called, blaster, ray gun, can you fix it?" Angel demanded and Xander shrugged. Angel sighed and sat down on the couch next to Buffy and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Joyce asked because she can tell Angel didn't sleep last night.

"I've been out for almost three days straight trying to hunt Adam down, I'm exhausted." Angel answered and he just wanted to sleep. He's gotten maybe four hours of sleep each night, if that. Last night he was awake until the sun came up because of the dream about Faith. He pretended to be asleep when Buffy woke up so he wouldn't worry her.

"I don't know how to say this," Giles joined in as he folded his pants. "But maybe we can get back up."

"The lab was half destroyed along with its people. Besides Riley tried to kill me…twice and I tried to kill him and shot him in the leg, don't think he's going team up." Angel answered.

"Plus I busted his kneecaps." Buffy added looking around a everyone stared at her. "I did,"

"Well, Riley helped make this thing, he should know how to stop it." Willow came over and sat down as Xander kept tinkering with the blaster.

"He thinks he can control it, Riley's not in this equation besides he's dangerous." Buffy explained and she leaned back into the couch trying to become one with it. Just then Xander was getting shocked from the blaster.

"Well, can't we have him help us capture it and then he can control it?" Willow asked and no one seemed interested that Xander just got electrocuted for a second.

"The demon Adam thing, it needs to be destroyed, the entire lab needs to go." Buffy continued on and Xander turned around hoping some one would notice him as his hair stood straight up now. But the group kept talking and Xander nodded slowly meaning no one noticed so he turned back around to keep working.

* * *

Down in the lab the people that did survive were trying to rebuild it. Half the lab was down, no power, papers were burned or scattered. Riley walked with the crutches still as Forrest came to him.

"You're looking better sir." Forrest commented as they walked around well in Riley's case hobbled around the place.

"What's the word on Adam?" Riley asked.

"No activity, don't think he knows what to do until we tell him." Forrest answered meaning they could still control him. "You got bigger problems with the slayer."

"I know." Riley snapped looking around. Somehow this was all Angel's fault it had to be. "What's the status of the lab?"

"We can be up and running in about another two days, half power but it's something." Forrest answered the new leader. Riley was second to Walsh and now that she was dead he was in command.

"Good, we got enough problems, can't get any worse." Riley commented as he hobbled away.

* * *

_Faith sat in a small boat wrapped in a winter coat. The air was freezing and you could see your breath in it. The little boat had a rope attached to it and the rope was attached to a small wooden dock. Standing on the dock was Angel dressed in his black shoes, black slacks, black shirt and black overcoat. They were both staring at each other as the rope was pulling harder and wearing thinner. Standing there with Angel was Buffy wearing a blood red dress and opposite to Buffy was the Mayor. All three stared at her and she stared right back. Then Faith saw in Angel's hand her dagger as if he was waiting for her._

* * *

Night settled in as the A-Team was out looking for Adam. Everyone had a flashlight and a weapon. They started near the back entrance to the lab. The lab was where Adam was born so he might come back. There have been no reports of attacks by Adam, which was good. But it also left them with no trail and no patterns.

"Split up?" Willow asked knowing they could cover more ground.

"Don't go off too far, go in pairs and be back here in five minutes." Angel answered so Angel and Buffy went in one direction, Willow and Oz paired off, Xander and Doyle, and Spike and Giles. Angel and Buffy walked together slowly looking around. This wasn't the best place to be since they were on Initiative territory but they had to start out where Adam came from and then work their way out. Buffy then knelt down sensing something.

Angel noticed and knelt down with the flashlight and blood covered the ground in spatters.

"Human?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded. "Shit," He muttered and looked around. The blood hasn't even coagulated yet meaning it was fresh. Angel reached out and pulled Buffy closer to him looking around and then he felt her nudge him and he looked to the direction she was pointing in. Angel pointed the flashlight up to a tree. "Oh my god," Angel was shock. A man, one of the Initiative soldiers was hanging from the tree with his arms and feet tied to it. His chest was cut open and his organs gone. The spine was split open and the ribs were broken and fanned out in the back.

"Blood Eagle," Buffy stated looking to the mutilated body. She got a little closer and no vampire would do this. They don't mutilate in this way, this was something else. The organs were ripped out too. "We need to get out of here." Buffy stated and Angel nodded not disagreeing they were in way over their heads on this.

* * *

The group was back together as Giles read up on the Blood Eagle ritual.

"I've never seen anything like that." Buffy stated. "I've seen the Blood Eagle but," She paused as Giles came over with a book.

"The Blood Eagle was a method of torture and execution. It's performed by cutting the ribs of the victim by the spine, breaking the ribs so they resembles blood stained wings and then pulling the lungs out through the wounds of the victim's back." Giles read and that was graphic.

"Well, the lungs were gone." Angel stated. "He's feeding?"

"Maybe, he's feeding and leaving us the body like that as a warning." Giles answered.

"Fuck." Angel muttered.

"Angel," His mothered warned him.

"Sorry," Angel apologized and he stood up walking around not knowing what to do. Adam was out there and who knows what it'll do.

"We'll figure this out Angel, we always do." Doyle assured him and he nodded as he had his hands on the mantle shelf of the fireplace leaning against it. He needed to figure this soon too. "I mean can't get much worse right?"

"And if it does, it's your fault." Buffy looked to the half demon and his eyes widen.

* * *

_Faith sat in the boat waiting and it was getting colder now. The rope pulled harder as if the little boat was drifting away. Angel was now standing there alone still holding the dagger ready for her to jump out of the boat to kill her._

_'If I see you anywhere near my people, I'll kill you Faith.'_ She heard his voice inside her head. Just then the rope snapped and the little boat drifted away.

Her eyes flashed opened and she felt paralyzed as she looked around. She could hear the beeping sound of a monitor going and she was alone in the dark room. Faith slowly sat up and looked down, all the wounds were healed well the outside ones were. She then took off the little cardiac sensory that were on her chest and ripped out her peripherally inserted central catheter from her neck. She also pulled out a small slender tubing from her nose that was hooked up to a pump that fed her. Faith got up and rushed to the door still in her hospital gown.

Faith walked around and the place looked…strange. This wasn't the Sunnydale General Hospital. This was something else. As she walked a young woman came up to her.

"Hey, can you tell me how to get to the third floor on the east…" The girl trailed off seeing how Faith was in a hospital gown holding her neck but Faith knew the bleeding had stopped. "Do you need help?" The girl sounded concerned.

"Graduation, I need to get to Sunnydale high." Faith stated.

"That's impossible." The girl answered and Faith's face narrowed. "The high school is destroyed."

"What's the date?" Faith asked and the girl looked confused.

"February twenty fifth." She answered.

"And the year?" Faith needed to know how long she was asleep.

"Two thousand and two. Did, did you just wake up?" The girl asked and Faith was in complete shock.

"What happened to the school?" Faith demanded.

"Look, you should see a nurse,"

"What happened!" Faith needed to know.

"A lot of students died, the principle, the mayor." The girl answered and Faith's heart sank, the mayor was dead.

"Where am I?" Faith asked.

"UC Irvine Healthcare, metal institution." The girl answered and Faith nodded.

Faith left the medical center wearing the girl she met clothes. Faith calmly left and needed to get back to Sunnydale.

* * *

Buffy sat on Angel's bed while he looked out the window watching. He was on edge and because he hasn't slept he was exhausted to where you might start to see things.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked meaning what was going on with him besides the obvious and Angel looked to her as he was leaning against the wall looking through the blinds waiting for Riley or Adam to come. "I know you haven't slept very much but it's not just because of Riley or Adam."

"Had a dream about Faith, haven't had one in a long time too." Angel answered and Buffy nodded. "It's weird and I don't like it."

"Even if she wakes up, she'll be locked away for good, she's unstable." Buffy tried to assure him and he nodded but why didn't he believe it. Buffy then held out her hand and Angel came over to her and took her hand into his and she got up so she was on her knees so they were sort of eye level. Angel just leaned in for a hug and she accepted it. "You need to sleep."

"I'm so tired I can't sleep." And it was true.

"I can take first watch, use to be a night owl anyways remember?" Buffy pulled away and pulled his face in so she could kiss his forehead. Angel then just rested his forehead on hers feeling comfortable. "Please, sleep, I need you ready just in case. I have the gem so that's my get out jail free card. But you need rest." She whispered and Angel nodded it was true. So he just let his body go as he started to fall on her and she giggled and now they were on the bed. Angel rolled off of her so they were laying down but facing each other.

Sometimes it was just nice to stare and not say anything to one another. Buffy rolled to the other side real fast to kill the light so he could get comfortable and then she rolled on top of him so she was straddling him. She knew one way to put him to sleep and he was so exhausted both physically and mentally after they finish he should be out completely. Buffy leaned in so she hovered over his lips and he leaned in to met her the rest of the way.

* * *

Back at the hospital a code was called alerting everyone that a patient escaped. She's been in a coma for nine months and there's no way she could just get up and walk away right? Security was searching for her and gathering the security footage to see where she might have gone. One security guard was searching a found a body of a girl, she was strangled and her clothes were taken. He got on the radio to alert everyone that the patient was no longer on the hospital grounds.

Faith made it to Sunnydale after a few hitchhiking rides. She went to the old high school and it was in ruins. She walked the streets seeing everyone was going about their daily and busy lives. She then headed to the mansion but the place was empty. She walked around seeing that the furniture was there and heck there was food in the kitchen. She went ahead and grabbed some. Maybe they were out for the night as she headed upstairs and walked to the end of the hall to Angel and Buffy's room.

She opened the door and it was empty but the huge bed was made. Faith closed the door thought maybe if she sat here and waited she could surprise them. As she headed down the stairs though a fog started to rise and she looked around. Something was wrong with this place as she needed to leave right now.

* * *

Faith decided to go to another location and came up to a house. It was nighttime by the time she arrived in Sunnydale and she stood outside Angel's house. Faith walked up to it looking around and went around back and looked through the kitchen window. At the dinning table she saw Giles, Xander, Willow and Doyle sitting there talking.

"The problem is how did this Adam lay dormant so long and then go…crazy as you would say?" Giles asked and Joyce came over with a tray of cups. All the cups had coffee in them except Giles', which had tea. Then Faith saw Buffy. Buffy, the one who got in the way. If only she stayed in her hell dimension then maybe Faith could have been with Angel.

"Something might have triggered it." Willow went on as Buffy stood there listening. "If was supposed to be under control and now it's not maybe a switched was flipped."

"Yeah, but what a fail safe?" Buffy asked. "It's there a way to turn this thing off or down or something?" She asked and that was a good question.

"Unless they don't want it off." Doyle added and everyone looked around each other. That was a scary thought. "Where's Angel?"

"Asleep." Buffy answered.

"Good, he needs it." Giles was glad Angel was asleep. Everyone here has gotten a full night's rest but him. Faith from the window stepped back and went around front and looked to Angel's window. She then climbed the tree and got to the roof and went to the window and peaked in. She couldn't see much, the room was dark but she could barely see Angel. He was asleep and she watched him wishing she could get in.

Back in the dinning room the discussion was still going on.

"You think there's way to shut him down or something?" Willow asked.

"Walsh might have left a set of directions." Giles added sipping his tea.

"We would have to get into the Initiative and I got a strange feeling they're rebuilding it." Buffy didn't like that after Adam escaping that the Initiative was still up and running and letting this thing run around. Just then the phone rang and Joyce went to quickly get it so it wouldn't wake Angel up. She answered it and everyone waited for her to be done hoping it was a telemarketer. Joyce then came back into the dining room looking white.

"Miss O'Brien?" Giles asked standing up from his chair and Buffy didn't like that look.

"It's Faith, she's, she's awake and missing." Joyce explained and Buffy quickly got out her seat and raced upstairs.

"I'd say this qualifies for a "worse timing ever" award." Xander spoke.

"Shut up," Doyle ordered.

"What do we do?" Willow asked because this threw a huge monkey wrench into the loop.

"We have to find her." Giles answered.

"And Adam? What let him run loose?" Doyle asked.

"I'd hate to see the pursuit of a homicidal lunatic get in the way of pursuing a homicidal lunatic." Xander added.

Buffy got to Angel's bed and Faith saw her come in the room wondering why she was there. Buffy lightly shook Angel even though he shouldn't be woken up he needed sleep.

"Angel, Angel," She woke up him and he was groggy and tired. His vision focused on her and he saw the look of worry on her. "Faith, she's awake and she's here somewhere." Angel threw the covers off him knowing they couldn't waste anytime. Faith will take her vengeance out on his whole group finishing with Buffy then him.

"What's the plan with Faith?" Xander asked as they were all still at the table.

"Angel kicks her ass again." Willow answered and Xander liked that answered.

"Great, she's out there back on the streets and we don't even know where she is." Doyle sounded a little nervous.

"Or who she's doing." Xander muttered and they looked to him and he shrugged just then Angel came into the kitchen.

"Faith can't keep a low profile, I'll let her make the first move." Angel stated the plan. "Just who do we hand her over to?" That was the big question. Cops couldn't handle her and the Council well, yeah the Council.

"What if she doesn't remember anything?" Buffy asked and that could be true, she could be awake and have no idea who she is or what happened.

"Regardless, she needs to be turned into some sort of authority." Giles was clear on that. "You're not the authority Angel ok. You help subdue her and that's it we have enough on our hands right now." Giles had to keep them all level headed right now.

* * *

Angel, Buffy and Willow were on the campus now walking together. Buffy walked the campus making sure Riley didn't make a sneaky move on Angel while he was trying to be a good student. The three met up and talked about tonight's plans on both Faith and Adam. As they walked Oz joined up with them.

"Still nothing?" Oz asked and Angel shook his head no and he was not only tired but frustrated.

"Did a sweep last night and nothing." Angel answered.

"Well, if I were her and knew you could kick my ass the way you did to her, I'd get the hell out of dodge and not come back." Buffy added and then a girl standing behind them and she held up a crossbow and fired. Buffy turned around quickly catching it and Angel's eyes widen, it was Faith.

"That was so cool." Faith smiled them and they still and Buffy broke the crossbow in half. The students around the area started to run seeing the weapon. . Angel was looking at his sister slayer the one he stabbed because she almost killed Buffy…again. "Look at you Angel, big man on campus." Angel didn't say anything though "How are you B?" She asked and Buffy said nothing. "You still mad about me shooting the poison arrow at you?"

"No, now I'm mad about this arrow." Buffy tossed the two broken pieces aside. Faith smiled but the small group before wasn't laughing. The arrow wouldn't have done anything to Buffy but the fact that Faith tried made her mad.

"You're not a vampire anymore?" Faith asked because the sun was out and so was Buffy. "That's impossible."

"A lot has happened since you've woken up." Angel stated and Faith smiled.

"Well, maybe we should go for a cup of tea and talk like how you tried to gut me open." Faith suggested.

"You would have done the same to me and you almost did." Angel reminded her and she smiled.

"So B, still a vampire?"

"Yeah, she is and you can try to kill her all you want, you can't now so back the hell off and I'm going to keep my promise like did last year to you." Angel got a little closer to the slayer. "I see you anywhere near my people, I will kill you." Faith smiled.

"Just like old times." And then she threw a punch and Angel caught it with lightening fast reflexes and that caught Faith off guard.

"Hmm, you need work on your fight skills, I have." Faith threw another punch and Angel caught it and then kicked her back and flew into a small sign and landed hard on the ground. Just then police sirens were heard and Faith got up and started to run and Angel chased after her followed by Buffy. Faith ran as fast as she could and Buffy basically went super sonic and was right in front of her.

"You're boyfriend took my life away." Faith was panting and she needed to get out of here.

"Yeah and you almost took mine." Buffy reminded her and threw a punch and got one good one. Faith kicked Buffy back and then ran and jumped over the wall. Buffy got up and jumped onto the wall looking and Faith was gone and out of side.

* * *

Angel came storming in house and then saw someone he hadn't seen a little while.

"Wesley?" Angel and he nodded and they both had to share small hug.

"I heard about Faith." Wesley stated and pulled away looking at the group. "Listen the Council is on their way to bring her in."

"So what do we?" Angel asked knowing the last time the Council tried to get her it was like adding fuel to the fire.

"Guys," Buffy stepped in. "Like last year, she hasn't come to terms with what happened, she needs to admit her faults." Buffy answered.

"Buffy we tried," Angel reminded her.

"Yeah and we didn't get far. You've guys have forgiven me and I've done way worse." She added and that was true. "It might not be too late this time."

"Buffy," Wesley took over. "I understand but remember Faith is mentally unstable and we all tried to kill her at some point and she was put into a coma. The last thing she will want to do it talk to us." Wesley was right and Buffy needed to realize that. "In order for her to see the right way she needs have a realization of some kind."

"Like what?" Oz asked.

"Maybe if I kick her ass hard enough she will, guess the coma wasn't enough." Angel was very frustrated.

"Angel we do need to help her," Giles did agree on that part.

"She tried to kill everyone single one of us at some point. She gave Buffy a poison arrow so I could sit and watch her die. And with everything that is going well I'm sorry if I'm running short on forgiveness cards." Angel had enough to deal with and now Faith being around he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Faith encountered a demon and killed him while he was delivering a package. She was now in a video store as a tape was in that package. The only problem was VHS tapes were slowly disappearing. Luckily she found a VHS player and put the tape in. It was the Mayor. Within an instant her eyes watered up seeing him. He was the only person that cared for her. There were instructions though and Faith opened the gift that the Mayor saved for her. She held it wondering what it was but she knew it held power.

* * *

The next night came around and Angel and company were out looking for Faith once more. Joyce was at home waiting for the cavalry to come back as she finished with the dinner plates. Just then there was a knock and Willow's spell that would create floating lights to signal that someone from the Initiative was here didn't light up. Joyce walked to the door opened it and her eyes widen.

"Hi Joyce," Faith greeted her and before Joyce could shut the door Faith forced her way in and punched her down to the floor and she was out. Faith then grabbed Angel's mother and dragged her upstairs to wait for Angel.

Joyce was tied up on her bed as Faith went through her makeup. She then put on some dark red lipstick and came out of the master bathroom and smiled.

"How do I look?" Faith asked.

"Psychotic." Joyce answered and Faith smiled.

"I know what you're thinking momma, _'you'll never going to get away with this.'_" Faith mocked Joyce.

"No, I actually thinking my son is going to kill you." Joyce held her ground because once Angel finds out Faith did this to his mother she was dead.

"Is that fact?" Faith smiled.

"Yes it is." Joyce answered.

"You got a pair on you Joyce I like that." Faith walked around the room.

"When you're the mother of a the slayer you pick up a thing or two." Joyce added and Faith smiled bigger.

"Really?" Faith asked and she sat on the bed and leaned in. "Like what?"

"Like this." Joyce with her bound hands clenched them into fists and punched Faith in the face hard and then kicked her back. Angel has taught her not how to fight but how not to be a victim and to fight enough to get away. Joyce got up from the bed and opened the door to run. Faith got up to feel her nose, Joyce didn't break it but it hurt. Joyce ran down the stairs as Faith came after her.

Just then the front door flew open and Angel held up his crossbow and fired. Faith jumped to the railing of the stairs and jumped down to dodge the arrows. Angel tossed the crossbow away in sheer anger that Faith went after his mother. You want Angel dead that's fine but you go to his face not to his mother. Angel ran into the room and jumped into the air to beat Faith down then kill her.

Buffy ran into the house and saw Joyce in the kitchen trying to cut the ropes. Buffy went in to help her and then took the huge kitchen knife from Joyce. Joyce grabbed the butcher knife for protection and Buffy went into the living room and threw the knife and Angel caught it and then he went to stab Faith to end this. The cops were coming to which meant it was over.

Angel slammed down the knife and he almost had her. Faith rolled away and kicked him and he flew to the wall. Buffy then charged at Faith and Faith grabbed Buffy slamming her down. Buffy threw a punch and Faith caught it and for split second something happened. Buffy then kicked Faith away and Angel raced to her Buffy helping her up as the cops came in. Faith was out cold as Joyce came over and the cops came.

"She's their problem now." Buffy said as Angel held her close breathing in a sigh of relief. Buffy then looked up to Angel and planted a kiss on his lips, it was a quick one but it was a kiss. Angel in any other situation would have pulled her in for another kiss but something wasn't right or maybe it's because of what just happened and his mind was rattled.

* * *

Angel, Buffy and Joyce stood outside the house and watched as Faith was being carted off on a stretcher. Faith was sort of waking up and saw all three of them in blur but she was out again. Once the scene started to clear everyone went back into the house and the place was a bit of a mess.

"How can someone be like that?" Joyce asked and she looked to Angel and Buffy. "What drives a person to be like that?"

"Maybe she likes it." Buffy answered and shrugged. "We should go to bed," She suggested to Angel.

"After the others get back." Angel stated which was weird that Buffy would say that.

"Oh ok, well I'm going to go take a bath." She then headed upstairs looking to Angel wondering if he was going to follow but he didn't. He needed to see how his mother was but something told him not to follow.

Buffy was done with the hot bath and now something was frustrating her greatly. She was looking in the mirror but she couldn't see herself at all. The souls may have switched but not the bodies. Faith was now in a vampire's body and she smiled. Apparently Buffy was able to go in sunlight now so that mean so should she. She then looked to green ring on her hand. Buffy had a certain taste for fashion and this was rather ugly so why wear it.

Angel sat on the edge of his bed as Buffy well the body came in dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt. Faith needed to know what the ring was.

"I was thinking maybe to get this ring shaped into something prettier." She said and Angel looked confused.

"You know you can't alternate it or it won't work." Angel said and Faith in Buffy's body nodded.

"Right, totally forgot." Then she realized she was in Buffy's body and Angel was sitting on his bed just in sweats and a light t-shirt. She could have Angel so she shut the door and walked over to him and stood before him.

"You ok Buffy?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I mean Faith is finally gone and we're together." She answered and then leaned in to him pushing him on the bed. She can tell he was extremely tense. "You need some unwinding Angel, maybe I can help." She leaned in for a kiss but Angel didn't respond and instead sat up.

"I'm going to take a walk." And he left leaving her there. Something was really wrong but he had no idea why.

* * *

In the hospital Faith was thrashing about well the body was.

"No! Let me go! No she's with Angel and his mother!" Faith yelled or Buffy was yelling through Faith's body. The doctors then gave her something and she started to fall asleep. "Angel," She started to mutter. "Oh, god Angel," She started to fall asleep.

Buffy in Faith's body started to wake up and noticed she wasn't in the hospital but in some van. She looked around seeing a man dressed in black leather.

"By order of the Watcher's Council you are here by sent to England where you will face punishment." The man said and Buffy nodded.

"You got the wrong person." Buffy stated and then kicked the man. She was in a slayer's body with vampire strength, this should be interesting.

* * *

Back the house everyone talked about what had happened and Wesley was there to.

"Well, she's gone," Giles stated as Faith in Buffy's body stood there listening. Angel sat at the table listening and Faith looked to the team that brought her down but no more. She was going to leave this place and start a new life. She just needed Angel but how? Willow noticed that Angel seemed distanced, this should be good but Angel didn't seem happy.

"Well, poetic justice." Faith stated but it came out in Buffy's voice. "Or just justice. About time." Willow looked to her and something was off and no one else knew.

"Well, the Council has sent in a special team that handles the more difficult situations." Wesley jumped.

"She'll be going back to England?" Buffy asked and smiled and that made Angel really on edge. "What I'm happy Faith is a bad person she deserves it." That was odd because Buffy was the one that believes everyone should be given a second chance like she had. "Now that's over I say we should celebrate the danger is over."

"That would be nice but what about Adam?" Doyle asked also feeling something wasn't right.

"Oh right, how about this you guys get some rest and I'll stay up and patrol." She suggested.

* * *

Buffy changed into something a little more bold and daring and was at the Bronze dancing by herself. Well, she had some guys around her dancing on her. She was smiling and having fun. As she danced a vampire was caught off guard it was Spike. Spike was watching Buffy dance with strange men and no Angel around. Maybe a hundred years ago that would be typical but not this day in age. She then came over to grab a drink and bumped into him.

"Hey watch it." Spike warned her and she smiled.

"Watch yourself." She warned him.

"You going to give me a hard time now?" Spike asked and Faith stood there wondering who this person was. He looked strange with his blonde hair.

"Do, do I usually give you a hard time?" Faith asked.

"Very funny, well you don't have to worry about me drinking. Unless you're here to protect innocent beers." Spike said and she nodded knowing what he was just not who he was.

"You're a vampire." She leaned against a pole.

"Was," Spike corrected her. "And as soon as I get this chip out of my head I'll be a vampire again." He stated. "So, until then I'm just as helpless as a kitten up a tree. Now, why don't you sod off."

"Ok," Faith said and in Buffy's body started to walk away and that was really weird.

"Oh, fine throw it in my face!" Spike yelled and Buffy turned around looking back at him. "Spike's not a threat anymore I'll turn my back he can't hurt me." That name rung a bell and now Faith knew who he was.

"Spike?" She asked. "Oh, Spike, William the Bloody with a chip in his head." Faith repeated smiling and then got closer to him and Spike wasn't sure what was happening. Was she drunk?

"You know why I really hate you Buffy?" He asked and she smiled.

" 'Cause I'm a stuck-up tight-ass with no sense of fun?" She asked and Spike went wide-eyed.

"Well ... yeah, that covers a lot of it." He answered and then she stood there smiling.

" 'Cause I could do anything I want and instead I choose to pout and whine and feel the burden of having a soul?" Spike stood there listening. "I mean, I could be rich. I could be famous. I could have anything. Anyone. Even you, Spike." Now something was wrong as she got closer to him and pushed him to the corner. "I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I don't? Because it's wrong." She smiled and then left.

Spike stood and that was weird. He hasn't seen Buffy like that since she was Elizabeth and even then she wouldn't even try to seduce him. Something was off, he felt something and left the Bronze. But he wasn't the only one stalking Buffy, Riley was there.

He looked around and she was alone, why was she alone? Riley was careful as approached her and yet she did nothing she just kept dancing. Riley then got closer wondering why she wasn't doing anything then she turned around smiling. She looked up and down at the guy and liked what she saw, Angel was still the cutest man she's seen but this one would do. She had lot of pinned up energy after what happened and she wanted to release it on Angel. Guess she'll need to settle so she pulled in Riley closer.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked and Buffy smiled.

He was little confused and had to be careful one because his knees still hurt from the last few days but the Initiative have been pumping him with medications so he was healing fast. Faith in Buffy's body kept dancing with Riley and she had no idea who this person was but she was having fun.

"It's called having fun," She wasn't sure who he was.

"You beat the hell out of me a few nights and here we are dancing." Riley reminded Buffy but Faith didn't know what he was talking.

"That's right I did," Faith kept dancing on him. "You should punish me." She suggested and Riley was wondering what was going on? Did she lose her soul? Elizabeth would sleep with men all the time so did the soul disappear?

"You're not Buffy are you?" And he was a little nervous because if Elizabeth picked someone to sleep with it meant they were going to die. Faith smiled getting closer to him.

"No, I'm not but I'm not going to hurt you just someone else unless you're too afraid. I know you want it. It's fun to kill a vampire but doing one," She had a seductive smile and Riley was falling into her trap. What kind of hell turn up if he slept with Angel's woman? Some good black mail that's what. She wanted it he feel it because she was reaching for some very intimate parts.

* * *

Riley and Faith stumbled into his room still kissing and now they were groping. In between the gropes and kisses Faith got a little bit of the story. Angel hated this man, this man liked Buffy and it all equal to perfection. This was revenge for not getting what she wanted when she deserved it. For Riley this was getting into Buffy's pants and hitting where it would hurt the most on Angel even if she was Elizabeth. Faith tossed Riley to bed and he smiled thinking this was Buffy and he was going to sleep with Angel's girlfriend.

"What about Angel?" Riley asked making sure this wasn't a game.

"What about him?" She asked and Riley smiled as Faith took her shirt off and tossed and Riley took his shirt off.

* * *

Angel sat on the steps to the front porch smoking trying to take the edge off of something. He blew some smoke out and put his cigarette out and would wait until Buffy got back because they needed to talk. Maybe he was just tense and with everything that happened he didn't see that Buffy was just trying to help. Angel went to go back to house and wait for her to come back.

_**Yes I did make Faith sleep with Riley in Buffy's body. Yes I know it's not comfortable and yes it does come back later. I did it because up until now Angel and Buffy's relationship is all candy and flowers there's to be a rift in because it'll make them stronger. Again if you didn't like it I understand but please if you do have a huge issue with it send me a private message and make it tasteful. I have never needed to block anyone so please don't. I know that part was hard to swallow but I do have a method to my madness. **_

_**No review in the forum but I'll have a sneak peek here and the next post will be in two days. Hoped you liked and until the next post comments and reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading. **_

_Chapter 17 Redemption _

"_Nothing's going to stop me."_

"_I beg to differ," A voice jumped in and Faith turned around and she flew across the room. Buffy in Faith's body charged at her, picked her up and punched her again. Angel came in and started to untie Wesley to get him out. Wesley looked to the fight and then back to Angel wondering what was going on. "We'll explain later." Angel said and then Faith in Buffy's body looked up seeing Angel._

"_Angel! Help! She's back!" Faith yelled but Angel didn't say anything and Faith went down. "No!" Faith yelled. She then went to punch Buffy and Buffy shoved her back and then when Faith went to punch Buffy, Buffy caught her hand. Buffy backed away and felt it; she was in her own body. Faith sat there and looked around she was back to herself again. Faith got up to get away and Angel got in her way._

"_No you don't," Angel went to grab her and then she stopped, grabbed a broken chair and tossed it at him. Buffy got up and she grabbed Faith by the hair and threw her back. She wouldn't make out with these two but she needed to get out somehow. "You're not going anywhere."_

"_Yes I am," Faith stated clearly smiling. "I'm out and I will kill you all." She threatened as she was about just make a break for it as she stood there calculating. "You don't want me to leave, then you'll have to kill me." She smiled. Angel and Buffy stood there ready to take her on. Who was going to make the first move? Who was going to throw the first punch? They stood there analyzing everything making sure they knew every possible scenario. Then something cut the air. _

_Faith went to the ground holding her leg. Bullets flew through the wall and Buffy and Angel slid to the ground and crawled behind the bar. Wesley was there and he held his shoulder and Angel grabbed a dishrag to help cover the wound as they were still being shot at. Buffy peered over and saw Faith out there with no protection just a flipped over coffee table that wasn't going to hold for long. And as much as she didn't like Faith she wouldn't let her die. Buffy ran out as the bullets were going everywhere._

"_Buffy!" Angel yelled as Buffy slid to the ground and grabbed Faith and yank her along behind the counter. _

"_Its Adam!' Buffy yelled as she managed a quick glance._


	17. Redemption

Chapter 17 Redemption

_**A/N: Not a long note but I'll explain everything in a bit. Please enjoy the chapter. **_

_The song of inspiration for this chapter it called The Mighty Rio Grande by the artist This Will Destroy you_

Buffy sat in the back of the truck thinking how she needed to get out. She looked at the two men plotting her moves. Angel and everyone was in danger. Faith would lie and cheat on them and then kill them. Buffy wouldn't allow it. She was in chains and maybe if she had her vampire strength then she could get out of them but she only had slayer strength. But she had to think and plan everything correctly. But as of now they were going to England and Buffy refused to ever go back to England.

Willow and Oz were back on campus talking about how strange Buffy has been.

"So, you're saying it's not Buffy?" Willow asked as Oz sat on the empty bed in Willow's dorm. Her roommate last semester left and now she had no roommate and it being getting to the halfway point of the semester there's no need to find one. Oz nodded to the question.

"It's like, it feels like something forced it's way in her." The wolf explained. "I'm not sure but it doesn't feel right."

"Possession?" Willow asked and Oz shrugged and Willow thought for a moment and it clicked. I might know some one who can help." Willow got up and Oz followed her out. They left Steven's hall and walked over to McGill and went up to the second floor. Willow knocked on the door and Tara answered.

"Hey, sorry about knocking in on this hour but we might have a problem." Willow greeted her fellow Wicca and Tara let them in. "It's Buffy, something is wrong Oz can explain." Tara knew about the group and what they do and the fact that she is being asked to help made her happy.

"The scent is all wrong, it's Buffy's body but it's not Buffy." Oz explained and Tara was interested. This was something different.

"Like possessed or something?" Tara asked folding her arms across her chest thinking.

"At first that's what I thought," Willow continued. "Buffy she seems like someone else just in the wrong body." The red head finished.

"There's a way to find out, we need something of hers." Tara then went to her bookshelf and grabbed a book. "We'll find out through this and then if it's not Buffy then it'll tell what happened or at least give us an idea." She then found the passage. "We can use this ritual and it'll tell us if something forced it's way in or maybe Buffy's just not herself."

"Good plan." Oz agreed and Willow smiled.

"Just know going into the nether realm is, well it's very intense it's going to take both of us." Tara added and Willow was just fine with that. "You know Buffy best so you can go in and I'll be the anchor." That was the plan.

Buffy waited in the truck while they were stopped at the docks. This was the meeting point and the three men waited. Buffy was in a slayer's body so she had some good strength in her.

"Hey," Buffy called out and rattled her chains. "Hey, I have to pee," She called out and one Council member came over to her. "Like really badly." She was lying and the Council member went to escort her and she kicked him in the knees, she's been favoring the knees lately. But before the man could land she kicked him in the stomach and got to the floor grabbing his keys. Buffy was free and jumped out of the truck and then ducked as there was gunfire.

Buffy was behind some huge crates and she poked her head out and got behind the boxes quickly as there were more shots. There were two other Council members and since when do they go around packing heat like that? Buffy picked up the splinter pieces of wood and realized she was actually breathing. She had to shake that off and quickly stood up and tossed the pieces of wood. One caught one Council member in the shoulder and then another in the thigh. Buffy then took off running and kept running.

Morning came and Angel rolled over and there was no Buffy. This wasn't right and he panicked something was really wrong. He quickly got up, got dressed, raced downstairs, went out the front door grabbing his keys and raced to his car. He didn't bother to tell anyone where he was going mostly because he didn't even know. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong as he sped off to find her.

Buffy was walking the streets and she was so exhausted she didn't know how much longer she could keep walking. She passed the Sunnydale welcome sign miles ago and was finally in the streets. She jogged as far as she could for as long as she could but because she was in mortal form she tired more easily. Finally she was coming to a place she knew and that was Angel's home. She decided to try and run the last leg of this and found his house. She smiled and then got to the front door.

Giles came down the stairs and was about to go to the kitchen to get some tea when the front door opened.

"Giles," Faith walked in and Giles jumped and then he stood still like maybe if he stayed still long enough then she would move on like T-rex or something.

"Oh god," The Watcher almost had a heart attack and had no idea what to do. The Council failed that much was for sure.

"Don't move, it's ok but you have to listen to me." Faith started but it was really Buffy talking. "I'm not Faith." Giles' eyes widen greatly in that comment.

"Really, the resemblance is striking."

"I'm not I'm me, Buffy." She declared and Giles didn't know what to think, was Faith losing it? Then she noticed how Giles was slowly trying to get to the kitchen. "Stop inching," She whined. "Faith switched our bodies somehow. She had some device and we switched and now she's me and I'm her but she's really not me and I'm really not her."

Giles stood there really confused because Faith does not talk like that. Yes Buffy was acting strange last night so could this be real.

"Well, if, if you are Buffy then you'll me tie you up without you…killing me." Giles was so uncomfortable and where's Angel he thought.

"This isn't the time to play bondage Giles." She raised her voice getting frustrated now. "Ask me anything."

"Who's the president?" Giles asked and she gave him that _"excuse me"_ look that Buffy makes and she scoffed a little at him.

"We're checking for Buffy not a conscious." She reminded him and she was starting to sound more and more like Buffy. "You turned into a demon by Ethan. Riley tried to kill us, uh um; Oz and Willow are broken up. The words on Angel's wrist say vampire slayer in Greek. We're here at Angel's house because of the Initiative." This all happened longer before Faith woke up.

"Ok you're Buffy." Giles agreed and then door opened again and it was Willow, Tara and Oz.

"Giles that's not Faith!" Willow cried out.

"Yes I know," Giles walked to the couch in the living room. That confused Willow for a moment as they all stood there.

"Oh," Willow thought that was a relief and then Doyle was at the top of the stairs.

"Faith! Faith! Oh god she's back! Angel! Someone find Angel!" Doyle screamed in panic.

"Oh my god," Buffy buried her hands in her face. "It's me!" Buffy cried out to him.

"It's Buffy," Oz assured Doyle but he didn't look convinced at all and he looked too scared to come down. But the half demon didn't move.

"Doyle come down here." Buffy demanded and Doyle shook his head no. "Come here you coward." Again Doyle liked where he was at the moment.

"They switched bodies and Faith is Buffy and Buffy is Faith right now." Willow explained and Doyle then slowly came down the stairs and Buffy walked into the living room sighing out of frustration.

"How do you know this?" Buffy asked the witch.

"Tara, and Oz and myself. Oz and I felt something was wrong and Tara sent me off to another realm." Willow sounded chirpy. "She's a powerful witch."

"I'm not," Tara played it off.

"They're both really powerful." Oz added as he and Willow locked eyes for a moment but they had to get back to business.

"Anyways we made this a katra, it'll turn you back to normal once you find her." Willow opened a box showing some glowing green thing. And Giles wanted to inspect it further. "Homemade version but it'll work." Just then Angel came in through the door and looked up.

"Angel, it's ok," Doyle was about to start but Angel rushed to Faith and hugged her and that was a surprise.

"You're ok," He whispered and pulled away looking her and what Faith did.

"You knew?" Buffy asked. "How?"

"I just knew." And that was good enough for her. "But the ring," Angel was confused and that was the big question. "The ring should have stopped this right?"

"Not, not necessarily, magics can counter certain things because this was switching of souls no real harm is done to the physical body." Giles tried to explain it on the fly.

"So what happens if Faith well Buffy in Faith's body experiences true happiness with no ring, will she be Elizabeth?" Willow asked. That was a good question.

"How about we not find out." Giles suggested. "But Buffy is in mortal form now and in theory Elizabeth is gone."

"I want my body back." Buffy demanded.

"Where would Faith be?" Oz asked.

Faith was slowly waking up and looked over seeing Riley was asleep. She sat up quickly and had to get out. She grabbed her clothes from last night and frantically put them on and rushed out. She needed to get to the bus station and leave now. Faith left Riley still sleeping and he still didn't even know that it was someone else and not Buffy at all. Faith rushed out of the frat house and off the campus grounds.

Faith made it back to Angel's place but ducked behind the bushes seeing Angel walk out of the house with Buffy in her body, Willow, Giles, Doyle, Oz and someone she didn't know. She started to curse herself for not getting out of town last night. She shouldn't have had sex with Riley even if was payback. The gang went into the cars and started to drive away to find Faith. She stayed low until the cars were gone and she needed another way out.

Faith walked the streets and then saw someone she hoped to never see again. It was Wesley and he sat in the coffee shop. Wesley was studying Faith's patterns when he came in but because he thought the Council had her then he'll be leaving for LA today. He stopped here to grab some coffee and then make the trip back. He made her this way, he didn't teach her right. Faith charged at the coffee shop and Wesley looked up seeing who he thought was Buffy running after him. He was about to get up but she tackled him to the ground and punched him violently.

Angel drove around on the streets with Buffy searching for…herself and then something came in on the radio and Angel turned it up. The radio host explained as someone started to beat a man in a coffee shop. It sounded like Faith and Angel turned the car around and drove to the coffee shop and when he got there they way was blocked. Buffy and Angel got out of the car and ran around back.

Faith had Wesley in a chair tied up. Wesley wanted to help and he always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"My Watcher," Faith chuckled as she was in Buffy's body. "I'm like this because you didn't have the guts to be a Watcher." Wesley wasn't sure what was happening but Buffy sounded like Faith but what if it was Buffy.

"Please," Wesley begged. "I want to help you."

"Does it look like I need help?" She asked and grabbed his hair and punched him. "I'm a loner, when someone tries to help it only gets worse." Faith then sat down thinking. "Either they want to help or they want me dead. Look at you thinking you were a righteous man." She scoffed and sat there. "I'm going to kill you Wesley, gut you up so everyone can see that you were a mistake. Then I'll kill the members of Angel's little group and then Angel. In this body I can live forever it's great." She hopped off the countertop and walked around. "Nothing's going to stop me."

"I beg to differ," A voice jumped in and Faith turned around and she flew across the room. Buffy in Faith's body charged at her, picked her up and punched her again. Angel came in and started to untie Wesley to get him out. Wesley looked to the fight and then back to Angel wondering what was going on. "We'll explain later." Angel said and then Faith in Buffy's body looked up seeing Angel.

"Angel! Help! She's back!" Faith yelled but Angel didn't say anything and Faith went down. "No!" Faith yelled. She then went to punch Buffy and Buffy shoved her back and then when Faith went to punch Buffy, Buffy caught her hand. Buffy backed away and felt it; she was in her own body. Faith sat there and looked around she was back to herself again. Faith got up to get away and Angel got in her way.

"No you don't," Angel went to grab her and then she stopped, grabbed a broken chair and tossed it at him. Buffy got up and she grabbed Faith by the hair and threw her back. She wouldn't make out with these two but she needed to get out somehow. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yes I am," Faith stated clearly smiling. "I'm out and I will kill you all." She threatened as she was about just make a break for it as she stood there calculating. "You don't want me to leave, then you'll have to kill me." She smiled. Angel and Buffy stood there ready to take her on. Who was going to make the first move? Who was going to throw the first punch? They stood there analyzing everything making sure they knew every possible scenario. Then something cut the air.

Faith went to the ground holding her leg. Bullets flew through the wall and Buffy and Angel slid to the ground and crawled behind the bar. Wesley was there and he held his shoulder and Angel grabbed a dishrag to help cover the wound as they were still being shot at. Buffy peered over and saw Faith out there with no protection just a flipped over coffee table that wasn't going to hold for long. And as much as she didn't like Faith she wouldn't let her die. Buffy ran out as the bullets were going everywhere.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled as Buffy slid to the ground and grabbed Faith and yank her along behind the counter.

"Its Adam!' Buffy yelled as she managed a quick glance. Faith remembered something about Adam but she had no idea what it meant. Buffy grabbed another dishrag to help Faith. Angel and Buffy had no weapons and they needed to get out. All four saw the back exit and Angel grabbed Wesley and Buffy grabbed Faith and they got up and ran as fast as they could with gunfire still going.

They were in the back of the coffee shop as they ran out the backside and kept running. All four ran together and rounded a corner until bullets hit the concrete. That made them run faster and then they had to separate and did.

It wasn't just Adam, it was Riley, Forrest and Graham too. Angel and Buffy were behind one wall while Faith and Wesley were behind another still getting shot up at. They couldn't stay here because it was too easy to get cornered. The way out was where Faith and Wesley were so Angel and Buffy made a dash for it and kept running. Just as they ran Oz's van pulled up and the back doors opened with Willow and Tara helping them in. Angel got one door closed as he saw Riley charging at them firing.

"Oz! Go! Go! Go!" Angel yelled and Oz stepped on it and drove. In his side mirror he saw a Jeep that Riley jumped into and the Initiative was on them. "Lose them now!" Angel ordered as Oz drove. In Oz's van there were some weapons and Faith, Buffy and Wesley were already arming themselves. Angel grabbed a crossbow but it was puny compared to his Stryker 380 that was in his car.

"What's happening!" Faith yelled.

"It's Adam and the Initiative!" Buffy screamed as she explained and they were being fired at still.

"Initiative?" Faith sounded lost.

"Team of soldiers that hunt demons but they experiment, they built a demon named Adam and he's out of control. The leader, Riley, he's already try to kill us." Buffy explained as Oz swerved.

"They're toting some serious weaponry." Faith added and Buffy nodded. Oz looked in the side mirrors and he had an idea but it was going to hurt.

"Guys get up here and hold on!" Oz yelled and they all did that. Once they all gathered up front Oz slammed on the breaks. The Jeep behind them couldn't break fast enough so it slammed into the back of the van. The van stopped and the small group got out and started to run. They were in the not so good parts of town now, which might be best to keep the people out. The seven of them started to run together not sure where to go but the allowing the van to let the Jeep rear end them like it did bought them time.

The seven of them came up to a broken down warehouse and this place was all too familiar to both Angel and Faith. This was where Kakistos lived when he was here. They got into the building to hide and wait this out. But it wasn't the Initiative that was tracking them now. Buffy felt it, Adam; he was unnatural in the most vile way. He was not supposed to be here. You cannot create life like that and it threw the balance off.

"He's close," Buffy whispered meaning everyone stay alert.

"Vampires are here too." Faith added and Angel felt them. This was another place to hide but if Adam came then the vampires might run and care less about the humans here. Angel then lead the small group around and they needed to get out but where would they go?

"Back, go back," Buffy pushed them back as Adam crashed through the wall of the building. The seven went the other way as the huge beast tore through the side of the building. He was out of ammo but not out of strength. The seven ran together and then stopped as they saw the Initiative and they turned down another corner and kept running until there were vampires. The Initiative started to fire at Adam as they were tracking him to but when Riley found Angel he couldn't pass up the moment to try and kill him. They had to fight their way through the vampires to get out so Angel went first and used his crossbow as sword and hit a vampire in the face.

Faith had a stake and staked a vampire while everyone shoved their way through. There was a whole nest of vampires here. Just then Faith was getting backed into a corner and for whatever reason panic took over her. She held one vampire at bay as two more came over her until the one she was holding was dust and Angel was before.

"Slayer rule number one, don't die." Angel reminded her and she nodded and they kept fighting their way through. They made it threw and got back out in the streets but they had to get somewhere safe and then they heard gunfire go off and the sound of Adam grunting and screams of men. The seven of them stood there for a moment and then took off running. They could hear cop sirens everywhere and the people in the streets were all in an up roar.

Then they saw Giles' car in the distance as it pulled up to them. The seven of them ran to it and Doyle was with him.

"The hell is going on!" Doyle yelled and then saw Faith. "The hell you doing with her!"

"Listen!" Angel demanded. "Adam just attacked us along with some of Riley's men," Angel had to gain control of the situation and now. Giles then noticed how pale white Faith was; she was in panic they all were. "We need to get back to my house now, drive straight there, lock the doors got it?"

"What about you guys?" Giles asked.

"Here, take Oz, Willow and Tara with you, my car is just up the way and I'll take everyone else." Angel answered that question as they split up. Angel ran down the street with Buffy, Faith and Wesley and they got to his car and they crammed in. Angel started to drive and inside the car it was silent. Buffy looked behind her and Faith appeared almost catatonic as she sat there. Wesley just looked scared and he should be that was a total and complete surprise.

The house was on lock down as they had to stay inside. They had no clue where Adam went or the Initiative. Buffy had the first aid kit out and finished patching up Wesley and then he, Giles and Angel went into the kitchen to discuss Faith's fait. Buffy went to Faith to help her.

"I'll do it myself," Faith muttered and she took the supplies from Buffy. Buffy went back to the table to clean everything up and Faith looked around. The only people not here were Xander and Anya, they were told to stay in Xander's basement until everything was clear. Angel called his mother had her stay at the gallery. Oz and Doyle were by the front door guarding it while Willow and Tara were in the corner talking. Faith then looked down and on her hands she saw blood, it was hers but she still saw it. Just then a wave of memories hit her and she tried to block it out.

She then looked to Buffy and she needed to get out of here as her heart raced in fear. Faith then saw the scissors Buffy gave her. They wouldn't kill Buffy but it would be enough to flee so Faith grabbed them and raced to Buffy. Buffy got up and held Faith back and then shoved her back. Faith came charging at her and managed to stab Buffy in the shoulder. The entire house was in an uproar as everyone fled to the living room. Both Buffy and Faith screamed and Buffy kicked Faith back and ripped the scissors out of her shoulder as everyone gathered in the room.

"You crazy bitch!" Buffy yelled and Faith came charging at Buffy. Buffy blocked her again and punched her down and Faith got back up and got Buffy in the face. They went at and Angel was about to join in and Giles held him back, he saw it, he saw what was happening or at least about to happen. Faith went to punch Buffy again but this time her punch was weak. Faith was getting tired.

"I'll kill you all!" Faith yelled as she was trying to punch Buffy but she was breaking. "I'll kill you all!" The screams then became sobs. "I'll kill, I'll kill," Then Faith fell into Buffy and they both went to the floor. Faith was still trying to fight but she didn't have it in her not now.

"Faith," Buffy had to bring her to the here and now. Faith's head was flooded with memories of being alone and Buffy could relate to it. "Faith, look at me, it's going to be ok."

"Please, kill me," Faith begged feeling the pain of the lives she has taken. Buffy has taken more lives than Faith but Faith was still human. "All I see is blood, it's everywhere! Please! Please kill me! Please kill me!" She begged and sobbed.

"No Faith! I won't, I won't do it, it doesn't end like that, it's not that easy!" Buffy wasn't going to do it. "You can't get the easy way out I know because I've tried." Buffy explained and Faith broke down to piece, she was falling apart but why now? What triggered this? Is it because she almost died back there? She's come close to death before so why now? Everything came flooding back to her and now she realized it. She couldn't run anymore, you can't run from what you've done. You can't bury the past and hope it just goes away. It was the same thing for Buffy when she ran away. After all those years of abuse why did she wait for so long? She thought she could run too. She tried and she failed.

Buffy looked to Faith as everyone stood around having no idea what do to help so they watched. "We had no one," Buffy went on and felt her own pain of loneness come back. The past will haunt Buffy forever until she perished from this world but she doesn't run from it anymore.

Faith has tried to kill everyone here and yet they stood there doing nothing. They should do something, they should be angry at Faith because of what she wanted to do but they all stood there. Wesley should be angry at what Faith did to him and what she was planning on doing but the sight before him was just a sad one, one of a child crying. Faith was done, she was finally breaking down. Buffy wanted this talk a year ago and finally they were having it. Buffy then cupped Faith's cheeks as it was time to talk and let it out.

"You were alone and it's ok, you're not alone now." Buffy continued on and Faith continued to cry but she was listening. She let her guard down, she let the walls crumble and the fences fall and finally she was listening. "We've both started out in the same place," Buffy explained and Faith looked to her. "Alone with no one in this world who cared." Buffy let the tears fall and they burned. Everyone else was silent; the world felt like it was silent for once. "Things went bad for you, they went bad for me." Angel was listening to Buffy's story again but every time he heard it, it broke his heart. Angel leaned up against the wall to listen, they were all listening but Faith could hear Buffy and everything else fell away. "You try, you try to put it back together, I know," Buffy was reliving her past to through Faith. It was such a horrible past to think about.

Buffy and Faith were not so different with their past and if you can be together, know what it feels like then maybe something can change. "You aren't seeing things right Faith. I can't and I won't blame you for what you've lost, for what you've been through because I went through it too." Buffy went on and Faith locked eyes with her. "You can't see right but that doesn't mean you're wrong. You can come back from this, I know you can. You have to." Buffy was crying with more tears in her eyes. "This isn't it Faith, it's not over you can redeem yourself, make it right."

Faith sobbed and nodded to Buffy's words and they were both crying. In that speech Buffy relived memories of her horrible childhood, the sins of Elizabeth and the pain of returning back. But Angel pulled her up and told her that strong is fighting and that she was not a monster that she was not worthless and that she can do real good in this world. Faith is not a monster; she's not a killer because a true killer will not be on the floor crying like Faith was now.

"We make it through this Faith by standing together not pulling a part." Buffy went on. "This rage, this blind rage is going to get you killed you have to stop, it's ok to stop and to admit everything. I had the rage and I died because of it." Faith nodded again to Buffy understanding.

Buffy let the tears fall as she wasn't even close to her redemption but looking back on all that has happened, she was still on the path and now Faith can join her. "This world has changed, it keeps changing but keeping our humanity, that's the choice. This is all about life and death Faith. It's about how you live." Willow was in tears, Oz was quiet, Angel had sunk to the ground, Doyle was in a deaf silence. Giles' head was lowered, Wesley was paralyzed and Tara didn't know the history of this group but from what she is hearing there was a lot of pain. "This is about how you die." Buffy finished in a whisper and Faith nodded again and Buffy's eyes were red with tears.

Everyone in the room was silent as those spoke so profoundly to everyone. They're all going to die some day so how are they going to live this life so when they die nothing was a regret? "Don't let finally be too late." Faith nodded again and she lunged forward and hugged Buffy. Buffy hugged her back crying too. Buffy thought when the memories come back she was strong enough to with stand it but she's not healed yet.

Buffy was one of the few that tried to help her. Faith's tried to kill Buffy because Buffy had something she didn't. It wasn't Angel, it wasn't friends, it wasn't a town or skills. Buffy admitted, accepted and was now asking for forgiveness for her faults. Buffy was strong enough to do so and Faith was so angry that she couldn't until now. Faith fell apart in Buffy's arms sobbing and Buffy let her own tears continue to fall.

The group here before them what they just witness was called the human condition, the human heart, the human soul. It's so easy to break, to get shattered to pieces. Buffy was so broken when she came here to Sunnydale, so broken she had to die to see it. She had to nearly kill herself and admit to the fear. On that Christmas morning a year ago Buffy admitted just how afraid and sorry she was and while everyone believed it was Angel who saved her it was actually herself.

Angel came back to Sunnydale broken himself, falling apart, he just hid it from the world. Angel, for months until Buffy returned thought about dying himself. He hated this world and the people in it. Even when Buffy returned it wasn't over and it wasn't until he was begging Buffy not to kill herself did he admit to his own failures. Angel and Buffy saved themselves and each other.

Now Faith was where Angel and Buffy were, she was admitting how sorry she was. She was admitting that she was afraid and that was the big leap to achieving true happiness and to make her own amends.

Faith sat in the police station and confessed to the murder of Allen Finch, Lester Worth and the girl at the hospital. The cops took her statement and confessions and hand cuffed her. She would stand three different trials for three people. While that was occurring Angel and Buffy were at the police station to see Faith off. They stood up as Faith came over to them in cuffs no longer resisting.

"The road to redemption is a rocky one." Buffy said to the slayer and Faith nodded.

"Think we'll make it?" She asked and Buffy smiled and leaned in for a hug. Faith just rested her head on Buffy's shoulder since she couldn't hug her.

"We will," Buffy whispered to her and pulled away. Angel didn't say anything to Faith but he was proud that she admitted to what she did and took responsibility for it. The cop escorted Faith away and Buffy sighed and sat down on the bench as Angel stood there with his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

"Long day," Angel muttered and Buffy nodded and looked up to Angel. The sun had long set and they were shot at and chased around but the most exhausting part is when they got back to the house and Faith breaking down. "You did good Buffy," And she smiled a little.

"It's not always about saving lives, about saving souls too." She reminded him of the mission and Angel nodded got up from the wall, went to her and held out his hand and she took it getting up and they left the station together. Angel let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Forgiveness, penance, amends, atonement, redemption, whatever you like to call it, it starts by admitting to your fears and faults no matter how many.

No matter how far in life you are whether you're barely eighteen and you killed three people or you're two hundred and fifty one and you've killed thousands, redemption is always possible. This fight was about life and death. Buffy was right this is all about how you live and how you die. So, how will you be remembered when your time comes?

_**Heartbreaking at the end? It didn't end so perfectly and I know there are tons of questions. I'll answer those in the forum because chapter 16 and 17 are a two-part chapter. TheBuffyAngeWhedonVerse will have a in depth review on both chapters and the answer to why I did what I did. Also there will be another look to the next chapter and something on Book 5. So until the next post thank you for reading. Comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_Chapter 18 Drowning Love_

"_Patrol again tonight see if you find more pairings." Giles ordered. Tomorrow was a big day for Angel. He was going to be nineteen and while they needed to be on watch twenty-four seven Angel needed a break, they all needed a break. _

"_So, guess in the mean time, try not to worry?" Angel asked and Giles shrugged sipping his tea. Angel then stood up and you can tell he was still exhausted. "Alright, heading back to the campus." He announced as he went upstairs to grab his things and Buffy followed while Willow, Tara and Oz started to leave as well._

"_Angel has like twenty minutes before he needs to leave," Willow looked around._

"_Oh, they're probably just going to," Doyle was about to explain._

"_Yes, thank you Doyle, we don't need an explanation on their…whatever they do with their free time." Giles was trying to be discrete thinking that little children were around._

"_Just admit it G-man, they have sex and lots of it." Doyle didn't hold back and Giles just sat there in awkwardness and Willow had that embarrassing grin on her face as everyone knew what was about to happen upstairs. "And because these walls are paper thin I'm going to Starbucks, anyone want to join me?" Doyle asked and everyone got up at the same time to leave before they become deaf with the 'oh Angels and the oh Buffys.' _


	18. Drowning Love

Chapter 18 Drowning Love

_**A/N: This is a fun chapter before we get into some more serious business and when I say serious I mean it. Hope you all like it and for you die hard Buffy/Angel fans this is your chapter. Enjoy. **_

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating__  
__But there are several other very important differences__  
__Between human beings and animals that you should know about__I'd appreciate your input_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought__  
__Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about__  
__So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts__  
__Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up__  
__You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds__  
__I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns__  
__Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined__  
__To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

_Do it now__  
__You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

___Do it again now__  
__You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

___Gettin' horny now_

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket__  
__Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it__  
__Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas__  
__But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"__  
__So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship__  
__Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip__  
__So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle__  
__And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

_Do it now__  
__You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

___Do it again now__  
__You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

___Gettin' horny now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

___Do it again now_

___You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

___Do it now__  
__You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

___Do it again now__  
__You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

___Gettin' horny now_

_The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang_

Angel kicked down a demon while Buffy kicked down a vampire. They were on their nightly patrol and Angel's birthday was almost here. Since Faith dropping by and the huge attack from Adam and Riley things were…sort of quiet. The Initiative was hard at work rebuilding the lab and Adam he was loose but there was no sightings of him. Adam was huge so you couldn't miss him.

Angel blocked the demon's punch and grabbed both it's wrists and kicked him back while Buffy tossed the vampire away. Buffy went to grab Angel's crossbow to kill the vampire at least and when she went to aim she stopped. Angel swooped to the ground sweeping the demons feet from under him and she smiled watching him. _'He's so hot, like really hot tonight for some reason.'_ Buffy smiled thinking some interesting thoughts about the slayer. Then the vampire went to attack Angel and Buffy jumped in by using the crossbow as a sword. The demon and the vampire helped each other up to get away.

"Get fang and I'll get horny," Buffy said meaning the demon had horns but that came out completely wrong. "I mean," As Angel gave her the strangest look. He just brushed it off and they ran after the demon and the vampire as Buffy tossed Angel his crossbow back to him. Angel upped his speed as did Buffy and jumped on the demon and Angel shot the vampire in the leg. He could kill it with his crossbow but instead he took out a stake to stab the vampire he was dust. Killing it with the crossbow was easy but he did like some good physical contact once in a while. Buffy took out a dagger and rammed it up the demon's chin and then she twisted its neck and that was the end of that.

"Demon's and vampires fighting together?" Angel asked as he collected the arrow on the ground and Buffy nodded. "Adam?" Angel asked.

"That or the Initiative or both, not good though." Buffy answered as they got closer together. They usually don't see that, vampires and demons working together. Angel got closer to Buffy and saw a small cut under her chin as he cupped her cheek to inspected it further. Within an hour it'll probably be gone. But Buffy got closer to him dusting off his coat and very quickly they were getting a little touchy with each other. "Should tell Giles about this."

Angel nodded as they were inching ever closer to each other. They should tell Giles but something else was taking over. Was Faith right? Does slaying make you horny? Or were they just attracted to each other and now that they have no restrictions they can just do it. And for Buffy ever since the night started and Angel came downstairs ready to slay she just had that itch only he could scratch. But why were they both getting so hot and heavy right now?

"We, we should," Angel agreed but they were getting closer and he leaned in for a kiss. Buffy just pulled closer letting it escalate quickly. They never did ask themselves how wrong it was to be making out in the graveyard? When Angel was in high school they made out in the graveyard on a nightly basis. They don't that much anymore but still, is it bad to make out and grope each other in a graveyard?

* * *

Angel locked the door to his room and they didn't tell Giles about the vampire, demon duo and went just went straight to bed plus Giles wasn't even at the house when they came back. It can wait a few hours as Buffy jumped on Angel wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him and he stumbled to the bed. They were wasting no time getting the clothes off. Of course this was his mother's house and they needed to be discrete but then again they weren't fooling anyone least of all Joyce. For Joyce ignorance is bliss.

* * *

Angel stirred awake for some reason. Usually after the rounds he and Buffy just did it should make him sleep the whole night. Angel slowly sat up a little and he was warm and comfortable but he felt it, he was hungry. He needed food but then again he was really comfortable and he had his arms wrapped around Buffy meaning she wasn't going to let go even in sleep. He made a deal, if he could wriggle free then he'll get food if not he'll stay in bed. He managed to get free so food won and he got up and put on some sweats and quietly left the room.

The hallway was dark except for a little nightlight plugged into the wall to help light the way. It must be late at night as he could all the lights were off in his house. Angel quietly walked down the hall to the stairs so he wouldn't wake his mother, Doyle or Giles. He loved being home but he also missed the mansion. He was almost nineteen and he lives in a mansion. Angel headed downstairs and unlike the mansion the stairs in this house creaked. It wasn't loud but when everything was quiet it sounded like the stairs were about to fall apart. But before Angel made it halfway down the steps he heard something from the hall.

Angel went back up the steps and the noise was coming from the bathroom and he slowly pushed the door open and turned on the light that blinded him. He sighed and had no idea why the faucet dripping got him spooked. He'll fix it in the morning as he shut the light and turned around and now he was blind since he went from extreme brightness to pitch black. He let his eyes adjust and then went downstairs to the kitchen to see what he could snack on before he goes back to bed. The stove clock read two fifteen in the morning so he had time to eat and get more sleep as he opened the refrigerator and success, fresh strawberries. He was going to feast tonight.

Angel turned to the counter and jumped as Doyle was there with a huge kitchen knife and then he sliced his sandwich he made.

"Why are you up?" Angel asked and then Doyle looked to Angel and then to the package of strawberries he was about to eat. "Right," Angel knew why Doyle was awake, same reason he was, they were hungry. Angel went to the sink and washed the strawberries looking out the window in the dark street.

"Be nice when we can go back to the mansion." Doyle whispered and Angel nodded in agreement. They loved it here but the space at the mansion was needed. They felt jammed in here especially when the team showed up. Angel and Doyle went to the dinning table and sat down with their two in the morning snacks and ate quite happily too.

* * *

The next day was here and Xander was working another job. The construction job made money but that's only when you were building something. So while he was in between protections he found another job as an ice cream truck driver. Xander drove down the road letting the ice cream truck song play but it was rather creepy and sadistic music. Just then the ice cream truck gave that sputtering noise and started to slow down.

"Oh, no, come on," Xander was frustrated as Anya sat next to him. She wanted to be with him just about every waking hour these days plus Angel wasn't letting anyone go alone anywhere. Xander pulled over to the side of the road as the truck was giving him issues. Tomorrow was Angel's birthday and they wanted to go to the Bronze and celebrate. They should be out there looking for Adam but they needed some sort battle plan for that thing and they don't have it. The only people who could take down that monster is the Initiative right now. "So, you going tomorrow night."

"I don't know," Anya commented as Xander turned everything off including the music. He was done with that music for the moment.

"Why not?" Xander asked.

"Cause Riley is still out there." Anya answered. "Just rather stay inside besides you don't even care."

"Well, first they don't even know you're an ex-demon and if they did they probably wouldn't care they're just trying to kill us because we're Angel's friends." Xander explained but that wasn't helpful at all.

"See, you don't care." Anya pointed again as Xander got up and headed to the back of the ice cream truck.

"I do, my life is on the line too." Xander defended himself. "Look, if you don't want to go that's fine."

"Why don't we have sex?" Anya blurted out and that caught Xander completely off guard. "You don't find me attractive anymore?"

"Anya, you're gorgeous and what do you mean we don't have sex?" Xander was confused, women were so confusing.

"We didn't have sex last night." Anya answered and that didn't clear up anything.

"It's ok to go one night without it." Xander assured her.

"I can't believe we're breaking up." Anya started to sob.

"Who said we're breaking up?" Xander was still confused, where was all this coming from? "You know Anya there's more to a relationship than sex. It's about working together."

"Is there something wrong with you?" Anya asked.

"I don't think so…" Xander didn't know how to answer that one.

"Like on TV the old man talking about erectile dysfunction,"

"Oh, whoa!" Now this was just getting weird and uncomfortable. "First that's for old men, I don't have that." Anya just stood there. "You want to have sex? Fine let's have hot crazy sex right here right now." Xander started to unbutton his shirt but then realized something. The window was open and he looked over seeing young children and their parents standing there. They heard the entire conversion and both Anya and Xander went red in the face.

* * *

Giles sat at the couch in the living room with his cup of tea as Angel and Buffy were on the other couch sitting together to tell Giles about last night.

"So the vampire and the demon were working as a team?" Giles asked and the slayer and the vampire nodded. "Odd," Giles took his glasses off while Doyle came in.

"Not really," The half demon joined in as he sat in the recliner. "I mean I'm a demon and Buffy's a vampire and we're working together." That was true but Doyle was good and so was Buffy, the demon and vampire last night were evil. Evil tends to not work with other evil unless it's their own kind. Also in the house were Willow, Oz and Tara. Tara was interested in working with this group.

"Most of the time demons have no interest in working with anything but their own species and even then they'll work alone." Giles leaned back in the couch.

"What about Adam or the Initiative?" Buffy asked. "Could the demons and vampire be teaming up to be protected by either one?" And that was a valid point. Were the demons and vampires that scared that they had to work together?

"That could be happening which isn't good at all." Giles added because if the demons and vampires were that afraid then the A-Team should be just as frighten. Angel just sat there thinking and something told him he was running out of time. "Patrol again tonight see if you find more pairings." Giles ordered. Tomorrow was a big day for Angel. He was going to be nineteen and while they needed to be on watch twenty-four seven Angel needed a break, they all needed a break.

"So, guess in the mean time, try not to worry?" Angel asked and Giles shrugged sipping his tea. Angel then stood up and you can tell he was still exhausted. "Alright, heading back to the campus." He announced as he went upstairs to grab his things and Buffy followed while Willow, Tara and Oz started to leave as well.

"Angel has like twenty minutes before he needs to leave," Willow looked around.

"Oh, they're probably just going to," Doyle was about to explain.

"Yes, thank you Doyle, we don't need an explanation on their…whatever they do with their free time." Giles was trying to be discrete thinking that little children were around.

"Just admit it G-man, they have sex and lots of it." Doyle didn't hold back and Giles just sat there in awkwardness and Willow had that embarrassing grin on her face as everyone knew what was about to happen upstairs. "And because these walls are paper thin I'm going to Starbucks, anyone want to join me?" Doyle asked and everyone got up at the same time to leave before they become deaf with the _'oh Angels and the oh Buffys.'_

* * *

The patrolling was done, the studying was done and Angel and Buffy started a long time ago. They were at it again in Angel's room. Joyce wasn't home yet as during the school year she keeps the gallery open for all the art students at the university so they can study. Doyle and Oz walked into the house together as they were going to play some games together just to break up the same humdrum night. Giles went to the gallery to visit Joyce and to make sure she came home safely. As Doyle and Oz walked upstairs Doyle rolled his eyes as he got to Angel's door and they heard noises.

"You've got to be kidding. When do these two come up for air?" Doyle asked looking at Oz.

"He slays to the rhythm." Oz added and Doyle walked down the hall to his room at the house leaving Angel and Buffy alone. They have been going at it a little more these days and it might because of the danger out there or they're just really wanting each other. Doyle walked into his room with Oz following. "Is the AC on full blast tonight?"

"Not sure, it's been cold in this house for a few days now." Doyle answered as they started to set up the video game console. "Wouldn't worry we got a heat generator going on down the hall." And they both laughed at that.

Angel and Buffy were generating a lot of heat tonight. They have been going at it almost none stop. They usually have breaks and fall asleep or just talk to each other but not right now. They weren't going to complain about it and maybe their endurance levels have reached an all time high these days.

* * *

Angel's birthday came and the idea was to party at the Bronze to celebrate. Anya was walking the streets alone. She shouldn't be not with Riley or Adam out there and Riley knows she's associated with Angel. But Anya was feeling a little depressed about Xander and the fact that she can't make him do what she wanted to do. Anya was very similar to Elizabeth in that during their glory days they can make a man beg on his knees. It's a good thing those two never teamed up or this world would be looking very different today.

That's not all that was strange going on around town though. Maybe because Anya was walking alone the whole couple scene was just shoved in her face as she walked to a local bar. Just as she was about to turn the corner Spike jumped out with his vampire face roaring and Anya screamed only because she was in her own little world and wasn't expected that. Spike however saw who it was and sighed.

"Oh it's just you." The vampire seemed really depressed and Anya didn't like that tone at all.

"Spike what are you doing? Why did you make me scream?" Anya was annoyed at the moment that she really didn't want to deal with Spike and besides he should be at Angel's house in his basement because the Initiative was on the loose.

"I did make you scream." Spike got happy and Anya looked confused not understanding what that meant and honestly didn't care. He then smiled and got closer. "I scared you now give me money."

"Whatever," Anya pushed him back. "Not paying you to scare me."

"No, I'm robbing you." Spike was trying to keep the momentum going but it wasn't working for Anya.

"You can't hurt me Spike so just go and do something else," Anya brushed passed and he grumbled and she turned back at him. "Oh, come on you're not even bumpy anymore." And Spike felt his head realizing he was in human form again.

"Hold on, get me mad again." Spike was ready to be hit again and Anya just stood there and this was only making her night worse.

"Does that work? Scaring people into giving you their money?" The ex-demon asked and Spike shrugged.

"Yeah, I like to see the little human's tremble." The vampire smiled.

"No wonder you're friendless." And Spike's eyes widen.

"You're one to talk, isn't it the slayer's big one nine birthday? And you're out here alone? Someone didn't get invited?" Spike asked and Anya had nothing to say as she stood there.

* * *

The Bronze was in full swing as the A-Team had a table reserved for themselves to party all night. They still had to stay alert because Riley or Adam or both could crash the party. Right now everything was going well the gang had some cokes except Buffy she had a glass of wine and they were just celebrating. Willow brought over a cake from the bakery and they were just relaxing as much as they could. It was that calm before the storm and they all felt it.

"So, a whole bunch of kids heard the ice cream truck conversion?" Tara asked as she was here to. Xander nodded in embarrassment.

"So, she's not coming?" Oz asked and that was a no. Anya and Xander were at a bit of a stalemate. They weren't sure where their relationship was going. At this point for them it was all about sex and nothing more. It's not like Angel's or Buffy's relationship or even Cordelia and Doyle's. Those relationships were both physical and emotional. But maybe Anya was starting to feel the emotional side of the relationship and she wasn't use to it or even ready for it. Everyone was into the conversion but Angel and Buffy; they were lost in each other's gaze.

* * *

The Bronze was the place to party but in this lonely little bar you had two people sulking. Anya and Spike were sitting up at the bar as it was quiet and the two ex-demons so to speak were actually talking.

"I miss those powers," Anya started as she sipped her beer. She made herself a fake ID so she can actually drink.

"I know what you mean." Spike sipped on his straight whiskey.

"A year and a half ago, I could have eviscerated him with my thoughts. Now, I can barely hurt his feelings. Things used to be so much simpler." Anya was depressed and Spike nodded.

"You know, you take the killing for granted, and then it's gone, and you're like, I wish I'd appreciated it more. Stop and smell the corpses, you know." Spike added but he sound absent and so did Anya. They were sitting next to each other talking but they weren't talking to each other. "Terrible thing love, been there myself," Anya looked to Spike as she was a little tipsy. "Ended badly."

"Of course it did." Anya was blunt. "Seen thousands of relationships. First there's the love then the sex and then nothing. That's how it works." Spike then scooted closer to her.

"You and I should team up." Spike suggested and Anya shrugged.

"We're good people now remember?" Anya asked and Spike looked disappointed.

* * *

At the Bronze Angel and Buffy were dancing along with Oz and Willow which was nice to see. Those two were dancing more like friends. Doyle and Xander talked and Tara watched the two couples. She saw the love between Angel and Buffy but there was still love between Willow and Oz, it wasn't done yet.

Angel had his arms wrapped around Buffy's waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck as they danced. It was a nice birthday for him; it was quiet and just being with his friends. Tomorrow he and his mom will have another celebration just the two of them and the best ice cream shop in town. It looks like the gang gave up having surprise birthdays and big birthdays for him, they don't seem to work.

"You think Anya and Xander will be ok?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged. Those two were about as opposite as they come next to these two. Then the two looked over and saw Willow and Oz dancing and laughing. It was good to see that they can work together but you can see it, it was plain as day they were still in love. Buffy and Angel then looked at each other and that feeling swept over them again. Yeah, they can get rather hot around each other it happens all the time but right now, just dancing gets them hot? Well, guess it was time to satisfy the biological urges and they leaned in for a kiss.

Doyle and Xander looked up seeing Angel and Buffy making out which wasn't odd but what was odd was that they looked like they could drop to the floor and have sex there.

"Should we get the water gun?" Xander asked and Doyle shrugged.

"It's his birthday let him do what we wants." Doyle answered and just then Xander's eyes widen.

"Anya?" He asked as she walked over with Spike. "Look just because we got in a fight doesn't mean you rebound with the undead." Anya looked confused but Spike liked this and got closer to Xander.

"Well, looks who a puffed up manly man." The vampire goaded at him. "All possessive." Spike then walked away to enjoy the Bronze and Xander and went somewhere else to talk leaving Doyle and Tara alone. They were now bored as they sat there and then looked up seeing Angel and Buffy leaving and knew what they were up to but something else caught their eye. People were pairing up, people were kissing and it wasn't the usually either.

Willow and Oz were closer together now and something wasn't right. Willow felt it but she was inching every closer to the werewolf. Something really wasn't right. Out in the parking lot Angel and Buffy made it to his car but something was taking over. Angel pulled Buffy closer and she smiled.

"Maybe I should give you your birthday gift." She suggested and he nodded and leaned in for a kiss and he lowered her to the hood of his Mustang. They weren't the only ones though about to do the bad thing. Something was taking over the whole Bronze and the rest of the A-Team knew it.

Willow and Oz rushed back to the table they had looking panicked but also fighting the urge not to get close.

"Guys, something, something is happening." Willow sounded out of breath as she was getting closer to Oz.

"Ok, whoa Willow," Doyle started.

"See, see," She pointed out and then they started to look around. People were getting a little hyped up on each other. "We need to find Angel,"

"He and Buffy left." Xander stated and they all started to leave to go back to Angel's place and as they started to leave the Bronze began to shake. The people started to scream in terror and yup it as time to leave. The gang got under the staircase for a moment and then they had to make a run for it.

They made it Angel's place but when they all pulled up Angel's car wasn't there. They all walked into the house looking around and it was empty for the moment.

"Ok, what's going on?" Doyle asked.

"Angel and Buffy did leave the Bronze right?" Willow asked.

"Yes, they left probably to come here to you know, it is his birthday and he gets the special birthday sex." Xander answered although he answered a little more than what they wanted. "He should be here."

"That means he and Buffy are still back at the Bronze then." Tara stepped in. "Something wasn't right with that place like, it felt like something took over."

"We need to find Giles." Oz spoke up. But the Watcher wasn't here but they knew where he could be.

* * *

Giles was at small bar in town with Joyce. He was up on stage strumming a guitar and singing. It was just supposed to be a quiet night because it was needed badly. Giles already took Angel to lunch for his birthday earlier this afternoon and Joyce and Angel were going to spend tomorrow together. Giles was singing Behind Blue Eyes and he was doing a good job.

As Giles was singing the A-Team walked into the Espresso Pump, which was just a karaoke bar that adults go to. They all stopped and looked on stage seeing Giles singing and just listened. Now why was Giles singing this song? They don't know why because it was rather a sad song when you listen to it. Joyce sat there listening to the former Watcher and in the last few days since Angel has come home she and Giles have become a little closer.

"Uh, um can we go back to the haunted Bronze because this is creeping me out?" Xander asked as they all just stood there.

"If I knew Giles could sing and play I would have brought him into the Dingoes." Oz added as they watched.

"It's such a sad song though." Willow looked sad as they listened to Giles.

"It's weird." Xander corrected her.

"It's a good song though." Doyle liked the Who so he'll listen. Just then Giles looked up seeing the gang standing there and he had to ignore them and continued to play and sing.

"Does he do this a lot?" Tara asked as they all listened.

"Sure. Every day the earth rotates backwards and the skies turn orange." Xander deadpanned meaning no.

"Now I remember why I used to have a crush on him." Willow smiled and that came out of nowhere. "Same reason why I had a crush on Angel, they're both into music like this."

"He is pretty good." Tara added also smiling.

"I can play." Oz sounded a little jealous.

"His voice is…pleasant," Anya commented. "Can Angel sing?" She asked and Doyle looked to her. Angel can sing but that night in LA he picked a bad song and he was nervous probably because Buffy was there. Angel can play guitar though, he wasn't no Eddie Van Halen but he can play.

"What?!" Xander asked and Anya shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Giles was always kind of sexy and then you have Angel. Those two together, probably should have never have happened." Willow went on.

"I'm fighting total mental breakdown here, Will. No more fueling the fire, please." Xander begged.

"Yes, please," Doyle joined in as they listened. Something was happening though and they needed Giles' help.

* * *

Meanwhile in the back seat of Angel's Mustang Angel and Buffy were still going at it. They never felt the ground shake, the never heard the people running and screaming. They were into just themselves in the car. The Mustang is a great car but there was no backseat but that didn't stop these two at all they just had to maneuver and place themselves correctly and they could go on all night.

Buffy got off of Angel and the car was so hot there was fog on the windows. Angel was breathing heavily as he sat there and they lost complete track of time. They should probably go home now.

"You're, you're too far away from me." Buffy was tired and Angel shook his head no slowly.

"I'm right here," He was out of breath.

"You have to keep touching me." Buffy then got back on top and he pulled her in.

* * *

The O'Brien house was in full investigation mode now and even Joyce was in on it. They all explained what happened at the Bronze and at the rate this group was going maybe they shouldn't celebrate Angel's birthday anymore and just send him cards.

"So, Angel and Buffy left but they're not here suggesting they're still at the Bronze?" Giles asked as everyone sat around the kitchen table. "You sure they were on their way here?"

"Yes," Doyle answered.

"Why would they come here?" Giles asked sitting down and the gang looked at him not understanding why he wouldn't know.

"You know for guy who's into rock and roll you're a little bit naive." Xander looked at Giles and the Watcher sat there.

"I, well," Giles didn't know what to say especially with Angel's mother sitting at the table. "Ok let's refocus." He was turning red in the face.

"Actually people at the Bronze were acting all weird, sexually though." Willow added in and then looked to Oz.

"Yeah they were even you and wolfman were getting it on." Xander smiled but no one else was smiling. "Right, I'll shut up."

"A curse maybe?" Doyle asked.

"To make everyone have sex?" Tara asked looking confused.

"We are just mammals." Xander reminded them and this was uncomfortable for everyone.

"I did feel something though," Anya joined in. "There was an urge until we left."

"So something is taking over?" Joyce asked. "To make people have…sex?"

"Well, this is Sunnydale." Willow reminded them and stranger things have happened. "But why?"

"Hey, you think maybe Buffy and Angel having ... you know, acts of nakedness 'round the clock lately, maybe they set something free, like a big, bursting poltergasm." Xander asked and he looked to Joyce as she was not pleased to be a part of this. Angel was now nineteen and can do whatever he wanted but still it's…awkward.

"We have to go back to the Bronze and find out what kind of spell is being used." Giles was putting a plan together.

"Why would someone be doing this?" Oz asked and everyone looked confused because why?

"For shits and giggles?" Doyle asked looking around. What reason could there be for that?

"Willow, Tara you think you two can perform a spell to see what spell is used?" Giles asked and the two witches nodded as everyone got up.

* * *

The spell was found but it wasn't a spell, it was an apparition. Something came to town and was taking over. The Bronze was chosen because energy can be found there and it was manifesting into something else.

"It's just pure and raw energy." Giles explained as they stood outside the Bronze. "Now, the act of…coitus,"

"What?" Xander asked.

"Sex," Willow defined the word.

"Oh," Xander nodded and this was very awkward.

"That takes a lot of energy to do and whatever energy has come to town it needed power to manifest but I'm not sure into what." Giles talked out loud.

"But if it's still over the Bronze then it hasn't traveled," Willow was also thinking. "Meaning its still drawling energy but everyone is gone."

"No, look," Doyle pointed across the way to a black Mustang in the lonely parking lot. Angel and Buffy were still here. "Looks like they're the batteries."

"So, let's stop them." Oz suggested and that should solve the problem.

"We can't," Giles stood there realizing something. "It's feeding off of them and once they're done it'll move on but it'll kill them." Everyone looked to him. Well the energy will kill Angel; Buffy will live because of the ring.

In the back seat of the Mustang Angel and Buffy were slowing down. They have high endurance levels but even they get tired. Angel laid on top of Buffy and they were both drenched in sweat as they were taking a break because they needed it.

"No, don't, don't stop," Buffy begged and Angel felt dizzy, Buffy did to but they still had the urge to keep going.

Out by the Bronze the rest of the gang had to figure this out. The energy needed to be stopped and it was going to take two witches to do it. Willow and Tara set up some candles on the ground.

"The energy field or whatever this is needs to be released," Willow started to explain. "It's a collection of energy that has built up and needs to be return to its natural state."

"What caused it?" Doyle asked.

"Anything, lost souls, anger, sadness," Tara answered. "Ok, everyone form a circle." And they all did. Everyone then joined hands around the lit candles and it was time. "This for the unrest among us, the past, hear us. Be guided out, be broken into what you were," She continued as everyone sat there together. Just then everyone looked around seeing spirits, lost souls with no place to go.

"Oh, this, this isn't good right?" Xander sounded nervous.

"No, no it's ok," Willow assured them looking around. Somewhere children, adults, victims of violence. "It's ok, it's ok to be still, let us help you off this plain."

"Transform your pain, your energy into light, find the light." Tara joined in looking around. "It's ok to leave, you're free to go." The spirits all stood there looking at the group and in a single second they vanished.

"That was it? It's over?" Xander asked and then they looked to the parking lot where the Mustang still sat and they all got up and ran to it. They had to be sure Angel and Buffy were ok. Giles took out the spare keys that Angel gave him a while back and pressed the button to unlock the car and he opened the door and Buffy screamed grabbing Angel's coat wrapping it around her naked body.

"What the hell!" Angel yelled grabbed his shirt to hide himself as everyone gathered around looking it. "Get out! Get out! I'm going to kill all of you!" Angel was pissed as he climbed over the seat and reached for the door and slammed it shut. Everyone stood there stun at what they just saw.

"Well, they're alive." Doyle stated as everyone had the image of a naked Angel and Buffy burned into their heads.

"Yeah and we just saw a side of Angel we never thought we would see." Xander wanted to burn his eyes out.

"They do it in the back seat?" Anya asked. "Oh, go I've sat back there before." She sounded so disgusted.

"We all have." Giles started to walk away and the night could not get any worse than that. He started to walk away and they all filed out not sure what to do in the morning when they see Angel.

* * *

Joyce was going to meet Angel at the gallery to spend the day with him after she opened the place up. At the house it was Willow, Doyle, Oz and Giles hanging out in the morning and discussing the spirits last night.

"So, hordes of spirits just gathered and travel?" Doyle asked and Giles nodded sipping his tea. "Why?"

"Misery loves company." Giles answered the half demon and he looked to his watch. Angel needed to leave soon and he was going to get a ride with him to the gallery to help watch over it for Joyce. Lately he has been helping her with the place because for a small gallery it was always busy. "Doyle, go see where Angel is at." And Doyle left the kitchen and walked to the bottom of the staircase a little afraid to go up there.

"Angel!" Doyle called up the stairs. "Hey, Angel," Just then the slayer appeared at the top of the stairs putting on his leather jacket. "You coming?" Doyle asked and then he couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" Angel asked as he was exhausted from last night and he could use more sleep as Buffy came out looking like a zombie herself.

"You coming?" Doyle asked again with s smile and Angel didn't look amused at all and he could hear some giggles in the kitchen. Oz and Willow were giggling but when they looked to Giles they stopped as he had the straightest face on.

"They're so gross," Buffy muttered to Angel and he looked to her. Doyle stood at the bottom of the stairs still smiling. It was kind of funny finding them doing it because of energy from spirits. Buffy quickly hugged Angel good-bye and she was going to go back to bed. Angel came down the stairs and Doyle back away knowing what he just said could get him a black eye. Giles saw Angel and this was going to be an awkward car ride.

Slayer and Watcher left the house leaving Willow, Oz and Doyle there in the silence. It was going to be a long day for them.

"So, anyone want to see a movie?" Doyle asked.

_**Told you it was all for fun. There won't be a review in the forum because this was an easy and a fun read. We got five more chapters to go what's happens now? Yeah get ready it's about to go down. The next post will be in three days and Book 5 is coming along smoothly. So in the mean time check out my bio page I have a new poll up. I have a sneak peek of chapter 19 for you guys. Until the next post thanks for reading, comments and reviews are always welcomed. **_

_Chapter 19 My People_

_The lab was getting closed to being up to full power again. The two main objectives were to get Adam back and they had to hopefully do it through the chip. The second objective was Angel; he needed to be taken down. Doctor Angleman was on the computer with Riley hovering over him. Riley was now in full command of the Initiative and while he did like Walsh he was glad to be in this position._

_"__So, what's going on?" Riley asked and the good doctor was typing._

_"__Well, something trigger in Adam on this date," He pointed to the screen to the date._

_"__That's when we went to storm the mansion and nothing was there they bewitched the place." Riley explained._

_"__Right, well something in the mansion triggered a set back, Adam had a memory." The doctor finished and looked to Riley._

_"__Wait, it has memories? It has memories? How can it have memories?" Riley was going to lose his temper soon. "We suppressed the memories."_

_"__It doesn't mean they can't surface remember this is still a very beta project Riley, flaws and kinks are still there." Angleman was calm hoping Riley will stay calm too. "I'm in the interface now and if I can see what memory was trigger I can block it and basically reboot the system." Riley nodded liking the idea._

_"__We need to make sure Adam stays safe from Angel." Riley's blood boiled saying that name._

_"__Adam can take Angel down." Angleman was unsure why the slayer was getting to Riley as Forrest walked in._

_"__Yeah, it'll just be a matter of time and maybe it'll happen soon." Riley's second in command stated but the look Riley gave him was not a happy one and the solider left the room._

_"__Get the chip working again." Riley ordered Angleman and Forrest followed Riley out._

_"__Don't let the slayer get to you ok. We got Adam whether he's under our control or not and plus there's more of us than him anyways." Forrest reassured Riley as they walked the halls of the Initiative. They were once white but now they were still stained with dust from explosions._

_"__I thought the same thing too but Angel has fought worse things than Adam. If you take the guns away he's just a demon and Angel can and will find a way to take him out." Riley sounded a little nervous. But Forrest was not convinced of it and Riley looked to the man. "Angel killed the Master vampire who could have wiped out the world. He even killed Elizabeth the most powerful vampire second to the Master. He's stopped the world from ending six times. Angel has died once saving this world and killing the evil in it and you know what for all intensive purposes he's succeed. I don't want him to continue that streak."_

_"__So what's the plan then?" Forrest asked and Riley stood outside his office door. Riley had to think about it and he had no plans. The main goal was to bring Adam back. It's been quiet out there meaning Angel hasn't made a move yet and that was bad._

_"__Stay alert." Riley answered and went into his office leaving Forrest standing out there._


	19. My People

Chapter 19 My People

_**A/N: Ready for some action? Enjoy. **_

_Oh, I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home.  
And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_That I would get lost along the way?_

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum_

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?_  
_For not a year later it's got you lying on your back._  
_You should have closed your windows and got another dog._  
_You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_The angels would speed me away._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_The Regulator by Clutch_

The O'Brien kitchen was full today as everyone sat around the table or leaning against the wall. It was debriefing time about what the next step was. The last few days have been a little quiet but that was bad. It meant Riley was planning on making his move same with Adam.

"What do we do?" Xander asked as he was snacking on some chips.

"I don't know," Angel answered and he buried his face in his hands rubbing his face in frustration. "Fuck!" He yelled in his hands. He hasn't been this frustrated in a long time not since Elizabeth was around. This was very bad and he can feel it. Riley was out there and he has already attacked them. Adam has attacked him as well. He kind of wished Faith was here, they needed more man power to take down the Initiative and Adam.

"We just have to wait and see I guess, I mean it's not the best plan we don't know what's going on in the lab." Buffy chimed in.

"Could we storm the lab? You know create a spell and take out Riley?" Willow asked and no one said yes or no.

"Buffy," Giles looked to the vampire. "Anything on your group?" He meant about the Cantilevers and if they were funding this.

"I should get something in the mail real soon actually." Buffy answered and that was good news.

"So, what if they are funding them then what?" Doyle asked.

"I can shut them down as far as money is concerned but that just means no lights." Buffy answered so it can help but if Riley wanted to keep on going then they can find another way. It would be a temporary fix for now.

"Or they'll sue," A voice stated and everyone looked up. No one recognized the man except Angel, Buffy and Doyle.

"Gunn?" Buffy asked and got up and Angel followed suit. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Giles called me and said that you were in need of some help." Wesley came in. "Hello all."

"Everyone this is Charles Gunn, a vampire hunter." Angel introduced the group to the young man. "Gunn, my people,"

"Cool," Gunn smiled looking. "So when can we start kicking ass?" He seemed ready as he had an idea what was occurring. "Been kicking lawyers asses lately."

"What?" Doyle asked and Wesley nodded.

"Evil law firm." Gunn began but that seemed weird, aren't all law firms evil? "They're called Wolfram and Hart they represent evil." Then Buffy's eyes widen.

"Oh no," Buffy mutter and they looked to her. "The Initiative is backed by Wolfram and Hart it's in the paperwork."

"What do you mean evil?" Xander asked knowing this didn't sound good.

"Meaning they help keep humanity's inhumanity going. They represent evil and they win." Wesley explained looking around. "If this Initiative has Hart as their lawyers then I'm not sure what we can do to them."

"Well the Cantilever group is funding them and Buffy does have the power to shut them down." Willow looked around hoping that would be enough. "They can't sue for that right?"

"I don't know," Wesley answered as he walked in further. He has seemed to completely ditch the Council look and looked more like Giles, relaxed and retired.

"Look at you Wes," Buffy smiled. "Fighting demons in LA."

"Oh we've been busy with the demons no shortage there." Gunn added as everyone stood around. "Just fought a blind woman assassin and that was not easy. But this Initiative thing sounds like it needs to go and fast." Angel nodded and agreed to that. "But yeah if the Hart is backing them then they know what they're doing and they like it." That was very bad and now it was no longer a group of nine verses a group of about hundred it was nine verses a hundred plus a law firm. Things were getting worse.

* * *

The lab was getting closed to being up to full power again. The two main objectives were to get Adam back and they had to hopefully do it through the chip. The second objective was Angel; he needed to be taken down. Doctor Angleman was on the computer with Riley hovering over him. Riley was now in full command of the Initiative and while he did like Walsh he was glad to be in this position.

"So, what's going on?" Riley asked and the good doctor was typing.

"Well, something trigger in Adam on this date," He pointed to the screen to the date.

"That's when we went to storm the mansion and nothing was there they bewitched the place." Riley explained.

"Right, well something in the mansion triggered a set back, Adam had a memory." The doctor finished and looked to Riley.

"Wait, it has memories? It has memories? How can it have memories?" Riley was going to lose his temper soon. "We suppressed the memories."

"It doesn't mean they can't surface remember this is still a very beta project Riley, flaws and kinks are still there." Angleman was calm hoping Riley will stay calm too. "I'm in the interface now and if I can see what memory was trigger I can block it and basically reboot the system." Riley nodded liking the idea.

"We need to make sure Adam stays safe from Angel." Riley's blood boiled saying that name.

"Adam can take Angel down." Angleman was unsure why the slayer was getting to Riley as Forrest walked in.

"Yeah, it'll just be a matter of time and maybe it'll happen soon." Riley's second in command stated but the look Riley gave him was not a happy one and the solider left the room.

"Get the chip working again." Riley ordered Angleman and Forrest followed Riley out.

"Don't let the slayer get to you ok. We got Adam whether he's under our control or not and plus there's more of us than him anyways." Forrest reassured Riley as they walked the halls of the Initiative. They were once white but now they were still stained with dust from explosions.

"I thought the same thing too but Angel has fought worse things than Adam. If you take the guns away he's just a demon and Angel can and will find a way to take him out." Riley sounded a little nervous. But Forrest was not convinced of it and Riley looked to the man. "Angel killed the Master vampire who could have wiped out the world. He even killed Elizabeth the most powerful vampire second to the Master. He's stopped the world from ending six times. Angel has died once saving this world and killing the evil in it and you know what for all intensive purposes he's succeed. I don't want him to continue that streak."

"So what's the plan then?" Forrest asked and Riley stood outside his office door. Riley had to think about it and he had no plans. The main goal was to bring Adam back. It's been quiet out there meaning Angel hasn't made a move yet and that was bad.

"Stay alert." Riley answered and went into his office leaving Forrest standing out there.

* * *

Angel and Buffy were back from patrol looking for Riley or Adam even though until more was known then they shouldn't be looking. The vampires were not out tonight, too afraid of Adam or the Initiative. Angel never thought he would say this but he was missing when he was swamped with vampires. So to get rid of all that pinned up energy he and Buffy were in the training room. If there was nothing out there to fight then they could fight each other at least.

But in the mist of this something good was happening. On the college campus Willow and Oz were in her dorm. They have been searching for this for sometime now and maybe it could work. Willow had a number different herbs and spices on the floor with her little brewing pot. Oz hoped this would work but they won't know until the full moon was done.

"What if this does work?" Willow asked and Oz looked up at her. He didn't want her to get her hopes up. The plan was at the end of the semester if Oz could not control the wolf inside he was leaving Sunnydale for good. It didn't matter if they won against the Initiative he had to leave for Willow's safety that's all he cared about.

"I don't know," Oz was honest he had to be. He wanted it to work but he had to be ready for it to fail. He didn't want to be let down but again if it meant keeping Willow safe then so be it. This wasn't a spell this was a mixture of herbs and spices that should calm the body. So far it worked last night, the moon was full and Oz never turned. They couldn't celebrate yet they still had one more day to go as Willow gave Oz the spice and herb drink and he sipped it. He didn't feel the wolf come he felt normal.

"You feel ok?" Willow asked and he nodded as he sipped the drink. It wasn't a bad drink at all it just felt like extremely strong tea. She smiled and lunged forward to hug him. "It's working, it's really working." She then pulled away looking at him. "Oh my god, I think we did it Oz,"

"I think so," Was this happening? Was he cured or at least could he finally control it? They then just kept staring at each other. This was the confusing part now.

* * *

The alarm was going off and Angel reached for it trying to turn it off. He always misses it until the forth time and then it shuts off. He's a slayer, had perfect aim and can get an arrow between two eyes of the enemy when it appears to be like a dot on the horizon but he can't shut his own alarm off with the clock more than in reach of his bed? Angel sighed and didn't want to get up. He looked over and Buffy was still asleep. She'll wake up when he does but that doesn't mean she actually gets up.

Angel threw the covers off of him and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked to his window knowing the sun was up. Angel grabbed some discarded sweats on the ground and put them on, stood up and walked to the edge of the bed and dropped to the floor and began to do push ups. Buffy heard his necklace clinking and rolled over and looked at the time and then saw Angel doing push ups. He does this on some mornings but now with two monsters on the loose he was doing them on a daily basis to be ready.

"Morning," Buffy greeted him as she sat up in the bed.

"Morning," He grunted as he kept going. Buffy was wearing one of his shirts that looked like a dress on her. Angel stopped and then started to do one hand push ups and alternated from one to the other as Buffy continued to watch him, she was enjoying the show.

"What's the plan tonight?" She asked him.

"Not sure," Angel answered as he stood back up looking at her. "I have no idea what to do right now." Buffy nodded and she wanted to go back to sleep but she was on alert as well. Angel had class today and he dreaded going on campus. Riley was there to and while they couldn't fight it was still nerve racking. At least Gunn and Wesley were here now.

* * *

Willow woke up and rolled over seeing Oz was still with her and he was. He was asleep as they were up all night to make sure the wolf didn't come back and it didn't. Willow smiled looking to him as he was asleep. She sat up looking at the time and class would start soon. Then she heard a grumble and looked over and Oz was stirring awake.

"I have time, want to get some breakfast?" Willow asked and Oz nodded as he got up. They sat there for a moment and it was slowly hitting them, no wolf so what does that mean for them?

Angel was on campus and he felt naked walking around without his crossbow. He had this feeling as if Riley was going to sneak up on him and try to take him out. Angel headed to the dorms and went to Willow's room and knocked. Willow answered and smiled and he hasn't seen her smile like that in a long time.

"Ready?" Angel asked meaning he was going to walk her to class and she nodded grabbing her bag. As they walked Angel saw the smile hadn't faded. "What's going on?"

"Oz," Willow answered. "I was with him all last night."

"Last night was a full moon." Angel reminded her meaning Oz should have been locked up. Willow nodded meaning she knew. "What happened?" Angel asked and they stopped walking and Willow looked around making sure no one would hear this.

"I think we did it." Willow smiled.

"Wait, either you did or you didn't," Angel was confused.

"Not that," Willow added and that still confused Angel. "The wolf in him. I think we cured him I mean not like cured him it's still there but I think we found a way to suppress it." Willow finished and now Angel not only looked confused but he was wanting to be happy at the same time. "No magic either just some herbs and spices and…self control."

"There's still a chance though that he can turn?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"But still it's like the ring and Buffy. Elizabeth is suppressed but there's still a chance. Oz might be able to live a normal life as long as he stays calm." Willow smiled.

"Because he's a raving lunatic now." Angel had to smile a little and Willow's smile grew bigger.

"I don't know what it means for us but we might have a chance even if we aren't together then at least he can be normal." Willow was looking at the whole picture and Angel's been there before. He couldn't help but hug Willow for being able to get through this. It's hard and there are days when you wish it was over. They started to walk to class and Angel wanted to talk to Oz about it.

The slayer and the witch walked together but then Angel stopped dead in his tracks and so did Willow. Riley was right there with Forrest and Graham. The two groups just stood there not sure what to do. Riley put on a cocky smile and decided to have a set and walked over to Angel. They were now within arms reach and Willow stepped a little behind Angel.

"Well, long time no see," Riley smiled at Angel and the slayer just stood there.

"You really want to fight here?" Angel asked and Riley smiled. "You have no weapons,"

"Neither do you," Riley pointed out but Angel didn't need weapons unlike the Initiative. "Hello Willow," And the red head said nothing. "How long are we going to keep this up?"

"It can end tonight if you want it to." Angel answered and it very well could. Riley then realized something and smiled bigger and had the guts to get closer to Angel.

"She's so soft you know that," Riley started and Angel had no clue what he meant by that. "She smelt so good but why was she with me all night?"

"What?" Angel asked still not understanding.

"You put too much trust in that vampire whore you call a girlfriend." Riley answered with a smile. "Now I don't know why she decided to come to me but let her know if she ever gets bored or wants more I'm not far away." Riley then walked away but then stopped and turned back to Angel still smiling but Angel's heart was racing and breaking at the same time.

* * *

Angel raced home and went inside. He looked around and Buffy was in the living room with a map out on the table and talking to Wesley, Doyle, Giles and Gunn. She looked up seeing Angel and knew from the look on his face something was wrong.

"Angel?" She asked.

"We need to talk." He was stern and that scared her so she got up and follow him upstairs and to his room. Angel was about to lose his mind as he stood in his room and Buffy shut the door behind him.

"Angel what happened?" Buffy didn't know and she was afraid. Angel then faced her.

"I don't know," He then sat down and all of a sudden it made sense but it made him even madder as he looked up to Buffy. "Faith, Faith slept with Riley that night," Buffy was still confused though as Angel sat on the edge of the bed. "She slept with Riley…in your body." Buffy's eyes then widen in terror and Angel looked up to her. "He told me today you slept with him but," That had to be impossible because she was with him every night. But when he thought about it she was gone that night Faith came to town. Faith in Buffy's body went to Riley and they slept together.

"Angel," Buffy didn't know what to say or do except she felt violated on so many levels. She hasn't felt so violate since her father was alive. "Angel, I, I," Angel looked down and he felt sick. He knew in his mind that it was Faith that slept with Riley but it was Buffy's body. Riley touched her and that made Angel so angry and nearly impossible to look at Buffy. "Angel?"

"I can't look at you." He stood up and faced the window. "I know it wasn't you but," He didn't know what to say or how to say it. They just saved Faith's life and now she did this to get even. Part of Angel wanted to storm off to the jailhouse and murder Faith for this.

"It wasn't me," Buffy defended herself because it was true but still it was her body just not her mind. "Angel, please look at me," Angel barely glanced at her and then started to leave and Buffy stood there. "Angel!" Angel stopped dead in his tracks. "Where are you going?" He then turned around and faced her. "We need to talk about this right now."

"I'm going out." Angel completely ignored her.

"You're going to go and seek revenge you're going to fail that." Buffy stated folding her arms across her chest. "What happened to my body, what Faith did so gross but you going out there to "make it right" isn't going to work."

"So, you're going to do nothing?" Angel asked and the anger was showing. "Riley had sex with you for the most part and you're not going to do anything?"

"Who said I wasn't going to do anything?" She was now getting angry. "It was my body not yours so yes I'm upset but I'm not going out there to hurt someone not yet."

"You don't even care."

"I do care!" Buffy was getting more upset by the second. "That was my body but if we're going to fix it you can't just leave!"

"I can't do this right now." Angel then reached for the handle to leave.

"Fine, just go, you're the one who doesn't care then." That made Angel stop and face her and she stared at him with that stern face. She was always cute but when she was angry you were in trouble. "Go, you have something to prove. I'm sorry this happened but," Buffy's eyes watered up a little because he couldn't understand anything right now. Right now they should comfort each other, she needed him because she was violated. But it's because she was violated Angel couldn't be around her right now. "Go,"

Angel did as he was told and left the room. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed and let some tears fall. She felt dirty like when her father was around. Maybe he needed his space though but what made her worry was when Angel is mad he can forget to think and only see what he wanted to see and that can hurt him.

Angel stormed out of the house and the ones there had no idea what just happened up there but it didn't look good. What happened? Angel and Buffy were fine this morning and somehow they managed to piss each other off while not even being around each other. Giles decided to investigate and went up stairs to Angel's room and found Buffy on the bed. Some stray tears were falling but she looked in deep thought.

"What happened?" Giles asked and Buffy looked up at him.

* * *

Riley smiled knowing he got Angel good. It should divide Angel and Buffy thus weakening their defenses. It's a slower process but it's one that will work in the end. Riley of course had no idea that it wasn't Buffy because she would never cheat on Angel. Elizabeth yes but she was not Elizabeth and if she had her way Elizabeth will never come back. But in Riley's mind he thought the Angel and Buffy duo was ending. This was good it would weaken Angel even further.

* * *

Angel pulled up to the prison and got out and had to speak to Faith. He wanted to kill her and maybe he should have when he had the chance. Angel walked into the station and Faith would be leaving Sunnydale soon to go to another prison. Angel checked in and then sat behind a see through wall and then Faith came in wearing the orange jumpsuit and took a seat and picked up the phone and Angel picked up his.

"What's up?" Faith asked but by the look on Angel's face he was clearly upset.

"Why did you do it?" He asked and Faith looked confused. "After everything she's done for you, saved your life you do that to her?" Angel asked.

"What?" Faith was still confused.

"Riley, why?" Angel asked and then Faith realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, god Angel, I, no, listen it's not like that. I didn't," But what could she say to make this right. Angel needed to make sure it was true and by Faith's reaction it was and he hung up the phone but Faith begged him to listen. Angel wasn't going to have it as he got up to leave.

* * *

Willow sat in her dorm and looked up as Oz came in. It was time to talk about their relationship. With Oz being able to control the wolf in him they could be together. Willow got up and they left the dorms together to talk. They had to get to Angel's place later for another meeting but for now it was time to talk.

"Willow," Oz started as they ventured off campus. They had to tell the group the good news about Oz but what about them as a couple? "I'm not going to push. I know we just can't start back up." Oz was always like that he was never one to push.

"I know," Willow understood as they walked together. "Part of me doesn't know what to do. Like I want us to pick right where we left off but," Willow paused looking at him. "You hurt me and yeah the whole Xander thing I understand I had it coming but,"

"I know Willow, I won't push. The wolf is still there inside and yeah I can control it but I'm afraid for you. I'll always be afraid for you." Willow couldn't help but smile at him and she lunged in and hugged him. "I love you so much that I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"I know," Willow pulled away looking to him. "I know the wolf won't ever go away but we have something and it's a start. It may not keep us together but you can be normal or almost normal." Willow assured him and he nodded.

"Wolf?" A voiced asked and Willow and Oz looked up seeing Forrest there smiling at them. "So you're the werewolf we've been tracking. I knew they existed just never thought I'd see one." He kept smiling and then pulled out his walky talky. "This is Forrest, I need all available units in sector 12 got a hostile." Someone confirmed then request and Oz grabbed Willow's hand and they started to run but Forrest went after them. He needed to lead them to a more quiet location. He knew one place and just had to drive them there.

Oz and Willow needed get to Angel's place it was the safest right now. The only thing the Initiative feared was Angel at this point. Oz lead Willow down an alley to take a short cut but they were falling into Forrest's trap as they ran down to the end of the ally. Oz jumped on the dumpster and then held out his hands and helped Willow up. He then lowered her to the other side of the fence and then jumped down with her and started to run but a gunshot made them duck. Oz grabbed Willow and forced her to the ground to shield her.

They got up and went to round a corner when more of the Initiative were right there holding the guns up to them and Forrest closed in. Forrest then forcefully grabbed Willow and pointed his small pistol to her head.

"You follow everything we say or she is dead." Forrest ordered Oz and Oz had to stay level headed as Willow stood there being threatened. "Good dog," And Oz was going to let the men take and one took out a baton and struck Oz in the back of the knees and he went down. Willow struggled against Forrest as the rest of the men beat Oz down.

* * *

Angel was back at home as his group would start to gather. He knew Willow wanted to announce how Oz has found something to help with his wolf side. He headed upstairs avoiding everyone that was already at the house. He went into his room and saw that Buffy was not there where he left her. She was here he could feel it but maybe they should not talk about anything right now. Just then Angel turned around and Giles was standing there.

"She's in my room at the moment I can tell you this I haven't seen her this wrecked since that Christmas she thought Elizabeth was coming back." Giles began. "She told me what happened and you know she would never do that and you know it was not her."

"Giles," Angel sat on the bed. "Riley had sex with Buffy. It may not have been Buffy in the mind but it was her body and,"

"Angel I understand but you have to talk to her and you cannot go in blind rage about this." The Watcher warned his slayer. "If anything she needs you and she doesn't need you to fight her own battle I believe justice will be served on another day. But as her lover you need to speak to her." Angel knew Giles was right, he was always right. Giles then left Angel as the slayer sat on his bed.

Buffy was in Giles' room looking out the window into the backyard. She stopped crying but she had no idea what this would to her and Angel's relationship. Would he not be able to understand? Of course back in her days as Elizabeth she was a whore but would that past haunt her now?

* * *

Oz was strapped to the table but his only concern now was Willow. They had her somewhere. He knew the moon would be rising soon and if he didn't have his herbs and spices along with a clear mind then the wolf might be unleashed. He knew what the Initiative can do but then again he had no idea at the same time. Just then he heard something and tried to see who it was.

"So, all this time a werewolf was walking around." Riley stood over Oz. "Maybe I'm getting soft I couldn't tell that Buffy was a vampire."

"Where's Willow?" Oz demanded and Riley smiled.

"She's ok, for now," Riley answered with a smile and Oz thrashed about trying to get free to kill the man. "She's a witch and while they are people they can create problems,"

"You touch her," Oz was about to threaten.

"What are you going to do?" Riley asked. "Listen we've never bagged a werewolf before so my team is very interested in what we can get out of you." Riley hovered over the table thinking. "You are going to die after this whether experiments kill you or a silver bullet. Doesn't matter, you're not human therefor you die it's that simple."

"Angel will find us,"

"He's like your god isn't he?" Riley smiled. "Angel's going to do this. Angel's going to do that," He chuckled a little. "I'd like to see him try, now, going to talk to your girlfriend, you be a good boy for my scientists." Riley left as men in lab coats walked in.

* * *

Willow sat on the floor in a holding cell where other demons and vampires were locked away. She had no idea what was happening and it scared her. As she sat there the door slid open and it was Riley.

"The witch of the group." Riley started. "Take it you were the one who put the spell on the mansion, very nice."

"Where's Oz?" Willow demanded and he smiled.

"The puppy will get a thorough exam after that we need to see what he can do. But its ok Willow just think even though he might die he still might save a life." Willow had to hold back her tears and stay strong. "Now, you're human so I'm going to let you go under one condition."

"What?" Willow asked.

"You get me the slayer and the vampire. I want them both here, separate of course but I want them both." Riley stated the terms.

"No," Willow was clear and Riley nodded.

"You might be human but you are a witch and they have no place in this world." Riley then left and Willow started to cry. She had no idea what was happening to Oz or what could happen to her.

Oz was on the table screaming in pain. The doctors were shocking him to see if they could induce the wolf now or if they had to wait. They needed him to be a wolf for further study but until then they had to focus on the human part. Riley stood there watching the initial assessment as Forrest and Graham walked in.

"Good job Forrest," Riley praised him. "Not only did you get a werewolf but it's one of Angel's."

"Sir," Graham spoke up and Riley looked to him. "Other than the fact that this will upset the slayer but that's a human in there and we have another human locked up."

"Graham, on that table is not half a man." Riley started.

"He was a student in your class Riley just a semester ago." Something in Graham was stirring. He'll hunt demons and vampires but hunt a human and to experiment on one that was not the code he was taught. "He's wolf only on a full moon and we both know they don't have control."

"It doesn't matter, he's too dangerous. He'll be better used to serve the people as lab rat." Riley finished and Graham turned away. "You have a problem with that solider?" He asked and Graham looked back at him.

"We protect the people not hurt them. The slayer is a person and," But Graham fell to the floor as Riley punched him down. As Graham started to recover Riley called in some extra support to have Graham taken away. Graham felt himself getting lifted up as Riley got closer to him.

"You're going to a holding cell to and we'll talk later." Riley said and went back to watching the experiments on Oz continue. Graham was being carted off as his own men were turning on him. He was brought into the Initiative thinking they would protect the public from vampires and demons. His own family died by vampires and that is why he took this job. But now that Riley had two people here, two people he planned on killing what was the real mission? Angel was human to and in fact Graham liked the idea that Angel was here to help but Riley didn't.

Graham walked with the two soldiers but he needed to get out. He needed to get out and find Angel. Angel had to stop this and stop it now. Graham then pulled away from the other two soldiers and punched them both and started to run. The two soldiers got back up and chased after Graham down the hall. Graham upped his speed and went to the main floor and had to get to the weapons room. Just then an alarm sounded.

Riley looked up seeing the red lights flashing and he knew why. He took out his pistol to find Graham and shoot him down. He didn't want to, Graham was a good solider but it had to be done to protect the Initiative. Riley's killed men before who went against the code guess Graham will be joining them.

Graham grabbed a few weapons but he also had to travel light as possible. He was risking his life right now but he had to get to Angel. The Initiative was in a scramble not knowing why a code was called. If a code was called then it meant a demon or a vampire was loose so Graham had to hope that would buy him time. The Initiative would be looking for a demon or a vampire.

Riley walked out to the main floor and looked around as everyone was manning their stations. Just then he caught Graham up near the elevator and Riley took aim and fired. Graham ducked but kept running and got to the elevator and got in. Riley literally growled but he had a better plan.

In the elevator Graham's heart was racing as he was making sure his weapons were locked and loaded. Nighttime was falling and that's when the Initiative is out. He wasn't going to kill anyone but at least shoot them in the legs to get away. The elevator doors opened and Graham took off running through the frat house and ran out the front door on the campus. He was dressed in his military clothes and had weapons so he would stick out but he didn't care it was time to expose the Initiative for what it was.

Just then Graham heard a Jeep and he knew it was one of the Initiative's. Graham headed for the woods hoping that would give him some cover. As he got in the woods he heard the gunfire and he got a glimpse, it was Riley. Riley saw Graham for a split second but then he was gone. Graham was behind a tree taking in deep breaths and then looked down and his leg was bleeding a bullet caught him.

In the Jeep Riley phoned in Graham's nearest location and it was time to see if these things would work. Graham ran through the brush and was on his way to Angel's place. The campus was thirty minutes from Angel's house and that was by driving not by foot. As Graham ran something was released from the labs of the Initiative. They were somewhat like Adam, not as big but the idea was the same.

Graham hopped over a small wall and then looked over seeing what looked like vampires. They weren't vampires not anymore they were the next project of the Initiative and it looks like Graham was part of the experiment now. There wasn't just three or four, there was a whole bunch of them.

* * *

Angel and the rest of the team were getting worried. Willow and Oz should be back by now actually a long time ago. The sun had set as well. They knew something had to be wrong. Worrying wasn't going to help but still they couldn't help it. Just then a little light floated around meaning someone from the Initiative was here. Angel grabbed his crossbow off the table ready for a fight. He was on edge because of the events throughout the day and he really just wanted to kill something. The rest of the group stood up as Buffy followed in behind Angel and Gunn followed her. Angel opened the front door to his house and walked into the dark street and saw a man running. He was dressed up in military grab so he was one of Riley's

But he was running from something. It was Graham and he was limping as well and then he tripped on the concrete road and rolled. Angel saw what was after him. Seven deformed looking vampires, experiments of the Initiative but why were they after someone who was one of Riley's men. Angel wasn't sure what to do. Should he fire at the vampire looking deformed things? Should he let Graham get what was coming to him? Just then an arrow flew and landed in the chest of one vampire and it turned to dust. They might be deformed and have other parts but they were still vampires by the laws of nature. But the arrow that was fired wasn't from Angel's crossbow.

Buffy had a smaller crossbow and she answered Angel's question. Angel raced over to Graham and took aim and fired another arrow to a deformed vampire. Graham was crawling away as Angel would reload as fast as he shoots. He and Buffy took out each vampire like it was nobody's business. The seven vampires were dead but there were tons more Graham took out earlier and this was new. Evil was this close to his home and that was rare. Vampires once in a while will be here but if you get inside then they leave. There's to many people.

These vampires were deformed and they looked like they were spliced together with other parts. This is what the Initiative was doing to make this world a better place? Angel then looked over to Graham as he was still on the road holding his bleeding leg. Angel looked up at Buffy and she could see it, he didn't want to help him and she knew why but he was human.

"Willow," Graham blurted out and that caught Angel and Buffy's attention. "He's got Willow and Oz." Angel walked over to Graham, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanked him up and started to drag him to the house. Everyone else at the house saw Angel walking in him with him.

"What the hell?" Xander asked as Angel dragged Graham inside to the kitchen, put his crossbow on the table, grabbed a chair, shoved it against the wall and then threw him on a chair. He grabbed his crossbow then slammed his foot against Graham's chest so the man wouldn't move as everyone gathered around to see what was about to happen. Angel then held the crossbow at point blank range to Graham.

"Talk and you'll live." Angel gave the agreement. Angel was angry and the last thing he wanted to deal with today was the Initiative.

"Angel," Buffy needed to make sure her boyfriend stayed cool.

"Where are they?" Angel demanded.

"What's going on?" Doyle asked because they all were confused. "Why is he here, what's happening?

"I don't know." Buffy answered as Angel still held the crossbow up.

"Riley! Riley is going insane!" Graham yelled as he was afraid for his life. "He has them! He wants you though." He looked right into Angel's eyes and Angel looked right back. "He said he'll trade you for them but I know he won't."

"Why?" Angel asked him.

"Riley wants control, he's killed people before. It's a trap." Graham finished and Angel let up. "You're friends are already dead by now."

"As long as we don't show up they aren't." Buffy stated meaning if Riley wanted Angel he needed to keep Willow and Oz alive. Angel then got closer to Graham staring at him.

"You get us in and I'll let you live." Angel didn't to say anything more as Graham nodded.

* * *

The cars were being packed up with weapons as it was time to go into the lab. Angel's been there but that was just a tour. He was now going into war. Buffy came over with a piece of paper and handed it to Angel.

"He drew a map." She stated and Angel looked at it nodding and folded it up and put it in his pocket. "We do this, save them you know what's going to happen next."

"I know," Angel answered as he closed the trunk of his car as his mom walked out of the house with a suitcase. She was told to leave town for a bit because was going to cause a huge riot. Joyce came over to Angel and she so pale with fear knowing how bad this can get. "You wait until you hear from one of us." She nodded and they hugged. Joyce then hugged Buffy and she walked to her car, packed it up and got in. In Joyce's car she had a few weapons of her own too just in case. Joyce drove off and it was time get going as the sun began to set. Angel had his Mustang, Giles was taking his car, Gunn drove a car here from LA so there was room for everyone but it'll be a little cramped without the van. Angel got in his car as Doyle and Xander crawled into the back seat and Buffy got into the passenger's side. Angel started up the car and pulled out of the driveway and lead to group to the campus.

* * *

The car ride was silent the whole way there because of what was relieved today between Angel and Buffy. He still was angry but hopefully that anger would help in getting his friends back. The group pulled up and started to file out of the cars. Graham knew the back way into the lab and that can and will catch everyone by surprise. There was a code to get in through the back and he should be able to use his. Everyone gathered what weapons they could carry and gathered around and followed Graham. Angel was ready to shoot Graham because this could be the trap that lures him in.

Inside the lab Oz was the wolf now and the experiments were going to begin. They had Oz under and asleep as it was time to look at the anatomy of a werewolf. Willow sat in her cell in tears not knowing what was happening. She tried to conjure a spell to get the work out that she was captured but it has failed.

Graham typed in the emergence code to let him in. If he typed in his personal code it would either lock him out or let him in but they would know it was code being used. The E-code so to speak won't register as fast because if it's used once a month it just means someone forgot their personal code. Graham went in first followed by Angel then Buffy. Doyle walked in with Giles, Gunn, Wesley, Xander, Anya and Tara. Tara had no idea what she was doing but she was given the tranq gun to suppress Oz if he was the werewolf to get him out. There was one more person with them and that was Spike. He wanted to come as revenge for what was done to him. He may not get to hurt anyone but at least he can trash the place.

They followed Graham in and the main floor looked like it was powered down for the evening. The labs will remain open and because it was night the squads were out hunting. This was going in Angel's favor at the moment. Graham led them to the main floor as no one has been inside this place but Angel and it freaked everyone out that something like this was real. Graham made it to the weapons cabinet and got one gun and then gave the team flash bangs. This will cause the place to have smoke and give them cover. Graham though explained to them once they start an alert will go out and whatever squads were out will come back. So the plan was to get to the holding cells as fast as possible, get Willow and Oz out without making too much noise.

Graham led them to a door where the vampire and demons were held and again used the E-code to get in. Oz would not be back here he would be in the surgical facility. It was going to be easier to get Willow first. They moved down the cellblocks and the demons and vampires were going crazy seeing the slayer. Just then Angel rushed to the front and saw Willow.

Willow looked up seeing her friends and felt a wash of relief hit her. She got up but one person she could not imagine seeing and that was Graham. Graham punched in a code and Willow got out and hugged Angel.

"Oz," Willow choked out.

"We're going to get him." Angel assured her and they moved down the hall as they were following Graham. This was going to be the tricky part because they were going to run into people and they would have to work fast. There was one thing they could do to help, shut down the power. Graham walked to an electrical box and it took them a while to get the power running through this place again. He opened the box and Angel came over and saw Graham was about to enter in a code. There was a faster way and Angel grabbed the big cable and ripped it and the power went out and the emergence lights flickered on.

In Riley's office he looked around as the emergence lights went on and he knew Angel was here. Riley got up from his desk and grabbed his gun it was time to end all this. He left his office to kill Angel that was the main goal, anyone else would just add to his day.

The A-Team made it to the surgical wing and threw off some flash bangs and the scientist started to scream. These people were not soldiers so Angel and his team would do his best not to hurt them unless they got in the way. Graham pointed Angel in the right direction as he ran down the hall and doctor Angleman stepped out side the room and his eyes widen seeing Angel.

"Where is he?" Angel demanded holding his crossbow to Angleman and the doctor had his hands up. Angel saw over the doctor's shoulder as Giles, Tara and Wesley came over. Oz was asleep in werewolf form on the table. Willow came over and was in tears. Angel then reached out and grabbed Angleman by the throat and slammed him to the other wall. "You better hope he lives."

Oz was being rolled out on the table; it was the best way to get him out. Angel then shot Angleman in the leg and the group left. As they were about to reach the main floor gunfire came in from kinds of directions. It was Riley, Forrest and two squads that stayed behind. Graham knew the other squads would be back at any moment so he needed to get Angel and his people out. Angel and Graham took some of the last flash bangs out meaning this was now or never.

"Remember how we came in?" Graham asked and Angel nodded. "Get out the same way and get out fast, try and get somewhere safe."

"Thank you," Angel had to say it because without Graham they wouldn't be able to have gotten this far.

"What's the plan?" Spike asked.

"I lay down some cover." Graham stated.

"Alright let's kick some ass then." Gunn stated as Graham and Angel started to through the flash bangs out and the smoke began to rise. They needed to get Oz out first so Spike grabbed the sleeping wolf and put him over his shoulder. Willow and Tara were going to go with as Doyle was going to lead them. Graham stepped out and started to fire. Angel helped with his crossbow to subdue the soldiers. Wesley, Gunn and Giles filed out next with Xander and Anya behind them. Xander took a real weapon and fired it out to the ones shooting at him. Buffy then started to make her way out and she had a smaller crossbow and it caught one of the soldiers in the leg. Angel was the last one; he'll always be the last man out.

"Go!" Graham yelled to him as Angel ran. Riley could barely see Angel but knew it was him and started to fire. But he had to concentrate on Graham's firing too. Angel jumped to the latter and climbed out and started to run. He took aim and fired and that arrow caught another solider in the shoulder.

Angel ran outside as everyone was piling into the cars. They couldn't go back to Angel's place at the moment. But they could go to the mansion for the night or there was one more place they could go. It wasn't the best but they might have to. Angel then turned back around waiting for Graham but so far nothing.

"Slayer!" Spike yelled and Angel faced the group and then back to the open door. What should he do? "Let's bloody move!" Spike yelled again and Angel made it to his car.

* * *

Riley threw another hard punch at Graham and a tooth flew from his mouth. Graham ran out of ammo just as Angel got out. He knew he needed to buy Angel and the others time so he fought what he could.

"You survived the new vampires we made but you won't survive this. You aided our enemy." Riley held Graham close as his face was bruised and bleeding.

"You're the enemy not him." Graham then spat blood into Riley's face. "The slayer will bring you down." Riley punched Graham again and he went to the floor. Riley then took out his pistol and fired and that was it.

* * *

The old high school will have to do for the night. The A-Team didn't know if the Initiative would be out looking for them so for now this place will do. Riley won't come looking here not right away. When the sun rises they'll leave. Oz was given a tranq dart to make sure he stayed asleep through the night. He was ok and Willow sat next to him and petted him as he slept. Spike left the school and went to his crypt. Gunn was going to take first watch so the rest of them could sleep. But who was going to sleep tonight?

Angel sat on the ground against the wall and he looked lost in deep thought. He knew Graham was dead and he knew it was going to happen when Graham told him to go. Graham ended up not just saving Willow and Oz's lives but the whole groups. That guilt was now sitting on his shoulders. Angel looked out to the full moon through the cracks of the school.

"Angel?" A voice asked and it was Buffy and he looked up at her. "I'm sorry," She was sorry for Graham because in the end he turned out to be a good person and did the right thing. "Look I know you don't want to talk to me and that's fine," She fought back the tears for a moment. "We'll try to fortify the mansion tomorrow." Again Angel didn't say anything.

This day ended so badly. He found that Faith used Buffy to get back at him and she slept with Riley and now the life a man was on Angel's mind. He did not kill the man but Graham died leading them into the Initiative. That was blood on his hands. "Please don't disappear on me right now." Buffy pleaded and then walked away.

Angel continued to sit there. This was very bad and what just happened in the labs meant Riley would be out for blood. Things were only going to get worse and Angel had to brace himself for it. Is it time to actually kill his first human?

_**Crap went down. Secrets are out and war has been declared. What now? Chapter 20 is up, yes back-to-back update. I'll do a combine review in the forum on both chapters. What happens next? Guess you can find out right now. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	20. Meetings

Chapter 20 Meetings

_**A/N: Enjoy.**_

_It was a close call,  
Sitting in the back of the room with the boy... get on  
But they didn't know,  
Closing on my back, I feel safe at times  
Certain emblems tell me it's time_

_Serpents in my mind, looking for your cries_  
_Everything changes_  
_I don't want life to this time_

_You enjoy sucking on dreams,_  
_so I will fall asleep_  
_with someone other than you,_  
_I had a thought, you would take me_  
_Seriously and listen up_

_Serpents in my mind,_  
_I am searching for your cries_  
_Everything changes, in time you'll stay, frozen in time_  
_... ing girls, controlling minds_  
_You hold the mirror, to everybody else_

_Serpents in my mind, trying to forgive_  
_Your cries_  
_Everyone changes, in time_  
_I hope he changes, this time._

_Serpents by Sharon Van Etton _

No one could sleep these days. It felt like if they turned their backs Riley would attack. At the mansion things were on high alert. Willow and Tara created a strong spell to help counter Riley and buy them time to defend or fight them off. All the weapons in the training room were removed and placed around the mansion for easy access should they be get attacked. The main weapons were on the dinner table. The windows were being boarded up as well because the Initiative had bullets and the boards should help a little.

Also on the table were the military weapons Xander had stolen. They had to be careful firing these off because if the cops get involved then that can lead them to the A-Team. The weapons were more for show than real use. Everyone was busy getting ready and they all looked tired. Angel stood around and Buffy, Giles, Wesley, Doyle, Gunn, Xander, Anya, Willow, Oz, Tara and even Spike were around the table.

They looked like they were going to war and for the most part they were. They had to defend themselves and each other they had to defend this town as well. This was a different enemy; this was man not monsters, demons or vampires. These men were combat trained. Angel's group was tight but they were just humans. His strongest players were Buffy, Doyle and now Spike. Spike wanted revenge on the Initiative for the chip and the only way he was going to get was to team up with Angel for now.

Angel should say something to his people but what? Go team? We can do this? What can he say right now that would help them? Angel looked over to Buffy and they haven't spoken much since Willow and Oz were taken. Oz was ok he was just more upset that Willow was captured as well.

"Well, we got the knives, the guns and swords now what?" Spike asked breaking the silence.

"We stormed in there once, do it again?" Gunn asked.

"No, we need a better strategy." Wesley answered looking around and he put his hands on the table trying to think of that strategy.

"Like what?" Spike asked but there was no answer. "Great no plan." Spike pulled out a chair and sat down and then the little light started to float meaning someone or the entire Initiative was here. Angel wasn't playing games anymore and he grabbed the biggest rifle on the table. Everyone else grabbed some sort of a weapon but the only person who couldn't go was Spike as everyone filed outside.

Angel led them and he held up the rifle as a small car pulled up and stopped. Everyone somewhat arched up around Angel and they waited. It was just one person though but that didn't mean they should let their guard down in anyway.

"Hands up!" Angel yelled as the man got out of the car and his hands were up. He had no weapon in his hands but Angel wasn't going to take any chances so Doyle rushed to the man and patted him down.

"He's good." Doyle assured him but Angel kept the rifle up as Doyle escorted him inside. Why was he here?

* * *

Usually Buffy is humble to her guest but this was an unwelcomed visitor at the moment. She had him tied down to chair so he couldn't do anything. The man looked around seeing that they were gearing up for war and they should because Riley was to. Angel then stood in front of the man wanting answers.

"Smith?" Angel asked reading the name badge on the man's shirt. The man nodded and Angel just stood there. "Why are you here?"

"Riley wants to talk." Smith answered and everyone looked to each other. "No weapons, no army he just wants to talk to you Angel, alone and work something out."

"I have nothing to say to him." And it was true Angel didn't have much. "You tell your boss we're just going to come after him and end it."

"You don't have the manpower he does and he's prepping the soldiers for war right now." Smith had to be stern because Riley was losing it. The men saw it especially after Graham's death. "He'll tear this place down and everyone in it. Everything was fine until you came along."

"I like to stir up the waters a little bit." Angel stood there and Smith sighed.

"Angel, listen Riley is willing to talk,"

"What makes you think he wants to negotiate anything?" Giles took a spot next to Angel folding his arms across his chest. Giles was behind his slayer a hundred percent and like Angel he believed that there was nothing to talk about. "He has shot at us, he took two of our own captive, began to experiment on one,"

"I can't answer for what he has done, but he's not the biggest concern it's Adam." Smith needed to get them to understand that Riley was just a minor threat. "Riley was able to get Adam back and he's under control again. If something isn't worked out then he'll send Adam here and there's no stopping him."

"Obviously you guys have no idea who these people are." Gunn stepped in. "They've taken out worse things than Adam besides take the guns away and it's just a demon and demons are our specialties."

"Please, just talk to him maybe you guys can come to some agreement." Smith begged. "Angel, half the Initiative is on your side with this, they want something to be reached. We're in this business to help people."

"I help people by slaying the evil, he," Angel pointed to Gunn. "He saves lives by killing demons. They," He looked behind him to his people. "They kill the dead, we fight the dead, we don't kill the living and sure as hell don't experiment on demons."

"We were just trying to make this world a better place by using what was evil to fight it." Smith finished and Angel got closer to the man.

"A lot of good that's done." Angel was tired of this and maybe a settlement could be reached but for how long and at what cost?

* * *

The team watched as Smith left and went back inside. Was this going to work?

"You really think that he's just going to talk?" Spike asked as Angel looked to the vampire. "Mate you got a lot to learn about war. He's just going to beat around the bleeding bush, make you think something was settled and then kill you." Spike finished and Angel just stood there. "Ask her," Spike meant Buffy. "You've done it before, make a bargain get the enemy to believe it and then take them out."

Angel looked to Buffy and she looked to him. She didn't answer verbally but he could see the answer written all over her face and it was yes. Angel then looked back to Spike and he shook his head. "That's the problem with this lot you guys can get the job done but you wait until the last second and even then you try to be nice about it. This man is trying to kill you and you want talk it out."

"Spike, we rather," Giles was cut off though.

"You should storm in there and show him who runs this town. How do you think Elizabeth, Darla, Dru and myself did it? We didn't sit at a table telling our enemies hey we're taking over, no. We just came in and took am I right?" Buffy nodded a little. "See, do the same thing here. The man's on your turf slayer."

"Thanks for the insight," Angel didn't want to hear it.

"Look, Peaches unless you grab the guy by the balls he's going to take you all out. It might be one by one or all at once. If he can't drive you out that is and right now he's winning. He's got the firepower and then men what do you have? A witch, a wolf? That's not going to get it done, it's called force and Riley's doing it." Spike paused looking around at the group. "Your move, when you're ready to play in the big boy sandbox come find me." Spike then walked away.

* * *

Angel sat in a spare room as Gunn was going to take first watch. Angel was angry, afraid for his group and beside himself right now. He kept thinking about Buffy and Riley being together. He knew in his mind that wasn't Buffy that she would never do such a thing but why was he not able to look at her? Talk to her? He should talk to her. And just thinking about her he looked up and there she was.

"Maybe we're too comfortable," Buffy started and Angel nodded.

"Yeah because this comfortable." Angel snapped back.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend I know what you feel but have you even asked how I felt?" She was right; Angel was only concerned with himself at this point. "It's gotten comfortable because I'm living like human I've forgotten what people can do. I'm sorry that this happened you can just sit her sulk in the dark." Angel then stood up.

"And what am I supposed to do Buffy?" Angel was the leader but he was only nineteen. The group forgets how young he actually is. "I'm going to try and work this out,"

"And we know how that's going to go. You two will do the dance, banter a little, go back and forth on who's wrong, who' right, lay out the terms and go home. He'll say the word, you say the word and we'll beat each other's throats until we're dead. I know the game."

"Then if you're so damn perfect you do this." Angel then turned his back on her.

"I'm sorry this has been put on you I am. And I'm sorry for what Faith did. But it wasn't me and until you can see that then I can't help you. This is your fight not mine but I'll fight with you." Buffy paused for a moment.

"Don't," Angel faced her again.

"What? I'm your side," Buffy stood there. "Look, whatever happens with this, if we can talk it out or we actually try and kill each other you do what you have to do. Just do it with a clear conscious." Those were her words of wisdom. "Do it with no regrets because you don't want blood on your hands." Buffy then went to leave and then stopped for a moment. "I am sorry, wish I could change it for you but I can't. I feel horrible and, and I'm sorry." Buffy then left as Angel still had his back to her but she didn't see the tears wielding up. Angel went to turn around but she was gone so he sat on the edge of the bed. That was a good question, how did she feel about this? He hasn't asked her yet.

* * *

The A-Team began to pack up the weapons just in case. They couldn't trust anyone right now. It felt like they were being driven out of this town. Angel will not leave this town not without a fight. But the town's people were getting caught up in this war. The van, Gunn's car, the Mustang and Giles car were packed up and everyone started to leave the mansion. Angel looked over to Buffy and she looked at him. They have barely spoken to each other since Oz and Willow's capturing. Last night was the longest that they've talked and that wasn't much. All that happened three days ago and the tension was everywhere.

Angel put the sports car in first gear and drove off. They were heading about a mile outside of town and they were all nervous. Riley sent a message and he wanted to talk. This going back and forth taking shots at each other will kill more people innocent people to. Angel kept his focus on the road as they kept driving and Buffy looked to his hand as it sat on the gearshift. He hasn't touched in three days and she felt cold. He has barely said a word to her and slept either on the couch or in a spare room at the mansion. She was tempted to reach over and hold his hand to comfort him and just to feel but instead she looked out the window.

* * *

The caravan pulled off the main road and onto a dirt path and then parked. Angel looked around as did Buffy. They wanted this to take place in broad daylight so there would be no surprises. So far they were the only ones here. Riley wanted to meet alone with Angel but Angel was not stupid.

"I don't like this." Buffy admitted and Angel looked to her.

"What's there to like?" He asked as he got out of the car and went to the trunk and opened it. Buffy stood next to him grabbing his crossbow while he took the rifle. The rest of his team gathered there weapons and the only person missing was Spike. He was at the mansion to guard it. The group gathered around and they wondered what was going to happen. So many things can go and they could not trust Riley. Just then they heard motors and knew who it was.

Not far away three Jeeps pulled up and one of the men getting out was Riley. Angel knew Riley wasn't going to come alone that's why the A-Team was here. It was just to help level the playing field so no one could take cheap shots, keeps you honest. Riley walked over with Forrest at his side and Smith was one of the men in the group as they were armed too. The A-Team and the Initiative were now face to face.

"Morning," Riley greeted Angel. "Thought I said you were to come alone." Angel cocked an eyebrow seeing the men Riley brought.

"And I thought you were just a farm boy from Iowa." Angel added and Riley smiled a little.

"Slayers always go around packing heat like that?" And Angel shrugged. "We have some stuff to talk about."

"No shit," Angel continued to stand there.

"You're a young leader Angel and I do like that the group you have." And that was true Riley did, it showed power and strength. Then Riley looked to Buffy with a smile and then back to Angel. "All isn't well in the happy home."

"Look, you asked for this meeting, I got other things I need to focus on." Angel was getting bored real fast and Riley nodded.

"We're here to talk this out like real men. Too many people have died already for this and it's stops now." Riley sounded convincing but Buffy could tell he was lying but hey let him talk and think he's smart. "I really wanted to have you join our team, have my people and your people work together but you didn't like the offer."

"I didn't like that you're building monsters." Angel defended his actions. "Our…businesses they're completely different."

"No they're not, we're taking demons and vampires off the streets, re-educating them to help people. I mean Adam came back and he's built to go into the graveyards and do the heavy work for us. Wouldn't that be nice Angel, you won't have to fight anymore?"

"You lost control of Adam and you'll lose it again." Angel reminded Riley.

"You lost control of Buffy if I can remember right." Now that was a slap to the face. "We're not so different and I think we should put aside our differences."

"You shot at me, you took two of my own, you thought you slept with one but you didn't. You slept with another slayer and yes there are two of us and if I need to I'll call on that slayer and she's a psycho." Angel finished and looked to Riley's men. "We are different."

"Then the only other thing is that you can do to help save your friends is to just surrender," Riley waited for a moment.

"The hell I will, I've said this before, this is my town, I took it, people I know died for it, blood was spilt and I'm not giving this town up to a man like you." Angel was clear. "This is my town, my people and I'll die before I let you or any other evil take it."

"See, you're so young you don't know the art of war." Riley wanted to show him what he knows. "You don't have what it takes and I can see it your group is tired and one of your own is trader."

"Can you get off of that?" Buffy stepped in. "First that wasn't me so it just shows how much you don't know. You have no idea what evil you are actually creating."

"You've created monsters haven't you?" Riley looked to Buffy. "You've turned people. She's a bigger monster than any one of my men." Riley pointed to Buffy as he stared at Angel. "You let something like her walk around? See that's why this group is dying and won't win, you have too many wildcards."

"You can't control Adam, he'll turn again because that's what they do." Buffy reminded Riley. "I know what I've done and I'm still paying for it." Riley smiled a little.

"She's a feisty little one isn't she?"

"You don't even know the half of it." Angel added. "I'm not surrendering, I'm not going anywhere."

"Besides I own the Cantilever group so I'm shutting you guys down." Buffy saw Riley's eyes widen.

"That's impossible." Riley wasn't going to buy it.

"Uh yeah it is and in," Buffy checked her watch. "Twenty four hours say good bye to the lights and air conditioning and hello upset demons." Angel had to smile just a little and Riley stood there looking at him.

"Just because the lights are off doesn't change anything." Riley kept his cool. "Now, if you'll excuse me Buffy, I'm here to talk to Angel not you." Buffy just stood there and Riley got a little closer to Angel. "I gave you my options what are yours?"

"Leave," Angel answered. "Shut down the lab, shut down Adam, pack your stuff and get the hell out of my town." That was Riley's option. "You walk and you keep walking until you bleed."

"So, we're in a dead lock," Riley sighed and sort of paced. "Maybe we're having issues because we don't know much about each other." Angel didn't want to hear this but he'll have to. "I came into this business because of my mother. She was attacked by a vampire and killed. She never turned but I wanted revenge. Maggie found me and I know what I am doing won't bring my mother back but it's something." Angel didn't know if he should believe it or not. Riley sighed as Angel didn't say anything and they just looked to each other. "So you're not going to budge."

"I'm not leaving." Angel continued to stand there.

"And neither am I." Riley added. "So what, draw a map, my side your side we don't cross?" Riley asked and again Angel said nothing but his finger was on the trigger. He could do it; Riley would have to reach for his gun there wouldn't be enough time for Riley to react. Angel could shoot him, catch his whole team off guard, it could end right now. Riley then looked down seeing Angel's finger on the trigger and he smiled. "I know you want to more so now that I got piece of that and I know you're fighting hard not to. You're not a killer Angel, you can't kill a human." Riley got a little closer to Angel and for Buffy it was uncomfortably close. "Do it, shoot me down, you do all your friends die."

"That would be too easy." Angel wasn't going to do it and Riley smiled.

"You just don't have it in you." Riley smiled.

"Well, fuck you and the horse you rode in on. You don't know what I have." Angel was staying as calm as possible. Riley then looked to his men and then back to Angel.

"Pleasure talking to you." Riley started to back away. "You stay on your side and I stay on mine." Angel then cocked the rifle.

"I see you near my people I won't hesitate." Angel warned Riley and Riley smiled.

"Counting on it." And then he turned his back and Riley's men packed it up and started to leave. Angel and his group waited and once they were alone all he saw was fear in their eyes. They all gathered up together in the woods.

"If you don't want to be here," Angel began.

"Haven't had a good fight in a while." Xander stepped in. "This is our house, our town let's show the man who's boss." Angel looked around and no one looked like they were backing down.

"We're crazy." Anya muttered.

"Yeah we are but look how far it's gotten us." Willow reminded them. Half the things they've done should have killed them but they were still standing.

"So what's the plan?" Oz asked and Angel looked around as the group was still here.

"War," Angel answered and they nodded. Angel then looked to Buffy and she looked to him. They've been at war before and not only that they've fought worse. This wasn't the end of the world or a whole town in peril. This was about two very different people fighting for something. One thinks they are fighting for good but they can unleash so much evil that will kill them and everyone around them.

* * *

Riley sat in his office with a glass of whiskey looking at his trophy heads. He had an empty space ready for Angel's. He was young and stupid that was Riley's take on him. Angel was going to bring everyone down. But once Angel's gone then the Initiative can continue to learn more about the evils in this world and make it a better place.

* * *

The sun had set and the mansion was still on alert as everyone would be taking shifts. Spike complained how Angel should have shot Riley in the face right then and there. But then again Spike was happy he didn't because now the vampire can get in on the fight. But again no one was going to sleep tonight not with Riley out there. He can attack whenever he wanted because he and Angel never came to an agreement. It was a free for all and there was no way either side keep to their space. This was going to turn into a war between humans not humans, demons or vampires, just man verses man. But that can be the most deadly war out there.

Buffy was looking out her balcony. The day could have gone badly but it went sort of smoothly for what it was. But the tension was high between Angel and Riley and this town cannot have them both. It'll end one way or another and Buffy knew Angel rather just have Riley up and leave but then they would all be living looking over their shoulders. It didn't matter if the lab was shut down Riley was still going to fight and in the end no side was actually going to win anything. The big thing was who's going to spill more blood?

Angel walked into her room and looked around and saw the balcony door was opened meaning that's where she was. Angel walked over to the doors and looked out seeing Buffy lean over the balcony railing. He then stood just where the floor of the room met the concrete of the balcony.

"Hey," Angel greeted her and Buffy looked over her shoulder. "Can I join you?" He asked she nodded as Angel walked over to her and leaned against the balcony as well. "It's quiet," And Buffy nodded looking out into the night where the woods were.

"It doesn't end like that." Buffy meant that Riley was hiding something and that he really just didn't want to talk but she knew Angel was smarted than that. Angel knew something was going on down in those labs and no matter what was said today the end results will be the two teams fight. The awkward silence then fell around them as they looked ahead of them but not at each other. They needed to talk about themselves. "Angel," Buffy started. "I know you know it wasn't me,"

"Buffy," Angel cut her off and then looked to her. He can't shut her out anymore, if this was really going to work between them then he needed to open up. This wasn't just about him or just about her. It's about them but where to start? "You've been protecting me since day one," He started and Buffy was just going to listen. "I'm not saying that I'm not grateful enough for you because I am, you saved my life. And I know you only want to help and," Angel then looked out into the night. "You were willing to risk yourself over Faith to help her and what she did to you,"

"Angel," Buffy looked to him. "What she did to me," She stopped for a moment. "I know it wasn't me but, he did touch me somehow and I'm sorry for that."

"Buffy you don't be sorry," Angel then stood up facing her. "I never want you to be sorry, you've been sorry for too long and this world finally owes you something." Buffy stood there looking at him. "What Faith did was disgusting and I'll never forgive her for that but," This part hit him today in the woods about Riley and who Buffy really is. "Riley can never touch you, he can never touch what I have, he doesn't know anything about you." Angel finished and then let out a sigh. "Please don't be sorry."

"You know my past Angel and," She paused and Angel got a little closer to her. "I felt awful even though it wasn't me." Angel then got a little closer to her.

"I know it wasn't you, I know and I'm sorry how acted I just," Angel wasn't all that great with emotions but he had to tell her he was sorry. "I made it about me when I should have but I can't help that not when something belongs to me or," he paused again thinking. "You've protected me and I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry."

"Angel, that wasn't your fault." She assured him and reached out and put her hand on his cheek and he then leaned into her hand. "None of that was your fault, it's ok because look at where I am now." Angel nodded meaning she was right here. She wasn't going anywhere. She's been at his side fighting with him the whole time and that won't change.

"I love you," Angel stated and Buffy let a faint smile show and he reached out and pulled her closer to him and hugged her. It felt so good to hug each other especially after a day like this. "I can't lose you." She squeezed him tighter and they both felt warm in each other's embrace.

"You won't," Buffy whispered holding him closer. They pulled apart just a little looking at each other and they leaned in for a kiss. It was just a tender kiss and she smiled kissing him. They pulled apart and he tucked some hair behind her ear. He then kept running his fingers through her hair and it was so soft. Buffy just stared at the slayer just admiring him for the moment. She likes to that just stare at him. He was tired though and there was a weight on him to keep everyone here safe. It wasn't just keeping his friends safe it was about keeping everyone in this town safe and that was a big burden to have. He hasn't lost it yet and to carry that weight and to carry it for four years he was strong.

Angel then leaned in for another kiss it felt like he hadn't kissed her in years and she accepted. The kiss went from being sweet to slowly gaining passion. They started to hold each other closer now. He slowly pushed her against the rails of the balcony not letting up and she let out her seductive giggle. Angel just needs to express his feelings more but Buffy understood the anger and why he acted the way he did, it was called love. He was a boy in love. Buffy then looked over his shoulder and see inside her room she saw that the door was opened.

"The door is open," She whispered and Angel looked over his shoulder and then back to her and took her hand into his and they went inside the room. Buffy shut and locked the door to the balcony shutting the curtains while Angel shut and locked the door to the room and then the two crashed into each other. Angel shoved Buffy against the wall of her room. He could careless how much noise they were going to make he just wanted his girlfriend.

Angel took his shirt off and flung it in whatever direction he didn't care. Buffy reached for his belt and unbuckled that and then Angel shoved himself closer to her and removed her shirt. She had small thin undershirt on and Angel went to remove her jeans and they slid to the floor and Buffy giggled again. Angel removed her boots and tossed them away and then her jeans. Buffy pulled him in wrapping her legs around him and yes it's been three days since they've done anything but it felt like three years.

Buffy then decided to take control and got on top of Angel still kissing him and he let out a sigh of pleasure. He was happy again. Buffy smiled and that smile no one else will every see it was just for him and he knew it. Riley thought he had Buffy but he was so wrong. Buffy removed the small thin shirt and her bra and tossed those away and Angel pulled her in for another kiss.

He then pushed her to the floor and continued. They'll make it to bed later right now they were just in the moment a really good moment. Buffy was his and he knew that even if Faith used her body to try and take revenge. Riley can gloat all he wanted but in the end Angel had Buffy and Riley didn't. They were going to be loud tonight but they didn't care they needed it and wanted it.

* * *

Finally they were in bed. Angel had fallen asleep and Buffy had her head on his chest listening to his heart beat very steadily and slowly. He needed to sleep so he was exhausted from the last three days. She then sat up a little watching him sleep and he looked so calm. He just wanted to protect her as she does for him and that ignited something in the vampire. Angel proved to her that he did love her more than once but to say what he did on the balcony, to hold back the urge to kill man in the name of love and protection of those around. Buffy found the strong man she always wanted and needed. But something was threatening that.

There are real monsters out there and some actually don't have fangs or horns and Riley was one. Buffy continued to watch Angel sleep and smiled a little. She rested her head back on his chest knowing his slow heart beat will put her to sleep even though her mind was racing a mile a minute. She was scared for Angel because Riley was a man, he was harder to kill, Angel has never taken a human life and she never wanted him to. But she's killed more men in her time than she can count; maybe this was her fight and not his.

_**Angel and Buffy made up with make up sex and it appeared to be really good. But now the stakes are high. Who's going to fire first? What happens now? You tell me. There's going to be brief review in the forum on both chapters and it's going to mostly deal with the Angel/Buffy issue. If haven't noticed within all the books so far, Angel and Buffy are the center and the center must hold. There's a sneak peek here and a longer look of chapter 21 in the forum. Don't forget to vote on my bio page. Until the next post, thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_Chapter 21 What I Want_

_Buffy was sipping on some coffee when someone caught her attention. It was Smith and he kept his distance but his eyes were begging her to come over. Buffy looked around and then back at him and he hadn't let up. Buffy got up from the table and walked over to Smith with extreme caution. She wasn't afraid of him, he should be much more afraid of her and he was. _

"_What?" Buffy asked and Smith looked around to make sure no one was paying them any mind._

"_Riley is losing it and Angel's in trouble." Smith started and that made Buffy interested as she stood there. "He's, he's got like a surgery ready for Angel its…. it's right out of a horror film. He wants to kill you all and he wants to save Angel for last."_

"_What about the rest of the Initiative?" Buffy asked and Smith sighed._

"_Half are with Riley half are scared and then there's Adam." Smith continued on. "We saw Riley and what he did to Graham, he shot him in cold blood." Buffy nodded looking down. Graham helped the group save Oz and Willow's life and he was gunned down like an animal. "Buffy, we swore an oath," She then looked up at him. "Everyone at the Initiative suffered because of a demon or a vampire. My entire family died because of vampires and the only reason why I got away was because they were too busy eating my parents."_

"_I'm so sorry," Buffy was both concerned and understanding._

"_We all came together to better this world but Riley is doing is going against all of that." Smith finished and Buffy nodded. "I don't know what to do except warn you and I don't know how that's going to help." Buffy nodded in appreciation for this. "Maybe you guys should leave."_

"_No, we don't run. We haven't in four years and we're not about to start now." Buffy explained and Smith saw it. Angel and his group, they were the real deal. "Stay safe ok and if you need to go to the mansion and tell them I said it was ok." She's been around for two hundred years and she knows when someone is lying, when someone is scared or hurt. Smith was truly scared for his life and this needed to end._


	21. What I Want

Chapter 21 What I Want

_**A/N: Ready for a fight? Ready for a smack down? Two more chapters after this one so get excited. **_

_Where do I put the shame  
It feels like a broken toy  
I can't play with anymore_

_Where do I put the hate_  
_To a pixilated screen_  
_I can't watch anymore_

_All I know is that I'm here_  
_Drifting somewhere in the vast_  
_Somewhere in eternity_  
_And I never want to leave_

_Where do I put the books_  
_There's so many I could read_  
_But they all are filled with lies_

_Where do I put all the lies_  
_There's so many I could say_  
_But it seems they're in the books_

_I have faith that you're out there_  
_Living high up in the vast_  
_Somewhere in eternity_  
_And you're never gonna leave_

_Have I been telling lies to myself_  
_Hold me now you know_  
_I am so afraid to be at all_

_Have I been telling lies to myself_  
_Hold me now you know_  
_I am so afraid to love at all_

_I looked up and I saw the moon_  
_Is it the same one that betrayed you_  
_I looked up and I saw my place_  
_I looked in and I felt no hate_

_Where do I put the love_  
_Where do I put the love_  
_Yeah, where do I put the love_

_Here by Vast_

Riley was fixing something up. He wasn't the same happy go lucky man he was when the school term started. He was happy then, he found a job that meant something and now it was coming to this? Angel threatened what Riley has worked so hard for and this man was not going to go down without a fight. He wasn't going to run from some nineteen-year-old kid. Riley took a step back looking at the chair. It was ready, the chains were ready and the supplies were ready. He wanted to know what makes a slayer tick. This might be one of the best experiments.

* * *

Angel was standing outside the mansion holding the rifle and smoking a cigarette. The sun was just coming up for the day. He woke up and Buffy was asleep in fact the whole mansion was asleep. They needed it but once Angel opened his eyes he was restless and couldn't go back to sleep. He stood outside waiting for Riley. It was only a matter of time. He took one more drag on the cigarette and tossed it away. Just then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a head rest on his shoulder.

"Morning," Buffy greeted him and he said nothing. She could feel it; he was very tense right now. There wasn't much she could do for him except be there for him when he needs it. Buffy then went to stand next to him as they were both about to watch the sunrise together. Then Buffy looked over and saw Riley walking to them with his own rifle and he took fire at Angel.

Buffy's eyes flashed opened and the room was dark. She sat up slightly from Angel's embrace and the clock just turned to five in the morning. It was just a dream, Riley hasn't attacked yet. Buffy sat up all the way looking to Angel as he was completely out and it would take a lot to wake him up right now. He needed the sleep, he hasn't slept in three days and then after what they did earlier she knew she sent him over the edge. Buffy scooted to the side of the bed throwing the covers off of her and went to put some clothes on.

Buffy headed downstairs seeing a light. It was probably Giles or Wesley or both and she was right, both Watchers were in the study. They were awake talking and she listened. They were discussing Adam and ways to take him down. Adam was just a giant demon and yes Angel can take him down but it was going to take more than a crossbow and a couple of punches. Buffy then walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out her blood and went to heat it up a little.

"You're never up with the sun," Giles commented as he walked into the kitchen to refill his tea and Wesley went in as well.

"Oh uh, yeah can't sleep." Buffy answered more or less absent minded than anything as she poured the blood into a saucepan to heat it up. No one in the mansion even noticed when she did this and once in a while Angel will heat up blood for her. They were all truly family now.

"We're with you on that one." Wesley added sitting at the kitchen table with his fresh cup of tea. Spike then came in with a rifle.

"It's pretty quiet out there, sun will be up." The vampire was helping them. He wanted revenge on the Initiative for what they did to him. They made him…nice. But if it meant shacking up the slayer and the A-Team to get the revenge then he'll do it. These were the only four people up and everyone else was asleep. Buffy finished heating up her snack and poured it in a cup and sat down at the table sipping it. Spike saw that there was some more in the pan so he took the rest of it as he was hungry. He had been outside all night walking around the mansion, walking around the perimeter of property.

They all sat around the table in a completely silence. This can all go bad quickly. They were at war and it was so different than the past battles. The Master, the Judge, Elizabeth, the Hell Mouth and the Mayor, those were monsters. Those were truly evil but this time they weren't fighting monsters but humans. They always fought and feared the dead but maybe now it was time to fear the living.

* * *

Smith walked the lab one scientist was walking to him quickly. The lab was on lock down as they were gearing up for battle. The scientist didn't say anything but grabbed Smith and he followed. Was there something wrong? Smith followed the man and then the man faced him and put his finger to his lips meaning they needed to be quiet as they walking.

The scientist opened a door and there was a chair and next to it a table of surgical supplies. What were they going to do in this room?

"This is wrong, this isn't what we signed up for," Smith was right and he started to leave.

"Where are you going?" The scientist demanded following Smith out.

"Angel, we have to warn him, Riley has lost it this is wrong." Smith explained.

"I don't disagree but we can't leave not without Riley knowing. He'll hunt you down and kill you just like Graham." The scientist warned Smith and it was true. Riley wanted to win this fight and he'll cheat to do it and kill people. Smith had to think this clearly because one wrong move and then he is dead. But how can he warn Angel and his people? Riley and the Initiative were going to take Adam and march to the mansion and destroy it and the people inside.

"I'll find a way." Smith answered and he hoped he could.

* * *

Buffy saw Angel off to school and she would wait for him. Everyone paired up now. They felt safer in daylight though more so than night. Buffy would hang out here on the campus and wait for Angel, Willow and Oz. At the mansion it was Giles, Doyle, Wesley, Gunn, Xander, Anya and Spike. Buffy sat in a coffee shop on campus and had to stay visible. The more people around the less likely the Initiative would attack.

Buffy was sipping on some coffee when someone caught her attention. It was Smith and he kept his distance but his eyes were begging her to come over. Buffy looked around and then back at him and he hadn't let up. Buffy got up from the table and walked over to Smith with extreme caution. She wasn't afraid of him, he should be much more afraid of her and he was.

"What?" Buffy asked and Smith looked around to make sure no one was paying them any mind.

"Riley is losing it and Angel's in trouble." Smith started and that made Buffy interested as she stood there. "He's, he's got like a surgery ready for Angel its…. it's right out of a horror film. He wants to kill you all and he wants to save Angel for last."

"What about the rest of the Initiative?" Buffy asked and Smith sighed.

"Half are with Riley half are scared and then there's Adam." Smith continued on. "We saw Riley and what he did to Graham, he shot him in cold blood." Buffy nodded looking down. Graham helped the group save Oz and Willow's life and he was gunned down like an animal. "Buffy, we swore an oath," She then looked up at him. "Everyone at the Initiative suffered because of a demon or a vampire. My entire family died because of vampires and the only reason why I got away was because they were too busy eating my parents."

"I'm so sorry," Buffy was both concerned and understanding.

"We all came together to better this world but Riley is doing is going against all of that." Smith finished and Buffy nodded. "I don't know what to do except warn you and I don't know how that's going to help." Buffy nodded in appreciation for this. "Maybe you guys should leave."

"No, we don't run. We haven't in four years and we're not about to start now." Buffy explained and Smith saw it. Angel and his group, they were the real deal. "Stay safe ok and if you need to go to the mansion and tell them I said it was ok." She's been around for two hundred years and she knows when someone is lying, when someone is scared or hurt. Smith was truly scared for his life and this needed to end. Buffy walked to a phone that was on the wall of the coffee shop and picked it up.

At the mansion Giles heard the phone rang as he was making some lunch with Wesley for everyone at the mansion. He walked over to the wall and picked the phone up and answered.

"Giles?" It was Buffy's voice and that sent the Watcher into a panic.

"What happened?" Giles was ready to literally fly to the school if he needed to.

"Everything is ok, I talked to Smith and Riley," Buffy paused for a moment. "We need to figure this out and now would be good."

"We're going to have some lunch, we'll talk and see what we can do. In the mean time I want you to stay calm, don't do anything irrational or…stupid." Giles told the vampire.

"You know me," Buffy commented.

"And that's why I'm worried, I'll see you in a few hours." Giles heard Buffy say bye and he hung up.

"Can you guys use an extra hand?" A voice asked and Giles turned around and Cordelia was standing in the kitchen.

"Cordy?" Giles asked with a smile and she smiled right back.

"Cordelia?" Another voice asked and Doyle rushed in and smiled. Cordelia smiled and they raced to each other hugged. Yes, they could use an extra hand.

* * *

The evening settled in and the mansion was at capacity now. About four or five years ago Buffy would not like being around so many people. She hated people and she would avoid them. But now sitting at the dining table where there were thirteen people including herself all together she can't see herself without these people. Numbers were important now in this world. You needed have numbers, the more people, the more numbers to fight. People are the best defense against the dead. You could never make it in the world alone, no ever could and Buffy was a prime example.

Giles looked around this table to a family now. Even Spike was sort of fitting in. While he was helping for his own personal gain he was powerful. He and Buffy know how each other works in combat. Buffy trained him so this should help in the end whatever end was to come. Giles leaned back in his chair looking around to the full house. These people have survived some overwhelming odds. Its funny how fate can bring people together. All these people here were so different yet they shared one common thing and that was to survive.

Giles was more focused in on Angel and Buffy. They were so opposite in all degrees. They were night and day down to their hair color. But yet they fit, they fed off of one another, they supported each other, comforted each other. Giles hasn't seen a bond that strong before and it came from mortal enemies. Giles smiled a little as he watched the rather young couple as they talked.

Angel must have said something funny because Buffy was smiling and giggling. Then Xander faced her and held out his fist explaining something to Buffy. She then bumped her fist to his and Angel smiled going back to finish his plate. Giles smiled as this group was still teaching her the fundamentals of being cool.

Watching Angel and Buffy together after everything Giles has seen it was all of a sudden so clear to him about what Buffy stood for and why she was here. Buffy would never stop; she would never leave him and she'd always be there. Buffy would never hurt Angel, never shout at him, never get drunk and hit him or say she couldn't spend time with him because she was too busy. And Buffy would die to protect Angel. All those people who wanted to protect the first male slayer out there, no other person could measure up to Buffy. Buffy is the only one who can protect him. In this insane world she was the sanest choice.

"I don't want to be a buzz kill," Xander started knowing the fun needed to stop. It was good to talk, to laugh, to be happy even for a short time. It kept the darkness away. Cordelia looked around and she knew what was going on. Doyle keeps her updated and she had to come, she couldn't let them do this without her she was one of the team.

"I know," Giles leaned forward and sat up right at the table as everyone finished the last bit of their meals. This is where things get tricky, where the lines start to blur and mesh. Up until now in a situation like this they would make a plan based on the research, go in and kill the demons or vampires. But this situation was different. There were no demons or vampires these were humans. And from what Buffy has said not all these humans agree to what is being done. But the point is they had to be stopped but how? This group does not kill the living, they do not kill humans they protect and save them.

"No vision so that's good…maybe." Doyle looked around and the uncomfortable talk was about to happen. How is justice going to be carried out? Riley took two of these people and tortured one. He's building monsters that will and already have turn on their commands and attack innocent people. Should he die for that? What can they do to put a stop to this?

"The lab needs to be shut down which it is. Buffy's already got the under control." Giles started to list the options and there weren't a whole lot to pick from. "We need to see how we can get the Initiative to stop though."

"Well, once the lab goes then Adam will have to right?" Willow asked looking around.

"We can go in, drive them out?" Oz suggested and that was one thing could do. They didn't have an army but it could work.

"Bewitch the place so they can't come back." Tara added and so far these plans were somewhat…ok.

"What about Riley?" Buffy asked that was her main concern. She had a feeling once the lab goes and they can drive them out the Initiative itself will just disappear but what about Riley? He's not going to disappear he'll want to get even. He might leave but then he might come back. What if he takes Adam with? Riley was the wild card on this.

"Try to send him somewhere?" Gunn asked. "Prison?"

"In theory he hasn't commented any crime that would warrant an arrest in a sane, unvampire world." Wesley answered. "Plus Wolfram and Hart has backed him."

"If they protect evil then its true Riley is evil." Buffy started to think this through a little more.

"Maybe not the people but that they are trying to do yes." Giles explained but Buffy was already generating a plan.

"So why is the evil law firm so interested in this?" Doyle asked.

"They might like the fact that they are building creatures." Wesley folded his arms across his chest and leaned in the chair. "They might see it as a way to control something."

"Are they going to sue us?" Cordelia asked.

"Maybe Buffy and the Cantilevers," Giles answered looking to Buffy. But she was rich; she can throw money at them she didn't care. Money can be earned back but the lives of these people around her, there was no price. "Start with the lab being shut down, go from there."

"And that's it?" Spike asked. "There's not a whole lot of time Rupert." Spike was hitting them with the reality. They could get attacked tonight. Even though what Buffy said earlier about Smith still that wasn't enough. Something needed to be done and done yesterday at that.

* * *

Buffy laid awake and Angel was asleep. Her head was resting on his chest and she could hear his heart. Normally that sound would make her fall asleep but not tonight. She had her arms around him afraid that if she let go then something would take him. At this point, after four years of knowing him she couldn't see life without him and to a degree couldn't remember life before him. But if something wasn't done then she will lose him. Buffy slowly let go and sat up and he didn't even stir.

She took a moment to look at him and then quietly got out of bed. She went to the closet where half her stuff hung next to his. She started to get dressed and don the black of night look so she can hide in the shadows. It didn't take her long to get ready and being a vampire she didn't need light to see in the dark room. She walked to the side of the bed and leaned in and gave her slayer a kiss on the forehead as he still yet to wake.

Buffy quietly left the room and crept down the hall. The mansion was quiet as she walked down that long hallway of rooms and made it to the marble stairs. She went down them and no lights were on meaning not even the Watchers were up. If this failed then they would need all the rest they could get as she walked to the weapons room. Buffy grabbed one of the bigger crossbows that stood next to Angel's crossbow, which was a beast of a weapon. She also grabbed some small daggers and hid them in her boots. She was unsure if she should take a rifle but she was Buffy, she had the ring she was virtually unstoppable at this point.

Buffy grabbed a few more knives and made sure they were hooked on her belt and she was ready. She knew Spike was out walking the mansion grounds but he'll be easy to by pass. Spike was only a hundred and twenty two Buffy was two hundred and fifty one. Buffy was a hundred and twenty-nine years older than Spike, she can out think him easily. Buffy opened the door to the garden and looked around as the stars were out. She stepped outside, closed the door and then pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She was dressed much like Angel would dress, black boots, black pants, a place shirt and a long black leather coat. Maybe they should start wearing matching outfits when slaying.

Buffy started to leave the mansion grounds and Spike was nowhere in her sight. Buffy could walk to the lab but it would take to long, it's nearly a thirty minute drive from here to college so walking would take too long. Buffy had grabbed Giles' keys and would take his car. She walked up to the car and opened the trunk up putting in the crossbow and another bag. She decided to take more weapons and more arrows. Buffy closed up the trunk and then went into the driver's side and turned the car on and started to drive. She got on the main pathway that led to the road. She looked up and down the road and it was quiet. Buffy made the left to the campus and pulled out from the mansion grounds.

* * *

Buffy made it the campus and then went to find the back way into the lab. Maybe the Initiative was stupid and never changed the locks and they should have. Buffy got out of the car and went to get her things. One against the many odds, the odds she use to live for and yet she still lives for. In her case it's live fast and die never. Buffy grabbed the huge bag and then the crossbow and closed up the trunk and started to walk in the night.

Buffy made it to the back entrance and saw the closed door. Her goal was not to kill anyone if she could help it. She wanted to scare them out make them understand who she was and that they should leave. Buffy stood before the door and punched in a set of numbers and it opened. _'Suckers'_ she thought and she walked in. Buffy went down a hall and then reached up and grabbed an air vent and ripped it from the wall. She took her bag and tossed it into the vent and then she climbed in herself and started to crawl down the vent.

After crawling for a bit Buffy found the location she wanted and opened up that vent and dropped her bag and then jumped down and she stayed low. She was up in the rafters and she had the perfect view of everything. It was late at night and the Initiative was still busy little bees. Buffy set aside the crossbow and would save that for the real monsters and when she runs out of ammo. Buffy took out a rifle. Vampire with a gun, that's about as dangerous as you can get. Buffy didn't know much about modern day weapons but this seemed pretty easy to use, point, pull and shoot. Buffy grabbed the magazine and she was locked and loaded.

She was going to shoot the men but just in the legs, arms, and shoulders. She knew most of these men scare easily and would second guess being here and probably leave. Again she had no intention of killing anyone here well, maybe except one. The men here were being led by the wrong example and some knew it they were just afraid. Buffy laid low and looked through the scope of the rifle and found her first target. She aimed and fired.

All around the lab the shot was heard and people looked around wondering where it came from. Riley was with Adam and heard the shot. He knew someone from the A-Team was here and he prayed it was Angel. Maybe the kid did have a pair. Riley looked to Angleman and the doctor was typing something and Adam started to move. He was part monster and part machine. He did not belong in this world, anything built in this lab was not meant to be in this world.

Buffy caught a few more men and something it was more than one person as they fired. Buffy held her fire as she waited for the men to finish. She then went back and three went down holding their legs in pain. Buffy had enough and stood up and kept going. She fired and ran out of ammo and then threw the gun down and opened her bag and pulled out some knives. She then started to throw them and the soldiers cried out.

Riley made it to the weapons room and grabbed a huge rifle. He made sure it was loaded and he went to help the soldiers. Riley ran out to the main floor and saw Buffy up in the rafters and smiled, maybe this was better than Angel showing up. Riley took aim and fired and Buffy ducked quickly. She knew it had to be Riley so she reached for her bag and took what she could carry and grabbed the crossbow and the bag of arrows and slung it around her shoulder. Buffy took a flash bang and threw it and the room was filling up with smoke.

The smoke and her being in all black will help cover her. Buffy climbed the railing of the rafters and stood on the side and jumped down. She kicked two men down and then slid to the floor and stabbed one in the knee. She was saving the arrows for Riley. If anyone was going to die tonight it was him. Two soldiers came at her but they were no matched for a two hundred and fifty one year old vampire. She twisted one man's arm so hard she heard it crack and she threw him down. Buffy then ran to the power box and opened it and pulled on the cables and the lights flickered and went out. The back up lights turned on but it was too dark.

Buffy now used the shadows and the smoke. This was her element and she was getting a high from it. This is what she lived for back in the day. There was nothing like having the your back against the wall, fist to fangs and all you had were your wits. The strongest were the ones that made it out alive. Buffy wanted Riley and not because he slept with her body. No she wanted him because he tried to kill her twice, he threatened her boyfriend and no one threatens her boyfriend and gets a way with it.

Buffy held up her crossbow and fired and it caught a soldier in the shoulder. Smith came out and knew what was happening and decided to help. He didn't know who from Angel's camp was here but it was time this place took a beating and went down. He punched a soldier down and got on him.

"Get out, get to the mansion if you can it's not safe, Riley will kill us all." Smith told the soldier and then got up to get more men out at least the ones he knew that wanted out which was a fair amount. Riley walked into the smoke and shadows looking around and he needed to catch Buffy not just to kill her but she would be the perfect tool in this. She will be the one to bring Angel out and down.

Buffy jumped in the air kicking down a soldier hard enough that he was out cold. She still had some knives left and took one out, grabbed it by the tip and threw it and it landed in a soldier's arm nailing him to the wall. Buffy then held up the crossbow and fired at one soldier and now he was down with an arrow to the knee one of the worst places to get shot.

Riley walked around and looked to the ground as his men were wounded. He needed to get her and now. Buffy was looking for Riley as well and wanted to lure him away so it can just be one on one. Then she saw Forrest and while shooting him would be easy the demon in her wanted a little more fun. Buffy took off in a sprint and Forrest won't even know what hit him as Buffy swung the crossbow and it slammed against Forrest's face.

Buffy tossed the crossbow down and jumped in the air kicking Forrest and decided to beat him to a blood pulp before moving onto Riley. She then pushed him back and he still hadn't had time to process what was happening to him. She threw a punch and he hit the wall and then Buffy grabbed him by the throat picking him up off the ground and he could see her.

"You're going to die." Forrest threatened the vampire and Buffy gave him Elizabeth's wicked smile. She pulled him away from the wall and slammed him down like he was a rag doll and Forrest didn't move. Buffy looked to the unconscious man and still had the evil grin. She causally walked away and scooped up her crossbow leaving Forrest there.

Riley continued to search for Buffy as the smoke hadn't cleared yet and it won't for a while. Buffy used several flash bangs for a good reason. Just then she was about to fire and saw Smith.

"Get out of here," Buffy ordered Smith.

"I'm getting as many men out, Riley's looking for you." Smith warned her and Buffy nodded. She wanted to find Riley and end this tonight. "Adam is too," Now that is a problem. Riley was just a puny mortal compared to Buffy but Adam now that was different.

The place was in an uproar as people had no idea what to do. This was the demon in Buffy's world. Buffy even though she had a soul unleashing that demon, letting it do the driving was fun once in a while. Elizabeth thrived in this environment, this is what Elizabeth would do so often create chaos and a little anarchy and this place needed it.

Riley was trying to pull his men together but they were too afraid. They were truly just humans and humans had no business in fighting the underworld. There are a few who stepped up but these people were not the ones. Capturing and holding a demon was not the same thing as hunting and destroying them. These people were not soldiers in the fight against good and evil. Angel, Buffy, they were. The things they've seen, the things they've had to do was nothing compared to what the Initiative has and ever will do.

Buffy then saw Riley, he was right there, walking, searching for her. This was it; it was all going to end right now. Buffy held up the crossbow and took aim. She wasn't going to let him suffer, too much of a risk so she was just going to end his life and he wouldn't even know that the arrow would fly through his head. Buffy had her finger on the trigger and this was going to be the first human life she has taken in years, could she do it and feel no regrets?

Buffy jumped to the floor as something else was firing at her and it wasn't Riley. Riley looked to the direction and smiled. Adam found her. Buffy laid there for a moment and the firing continued and she had to get up and run. Buffy got up and ran and Riley went to find Adam to pursue the target.

Buffy ran across the main floor knowing something was behind her. She needed to find more closed quarters and corner this thing and end it. Buffy saw a door and she upped her speed and rammed her body into it and flew through it. Buffy got up and kept running. She no longer had the smoke to cover her so it was time to let the vampire instincts to take over almost let the demon guide her through this.

Buffy ran down the corridor and rounded a corner. She came to the holding cells and the vampires and demons went crazy and she had a crazy idea. Buffy looked around knowing there had to be a way to release them. Buffy looked around frantically and then at the end of the hall she saw it and ran to it. Buffy opened the box that said warning and in it was the manual override to open up the entire cellblock. She pulled on the lever and the sirens went off.

Riley looked around and his eyes widen. She was crazy, why would she do that? He needed to put this vampire into the ground and now. The doors to the holding cells opened and the monsters were released. Buffy looked around and then ducked as bullets were shot and she ran down the hall and jumped to the wall and ripped another vent down and crawled in. She crawled to the other side and jumped down as she was now in the surgical ward.

Buffy held up the crossbow and looked around and then doctor Angleman appeared and she took the shot and the arrow caught him in the leg. She couldn't kill this man because she needed him to shut Adam down. Buffy walked to the mad scientist and slammed him against the wall.

"How do you shut Adam down!" Buffy demanded and he smiled.

"Not saying." Angleman answered and Buffy threw him across the room and she dove to the floor as Adam was back. She crawled on the floor and then once she was close enough she got up and went to jump through another door. As she went to jump she spun around and fired the crossbow hoping to get Adam and she did but one arrow won't do anything. Buffy hit the door and skid across the ground and she got up and started to get up and then she saw Riley so she ran the other way.

She wasn't running from him but to get him to follow her. Buffy kept running as Riley took the shot. Buffy rounded a corner and rammed into another door and ran into the dark room and went to hide. She sat down and took off her coat slowly flinching at the pain, a bullet caught her in the shoulder but she'll heal. She then heard Riley and she grabbed the crossbow and grabbed the arrow bag and reloaded it.

"Bullets don't kill vampires!" Buffy yelled out and Riley heard her.

"No, but I hear they hurt like hell!" Riley called back as he looked around. "Angel had to send you in to take me out. I knew he couldn't face me like a man." Buffy could see perfectly in the dark unlike Riley. But Riley decided to shoot blindly in the dark and Buffy had to stay low. "Come on Buffy, come out!"

Buffy stayed low to the ground as she had wanted to sneak around him and be the dirty killer and shoot him in the back. "You did a nice job out there, I respect that." Riley kept talking and again shot blindly in the dark. Buffy held her ground for a moment hearing Riley was getting closer. "But now you pay for it." Riley kept searching and again fired into the blackness. Buffy sat there for a moment and could hear his footsteps passing her. Once they passed her she crawled in the opposite direction and stood up.

Riley stopped walking and could feel it and smiled. He stood there and turned around. The light from the hallway outlined Buffy's body as she stood there. He smiled and her finger was ready to pull the trigger until she turned around and shot at Adam but it did nothing. Buffy tossed the crossbow away and dove down as Adam fired. Buffy rolled to the ground and Adam turned on a strobe light attached to his armor.

Buffy couldn't see now. The strobe light threw off her sight and to a degree her balance. Buffy got up and it was like she was blind as she ran. Adam fired as Buffy ran as fast as she could and made it out the door and she ran down the hall still with her vision messed up. She rounded another corner and fell backwards and grunted.

"Rock salt to the chest." Riley stated as Buffy was on the ground. Riley fired rock salt bullets from another weapon he had. Salt was now in the wound and it was on her chest. "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Riley walked over to Buffy and knelt down next to her and he smiled. "You don't come into my lab and think you'll win." Then Buffy reached up and grabbed his throat and he was choking. She managed to kick him back and she rolled over still feeling the pain but the ring lessen it and thank god for that.

Buffy sat up and stumbled for a moment and started to get up completely and she saw Adam. Buffy held her ground and Adam charged. Buffy jumped in the air and kicked the demon and it punched her back and Buffy flew to the ground. Buffy got up and quickly blocked a punched and kicked Adam but it's like it did nothing to the beast. Adam backed handed Buffy and she went to the ground. If Buffy was having a hard time with this thing what will happen to Angel?

Buffy got to her feet and she wasn't going to give up that easily. She managed a few more solid punches on the thing and then Adam charged at her and picked her up and slammed Buffy against the wall holding her for a second and then slammed her hard to the ground. The gem helps with the pain but she still felt it and it hurt. Adam backed off as Buffy was about to get up but Riley grabbed her and threw her to the wall. He went to charge at her again and she kicked him away and got up and went to throw a punch. Riley managed to block it and because of the pain she was in she wasn't as focused and Buffy flew back to the wall but it takes more than rock salt and a few cheap shots to take Buffy down.

She got back up and pulled a knife from her boot and ran to Riley. She meant to stab it in his face but he managed to dodge it but the knife landed in his shoulder and he screamed in pain. He kicked her back and threw a punch and Buffy ducked the punch and she went to kick him in the knee and Riley grabbed her foot and went to toss her. Buffy just did a backflip and landed on her feet and went for more. They both grabbed at each other and started to shove one another into the walls and this went on back and forth for a moment.

Buffy managed to get his hands off of her and she quickly turned him around and shoved him into the wall and went to throw him and did but she wasn't paying enough attention to her surrounds and fell to the floor. Adam made a few shots and she caught them in the stomach. Buffy clenched her belly in pain. She had to get out, the mission was a fail. Just then Riley grabbed her and slammed her against the wall making a large dent into it. He continued to hold onto her and then slammed her to the ground.

Buffy rolled over for a moment and Riley knelt down for a moment looking at her with a smile. She then spat in his face and it was both spit and blood. Riley took offense to it and punched her hard across the face knowing he sprained his knuckles doing it. Riley started to wipe the blood from his face and walked away signaling Adam to take over. The giant monster walked over to Buffy and looked down at her and then lifted his foot and slammed it on her chest. If she had been human it would have killed her.

* * *

Buffy started to come around and her vision was blurry at first as she couldn't quite make out the face. But once her vision cleared it was Riley. The pain that was more dull and aching was now searing all over her. Riley smiled and sat down in a chair facing her and then held up the Gem of Amarra smiling.

"This little thing makes you unstoppable well not anymore." Riley then flicked it across the room. "You've shouldn't have come here but I'm glad you did." Buffy sat there and said nothing as she was cover in blood spatter, her own blood. "You see I was just going to ride through the mansion and kill everyone one of you. You'd be the harder of the group but I would have done it. Angel, I was going to bring him here. He would sit in the chair you are in now." Buffy sat in the torture chair.

Buffy felt the chains on her wrist and she tried but there wasn't away to get out not yet at least. "You came in here and destroyed my lab but now I have something very important. Something very important to the slayer something I know he'll die for." Riley smiled and Buffy never broke eye contact with him. "What I wanted was him and you're going to give him to me. You'll be the reason why he dies so think about that when I gut him."

Again Buffy said nothing, she had nothing to say. Riley felt it; he was going to win this fight. "The only choice I'm going to give you is who dies first, you or him?" Riley smiled and stood up and looked to Buffy and then took another hard swing at her. Buffy spat out the blood she tasted. "Stupid girl." And then Riley left as Buffy sat there. Riley was going to set a trap and she was the bait. Angel will fall for it because it was Buffy's life in danger. She came here to end it, to pull the trigger so Angel would have to but it failed. She was now going to put Angel's life in danger something swore to never do. One thing was for sure it was going to end one way or another.

_**And cliffhanger oh I'm mean I know. Hoped you liked it. Buffy even though she got captured she kicked some serious butt. So what's next? It's the final showdown between The Initiative and the A-Team. And how upset will Angel be when he knows Buffy not only went into the lab by herself but got captured and that Riley is beating her up? Hmm you tell me. What's going to happen I know you all want to know. All I'm going to say is the next chapter the way it ends oh it's good you're all going to be like yes! Two more chapters left, exited? **_

_**No review today as I think you got the idea of this chapter. It's Buffy keeping Angel safe and not wanting him to kill a human to keep his own humanity. I do have sneak peek for you guys and Monday won't come fast enough I know. Until then comments and reviews are welcomed. I really do hope you guys are enjoying all this. **_

_Chapter 22 Into the Lab_

_Angel came down from the stairs with his slayer look, all black and read to fight. He went into the kitchen where a map of the entire Initiative was laid out. Angel came over to see what was going on._

"_Ok, Buffy is being held here," Smith pointed. "She released the vampires and demons last night so the people in the lab that are still alive have their hands full trying to round up the hostiles."_

"_She tore the place down didn't she?" Spike asked and Smith nodded. "Sounds like my Sire." He sounded a little proud of it too. _

"_We'll go in through here," Smith continued on explaining what they were going to do and how they can do it. They would go in together and then take out the place, destroy it. The plan was not just get Riley or shut down Adam but it was to blow the place so nothing could ever be repeated. _

"_Angel, that's our priority, taking this place down first, we can deal with Riley on another day." Giles knew his slayer wanted to kill Riley because he could only imagine what the man was doing to Buffy. Angel knew Riley wanted to use Buffy as bait but Angel wasn't stupid, it was time to spring the trap. Everyone looked around at each other as it was time to pack it up. _

"_How do I kill Adam?" Angel asked because that demon needed to die. _

"_Shut the computer down?" Xander asked and one soldier shook his head no._

"_The computer is what gives Adam the orders, computer goes down just no orders. It'll just stay on the orders last given. You're going to have to kill it." The soldier finished._

"_And how?" At least Angel knew turning the off button wouldn't work._

"_Give it all you have, this thing was designed to withstand a rocket launcher." The soldier finished and that was not good. Well, maybe it wasn't so bad and Angel looked up to Xander._

"_Way ahead of you dude," Xander knew what Angel was thinking and a plan had been and made within five seconds. Angel's used a rocket launcher before looks like he'll use it again and it wasn't even his birthday. _


	22. Into the Lab

Chapter 22 Into the Lab

_**A/N: It's the climax of the story and I know you guys will love the end. Also the flashback was my original idea but Nikon the Vampire revamped it and I hope you like it. So the entire flashback is credited to Nikon the Vampire and go tell him how awesome he is because he is also my Beta Reader and without him none of this would be as good as it is or necessary. And see it as a prelude to the spin off story that's on its way. Enjoy. **_

_The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find_

_And you were there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_The colors conflicted_  
_As the flames climbed into the clouds._  
_I wanted to fix this_  
_But couldn't stop from tearing it down._

_And you were there at the turn_  
_Caught in the burning glow_  
_And I was there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let you know_

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_You told me, "Yes"_  
_You held me high_  
_And I believed when you told that lie_  
_I played soldier, you played king_  
_And struck me down, when I kissed that ring_  
_You lost that right, to hold that crown_  
_I built you up, but you let me down_  
_So when you fall, I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames_  
_As your blazes burn_

_And you were there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames_  
_As your blazes burn_

_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames_  
_As your blazes burn_

_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_Burn it Down by Linkin Park_

_**1798, Galway Ireland  
**_  
Elizabeth and Darla were tied together back to back in two wooden chairs. They were beaten and battered. They had been captured by a by a ruthless vampire; he called himself An Uasal, which was Gaelic for The Gentleman. He had his night fun with the vampire sisters; all against their will. Now he was having more fun just beating the nonliving crap out of them. He had them defenseless. He doesn't prey on people; just other vampires who think they are better than he is.

Elizabeth was beaten badly, her face was bloody, her nose was broken for sure and she'll have a black eye or two and some other bruises. She just looked at the evil vampire in front of her and smiled groggily.

"You are quite a beginner in the arts of torture", She said evilly. "Never start with the head". Uasal smashed his fist in her face. Her head snapped back hard and hit Darla in the back of the head.

"Ow", Darla complained. "Do you have to encourage him?"

"Are you getting bored big sister?" Elizabeth asked as she saw Uasal pick up a large hot rod. The male vampire rammed it across Elizabeth`s chest. It went through her and it came out of Darla`s chest. Darla screamed in pain as the hot rod pierced her flesh.

"Not really", Darla responded her little sister with a strained voice. Elizabeth smiled at Uasal.

"Is that the best you got?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean the great Uasal… the torturer of vampires... the…" She did not have time to finish. Uasal pulled the rod out of both female vampires and Elizabeth grunted in pain.

Elizabeth started to giggle through the pain. After that, she started to laugh. At first it was a soft snicker; than a chuckle. Finally Elizabeth was roaring with laughter. Darla looked at Elizabeth memorized at her sister`s insanity. Elizabeth looked at Uasal. Her gorgeous face bruised because of the beating. Blood dripping from the side of her lips and nose. Uasal looked at her with astonishment in his eyes.

"What is so funny?" The vampire asked.

"You are", Elizabeth said through her evil smile. "Big bad vampire needs to get his fix on beating a poor innocent vampires". She paused for a moment. "I find that hilarious". She started to roar with laughter again.

Uasal was having none of that. He cut the rope and lifted Elizabeth from her throat. He slammed her against the floor. But Elizabeth could not stop laughing. She just laughed harder. Uasal slammed her again and Elizabeth coughed… but still laughed. "You got nothing", Elizabeth said between laughs. "NOTHING!"

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Buffy felt her head fly in another direction and she spat more blood. Riley was beating her up and down. He looked to his hand as it was raw now. Buffy's face was bruised and blood stained.

"You're one tough bitch you know that?" Riley asked as he grabbed her head and forced to the table. He went on the other side of the table to put some distance between them as Buffy fought off the feeling of blacking out. "You still with me?" Riley asked and Buffy looked up at him.

"Yeah," She answered but she was still fighting the urge to faint.

"Good, because this wouldn't be so much fun." Riley continued. "Now, we got a lot to talk about."

"We have nothing to talk about, you want to kill me just do it." Buffy stated, she wasn't afraid of dying, she was never afraid of dying. She welcomed death as an old friend and really before coming here she was ready to die. She was still ready to die but it was for a boy.

"Then where will that get me?" Riley asked. "I want to torture you some more."

"You have no idea what torture is, I do, I invented, they didn't even have chainsaws back in my day." Buffy was trying to buy time for the A-Team. They'll come for her so while she waits maybe she can make Riley mad. Riley chuckled at her trying to stay in charge and in control.

"That was quite an arsenal you brought back there. One against the many that's long odds." Riley continued with the small talk. Buffy blocked out the pain and decided to go along with the talk.

"I prefer it that way." Buffy had to show him that she was the vampire they've read about and should fear even if she was tied down to a chair. She's gotten out of worse situations than this. It's called patience and calculation. She was already calculating, studying everything and plotting. Riley thinks he's dealing with just a vampire but he's wrong about that like with everything else so far. He just sees Angel as a little kid who got lucky with the war again Riley was wrong.

"You're not scaring anyone Buffy," Riley continued. "I know it's only a matter of time before Angel decides to be the hero and rolls in here and tries to save the damsel in distress, save the day,"

"I'm not much for damseling, I can take care of myself, have been for over two hundred years." Buffy corrected the man and he smiled.

"You came into my lab, shot at my men," Riley started.

"You shot at us first, tried to kill us," Buffy corrected him again. "If you didn't want this then you should have stayed out of the." Riley then grabbed the table and threw it. He didn't like Buffy anymore. He was hoping that she would be in tears now, crying, he hoped to have bent her over the table and have his way with her to boast to Angel he screwed his girl again. But Buffy hadn't shed a tear she just looked him in the eyes. Riley got in her face grabbing her neck.

Of course he could choke her all he wanted, vampires don't breathe so that would be a lost cause but he still had his hands around her neck. His face was right in her face as he tried to show her who was the boss, who was going to win, who the man was. He then swung a hard punch at her causing some blood to expel from her. Buffy took it in stride and spat more out and looked right back into Riley's eyes asking for more.

"I can do whatever I want to you." Riley threatened her but she was afraid. "I can kill you right now in this chair, I can knock you out, I can continue to beat the hell out of you, I can rape you if I feel like it." He listed his options and Buffy never flinched she just continued to stare him down.

"I know men like you, not afraid," Buffy wasn't afraid this has happened to her before and look who was still standing. An Uasal raped her and Darla and then Elizabeth at the time killed him. So if Riley really did do his history homework he would back down but he had no idea who was really sitting before him. He thought the gem was the key and that without it Buffy was nothing. But she's been without the gem for two and half centuries and look how far she has come. "Do whatever you want to do then go to hell," Buffy gave him her options. "If Angel doesn't kill you, I will." Riley smiled and then threw another hard punch to her stomach. He wanted to beat her down to nothing both physically and mentally but it was going to take a long time and he'll have to learn the hard way.

* * *

Angel rolled over and went to hold Buffy as he was waking up. But his eyes shot opened and the spot next to him was empty and cold. He sat up and looked around the dark room and something in him told him to panic. He got dressed throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and raced downstairs. Some people were still asleep; others were beginning to wake up. Angel looked into the study and it was empty and then he went to the kitchen.

As always the Watchers were up but that didn't comfort him at all. Where was Buffy? The sun had just rose about an hour ago meaning Spike was down in the basement and soon everyone will gather downstairs to have a talk about the next step.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked and both Watchers' looked up at him.

"She hasn't come down yet." Giles answered.

"She wasn't there when I woke up." Angel explained but it wasn't something to get nervous about.

"She might be out walking." Wesley explained and Angel left the kitchen and headed outside and saw it, Giles' car was gone and he was panicking even more. Angel raced back inside and went to the weapons room. Everything was lined up in a certain order so they knew what they had and things were missing. Buffy wouldn't do that would she? She wouldn't go off alone and take on Riley and his men?

"Buffy's gone," Angel came back into the kitchen. "Giles' car is gone and some weapons are missing." The Watchers got up quickly to look and yes it was true. Angel needed to get to the lab and now and he raced upstairs with the Watcher's following as they knocked on the doors to wake everyone up and get them going.

As this was going on a few Jeeps turned onto a dirt path and within seconds the mansion was in view. Inside the mansion the little warning spell went off and everyone hurried to the training room grabbing a weapon of some sort. Angel grabbed his crossbow and raced outside holding it up as the men got out but held their hands up.

"We're here to help!" Smith came out of the Jeep holding his hands up. "He's got Buffy! He's losing it and most of the Initiative is gone." Smith explained but Angel still held up his crossbow. "We need to stop him and Adam is fully functional only taking Riley's commands. Riley wants to put him into action on the streets and you guys are the first targets." Angel slowly lowered the crossbow. "You're going to need our help to get in."

* * *

Inside the mansion everyone was gearing up for war now. The twenty people who fled from the lab were here because they have seen Riley slipping. And once he shot Graham they were convince that no one was on the same page. Most of the staff went to flee and Riley gunned them down. These twenty men were the only ones who made it out alive. The rest of the men in the lab were there because they were being held against their will or there were those who were with Riley like Forrest was.

Angel came down from the stairs with his slayer look, all black and ready to fight. He went into the kitchen where a map of the entire Initiative was laid out. Angel came over to see what was going on.

"Ok, Buffy is being held here," Smith pointed. "She released the vampires and demons last night so the people in the lab that are still alive have their hands full trying to round up the hostiles."

"She tore the place down didn't she?" Spike asked and Smith nodded. "Sounds like my Sire." He sounded a little proud of it too.

"We'll go in through here," Smith continued on explaining what they were going to do and how they can do it. They would go in together and then take out the place, destroy it. The plan was not just get Riley or shut down Adam but it was to blow the place so nothing could ever be repeated.

"Angel, that's our priority, taking this place down first, we can deal with Riley on another day." Giles knew his slayer wanted to kill Riley because he could only imagine what the man was doing to Buffy. Angel knew Riley wanted to use Buffy as bait but Angel wasn't stupid, it was time to spring the trap. Everyone looked around at each other as it was time to pack it up.

"How do I kill Adam?" Angel asked because that demon needed to die.

"Shut the computer down?" Xander asked and one soldier shook his head no.

"The computer is what gives Adam the orders, computer goes down just no orders. It'll just stay on the orders last given. You're going to have to kill it." The soldier finished.

"And how?" At least Angel knew turning the off button wouldn't work.

"Give it all you have, this thing was designed to withstand a rocket launcher." The soldier finished and that was not good. Well, maybe it wasn't so bad and Angel looked up to Xander.

"Way ahead of you dude," Xander knew what Angel was thinking and a plan had been and made within five seconds. Angel's used a rocket launcher before looks like he'll use it again and it wasn't even his birthday.

"Alright," Smith stepped in. "Everyone has their orders, we go in, stay in formation for the sweep after that you all know what to do." Everyone nodded. "Let's go," Everyone dispersed and started to grab what they needed and started to pack it up. Smith did like how Angel's team worked. They weren't military but the were solid, they knew how to coordinate and attack, they had to otherwise they might be together today.

There was something special about the group not just because they work together. It was something Riley wanted out of the Initiative but never got. What this group had that the Initiative didn't and why it was failing, the A-Team had friendship and love. You can study military tactics but unless there is true loyalty then there is nothing.

* * *

Angel walked to his car as Giles came over to him. He knew Angel was upset well there wasn't a word to describe Angel right now. Giles could see it in the slayer's eyes. There was anger in them because one of his own was in danger. Angel needed to keep a level head though when they get in.

"Angel," Giles needed to give Angel some advice. "I know you're mad about this, that Buffy is captured but," Giles paused for a moment. "You heard what she did to the place, I don't think its Buffy you should be worried about."

"I'm not worried about her," Angel admitted. "I am pissed that Riley has her and is probably hurting her, but I know Buffy, she can hold her own. I just hope when she does kick his ass I'm there to see it." Giles smiled a little as they got into the Mustang and were off to the lab.

* * *

In the lab Buffy was still tied to the chair. Riley decided to let her be alone for a moment, think about what she has done. But when he comes back he wants to know what makes a vampire with a soul so different. Buffy had to fight the urge a few times of not blacking out. Riley did beat her down pretty badly but it'll heal. She needed to get out and soon. First she needed to find the ring and then get out. There were two guards in the room with her and then the door opened and doctor Angleman came in with a cart of different surgical instruments.

"Great, his butler is here." Buffy mocked Angleman as he came in further. "I thought surgery was a sterile procedure," Buffy was still a little whoozy and Angleman smiled.

"Usually but you're just a vampire and this isn't surgery it's torture." Angleman began to set up his things near Buffy.

"What do you want from me? It's not like I have secret information, I'm not CIA." Buffy continued to sit there and Angleman smiled at the joke.

"You have a soul and I want to see how that affects you." Angleman was loading a syringe with something. "This is to relax you so you won't be thrashing around."

"Thanks," Buffy deadpanned but her calculations were done. "There's no need for it I'm leaving anyways." Angleman smiled again glancing at the vampire.

"Really? You're leaving?" Angleman asked and he thought she was out of it more than he realized.

"Yeah, I know there's two guards blocking me but first I'm going to grab you, use you as human shield. Then take that scalpel throw it in the first's guard's eye, won't kill him but it'll hurt. The second guard will be firing at me and I'll throw you on him, take his weapon and knock him out. If you aren't dead by then I'll just end it for you, mercy killing." Buffy finished and Angleman nodded with a smile ready with the medication to give to her.

"And how are you going to do that?" Angleman asked and Buffy smiled.

"Remember the chains?" She asked and Angleman smiled. "Removed them," Buffy showed her free hands and the chains were on the ground. Angleman's eyes widen in fear. The two guards jump into action as Buffy charged to Angleman grabbing him and like she said used him as a human shield. She took his scalpel and threw it to the first guard and it went into his eye. He started to scream in pain and then she took Angleman, threw him to the second guard and the guard fell. She walked over to the guard, ripped his rifle from his hands and with the butt of the weapon smashed it in his face and he was out cold.

She then reached for Angleman but the gunshots killed him. She left his body there and reached for the keys from one of the guards and now it was time to kill Adam. Adam was the bigger threat; Riley was just human he can be dealt with later. Buffy then searched for the ring and went to the back of the room. It wasn't a big room so it could only go so far. She then saw it in the corner and grabbed it and put it on. She then made her grand exit went down the hall with her new weapon and it was time to take Adam out.

* * *

The A-Team and the AWOL soldiers arrived at the back entrance of the Initiative and started to gather their weapons. This was going to be very interesting. The goal was to destroy the lab and kill Adam. Riley would be arrested somehow unless he got stuck when they blow the lab then oh well. Angel joined up with Smith and it was time. Smith walked up to the door punched in the numbers and it opened and they were in.

Angel went in first with the crossbow ready. The emergency lights were still on as the rest of Initiative was still working on getting the lights up but that won't happen. The lights were off because Buffy shut the lab down by stopping the funding which will stop the power. It pays to have money sometimes. The twenty men and the members of the A-Team followed Angel and Smith down the shaft and then they stopped. Instead of going straight they took a left, which will set them up so they can surround the whole floor from above.

Everyone started to spread out to surround the place. This place was going down. Angel got into position and over his shoulder he had a small bag and he set it on the ground. He opened it and in it were explosives that stick where ever you want them to. Angel started to place them on the wall. These twenty men really did pack up a good arsenal. They did that just in case Riley came after them. Angel pressed the small button on the little explosives and they started to light up red. The red lights meant they were armed and ready. Angel had the detonator on him. He just had to set the time and press the button all the explosives will go off at the same time and then good-bye lab.

Everyone was setting the explosives up so when it did blow this place should cave in. While they were here they would further trash the place because while Buffy did a good job it needed more trashing. There weren't a lot men here, most fled or were shot dead. The ones here were swamped with trying to contain the loose demons and vampires Buffy released.

Angel then heard something and it was his walky talky. He kind of felt official now.

"Angel," He spoke into it.

"Smith, we're all about finished up here, start to proceed to phase two." Smith said.

"Copy that," Angel finished turning on the last explosive.

"We're going to have company in a minute, stay frosty." Smith warned the slayer.

"Got it." Angel then started to pack it up along with the rest of the huge group as they gathered their things to move onto the lower decks.

* * *

In the holding area Buffy was moving swiftly and she had to. Once Riley's sees she's gone then Adam will come after her. At least she had the ring back. She then heard someone screaming and peered over the corner and saw some Initiative soldiers trying to wrangle a demon. Part of her wanted to help them but the other part said to keep going. How much of not helping them would be on her conscience when this is over? Buffy took the shot sparing the man's life and then she turned back around and continued another way.

* * *

Angel and his team along with Smith were in the research part of the Initiative. They only had so much time to get things done and before they were noticed. Right now all the research was being taken from the books and the computers were being smashed and all of it piled on the ground. The Initiative's work could never be repeated, Adam can never be rebuilt or anything like it could never be replicated. As the A-Team was basically trashing the place and Spike seemed to be the one having the most fun while another Initiative soldier came in.

"Smith," He sounded concerned and Smith looked up. "Adam is up walking around and logged into the computer his orders are to shoot anyone on his list, we're on it."

"Alright, start to wrap it up." Smith meant they needed to get out of here soon.

"I need to find Buffy," Angel knew his people could handle the rest of this and both Smith and Giles nodded.

"Be careful, if Adam's out there it'll be looking for you." Giles warned the slayer and Angel nodded and grabbed his crossbow.

"Demons and vampires are loose too." Smith reminded him.

"Those are easy to take out." Meaning for Angel that would be no trouble. They'll just be in his way but he can handle it.

* * *

Riley headed downs the hall to see how Buffy was doing. As he got closer to room he didn't hear screaming but she was trying to be tough but she will break once he gets through with her. Riley opened the door with a smile but the smile went away looking around. Angleman was dead. Buffy escaped so he took out his pistol and it was time to kill her no more playing around.

* * *

Angel was roaming the halls staking vampires as he went along. He was spotted by one of the Initiative men but he didn't care. Angel held out his crossbow sweeping the hallways and then heard something. His finger was on the trigger and was ready he rounded the corner ready to fire but lowered his weapon. Buffy lowered hers two and smiled a little.

"Buffy," He reached out and grabbed her and she dropped the gun and held him back. Angel pulled away and saw her face. It was bloody, it had cuts and bruises were forming. "What did he do to you?" He touched her face and for some reason he wanted to cry. He beat her down. This was his fault he should have taken Riley out when he had the chance. Angel pulled her closer again feeling so much regret for not getting here sooner and stopping this.

"I'm ok," She assured him and pulled away. "It'll heal," Angel leaned in for a kiss and she accepted but it only lasted a moment as shots were fired. Angel pulled behind a corner and it could only be one person. Buffy realized she lost the gun so Angel gave her his as he had the crossbow. He pushed her down the hall and got his walky talky out.

"Smith!" Angel yelled in the walky talky. "Riley knows we're here!"

Smith got the message and it was time to move onto phase three. As his men and the A-Team started to pack it up Adam came into the room and started to fire. Everyone got down and started to crawl away. Doyle morphed into his demon form and grabbed Cordelia. Oz got Willow and Tara followed. Xander did likewise with Anya, Spike was shielding Gunn as they fled and the two Watchers ran.

Angel and Buffy were taking out the demons and the vampires with Riley perusing them. They got out of the research area of the lab and heard rounds going off. Buffy knew it was Adam. She couldn't fight Adam, which made her fear for Angel. They then ducked and split up as Riley was still firing at them. Just then Angel saw his chance and he shoved Buffy away and shut the door locking it. He could hear Buffy yelled as Angel turned around and saw Riley. Riley fired at Angel and the slayer ran. Angel jumped to the wall and then hid in the skeleton of the ceiling for a moment.

Riley looked down the hall for Angel knowing this was the big moment, the show down with the slayer. Riley bent down seeing the crossbow on the ground and he picked it up. But when he looked up he got his face kicked in as Angel landed on the ground. Riley didn't fall down completely and stood there for a moment.

"Do we need weapons for this?" Riley asked as Angel took off his black trench coat and tossed away as Riley took off his armor so this would really go flesh to flesh. Angel stood there for a moment waiting for the enemy to make the first move. Riley got closer to Angel and only saw him as little kid but he was going to be badly mistaken. "Like my handy work on your girlfriend?" Riley asked hoping that would make Angel lose it. "She is cute when she's hurting."

"Yeah, she's going to be cuter when she's going to kick your ass." Angel wasn't going to play into Riley's hands anymore, it ends.

"You think you can kill me?" The Initiative leader asked.

"Might not have to." Angel meant maybe he could subdue him enough so when the place blows Riley was trapped inside. Riley took the first swing just as Angel thought and he grabbed Riley's arm and punched him in the face. Riley then took out a baton and Angel knew the man could not fight without weapons. Riley hit Angel in the neck and Angel spun and slammed his forearm into Riley's neck and then kicked the back of Riley's knee the and soldier went down for a second giving Angel the upper hand.

Riley quickly got up and the two were interlocked and started to swing each other down. Angel then threw Riley away and he flung to the wall. "God that felt good." Angel though to himself as he wanted more. Riley got up to charge at Angel and Angel jumped to the wall using it to give him forward momentum and kicked Riley back down. Riley got up and grabbed Angel and kneed him in the stomach and Angel grabbed Riley's head and slammed his knee to the soldier's face and then kicked him back.

Riley got up and charged to Angel grabbing him and slammed him to the wall and managed a punch to the stomach. Angel kneed Riley in the stomach and then threw an uppercut punch to Riley's chin and he flew to the ground. Angel then grabbed Riley, lifted him up over his shoulder and started to run and kept running and slammed Riley face first into the wall. Riley fell to the ground and Angel wasn't done yet and he grabbed him and punched him hard so blood and a tooth flew. Angel was about to just it out as Riley started to laugh.

"Adam's going to kill all your friends and you…you just want to stay here and beat me up." Riley laughed and Angel reached out and shoved Riley back to the wall.

"You're going to die." Angel threatened the man and then threw another hard punch to Riley and let him fall to the floor. Angel raced down the hall scooped up his crossbow and kept running.

* * *

Angel ran to the gunshots and got to the room and saw the beast. He had to get his attention so he shot Adam. The firing stopped and Adam slowly turned around looking at Angel that got his attention.

"Here!" Angel called out Adam held out the weapon and started to fire and Angel dodged the bullets. Angel has come to the conclusion that he hates being shot at. Adam emptied his gun and started to run after Angel and the ground seemed to shake a little as he ran. Angel turned around and fired another arrow at Adam but the beast did not stop. Angel didn't have time to get out the way and Adam ran into Angel and the slayer flew like he was nothing.

Angel hit the wall and he's never been thrown like that nor has ever been in so much pain that he lost the air in his lungs. Angel coughed as he heard Adam walking to him. Angel fought hard to get up but he couldn't breathe at the moment. Adam hovered over him and reached down to grab the boy slayer and Angel managed to kick him. If Adam was a normal demon then he would have flown back but he wasn't and he barely budged. Angel rolled over and crawled away for a second and got up but stumbled. He scooped up his crossbow but that was a waste as Adam swatted at him again.

Angel flew to another wall and now he was getting pissed that something was beating him up like this. Angel got up and managed a block from Adam but he wasn't quick enough and took a hit to the face and blood flew from his mouth. Adam then tossed Angel again and the slayer rolled. Adam came over to Angel went to reach for him and Angel pulled a Buffy move and kicked him as hard as he could in the knees and it worked for like a second. Angel used the second to jump to his feet and started his attack.

Angel threw hard punches at Adam. Those days in the training room where Giles would have Angel hold weights and punch at the same time were coming handy. Angel can throw a hard punch but using the weights allowed him to make harder contact. Angel managed a one two jam to Adam's face and chest but he took a heavy a blow to the stomach and was forced back.

Angel wasn't going to back down and he made it look like he was going to charge at the beast but instead skid to the ground between it's legs. He stopped moving just behind Adam and kicked him in the backs of the kneecaps, which forced Adam to collapse. And they say the bigger they are the harder they fall. Adam fell to the ground and Angel ran on top of it and pulled out the revolver he took from Xander's stash. It was pretty big too and he held it in Adam's face and pulled the trigger emptying the gun.

But that wasn't going to be enough but it did some damage. Adam swiped at Angel and Angel caught his massive hand and twisted it as hard as he could. He wanted to break Adam's arm. He could hear Adam screaming in pain then Angel heard the biggest snap he's ever heard. With his other hand Adam grabbed Angel enough to get him off of him and rode the fall by doing a tuck and roll.

Just because Angel broke one arm didn't mean Adam was done. The beast got up and walked over to Angel and grabbed him by the neck.

"Slayer!" Adam grunted. Angel kicked Adam trying to free himself as he was getting his windpipe crushed. Adam then slammed Angel down to the ground hard. Angel couldn't move if even if tried. He coughed up some blood and grunted in pain and fought the blackness from taking over. He felt like crying and that has never happened before. Adam roared like an animal claiming its prey.

"Hey!" A voice called out and he turned around. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy," Adam grunted and started to charge to her. Buffy charged right back and then jumped into the air clean over him. She ran to Angel and helped him up. He was done at the moment and she knew how he felt. She got one arm around her shoulder and saw Adam coming after them. Buffy still had the rifle and fired but she didn't many more rounds left. She set Angel down and held the barrel of the rifle and swung it like a sword. Call her old fashion but she prefers swords over modern day weapons. She hit Adam right across the face and then she swung the rifle again causing Adam's face to sharply go in the opposite direction.

Buffy looked at the beast as it took the blows in stride and then with it's none broken arm it back handed Buffy and she flew and hit the ground hard. Angel got up but everything hurt. He stumbled to Buffy helping her up or at least tried. She grabbed his arm helping him as they hobbled away. Buffy scooped up Angel's crossbow as that was the only weapon they had now to defend themselves with. This thing doesn't die or even has a moment to take a breather. The slayer and the vampire ran as fast as they could away from Adam, it was going to take some serious firepower to kill this thing.

They rounded a corner and Adam decided not run after them and walked behind them. He had a big stride so he could keep up with them. Adam was in what his built mind called pain from the broken arm and the shots Angel gave him in the face. If Angel had shot him just two centimeters to left he would have shot the chip that keeps Adam functional and thinking. He wouldn't have died but he would have been mindless and would just be the giant bruit walking around. He would be easy to fight but Angel missed, if he had known he would have done it.

Buffy looked behind her seeing Adam was closing in. Buffy then saw a door and made Angel run faster even though his entire body hurt. Buffy opened the huge sliding metal door and literally threw Angel inside. She closed the door but not all the way. Adam stuck his hand in and would open it in a matter of seconds. Buffy got Angel up and they kept hobbling down.

"The main floor," Angel grunted. "I know a way to take him out." Buffy nodded and they picked up their pace and went through the back door. Angel knew he had to run through the pain. He kept telling himself _"get out of here then take a nap. Get out of here then take a nap." _They made it to the main floor and Angel fell to the floor in pain. Maybe he broke all his bones. Buffy helped him up the only reason why she wasn't on the floor with him was because of the ring. The ring helped take the pain away without it she wouldn't be able to get up. Then Buffy saw Xander and knew the plans.

She got Angel up and they were almost done they just had to climb and they saw the stairs. "I hate stairs." Angel muttered but the two managed to hobble up them as they supported each other and ran as fast as they could. The A-Team saw them and Doyle jumped down with Oz as they helped them along to climb the steps. Angel made it and Xander was holding a rocket launcher.

"You look like hell man." Xander commented but Angel didn't respond as he took the rocket launcher and oh that hurt to put on his shoulder. Doyle loaded it for the slayer and armed it. Everyone that could be saved were told to leave. It was Riley who wanted to stay and fight. He didn't want to give up but it was a lost cause. The Initiative was over run with demons and vampires. The experiments were loose as well and the only way to contain anything now was to blow the place.

Just then Adam came out and Angel flipped the switched and aimed. Adam saw the rocket launcher and it yelled and stood there like it wanted it.

"The thing knows what's about to happen," Spike said and his eyes were wide. Angel did do a number on him and the rocket launcher should finish it off. If that doesn't work then the explosives around the lab will.

"Hope it burns." Buffy muttered and Angel pulled the trigger and the rocket was launched and Adam yelled and it hit him. Everyone ducked as it exploded inside Adam. They all got up seeing the beast was finally in pieces. Angel threw the rocket launcher away and Giles and Doyle helped him up. Willow and Cordelia helped Buffy and they all got out. The only worry now was Riley. Angel beat him up pretty badly but where was he? It didn't cross anyone's mind right now as they all got out.

Everyone got out the lab and Buffy got into the backseat of the Mustang while Angel got in the passenger side. He was in no condition to drive as Doyle decided to drive them out. They pulled away and Angel took out the detonator and opened the little cap and saw the button. He decided to not have a countdown and just blow the place. Buffy leaned forward and put her hand on the detonator too and they pushed the button together. In instant the lab blew with all the demons, vampires and research in it. The ground seemed to pop and shake a little as everyone drove away and that was the end of Initiative.

* * *

The mansion turned into a medical ward at the moment. Buffy was somewhat patched up the bruises would have to heal on their own. Angel was going to be lying in a bathtub of ice to help with swelling after being beaten down. After the ice bath he'll then take a hot bath to help sooth the sore muscles.

"So Riley got away?" Giles asked as he finished cleaning Buffy up a little. She took a heavy beating. Angel was upstairs icing down and that was a very different battle.

"If he got away he won't come back right?" Willow asked.

"Yeah I mean we destroyed the place," Doyle jumped in and switched out washcloths with Giles so he had a fresh one to keep cleaning Buffy with.

"We had have struck the fear of God in him right? He won't come back." Cordelia looked around. They didn't know if Riley made it out or not but Buffy had to be sure. If Riley was alive he will come back she knew it.

* * *

A day had gone by and Riley sat in an office room with a few men in suits around him and paperwork. These were his lawyers and they sat in a building called Wolfram and Hart in LA. Riley wanted to sue Buffy and then kill her.

"We'll make the claims on the lab and if we have our way which we should get it she's going to owe you a lot of money. Not to mention for physical assault." A lawyer named Lindsey McDonald explained and Riley nodded. He was going to destroy Buffy in every way possible. "As to this slayer and his group," But before Lindsey could finish the doors swung open and Buffy walked in. The cuts were healing the bruises already had all but faded. Lindsey quickly stood up not knowing who this was at the moment. "We're in an important meeting ma'am,"

"First don't ever call me ma'am and two this doesn't concern you." She then looked to Riley. "You thought this was over?" And Riley smiled.

"If this some legal dispute you talk with me I want you to have to no further contact with my client." Lindsey stood up and gave Buffy his card and she looked to it. Then she looked to Riley as he sat there.

"It's far from over Buffy, I'm just getting started." Riley leaned back in his chair and Lindsey's eyes widen. This was Buffy, she seemed so…little. This was the girl that shut down the lab? Buffy walked over to Riley.

"You stay out of Sunnydale." Buffy warned Riley.

"You still don't get it," Riley started. "I can do whatever I want." He smiled and Buffy nodded and bent over a little bit looking very sweet and kind. But behind that look something nasty was about the rear it's ugly head. This man beat her; this man threatened her boyfriend, this man shot at her and for all intensive purposes shot at her family. He wasn't going to walk away from this. Angel has too much mercy and was going to allow him to leave. Buffy though is still a vampire, she may have soul but Elizabeth still lives in her. Besides the man sitting before her wasn't a man he was a true monster.

"Can you fly?" Buffy asked and Riley's face narrowed and he no time to react as Buffy kicked his chair hard so hard it went through the window just a few feet behind him. The office Riley was in was on the fifteen floor and he fell fifteen stories and his body smashed into the ground. Buffy looked out and saw the body and people were screaming in fear. She stepped inside the office and looked to Lindsey, shrugged and put his business card in a pocket on his suit. "Guess not," And Buffy left. She just killed a human but she felt no guilt in doing it. She felt just how Elizabeth would feel when killing a man like Riley, justice…was served.

_**Told you would love end. Angel got his fight with Riley but Buffy got the payback. Feels like that's sort of the end of the story right? Wrong, one more chapter left. And yes the Cheese Man is in it. The ending though it so awesome. **_

_**So what now? In two days you shall get the end of Book 4 and the spin off story of Past Lives. Also rather soon you'll get the preview of Book 5. Speaking of 5 I have some information it. But in order to read about it you need to check out the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse under Chapters in Review to see it. I'll give you a sneak peek to the last chapter here and a longer look into the forum. I think you all will love the last chapter as it foretells the future. So check out the forum for more exclusive Book 5 information and a very small review of this chapter. Until the last post thank you for reading and hoped you liked this chapter. Comments and reviews are completely welcomed and very appreciated. **_

_Chapter 23 Walk the Longest Mile_

_Xander got closer and the two people on the swing set were Angel and Spike. They were swinging? In the sandbox was Buffy and she was building something and Giles sat on the edge of the sandbox watching her. _

"_There you guys are." Although this was weird for Xander._

"_You sure it's us you are looking for?" Angel asked as he swung back and forth._

"_Giles is going to teach me to be a Watcher." Spike continued to swing as he said that statement proudly. "He says I got the stuff." Giles who sitting at the edge of the sandbox nodded with a smile. _

"_Spike is like a son to me." Giles added and Xander nodded._

"_That's…great. I was like that for a while but I got other stuff going on." Xander stated and then wondered what he just said. He then looked up and saw the ice cream truck he has now and saw himself serving the ice cream to kids. "You gotta keep moving forward."_

"_Like a shark." Buffy stated as she continued to dig in the sand._

"_Yes but with feet and less fins." Xander sort of agreed to that strange statement._

"_And on land." Spike added and Xander looked to the swinging vampire._

"_I love my children." Giles looked to the boys on the swings as they continued on. _

"_Angel, you sure you want in her in that sandbox? It's pretty big," Xander saw Buffy now sitting in a huge desert._

"_It's ok," Angel assured his friend. "It's not coming for me yet." _

"_Buffy you can't always protect him you know that." Xander stated and she nodded._

"_I know," Buffy said and Xander looked to Spike and Angel as they swung and now Giles was standing there._


	23. Walk the Longest Mile

Chapter 23 Walk the Longest Mile

_**A/N: Finally the end is here! It's the end of the book. I'll make all my comments and what not at the end. Enjoy. **_

_Oh, I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home.__  
__And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_That I would get lost along the way?_

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum_

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?_  
_For not a year later it's got you lying on your back._  
_You should have closed your windows and got another dog._  
_You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_The angels would speed me away._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_The Regulator by Clutch_

The ordeal of the Initiative was over. Gunn and Wesley went back to LA and Joyce was home again. She was at the mansion to help nurse Angel back to health. He was still just a little sore from Adam. For Buffy her bruises were nearly gone. This was a long ride for the group and they needed to rest. Even after the Initiative fell it didn't mean it was over completely. The A-Team was tired. The only question they had left was where was Riley?

Buffy knew and that will remain with her to the grave. She didn't want to admit to his death to anyone. That was personal. It was to protect this group. Riley had to die because he would have come back and once was enough.

The mansion was full as everyone gathered in the living room to watch a movie. Popcorn was made, the blankets were out and it was time to just relax. Buffy came to the couch with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn and Angel reached out for it and she handed it to him. She got close to him while putting the blanket over him.

"Dinner is served," Joyce came in with a tray of things with Willow and Cordelia carrying in more items. They set down all the food on the coffee table with little plates and napkins.

"Sure you don't want to join us?" Giles asked Joyce before he went to take a seat.

"No, I'm going to bed," Joyce stated as she hung over the couch wrapping her arms around Angel and kissed his cheek as he stuffed his face with popcorn. "I'm surprise you guys are still up." Meaning while it was over they were still walking around. Up until they blew the lab up the stress level was defcon five for almost a week. They were still coming down from the events.

"Still wired," Giles answered.

"Yeah don't think I could sleep if I tried." Cordelia add as she cuddled up with Doyle.

"Well got lots of movies like Apocalypse Now," Xander held up the movie.

"I want to watch something less death and destruction." Willow spoke up. "Had enough of it." As she picked at the finger foods with Oz.

"Well you guys try not to party to hard." Joyce said and looked to Angel as she still had her arms around him. "And please eat something else besides popcorn." Angel nodded absently as Xander went to put in The Terminator. There was nothing like watching the machine uprising. "I love you my Angel," And then Joyce kissed his cheek again.

"Love you too mom." And he did and was happy she was home again. Then before Joyce got up she went to hug Buffy. Joyce was a mother and some how, somewhere deep down she knew Buffy saved Angel's life.

"I love you too Buffy," She kissed Buffy's cheek and Buffy smiled with giggle. She missed having a mother. "I do," And then Joyce left to leave the A-Team to enjoy the movie.

* * *

The Terminator was going and it was at the part where the Terminator walked into the police station and told the cop at the front desk "I'll be back." And then in a second the car ran into the police station and the shoot out began. The volume was up and this was a huge action scene with gunfire and yet the entire A-Team was asleep, out cold. Angel had his back against the sofa and his head leaning back on a pillow of the sofa and his arms out. Buffy's head was in his lap. Giles was in the recliner asleep. Doyle and Cordelia were on the floor asleep together. Xander was on the floor with his head on the coffee table and he was out. Oz and Willow were leaned up against each other for support on the smaller couch.

The fatigued finally caught up to them. Other than the movie going on all around the mansion it finally calm and quiet. The tension was gone finally.

Willow and Oz sat together. He was laying naked in the bed as Willow painted symbols on his back. They were in his old place and everything was quiet.

"It seems strange," Oz began as Willow continued to paint. "I mean I think we should worry that we haven't found her name." Oz continued on.

"Who?" Willow asked. "Miss Kitty?" She looked to a cat playing.

"She would have let us know her name by now." Tara stated as she stood in the corner of the room.

"She will," Willow assured them both. "She's not all grown yet." Willow got some more ink and continued to paint on Oz's back.

"You're not worried?" Tara asked still standing in the corner. Willow looked up to her witch counterpart.

"I don't here." Willow answered as she looked to Oz's back.

"You should, it's coming Willow," Tara continued on. "Soon, it happens. You're going to be late." Tara whispered and Willow stopped painting and stood up and walked to the window and opened the curtains.

"It's so bright," Willow looked into the desert. "There's something out there," Something caught her eye as Tara walked over and Oz continued to lay in the bed. Something flashed in the distance and when Willow went to turn back around she was in a hallway. This wasn't the UC Sunnydale hallway either it was Sunnydale high. Willow walked and saw all her high school classmates and when she rounded the corner she found Xander at his locker.

Oz then came over but no he was fully dressed and the three walked together to Willow's locker as she started to decode the lock.

"Taking drama this year?" Xander asked and Willow nodded.

"Tough course," Oz added.

"You've taken it?" Willow asked him and he smiled.

"I've been here forever." Oz answered.

"So what have you've been doing? Spells? Homework?" Xander asked as Willow grabbed her books.

"She does spells with Tara now it's pretty cool." Oz commented as the bell rang. "Better hurry you don't want to be late." Willow nodded and started to leave.

"I think about two girls doing a spell together." Xander ranted and Oz looked to him. "Then I do a spell by myself."

"Right," Oz nodded.

Willow was in the backstage area as everyone was getting dressed and ready. She looked lost it was only the beginning of the school year and they're already dressed up? Just then Harmony came running up to Willow smiling all dressed up in a Swedish girl outfit.

"Are you excited? Our first production I can't wait for our scene." Harmony giggled and hugged Willow and left. Willow was confused and then someone else came running up to her.

"Oh my god the place is packed." Buffy was in a red dress costume and smiled. "Everyone is here and your family is in the front row and they look angry." Willow was only getting more confused now.

"Our first show? Already?" Willow still had no idea what was happening and then Angel came up in a cowboy costume.

"Willow you need to get ready." He stated and this was an interesting look for the slayer.

"What's going on?" Willow hasn't gotten answer and then someone clapped and everyone started to quiet down as Giles came over.

"Alright everyone," The Watcher began. "In a few moments that curtain is going to open, our first production. Everyone that Willow has ever met it out there plus us." Giles sounded excited. "We must be perfect," Just then something caught Willow's attention and it the same looking thing from the desert. "Remember the audience wants to eat you alive," Harmony had vamped out tried to get at Giles as he stood there. "Stop that," And she did. "So do the up most best. Places everyone."

Then everything went quiet. Willow looked around seeing the people talk but she couldn't hear them. Willow wanted to run she had no idea what she was doing let alone act in a play. She turned around to leave but then a man in a suit, glasses and a baldhead stood in the coat rack.

"I've made room for the cheese slices," He stated smiling and looked down seeing a table of slices cheese perfectly lined up. Willow nodded and continued to walk. She was walking down a hall but it was covered in stage curtains. She came to what looked like the end but then someone stepped through it and it was Tara again.

"Things aren't going well," She said and Willow was still confused.

"No it's not," Willow was now angry. "This drama class is stupid and we're having a production and I think they're just making it up." Tara smiled at her.

"You don't understand yet." Tara finished and Willow looked nervous. "Look up," Willow did and there was a woman covered in pain and she growled at Willow. She then drove a steak down at her and Willow went to run and then a hand came from the curtains grabbing her and pulled her. Willow looked up and it was Angel. He wasn't in the cowboy costume anymore just his normal slayer look.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked and she nodded. "Good, you have a report." And then Willow looked around as they were still in class and now she was in front of the class and looked down. She was wearing her old high school clothes and her long hair was back. Everyone was laughing at her as she stood there even her friends. Then she was tackled to the ground by the painted woman.

"I've seen this already." Xander stated as Angel sat in his desk and put his head on the desk and sat there as Willow was calling for help.

* * *

Xander woke up hearing something and he sat up. He looked around and everyone was awake.

"Did I miss anything?" Xander asked and Angel shrugged.

"Already seen it." Angel stated.

"The thing doesn't die, why is that?" Buffy asked and looked to Angel. "It doesn't die like me." Angel then looked at her.

"We all die someday." He said and Buffy nodded and she leaned in and kissed him and it was heated rather quickly so much so Buffy got on top of him. Xander looked away and everyone was still watching the movie as it was coming to the end. He decided to get up and leave. Willow was asleep and she sounded like she was struggling and yet Oz sat there watching the movie.

"Need to pee," Xander muttered and Buffy looked to him.

"You need help with that?" She was sarcastic.

"No, I think I can handle it." Xander assured her and she nodded and went back to kissing Angel. That was weird Xander thought as he headed to the stairs. He knew there was a bathroom downstairs but something was pulling him upstairs. He started down the hall and then heard something.

"Hey," Xander turned around and saw Angel's mom at the bedroom door.

"Oh, hey Joyce I mean misses O'Brien," Xander corrected. "We're not making too much noise are we?" He asked.

"No," She smiled and Xander looked to her, she was in a red nightdress. "Besides they're gone.

"I should go catch up then," Xander's eyes widen, they left already but he just got here.

"I've heard that before," Joyce smiled.

"I move pretty fast you know a man is after," But he was cut off.

"Conquest?" Joyce asked and Xander nodded. "I know about boys, raised one myself. So before you go would you like to rest?" She asked and stepped aside. Was Angel's mom hitting on him?

"Yeah, let me go to the bathroom first," Xander stammered and backed away. If Angel found out about this he was a dead man.

"Don't get lost," Joyce warned him as Xander continued down the hall. He made it to the bathroom, shut the door, lifted the seat and was about to start but something was watching him. He looked over seeing people in lab coats with clipboards taking notes.

"Ok," Xander zipped up his pants having no idea why they were here let alone studying as he went to take a leak. "I'm going to find another bathroom." And he left and walked out in the hall and opened another door.

He shut it behind him and was now in his basement. Xander looked to the door he came from and there was no door just a wall. But there was a noise coming from up the stairs, someone was trying to get in.

"I didn't order any vampires!" Xander yelled as something continued to twist the knob. Then the door started to bang and Xander walked backwards and then door was back again so he left but now he was outside at the park. It was a bright day out as he walked and saw someone swinging on the swing set. Two people were on the swing set and there was a sand box and someone was in the sandbox and someone sat on the outside of the sandbox.

Xander got closer and the two people on the swing set were Angel and Spike. They were swinging? In the sandbox was Buffy and she was building something and Giles sat on the edge of the sandbox watching her.

"There you guys are." Although this was weird for Xander.

"You sure it's us you are looking for?" Angel asked as he swung back and forth.

"Giles is going to teach me to be a Watcher." Spike continued to swing as he said that statement proudly. "He says I got the stuff." Giles who sitting at the edge of the sandbox nodded with a smile.

"Spike is like a son to me." Giles added and Xander nodded.

"That's…great. I was like that for a while but I got other stuff going on." Xander stated and then wondered what he just said. He then looked up and saw the ice cream truck he has now and saw himself serving the ice cream to kids. "You gotta keep moving forward."

"Like a shark." Buffy stated as she continued to dig in the sand.

"Yes but with feet and less fins." Xander sort of agreed to that strange statement.

"And on land." Spike added and Xander looked to the swinging vampire.

"I love my children." Giles looked to the boys on the swings as they continued on.

"Angel, you sure you want in her in that sandbox? It's pretty big," Xander saw Buffy now sitting in a huge desert.

"It's ok," Angel assured his friend. "It's not coming for me yet."

"Buffy you can't always protect him you know that." Xander stated and she nodded.

"I know," Buffy said and Xander looked to Spike and Angel as they swung and now Giles was standing there.

"Come on, put your backs into it." Giles told the boys and this was just strange. Xander then saw himself still at the ice cream truck across the way and he walked over to it. As he got there to climb in he was back in his basement again and the banging on the door was still going on. Xander walked to the base of the stairs and looked up as the door still was banging.

"I know what's up there!" He yelled and the banging got louder. He took a step back hoping to get out and when he turned around a bald man in a suit with glasses stood there. He then held up a plate of sliced cheese before Xander.

"These will no protect you." The man said and Xander walked passed him and found a door and left but he heard his basement door crash and he started to run. As he rounded the corner he was back in Sunnydale high again and he ran through the crowds feeling someone was after him. And then spotted Giles.

"Giles, what's after me?" Xander was in a panic.

"It's because of what we did." Giles answered but it wasn't the right answer.

"What?" Xander asked.

"The other's have gone on ahead so listen carefully," Giles began as he ate his apple and got closer to Xander. "You're life depends on it so listen," Xander nodded and Giles went to say something but he wasn't speaking English he was speaking French. Just then Anya came over also speaking French to him and Xander stood there confused.

"I can't, I can't understand you guys." Xander was started to panic as both Giles and Anya took his hands and dragged him off as everyone gathered around them and followed. "Where are we going! Hey!" Then principle Snyder was before him.

"Time is running out." Snyder stated. "You ready to fight?" He asked and Xander stood there.

"I'm trying to get away," Xander answered.

"You're not a soldier, you never were." Snyder stared down Xander. "You're a whipping boy."

"I'm going to go now." Xander wanted to leave this place. Xander started to run and he knew the thing was after him. He ran as fast as he could and turned down some hallway and was back in the basement again and the banging on the door was louder. There was no way out now as he looked around. "Help!" Xander screamed and the door was torn down as a woman in black and white pain came racing down the stairs to attack him.

* * *

Giles was following Angel and Joyce was at his side with a stroller. They were heading to the county fair. Angel seemed excited and happy as he was walking ahead of them.

"Hurry up you two," Angel said and continued on.

"Don't go to far sweetie," Joyce called out.

"We're going to miss it." Angel whined and Giles nodded as they stood before a coffin and a fake vampire. Angel picked up a ball and threw and it missed.

"Angel you have a birth rite to protect mankind," Giles said and Angel looked to him. "Tuck in your elbow." Angel nodded and tried again. "Good job," Then someone handed Angel some cotton candy. "Angel your mom just washed those clothes you'll get it dirty."

"Oh Giles, let our son have fun." Joyce insisted and then Angel faced Giles and his face was painted. Giles stood there seeing the painted face.

"Hey! Come on you'll miss it!" A voice called out and Giles saw Spike at his crypt smiling and waving for him to come inside. Giles followed him and looked around seeing people with cameras surrounding Spike. "I've hired myself out as an attraction." The vampire smiled and then strike a pose and people took pictures.

"Side show freak?" Giles asked and Spike shrugged.

"At least its show bizz," Spike commented and struck another pose as people took pictures.

"Why am I here?" Giles asked.

"Got to make up your mind old man. You're wasting time." Spike answered and Giles just stood there as Spike did another pose. "Have you figured it out?" Again he did another pose.

"I still think Angel should have killed you." Giles muttered and went to leave the crypt when a man in a suit, glasses and baldhead stood before him. He had cheese slices on his head.

"I wear the cheese it does not wear me." The man was clear. Giles kept walking ignoring it.

"Honestly I meet the most sort of appalling people." The Watcher left the crypt. He was now in the Bronze and had a book walking to a table where Xander, Willow and Doyle were. "So sorry I'm late."

"It's ok, we're busy," Buffy stepped over. "But it'll stop soon, everything ends." Giles looked up at her. "This is your fault."

"Always look at the facts Buffy, I've been very busy." Giles argued.

"We don't know what we're fighting, we don't stand a chance not this time." Buffy went on. "He doesn't stand a chance I can't protect him anymore." She had tears in her eyes now. "It's almost here." Giles looked up and something growled and fell to him.

* * *

Buffy sat at a table with fine china. She was dressed up, her hair was curly and she wore a matching hat with a bow on it. She reached for the teacup and sipped it as Giles sat on the other side also drinking tea. Buffy looked down at her seventeen-century dress with the white clothe and white beads.

"I have to go," Buffy spoke up.

"You don't want to finish tea time?" Giles asked.

"I do but Angel needs me." Buffy set the tea cup on it's matching saucer, she took the clothe napkin out of her lap placing it on the table and grabbed her gloves and got up. Then a man in a suit, glasses with a baldhead stood before her.

"Cheese madam?" He asked.

"No thank you," And Buffy walked passed him as the violins played on. She walked out of the tea hall and looked down the hallway and started to walk. The men that passed her would tip their top hats to her as she continued to walk. Buffy would nod in the gesture and then someone reached out and pulled her in. The door shut and it was Angel. He was also in seventeen-century men's clothes. He pulled Buffy in closer while pushing her against the wall and kissed her. He reached for her hat and tossed it away and continued to kiss her. Buffy was ripping at his clothes while he was trying to work his way up her dress.

"You found me," He whispered and she nodded as he kissed her again.

"I can always find you." She responded and kissed him again. They pulled away looking into each other's eyes. "Angel, there's not enough time,"

"There's never enough time." He added as he pushed a curl away.

"Then how can I go on if there's not enough time?" She asked him.

"Because you can, you always could." He answered and she nodded.

"Don't leave me," She begged and he nodded. "Don't," Buffy pulled him in for a kiss and he accepted. She then kissed his neck and cheek and held him squeezing her eyes shut as the hot tears started to fall. Buffy went to kiss him again and he was gone. She looked around her nicely done up curls were gone, her hair was down and her white dress was tattered and stained. She looked over and saw Angel standing there and he was dressed his normal slayer look.

"There isn't much time left." Angel then turned away leaving her. Buffy then chased after him and looked down the hall and saw him getting further away.

"No, wait Angel come back! Angel!" She chased after him in a panic and then opened the doors and she stood outside a familiar home. It was her place back in London. She then looked behind her and there was just buildings. Buffy continued to walk to the house and it was broken down and she went in. There was nothing here though just empty space as always. Buffy went to leave and Darla was there.

"You can't save him anymore baby sister." She warned him.

"Yes I can." Buffy stated.

"It's here now Lizzy, you can't stop it, it all ends. Everything ends." Darla then walked away and disappeared into the fog that started to settle on the streets and then there was crow that cocked on the rooftop and Buffy looked up as it flapped its wings.

"Stop looking," A voice said and Buffy turned around and she saw herself. She was dressed in a black dress, her hair done up and matching black hat. "Stop looking for him. The great pain will begin." Buffy looked at herself as she walked away. Buffy turned around and saw Angel standing there and she picked up her dress and ran to him and before she could jump into his arms she stopped running.

"Good night love." Angel whispered and Buffy saw the silver ring and the necklace fall. It made the biggest sound when falling to he ground and Angel was gone. Buffy turned around and a woman in black and white paint hissed at her and lunged to her.

* * *

Angel was half asleep in his bed. He was on the surface of sleep like maybe it was time for him to fall asleep but he hadn't reached it yet.

"Angel," A voice whispered. "Angel wake up," It seemed to hiss. Then a face of black and white flashed before him. So Angel rolled over and Buffy was next to him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"We need to get up." Buffy told him and he nodded and looked around. He was in his room at his mother's place. "So small," Buffy added and he looked back at her. "It's here,"

"What is?" Angel asked and then he looked to the door and Tara was standing there. Angel looked back to Buffy and she was gone. Angel threw the covers off of him and walked over to Tara. "Are you here to tell me?" But again Tara didn't say anything. "Tara?"

"Faith already told you." Tara continued to stand there.

"Told me what?" Angel asked as he wasn't getting much. "I need to find the others." He then looked to the clock seeing what time it was and it said seven thirty am. "It's late."

"Oh no," Tara looked at Angel. "That clock is wrong," Angel looked to her. "You think you know who you are, what's to come. You haven't even begun." Tara finished and Angel nodded.

"I have to go." Angel then left his room.

"Be back before dawn." Tara told him and he looked to her and continued walking. Once he rounded the corner he was back in high school and looked down. Just a moment ago he was in sweats now he was jeans and a t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He walked down the hall and then saw a hole in the wall and looked in.

"Mom?" He asked and Joyce appeared. "Why are you in the wall?"

"Oh I live here, it's nice," She smiled.

"It's…nasty," Angel added.

"It looks that way to you. Well, you better find your friends." Joyce said. "Dinner will be ready soon." Angel nodded but he was confused. Angel left and continued to walk down the hall and then opened the door to his old history class but the room was dark and he looked around and heard a growling noise. He looked behind him and there was nothing there but his crossbow on the ground. Angel scooped it up and it was load.

"It won't save you." Angel turned around holding up the crossbow to fire at who ever said that but there was nothing in the dark. Then it sounded like people were whispering all around him. He started to walk through the dark but saw a light and followed it. He made to the light and the sun was out. He looked around and behind him was more desert. Angel lowered his crossbow as he looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked himself and then looked and saw Buffy sitting in the sand. He walked over to her and she looked up with a smile.

"I'm not in your dream." Buffy started. "I'm barrowed like a shirt." Angel just stared at her with a confused look. "I'm here to speak for her."

"And who is she?" Angel asked and then he felt it and looked around saw the woman with the white paint. "Why do you follow me?"

"I don't," Buffy answered as the woman shook her head no.

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"That's not the right question." Buffy answering for the woman as she was now in Buffy's spot and Angel could only heard Buffy's voice.

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"You," Buffy's voice answered and the woman stood up. "I am you, I have no name, I am the blood cry, the penetrating wound." She was now standing up fully. "I am destruction, absolute and alone."

"The slayer." Angel stated looking to the woman who stood before him.

"The first," Buffy's voice answered and Angel looked to the woman. This was the first slayer, the one who began this fight, his ancestor.

"I'm not alone." Angel stated. "Slayers once were but I'm not. I've changed that."

"The slayer does not walk in this world." Buffy's voice was heard.

"I do, I have friends, I love someone who I'm going marry someday, there's people that I love, I sleep, I fight, I drive a car. I'm not alone in this world." Angel stated. He has changed everything for what it means to be the slayer down to the fact that he was a man and not a woman when calling was always for a woman.

"No friends!" The woman grunted. "No friends! Just kill! We-are-alone!" She stated and then a man in a suit with glasses, a baldhead stepped between Angel and the first slayer and waved two slices of cheese.

"Alright, I'm out." Angel stated and the first slayer charged at him and tackled him down. Angel threw her off of him and jumped to his feet and she went after him. Their fight styles were so different. Angel's was clean, cut, sophisticated. The first slayer hers was out of animal instinct and primal. "We don't fight alone anymore." The first slayer shook her head no and charged at Angel and they rolled down the side of the desert hill. They made it to the ground and Angel threw her away and got up.

She stood there staring at him and he stood his ground.

"I'm not like you." He stated and she started to back away slowly as the sand started to kick up a little. He was now standing alone again but felt something and turned around. Buffy, Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander, Doyle, Cordelia and Anya were there. He wasn't alone in this world; he'll never be with these people. They were here for him and knew it. The old ways of being the slayer died when he was called.

"We've been looking all over for you." Giles stated and Angel smiled a little.

"Yeah, we got a lot of stuff ahead of us." Doyle added and then looked behind him and they all turned around seeing the source of the wind. Angel stepped into the group next to Buffy and took her hand into his. The clouds on the horizon were dark.

"It's coming," Willow stated.

"What?" Angel asked.

"The storm," Buffy answered.

* * *

In the mansion everyone in the living room started to stir away as the ending of the Terminator started.

"There's a storm coming in." The man in the movie said.

"I know." Sarah the main character said and the movie was over. Everyone looked around at each other feeling…strange. They all got up and headed to dining table to talk about what just happened that Angel made contact with the first slayer. How was that possible though? Giles was already forming a theory and that was that Angel has been around for a long time and made on a subconscious level he found something internally.

"Why would it show up now?" Willow asked and Giles shrugged.

"Angel's been around for a while," Giles started. "We're looking close to what four years since you've been called? Almost five?" Angel nodded. He was called when he was fifteen now he was nineteen. "Slayers tend to not live that long maybe you've changed something and didn't realize it."

"Yeah but why was it after us?" Xander asked. "Why did we dream about her?"

"Because the slayer is supposed to be alone and I'm not." Angel answered.

"Well, lets not dream share anymore uh?" Doyle asked.

"I heard that." Oz agreed and Angel stood up. He met the first slayer and it was intense. He met a long line of history that he was now and forever will be a part of. But to stand in front of the first slayer it was like a thousand years apart was pushed together. The first was very primitive and then you had Angel. The evolution was there and he felt it. But that dream wore him out.

"Well, at least you guys didn't dream about the man with the cheese," Angel commented as he was going to go upstairs and go to bed. "I don't know where the hell that came from." Everyone looked around at each other a little confused. They all dreamt about the cheese man. Buffy shrugged as Angel headed upstairs and Buffy will follow him in a minute as she helped gather the food back into the kitchen.

Angel walked into the bedroom and when he walked in he saw someone looking his closet probably for one of Buffy's outfits.

"What are you doing?" He asked as a young girl looked up at him. She came just above his waist, had long sleek brown hair, big hazel eyes and she'll be fourteen in one month.

"Nothing," The little girl responded and Angel knew what she was doing but it was really late.

"Dawn, go to bed." Angel ordered his little sister.

"You're still up." She stated. She was a teen now and Angel hated it well not all the time but she can argue and actually make valid points. She was so cute when she was little and now she had an attitude. Angel wasn't sure if he was up to fighting her right now.

"Dawn I'm exhausted go to bed please." He begged. Dawn was in their room because one she loved to look at Buffy's clothes. Buffy had a great taste in fashion. Also because there was a thunderstorm coming she wanted to be with her big brother. Angel was her thunder buddy.

"Angel the rain," Dawn stated and he walked over to her and hugged her. She might be turning into a teenager but she still had some child like qualities that she has yet to out grow but she will.

"It'll go away and you're safe inside ok," He assured her and felt Dawn nodded against him. Angel pulled away and bent over with his hands on her shoulder so he was eye level with her. "Go to bed." Dawn sighed and nodded, they just had a sweet moment. Dawn started to walk away.

"Hi Dawn," Buffy greeted the littlest of this big and awkward family. Angel walked further into the room and then he walked to the balcony doors and opened the curtain a little. He looked out into the night. The stars were covered by thick black rain clouds and Angel thought about the first slayer and what said to him. Tara said he had no idea who he was or what was to come. Just then there was a flash of lightening.

"Storm's coming," He muttered wondering what that meant.

"Hey," Angel turned around and Buffy was there. "You ok?" She asked and he nodded and walked over to her and just hugged her and she smiled. "Let's go to bed I'm tired." Angel nodded agreeing with her and they crawled into bed as the thunder rumbled a little outside. Angel shut the light off and Buffy cuddled close to him and he held her. The rain would start soon but it'll be a beautiful morning when he wakes up. Angel closed his eyes ready for sleep but was he ready for what's come?

_**I brought Dawn in already. Bet you weren't expecting that all. Yup Dawn is already here and I have foreshadowed a lot in this chapter. But that's it, Book 4 is done and in the bag. Of course there will be a review of this chapter in the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse because there are two dreams I want to talk about. Also I'll start on Book 5 and what it is we're looking towards in a few weeks. You'll get the preview of Book 5 soon and it'll get posted here and in the forum probably next week at the very least. Excited for what's to come? Nervous?**_

_**Now while you wait for Book 5 there is a spin off story that takes place after this book called Past Lives by Nikon the Vampire who happens to be my Beta Reader. We got lots of good things cooking for Book 5. But he asked to type up something that expands this universe and of course I said yes and it's good side story. If you guys like Elizabeth and want more on her past check it out. It'll go live very soon so check back on that. And yes it's very Angel/Buffy centered as well. Now if you don't read it you might get a little bit lost in the early chapters of Book 5 because I've taken the events in Past Lives and added it and there's two people in that story are now a part of the series. One will be mentioned and another is an outside source to the group. Also there will be a forum page for the story that I will post one a chapter is up. So please check out that story, I think you guys will enjoy it. **_

_**So in the mean time happy reading on Past Lives, that forum will be up soon along with the chapter in review for this last chapter and look ahead. And here goes my long list of thank yous because I do it for you readers. **_

_**Thank you:**_

_**To those who have reviewed: Nikon the Vampire, kara103, blue-temptress, TwoBecomeOne, A.M. Rouss, Country Fan 7, ba2006, SMGbest, Boris, Yelstin, IAmMatiss, Bookloverz22, slayerdiaries, Summer Rain 25, Matalier, Ghostwriter and gleeluver101. **_

_**To those who have added this to their favorites**_

_**To those who have added this to their alerts**_

_**Thank you to those who I might have forgotten to have mentioned. And thank you to my wonderful Beta Reader Nikon the Vampire. **_

_**Fin**_


	24. TCOAB5 Preview

_**Here's the preview. Are you guys ready? Some of it you won't have a clue what's going on, good it's supposed to be like that. Don't worry it'll all get explained. But a lot is going to happen in this book. So cue up O'Death by Jen Titus and enjoy.**_

_O' Death  
O' Death  
O' Death  
Won't you spare me over til another year?_

_But what is this that I can't see_  
_with ice cold hands taking hold of me?_

_When God is gone and the devil takes hold_  
_Who will have mercy on your soul?_  
_O' Death_  
_O' Death_  
_O' Death_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_  
_nothing satisfies me but your soul._  
_O' Death_

_Well I am Death none can excel_  
_I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell._  
_O' Death_  
_O' Death_

_My name is Death and the end is here._

_O' Death by Jen Titus_

Bottom line is, even when you see them coming you're never ready the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So, what are we? Helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you really are.- Whistler.

* * *

"No one knows me, not the real me. No one has a slayer for an older brother."- Dawn

* * *

"She's always around me." –Angel to Buffy

"You're her idol and hero Angel"- Buffy to Angel

* * *

"You are the center Angel, there's nothing but you. Focus inward and let the world fall away, fall away."- Giles to Angel.

* * *

"She's like my sister Angel." Buffy to Angel.

* * *

"The abomination found us."-Monk to Angel.

"What?"- Angel to the Monk.

* * *

"I need to know how you killed the slayers."- Angel to Buffy.

"Why?"- Buffy to Angel.

"To be sure I can handle anything."- Angel to Buffy.

* * *

"Buckle up kids, daddy's putting the hammer down."- Spike

* * *

"There you are I have been looking all over for you."- Glory

* * *

"She was powerful, I've never fought anything like that."- Angel to Giles.

* * *

"We have to find out who this woman is and what she needs Dawn for."- Giles

* * *

"She's not mine is she?" Joyce to Angel.

* * *

"Am I real? Am I anything?- Dawn to Angle.

"You're my baby sister. It's blood Dawn and it's just like mine."- Angel to Dawn.

* * *

"The plan is to jumpstart Judgement Day.-Xander to the A-Team.

* * *

"I think we've might have underestimated with what we're dealing with."- Giles

* * *

"It's more than that your job is to make sure he lives pass the year. He will die in one year according to the Codex and you are to stop it."-Whistler to Buffy

"Why?"-Buffy to Whistler.

"That is not the day he is supposed to go out. He needs to live beyond that."-Whistler to Buffy.

"Why?"-Buffy to Whistler.

"You ask a lot of questions. Listen there's something much bigger at work and I'll tell just enough of it. The slayer has to live beyond a year because he's the only one."-Whistler to Buffy.

"For what?"-Buffy to Whistler.

"That I can not tell you, you will learn later. But the slayer's role is to prep, to bring forth. Once he is done he is done there will be no way to avoid it. The first time yes and you can save him. But the second time it's destiny and no matter what nothing will stop it."-Whistler to Buffy.

"And how does it end?"-Buffy to Whistler.

* * *

"Drop the shit and tell me what kind of demon I'm fighting."-Angel to Travens

"That's the thing you see, she's not a demon, she's a god."- Travens to Angel.

* * *

"You and Dawn are what matter to me, you're the only family I have ever known and nothing is going to threaten that not even a god."-Buffy to Angel.

* * *

"I'm not like Angel, I know I never will be but being here, being next to you well you make feel like a man."-Spike to Buffy.

* * *

"I'm not mad anymore, I'm pissed."-Angel

* * *

"If we can't stop her,"-Giles to Angel.

"Then the last thing she will see is me fighting to protect her."-Angel to Giles.

"You'll fail."-Giles to Angel.

* * *

"I don't know how to live in this world if these are the choices, if everything just gets stripped away, I don't see the point."-Angel.

* * *

"Death is your gift."-The First Slayer

* * *

"I've lost my mother, god knows I don't want to lose my baby sister."- Angel.

* * *

"I need you to protect them."-Angel to Spike.

"Until the end of the world."-Spike to Angel.

* * *

"Boom!"-Glory to Dawn.

* * *

"We fight until the end."-Angel to Buffy

* * *

"You and the slayer don't have a lot of time. So I say you two raise a little hell and kill as many demons and vampires as you can."-Whistler to Buffy.

**_Excited? Nervous? Wonder how it's all going to go down? You'll see soon._**


End file.
